Camp Drama World of Fantasies
by mah29732
Summary: It is Season 3 for the Camp Drama series and this time Chris McLean has 40 victims to choose from to humiliate, that added with a number of extra surprises in store...
1. Opening with Celebrity Man Hunt

Camp Drama World of Fantasies

Chapter 1: Opening with Celebrity Man Hunt

It was finally time for another Celebrity Man Hunt, with its host Josh who had a guest star co-host only known as Krusty the Clown.

"Wow, it's so great to be here" laughed Krusty as he honked his toy horn that he had with him.

"Yeah, good thing I don't have the irrational fear of clownophobia or it wouldn't work" added Josh.

"Yeah, glad you're not one of those people either, but hey, I've heard we're going to have a great Season 3 for Chris McLean, am I right?" asked Krusty as he continued to honk his toy horn quite loudly.

"Yes, and about all 29 contestants from Season 2 will participate" said Josh as the television screen behind them reveals the pictures of the 29 contestants.

"What happen to the crazy comic kid?" asked Krusty referring to Sheen.

"Last time Chris checked, he blasted off into outer space" replied Josh.

"I've also heard there were some runner ups who didn't quite make the cut for Season 3 for Chris' new eleven victims" added Krusty.

"Oh, you bet they certainly didn't make it, we had some very poor performances from some of the ones who didn't make it, we had two kids who really went a bit too far in literally making obscene gestures and unmentionable words" continued Josh.

"Yeah, their grandfather likely was the one who pushed them through since he was a staffer for the show as well" added Krusty.

"Well, we're also glad we won't have any rotten Mondays onboard either this season" laughed Josh referring to the Mondays from Season 2.

The scene then changes to a train station, where a bus loaded with the 29 contestants from Season 2 had arrived.

"I can't believe we're going through with this again" sighed Sissy.

"At least we don't have to deal with that crazy comic book loving freak" added Wally referring to Sheen.

"Hey, you tore up Sheen's comic book in last season" said Libby.

"He went ballistic on national and international television" laughed Wally who knew it'd bring ratings.

"I just hope wherever Sheen maybe in the galaxy, he's in a better place" continued Libby as she gave a sad sigh.

As the bus itself stopped, Chef along with Chris and a mysterious blonde teenager boy in a black robe were waiting for them.

"Ah yes, all 29 of you have arrived" laughed Chris, "for Season 3."

"You said we're going to have eleven more competitors joining us, is that correct?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh yes indeed" said Chris as a limousine drove by revealing one by one at a time, "they are Hiro Okamura, Tony Clark, Megan Clark, Lee Clark, Karin Kanzuki, Sakura Kasugano, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Sally Syrup, Fanny and Tak. Not to be confused with the Tak we met in Season 2."

"Zim wants to know how did she get here!" cried Zim.

"Hey this isn't far, both of the newcomers are billionaires!" protested Cindy.

"Yeah, how the heck is that fair, they're already richer than all of us combined!" added Sissy.

"Hiro and Karin did help is pull in the budget for Season 2, so it's only fair that we let them to try to get a piece of the pie" replied Chris.

"So, this is where you four have been most of the time when you're off duty?" asked Fanny referring to Wally, Hoogie, Abigail and Kuki.

"Hey, come on now, we don't need this now" said Abigail.

"It's only fair to warn you that I'll be the one winning this time, since all you four couldn't even make it" laughed Fanny.

As the others were getting acquainted with the newcomers, Abigail aside from not trusting Fanny got a bad feeling about the young man next to Chris.

"Say, doesn't he look suspicious to you?" asked Abigail referring to the mysterious young boy next to Chris.

"So, he's probably part of the staff for Chris" replied Hoogie.

"No, I mean there is something about him that I cannot put my finger on" continued Abigail.

"So what's the theme of Season 3 going to be about?" asked Sperg who was more than eager to be the one to win it first.

"This Season will include a fantasy theme" replied Chris.

"What, you mean we have to go around in certain challenges and dress up like bigger nerds than him?" asked Sperg referring to Irwin.

"Hey, that hurts yo!" cried Irwin.

"There is no way that I am going to participate in some nerd fest as a theme for Season 3!" roared Sperg.

"Well then, you can wait in the back of the train" said Chris as he was about to assign teams.

Suddenly before Chris could do anything, a large spaceship of some sort driven by Dark Vegan hovered over the train with himself along with Princess Julian beaming themselves down from the spaceship.

"Dad, there is no way that I will participate in such a stupid show like this" said Princess Julian.

"Silence, listen to me Mr. McLean, my daughter deserves a second chance, and if you dare not give it to her, I will make you do so!" roared Dark Vegan.

"Actually, you're in luck, Sperg decided to drop out at the very last minute" replied Chris.

"Wow, really, well I guess my job here is done" said Dark Vegan as he then was beamed up back into his spaceship.

"Alright Chef, if you don't mind let's assign them to their teams for goodness sake" said Chris.

"Alright, first team will include Johnny, Irwin, Marc, Sissy, Kuki, Molly, Wally, Flapjack, Frida and Manny" said Chef as he read a list of names on the roaster out loud which he continued onto the next ten contestants, "the second team will include Zoe, Mindy, Lee, Carl, Timmy, Sally, Zak, Julian, Jimmy and Cindy. Third team will include Megan, Mandy, Billy, Hiro, Janet, Danielle, Zim, Dib, Cleveland Jr., and Karin. Final team which is the fourth team will include Tony, Fanny, Sakura, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tak, Hoogie, Abigail, Gaz and Libby."

"That's quite a list there, but it'd be all worth it for some Total Drama for Season 3" laughed Chris as he then showed the contestants aboard the train they were going to stay on, Chris certainly was going to give them a tour of the train, "okay, this is the room where the winning team will be staying for the rest of the ride, the two cars in the back are where the two other teams will be staying and the last car is where the losing team will also have to stay next to the extra surprise we have in store for the sucker who gets voted off."

"What kind of a surprise are we talking about here?" asked Abigail.

"Oh, you'll find out, soon enough" laughed Chris to which Chris wanted to have the others wait, "wait right here, I need to check up with my Idea Team."

"Chris has an idea team?" asked Gaz.

"No wonder he can't come up with anything original" remarked Mandy in a sarcastic tone.

As Chris went to the very last car on the train, he noticed his Idea Team which comprised up of Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Shapiro-Garcia, Phineas Flynn and also another genius known as Newton.

"How's that big surprise going on for the loser who gets voted off?" asked Chris with a smirk on his face.

"We will be finished by the time the first camper gets voted off" replied Ferb.

"That is what I was hoping you'd be saying, because it seems like you guys may need to make room for another one who'd be shot out of it" laughed Chris referring to poor old Sperg who may likely be going first to which he then turned to Newton, "say, how did your two friends Lance and Ilana enjoy cleaning up the cannon?"

"Oh, they showed little to complain about" replied Newton.

"That's good to hear" laughed Chris as he was about to head to another private room on a car, he bumped into a green ogre and a donkey.

"I'm here about the extra help?" asked the ogre in a Scottish accent.

"Ah yes, just for the obvious Medieval fantasy flavor, you will want your attention to the car that has the kitchen where Chef and Baltog are in" replied Chris, "Hope the contestants will enjoy your brand of food. They will want to beg for Chef's cooking to make a return!"

"Oh, I sure hope so" laughed Shrek as he and Donkey went off to the kitchen car of the train.

Chris finally was able to head to the room that really housed the leaders of the four teams which were Link, Zelda, Finn, Jake and Raimundo.

"Ah yes, forgot to tell the contestants that you'll be leading them on a variety of challenges, and will often be the tie-breaker in case if they decide to have a tie" said Chris as he then signaled them to come out.

As Chris brought the leaders out, the contestants gasped as they thought they had to deal with more opponents.

"Chris, what is really going on here?" asked Cindy.

"I almost forgot to tell you, they will be your leaders, Link, you will lead the first team, Zelda the second, Finn and Jake the third and Raimundo the fourth the leader of the team will help also decide if he or she can override a vote for the loser who'd be voted off the losing team" added Chris, "just like last season with the entire tribe being your lobby group."

"What?" cried all 40 contestants.

"Yeah, you heard me" laughed Chris as he then headed to the front of the train to check up on the conductor, "are we about to move on?"

"Almost, we're receiving a word from one of the members of your staff that he is loading up another crate in the way back" replied the conductor.

About a few cars down, a certain Robert Freeman who was hired by Chris McLean had already snuck his grandchildren and their friend and their friend Jazmine DuBois who wasn't too sure to trust Chris' aide, butler and stunt man Draco Malfoy who was keeping a watch as Robert Freeman was lifting a heavy coffin-like trunk that had an odd M symbol on it.

"I'm not sure if I should trust something like that onboard this train" said Jazmine who was a bit concern of whatever was inside it.

"Relax, we're being paid big bucks for this one" laughed Robert as he was lifting the coffin-like trunk onboard to which the door closed behind it.

"This better be worth it Granddad" said Huey as they also got into the cargo area of the train.

"It's quite a shame they didn't select you three to join the third season" said Draco.

"Why are you so sympathetic to us?" asked Riley who had second thoughts on Draco.

"I have my own reasons" replied Draco as he left heading to the first car.

"Ah yes, Draco my boy looking for this?" asked Chris as he was holding his wand, "Even though I don't know any magic spells, I can use this as a gimmick."

"Listen, you might be my muggle host, but I swear I will get a hand on that wand of mine" replied Draco.

"Thought you'd say something like that" said Chris as he then signaled Chef to come in, "Chef, keep this in a safe place."

"Oh, I know where I'd be keeping this" laughed Chef as he headed back to the car with the kitchen.

As the train started up its engines, a chime bell rang to which Chris also almost forgot to tell the contestants that they had to sing or they'd be voted off paying homage to his Season 3 of Total Drama.

"Almost forgot to tell you" laughed Chris, "you guys also have to sing, except for your leaders, who don't have to."

The 40 contestants were stun by this, but had no other choice.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it'll be very, very fun to go for another try" said Billy who started it off.

"This turn will be my turn!" echoed Cleveland Jr. as he also chimed in.

"No way!" added Wally as the other contestants just began to hum along.

As the other contestants began to sing in as a chorus, Mandy was the only one who wasn't obviously participating.

"Oh come on Mandy, there must be something on your mind" said Billy.

"The only thing I will be doing is winning it all from you!" roared Mandy.

"Oh yeah, right" laughed Mindy in a sarcastic tone.

As the rest of the contestants continued the song, the train headed toward an arch that was really a portal gateway that Johnny's sisters had built with their invention for Season 3 ready for the first challenge as well.


	2. Riding to New Hyrule

Chapter 2: Riding to New Hyrule

As the train carrying the contestants continued on its path, those in the train were amazed at the bright lights going by.

"Wow, it seems like we're heading toward another universe" said Jimmy as he gazed out the window.

"Looks very pretty" added Chum Chum.

"I almost forgot, I am also giving you team names" said Chris, "first team will be Team Underdogs, second Team Einstein, third will be Team Golden and final one will be Team Newbie."

"So when am I going to get a crack at these challenges?" asked Tak to Chris.

"We should be stopping any time soon" said Chris.

At the other end which was an obvious peaceful meadow in New Hyrule, a portal opened up thanks to the arch at the other end with the train tracks and the train itself making its way to the castle in New Hyrule.

"Whoa!" cried Fanboy with awe as he was amazed by the size of the castle, "Chum Chum, I say we make this our new headquarters."

"You two can't do that" protested Zelda, "that's where I live!"

"Bad move guys" said Tony.

As the train eventually stopped all the contestants except for Sperg who was going to sit this one out got out of the train and gazed upon the large castle that was in front of them.

"For the first challenge, each team will have to sneak into the castle and avoid getting caught by the guards, the member of any team that finds the conductor hat within the garden maze will be the conductor of one of the four trains parked at the tower nearby" said Chris.

"Don't you usually make the first challenge a bit easy for us?" asked Manny who felt it would be obviously a lot of work trying to hide from the guards.

"Aw, but you will need the conductor's hat for which ever member of your team to use for the duration that we are in New Hyrule" replied Chris, "so get to it!"

As the four teams were heading toward the area where the garden maze was, each of the members of each team were debating if whether who should be the train conductor for their team.

"I say since I am able to fly a spaceship, I should be able to be the conductor of the train" boasted Jimmy.

"No, I should be the one to do it, you'll do everything so slowly" said Zoe.

As members of Team Einstein except for Princess Jillian were arguing, the Vegandore Princess had no other choice but to step in.

"I will do it" sighed Princess Jillian.

"You?" cried both Jimmy and Zoe.

"If I can fly the spaceships that belong to my dad, being behind the train shouldn't be that hard" continued Princess Jillian.

"Of course, it's so logical, since you're older, you should be twice as much experience than me" added Jimmy.

"You never admit defeat" said Cindy who was puzzled by this out of character behavior from Jimmy.

"Er, maybe it's because her dad could get angry at Jimmy?" suggested Carl.

As for Team Underdogs, it was quite clear who was going to be the conductor, Wally who was quite the obvious playing the arrogant card.

"Why should you get to be the conductor?" asked Marc.

"Because I'm the one who gots most of the muscle around here" replied Wally, "and what I say goes! Does anyone object to it?"

The other team members simply capitulated to his demands by nodding, as for Team Golden, it came down to only Mandy and Karin who were arguing.

"You, a commoner like you?" roared Karin as she couldn't believe she was being challenged.

"Yes, I will be the conductor, and I am also a better fighter than you" added Mandy which everyone on the team gasp.

"Oh boy, I hope there's going to be a cat fight!" cried Billy.

"I guess I'm going to be the conductor" said Megan as she stepped in, "since you two can't obviously make up your minds."

"Zim, er, seconds the motion" said Zim.

"So do I" added Cleveland Jr.

"I don't mind" added Janet.

"Yeah, me neither" added Hiro.

And for the last time, Team Newbie, Fanny took the charge as not even Tak wanted to confront her, at least for now.

"Any objections that I will be the conductor?" asked Fanny to her teammates.

"No, we're good" said Sakura.

It was then finally time for the four teams to head on into the garden maze, as there were four separate paths, which had the train conductor hats waiting at the end, but with also several patrols of guards from the castle. Each team took its own path, yet as each of the teams were heading down their own paths, there were several other paths that the teams themselves had to split up, not knowing which path was going to be patrolled by the guards.

"You, you, you, and you go down that path" ordered Fanny to Tony, Fanboy, Chum Chum and Sakura.

"Why should we split up?" asked Sakura.

"Because it would be harder for the guards to spot us" said Fanny.

Yet as the four left leaving the others, no sooner did Fanny open up her big mouth, which a guard likely overheard, came running right behind her.

"You were saying?" asked the guard to Fanny.

"Run!" cried Libby.

As Fanny and the rest of her team made a dash from the guard, the other teams were also running into some trouble, Billy thought the guard was just a gardener, and raced up toward him.

"Is he always like this?" asked Hiro to Mandy.

"Usually, so I've heard you're also smarter than Billy, know anyway where we can ditch him?" asked Mandy.

"I can make a clear cut through the maze with some hi-tech tools in my backpack" replied Hiro.

"Wow, they don't call you the Japanese Toyman for nothing" said Mandy as she took a device that had scissors, "let's just cut right on through."

As Mandy was on good terms with Hiro, things were not looking well for the other contestants as they were being chased by the guards, Chris thought it was the right time as each of the contestants found themselves cornered by the guards, a chime was turned on.

"He's kidding, we have to sing to these guards?" cried Sissy as she along with Johnny and Irwin were just inches away from being grabbed by the guard.

"I'm afraid not!" laughed Chris as he used a megaphone to communicate, "Anyone who doesn't sing will not be saved from being voted off!"

Sissy obviously had no other choice but to start up the song.

"Oh Mr. Guard, we mean you no harm" said Sissy as she started the tone.

"We just wanted to go to the end of the maze, yo!" cried Irwin who wasn't panicking while singing.

"So if you please let us through we won't mean any harm" continued Johnny who was getting into the rhyme.

The guard couldn't believe the kind of music that was played and simply let them pass with ease, likewise the other contestants whom were cornered by the guards also sung similar lyrics as well.

"Oh please Mr. Guard just please, please, please let us through" said Fanboy to the guard.

"Yeah, all we want to do is go through" continued Chum Chum.

"And if you don't step aside, I'm going to give you a pounding!" said Fanny as she was shacking her fist which the guard allowed her and the members of her team that were with her to go through.

It was soon Jimmy and Cindy's turn, as the other members of the team were providing the rhyme to the song by humming it to the guards.s

"Oh please don't blame me, blame Nerdtron here" said Cindy as she sang to the tone.

"Hey look, it wasn't my fault, you told us to take this route" added Jimmy.

Obviously the guards were not buying the song and were about to apprehend Jimmy, Cindy and the members of the team whom were there, it was only just then that Mandy had just cut through the garden maze with the hi-tech scissors that Hiro had given to her.

"You can't do that!" cried Jimmy.

"Er, on second thought, you can go wherever you like" said one of the guards who didn't want to challenge Mandy.

"Come on, let's get that conductor hat" said Mandy.

Yet for Billy, who was an obvious terrible singer, the guard couldn't stand Billy's voice while singing loudly.

"OH MISTER GUARD, PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!" cried Billy really quite loudly.

"If I say yes, promise me you will not do that to me while I am in person with you?" asked the guard.

"Sure thing" replied Billy as he was allowed through.

It was just like that with all the other members of the team, each member of the team who slated themselves to be the train conductor had gotten the hat required, Team Golden had gotten the hat first, Team Underdogs second, Team Einstein third and Team Newbie in last. As all members of the four teams were running to the four parked trains, Chris along with Chef and also Draco were waiting for them there. Poor old Draco was carrying a large pitcher of lemonade with Lance and Illana coming into the scene having forty cups prepared.

"Good to see Team Golden living up to its name in coming first, you get the first ten cups of lemonade as a small reward" said Chris as he signaled poor Draco to pour the lemonade in the cups.

"This is humiliating!" cried Draco who obviously didn't want to do it.

"Team Golden, you also get the hi-tech train which was donated by another wealthy funder for the show" replied Chris, "Teams Underdogs and Einstein, you get, these two plain trains, and Team Newbie, sorry, you will have to work with this train which is in poor condition for coming in last."

"What, no fair!" cried Fanny as she couldn't believe what a crappy train she got, "There is no way that I am going to be the conductor of that piece of an excuse!"

"But you choose yourself to be the conductor" said Hoogie.

"Who cares, I say Mr. Tony boy here is going to be the conductor from now on!" said Fanny as she placed it right on Tony's head.

"What, why me?" cried Tony.

"You don't want to get into an argument with her, believe me" said Abigail.

As the conductors got into their positions, there was also another two cars that were able to house the other teammates of each team.

"In the second part of this challenge, all four of you will have to race to our next destination" said Chris, "each member of the team can be helpful in storing coal into the train. The first team that makes it to Link's home town wins the challenge."

As the four trains went off, for Team Newbie, things looked quite grim for them, as they were already running low on coal as a fuel source.

"Oh that's just great, this hunk of junk will probably need more coal!" cried Fanny as she obviously hated the train very much.

"Well, complaining isn't going to make this train go any faster" said Tak who was going to challenge Fanny.

"Oh, so you think you know a way to make this stupid train go faster?" roared Fanny, "Well, I would like to know what this magical source really is, is it a source which is literally magic?"

"Actually, I can help" said Sakura who knew one way on how to make the train have more fuel.

"Good luck with that" sighed Gaz to Sakura as she was heading toward the engine where poor Tony was the obvious conductor trying to keep up with the other three trains.

As for Teams Einstein and Underdogs, they were obviously neck, and neck likely not going to catch up to Team Golden.

"Wow, look at how far behind they are!" laughed Zak.

"Now this is indeed first class" said Karin as she wasn't interested in shoveling coal.

"Darn it, we're not going to catch up with them!" cried Johnny as he gazed out of the window and only noticed the train they were in were going the same speed as Team Einstein's.

Back with Team Newbie's train, Sakura was preparing herself to send off a fireball that she had took from Ryu right into the engine to make it go faster.

"Are you crazy, you're going to destroy the train!" cried Tony who was quite afraid.

"I know what I am doing!" replied Sakura as she fired her fireball right into the engines.

The train for Team Newbie instantly picked up speed, back in Link's home town, Chris was waiting for the first train to arrive on the scene, when he noticed Team Newbie's train was somehow coming in way fast.

"Everyone, hit the deck, the train's coming and I don't think it's got any breaks!" cried Chris.

But Tony was indeed doing everything he can to put the break on the train which came to a halt at the station, and Team Golden coming in second, Team Underdogs in third and Team Einstein in last place.

"Last place?" cried Cindy as she couldn't believe herself just a few inches away from being in third.

"Wow, Team Einstein, it seems like you didn't have the brain power to get through the first challenge, hope you got a good mind of who'll be voted off for the first time" laughed Chris.

It was only about a few hours that every member of Team Einstein voted for who will not be coming back, for Season 3, Chris was going to hand out a bag of jelly beans to symbolize the contestants who will be staying for another day.

"Here is a bag of nine jelly beans for the campers who will be staying for another day" said Chris as he tossed the bags of jelly beans to Cindy, Carl, Sally, Zak, Danielle, Princess Jillian, Mindy, Lee and Timmy.

The only two members of the team who didn't get the bag of jelly beans yet were Zoe and Jimmy.

"Wow, this is a pretty tough one even for the first one who'll get voted off, Zoe, you did your best all the other Seasons, and so did you Jimmy, but thankfully, you Jimmy will be staying on for another day" said Chris as he threw the bag toward Jimmy.

"What?" cried Zoe, "I get voted off first?"

As Zoe wanted to strangle Jimmy, Chef grabbed Zoe and took her to a special hatch which was really the surprise Shame Prize which was really a powerful cannon built into the train itself. Poor Zoe was then fired out of the Cannon of Shame to which Ferb came into the scene forgetting to give Zoe her helmet.

"Opps, looks like we forgot to give her the helmet!" laughed Chris to which Sperg was brought in by Baltog and the helmet was placed on his head instead.

"Hey, when the heck do I get off?" cried Sperg.

"This is your stop!" laughed Chris as he grabbed Sperg and shoved him into the hatch and fired the Cannon of Shame, to which the camera then turns toward Chris after poor Sperg was fired out of it, "That's right, the Cannon of Shame! Until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	3. Playing Chicken

Chapter 3: Playing Chicken

It was for the first time, Chris McLean to give a recap for what happen last time on Season 3 of the series.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, enter 40 contestants divided up into four teams, each team assigned to a leader and for the duration in New Hyrule, a conductor for their train. Their mission was simple which is to avoid being captured by the Hyrule castle guards in the garden maze, get the train conductor hat and race to the tower that housed their trains.

Although Team Newbie came in last place receiving the poorest train of them all, somehow Sakura managed to help bring a win for Team Newbie. And for a shocking surprise of who would be voted off Team Einstein was poor old Zoe Aves who wanted to pound poor Jimmy for teaming up with Princess Jillian in getting her voted off.

Can Team Newbie keep up its winning streak or will they have to vote someone off to be loaded up into the Cannon of Shame? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a peaceful morning in the first class car of the train which Team Newbie had managed to win to spend the night in.

"I could get use to this kind of life" said Fanboy who sat back in his comfortable chair.

"Yeah, me too" added Chum Chum.

"I guess this is okay" added Gaz as a first class breakfast was wheeled in by Shrek and Donkey.

"What, no disgusting Chef Hatchet style breakfast, what gives?" asked Abigail who was a bit suspicious.

"You guys are first class winners from the previous challenge, so therefore it's only fair in your contract to receive a first class meal" replied Shrek.

"And Shrek's going to give the others his special breakfast" laughed Donkey.

As Team Newbie sat down to eat their first class meals, Shrek wasn't obviously kidding when he rolled in the cart made special by Shrek himself which Chef was watching nearby to witness the losers' reactions.

"I can't eat this!" cried Dib as he couldn't believe how disgusting Shrek's cooking was.

"Pass, I'll skip breakfast" added Mandy.

"Why do I smell a first class meal in the other car?" protested Karin.

"This breakfast really bites yo!" added Irwin.

"Oh, Team Einstein will get the worse of it" laughed Shrek as he moved the remaining crate to the last train car that could house people.

Poor Team Einstein were in obviously last place, Cindy wasn't pleased with how Jimmy was being too kind to Princess Jillian.

"Listen Nerdtron, I know she might be the Princess of a powerful Dark Lord, but she doesn't deserve all this special treatment!" said Cindy.

"But you don't understand what powers her father might have" replied Jimmy.

"Oh come on, lay off her" said Timmy.

"Oh, so you want a round to beaver boy?" asked Cindy.

"Enough!" cried Shrek as he rolled in the crate, "First meal of the day."

"You expect me to eat this?" asked Princess Jillian to Shrek.

"Chef Hatchet's orders" laughed Shrek as he and Donkey left the scene.

After all four teams finished their meals, they headed outside to Link's home town known as Aboda Village.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Gaz.

"Patience, today's challenge will be collecting chickens!" replied Chris.

"What?" cried everyone.

"You heard me right, each team is to collect five chickens and deliver them to a ranch that is not far from here, they are to get those chickens to the ranch, first team to get to the ranch first wins immunity from having to face elimination" replied Chris.

As Chris signaled the teams to get ready to gather up the chickens, Chris also signaled some alumni of the Total Drama Island crew, Trent and DJ to lift up a crate of chickens.

"I should also forgot to mention, some of these chickens have been experimented on by one of our genius donators" laughed Chris, "there is an extra special prize for the team that is able to acquire at least one of them."

"Er, I am not so sure we should release these kind of chickens" said DJ.

"What, who are you trying to impersonate, Tyler?" asked Trent referring to Tyler's irrational fear of chickens.

"It's not that" said DJ as he was given a long pole with a hook on the other end, "these chickens are dangerous!"

"That's why I have a contract with the contestants should anything go wrong" laughed Chris as he showed copies of the contract.

As poor DJ was getting quite anxious, he eventually managed to get the hook on the part of the crate that opened it up, to which after opening up the crate revealing several red eyes from the experimented chickens inside, yet as one of the chickens revealed itself, DJ sighed with relief as he thought the chicken looked friendly until it gave a Tyrannosaurus-like roar to him which scared DJ all the way back to the train.

"We have to capture one of those chickens?" cried Cindy as she couldn't believe it.

"But it's optional" laughed Chris, "now go!"

As the four teams went ahead to capturing the chickens, Team Underdogs ran into a chicken that was experimented on.

"How many chickens do we have?" asked Manny to Marc.

"Four, we need one more" replied Marc.

"How the heck do we know if it's one of those experimented chickens?" asked Frida.

"I don't know, why doesn't anyone find out?" asked Sissy.

"Fine, I'll do it" replied Johnny as he headed toward the chicken in question, "here chicken, chicken, chicken, I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, the chicken in question revealed itself to have Great White shark-like teeth as he revealed its jaws.

"Er, I don't think the chickens we have can do that, run!" cried Johnny.

Team Underdogs wasn't the only team running into the same sort of trouble, Team Golden was also facing the same predicament.

"Stop chasing me Mr. Chicken!" cried Billy as he was running around literally being chased after the experimented chicken.

"What the heck are we going to do?" cried Megan who wanted to capture that chicken.

"I actually think this is an improvement" laughed Hiro.

The experimented chicken then noticed Hiro laughing and started to turn on Megan and Hiro.

"Thanks a lot you big mouth!" cried Megan.

It seemed like the experimented chickens were turning the tables on not just two teams, but all of them which gave Chris the right time to promote the obvious chime for a song.

"He's kidding, right?" cried Fanny as she and her teammates knew they were going to be torn to shreds by the experimented chicken.

"I'm afraid not, but these experimented chickens wouldn't mind a song to sooth their attitudes" laughed Chris.

"Oh Mr. Chicken, please don't turn is into bird seed" said Libby as she began to start off the song.

"Yeah, we just want you to give you a nice home" added Hoogie.

"Don't play chicken, we just want to be your friends" added Fanboy.

As for Team Newbie, the experimented chicken eventually listened to them and hopped into the bag with the four other chickens.

"Come on, let's get a head start!" cried Fanny.

While Team Newbie was once again trying to get ahead of the other teams, Team Golden also managed to succeed in turning their experiment chicken to favor them.

"Please Mr. Chicken, we don't want any harm" said Danielle.

"We just want to cuddle you and give you a big old hug" added Janet.

"And we won't make your feathers into what we wear" added Karin which the chicken then jumped into the bag with the other four chickens.

"Come on, let's get going!" cried Mandy.

As for Team Einstein, Team Einstein was getting an obvious lucky break, as their song also persuaded their experimental chicken to jump in the bag.

"Please Mr. Chicken, we don't want any harm to come to you" said Sally.

"I'll take care of a chicken as a take care of a good llama" added Carl.

After that statement, the experimented chicken hopped right into the bag with the other chickens.

"Come on, there are two other teams already ahead of us!" cried Cindy as she and the rest of her team headed for their train.

Yet for Team Underdogs, the experimented chicken wasn't interested in hearing their song.

"Please Mr. Chicken, don't peak us to death!" cried Frida.

"Yeah, we don't want your feathers in our hair" added Molly.

Unfortunately, the experimented chicken then began to chase the two, and the rest of their teammates until Marc had an idea.

"Manny, use your El Tigre powers to capture the chicken!" cried Marc.

"What, me use my El Tigre powers?" cried Manny.

"Just do it!" cried Frida as she and Molly were being cornered by the experimented chicken.

Manny then immediately had no alternatives and jumped into action in his El Tigre suit.

"Not so fast, don't be such a chicken!" laughed Manny.

That obviously didn't flatter the experimented chicken which then charged toward poor Manny and literally began to try to maul him, that is until Johnny and Sissy grabbed the chicken by its neck and threw it into the bag.

"Gee, thanks guys" said Manny who was torn up still in his El Tigre suit quite dizzy.

"Come on, let's roll!" cried Sissy who was holding the bag of chickens.

As all four teams were heading to the ranch in question, Chris Chef and the farmer of the ranch were waiting.

"You sure they will make my delivery in time?" asked the farmer.

"Yep, we also threw in some special chickens for you" laughed Chris.

"Looks like Team Newbie is once again in the lead" said Chef as he had his binoculars focused on them, "oh wait, it seems a neck and neck race between Team Newbie and Team Golden!"

"Wow, the other two teams are way behind, especially Team Underdogs" added Chris.

Poor Team Underdogs, they were trying to do their obvious best to catch up to the other three teams.

"Pick up the steam!" roared Wally as he was the obvious train conductor.

"What do you think we're doing?" cried Molly who was shoving coal into the engine of the train.

"Do it faster!" ordered Wally.

"You're not the boss of me!" protested Molly.

"I am the conductor of this train, and what I say goes!" roared Wally.

"Say that to my face!" replied Molly who was ready for a fight.

Suddenly a fight broke out between the two as they got themselves all covered up in coal.

"I'll show you to give orders!" cried Molly as she then took the conductor's hat from Wally.

"Hey, my hat!" cried Wally.

"I say I'm in charge, and I say you stand down!" cried Molly to which she then turned to Marc and Flapjack, "You two, start shoving more coal! We need to speed things up here people or we'll be in last place!"

Team Underdogs was indeed catching up to Team Einstein which was catching up to Team Golden, all three trains were neck and neck.

"What, we got the fastest train here, we should be ahead!" cried Hiro.

"Hello, Team Newbie got a head start!" barked Mandy.

"I know what we can do!" cried Billy as he saw the breaks on the train.

"Stop him!" cried Mandy as she along with Karin grabbed Billy who really wanted to grab the breaks.

As Team Newbie once again came in first place, they were followed by Team Einstein, and then Team Underdogs coming in third and finally Team Golden.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Mandy as she couldn't believe her team came in last place.

"Hey Chris, this challenge of yours sucked!" roared Karin to which struck Chris with an odd emotion.

"And here I thought Billy was going to ruin our chances" sighed Mandy as she couldn't believe a newcomer had just made a big mistake.

"Wow, that was quite a hurtful comment coming from Team Golden, which doesn't look so Golden anymore, I will be seeing you for the first time to see who'll be voted off" said Chris who was a bit depressed after that comment.

About an hour or two went by it was finally time for Team Golden to vote for someone who will be voted off for the first time. As everyone caste their votes, only two campers didn't receive their bag of jelly beans, Billy and Karin.

"Billy, you really wanted to pull the breaks on your train, Karin, what gives with those hurtful comments!" cried Chris who was still ticked off about those comments.

"Oh lighten up, I should be the one who should receive the final prize anyway, I'm better than all of your commoners put together" laughed Karin in an arrogant manner.

"And that's why the last bag of jelly beans gets to go to Billy" said Chris as he threw it to Billy.

"Yeah, alright!" laughed Billy as he swallowed the entire jelly bean bag down.

"Time for you to take the Cannon of Shame out of here" laughed Shrek as he along with Baltog and Chef were there to literally place her in the hatch.

"Wait, you people can't do this to me, don't you know who I am?" cried Karin as she was shoved into the hatch with a helmet on this time.

"Yeah, and you went way too far with that comment, bye, bye" laughed Chris as he pressed the button on the Cannon of Shame which shot poor Karin right out of it with her screaming right in the air, to which the camera then turns to Chris, "yeah, don't expect any of these contestants to make any of those kind of comments in the near future or that won't save them from being voted off, until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	4. Let's Get Lost

Chapter 4: Let's Get Lost

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the contestants were set out on a delivery mission their job to deliver chickens from Link's hometown to a not so close ranch. Aside from getting the chickens, a generous donator to the show gave us experimental chickens, where Manny and Johnny made new friends with them along with members of other teams.

Team Newbie eventually got ahead start quite literally, while the other teams played catch up, Team Underdogs had a mutiny going on against poor Wally who was de-throne from being the conductor of the train by Molly. But it turned out that Team Golden wasn't so golden as Karin sadly made some unflattering comments when her team got in last place.

That made her the second contestant to be fired out of the Cannon of Shame. So who'll it be next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Once again, Team Newbie were enjoying their obvious stay in first class car, and Shrek along with Chef and Baltog were serving them their first class breakfast meals.

"Chum Chum, I know I said it before, and I'll say it again, I can get use to this" laughed Fanboy as he drank some orange juice from a silver plate.

"You said it" replied Chum Chum as he did the same.

"I just hope the losing teams do not seem to mind that I gloat this in their faces?" laughed Fanboy as he headed to the other cars that housed the other teams.

"Hey, where are those two going?" asked Tony to Fanny.

"Who cares, as long as those two annoying imbeciles are out of the way I do not care what they do" replied Fanny as she was trying to finish up her meal.

As for the two teams who received a second and third class cars to stay in, Team Einstein and Team Underdog were not that happy as Fanboy and Chum Chum came by each car to gloat about how wonderful the first class car is.

"This is indeed the life" said Fanboy who sipped his cup of orange juice in an elitist manner which got Cindy a bit annoyed.

"You want to do that to my face?" asked Cindy, "I can take that costume of yours off!"

"Just let them have their fun" sighed Princess Jillian who was doing her best to ignore the two.

"Excuse us for we're going to two more cars" laughed Fanboy as he headed down the next car which housed Team Underdogs, members of Team Underdogs were not pleased with Fanboy's arrogance along with Chum Chum being the obvious follower.

"Isn't it nice that we're in first class and not in these cruddy cars?" asked Chum Chum to Fanboy.

"It is indeed" replied Fanboy.

"You better watch what you say or you'll end up in the last car in the next challenge!" roared Wally who was being held back from getting in a fight with Fanboy by Frida and Marc.

"One more car to visit Chum Chum, then it's back to first class" said Fanboy in an arrogant manner.

As Fanboy and Chum Chum left the scene, Draco was secretly in the kitchen trying to search where Chef had placed his wand when he noticed the commotion.

"Oh great, are you going to laugh at us too?" asked Wally to Draco.

"No my dear young friend, I am sadden to see how those two treated you, and quite surprised" replied Draco.

"Why are you being so kind to us?" asked Molly who was becoming quite suspicious.

"Let's just say I know everything about the next challenge and I have some helpful secrets that'll get you ahead of Team Newbie" continued Draco.

"You're encouraging us to cheat?" asked Sissy who also took Molly's side.

"Cheating is such a harsh word, I call it an easier way to win" replied Draco as he gave a map on what looked like the Lost Woods, "you don't have to look at the map if you don't want to, but it'll be in your procession if you decide to do."

As Draco left, back with Fanboy and Chum Chum, they were happily taunting Team Golden who were in the last car of the train.

"Enough of this!" roared Megan who just about had enough, "You two, go back to your car now!"

"Come Chum Chum, I believe we're not welcome here" said Fanboy as he and Chum Chum marched back to first class.

"Wow, that was quite unexpected of you" remarked Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, never thought you could go after those two like that" added Hiro.

"Well, when you got three brothers being obnoxious, I call it a gift" replied Megan.

As the train finally made its stop with it pulling the four other trains, the contestants got out of the train ready for the next challenge. Old Chris McLean himself was unaware that Team Underdogs was given a map that had the shortcuts to the Lost Woods for the challenge.

"Today's challenge will be getting yourselves lost in a forest known as the Lost Woods" said Chris, "your job is to guide your trains to find one of the four rabbits who have hidden themselves among the forest, and you are to bring back the rabbit back here. First team who brings back their rabbit wins the challenge and also immunity from having to vote someone off."

"Should we tell them about the large spiders?" asked Link to Chris.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, there are also giant spiders who infest the Lost Woods, do not try to catch one coming after you if you go down a tunnel!" laughed Chris, "Good luck!"

As each of the teams got into their positions on the trains, the four trains started up their engines and headed onto the Lost Woods. Team Underdogs had the obvious advantage of knowing which route to take before hand thanks to the cheat sheet map given by Draco.

"You sure this is right?" asked Johnny to Sissy and Molly, "I don't trust that guy."

"Well, from my calculations, this map does give us a pretty good view on how NOT to get lost" replied Marc as he was gazing at the map.

"Give me that" said Sissy as she reviewed it, "well I be a monkey's uncle, that older kid was telling the truth here."

"Well, then just point me in the right direction" said Molly as she had the conductor hat on ready.

As Team Underdogs went in one direction, members of Team Golden were being quite suspicious.

"Hey, that's not anywhere on the accepted locations" said Megan as she noticed the train head to another route.

"They must be cheating" said Mandy.

"Cheating, how?" asked Janet.

"I do not know how, but I'll find out" replied Mandy, "just stick to the main path."

As for Team Einstein, things were pretty smooth, as Princess Jillian was the conductor of the train, she noticed a rabbit hopping by some rocks.

"Ha, there's our target!" said Princess Jillian as she pulled the breaks on the train.

"Why the heck did you stop the train?" asked Timmy.

"Hello, the rabbit Chris mentioned that we should get?" replied Princess Jillian.

"Don't worry, I will apprehend that bunny for you" continued Lee as he went out to get the rabbit.

As Lee got out of the train, the rabbit was frighten at his sight, and began to hop away.

"Get back here, we need you!" cried Lee.

"This is quite pointless" sighed Sally as she was going to help out.

As both Lee and Sally were trying to catch the rabbit, the rabbit knew the only friendly face that seemed to be was old Carl as it hopped right beside him as he got out of the train.

"Oh, isn't this a cute little bunny" said Carl to which the rabbit began to fear Lee and Sally for trying to chase after it.

"Okay Carl, bring the rabbit in the train" said Jimmy.

Suddenly a chime went on which was signaling for a song.

"I think the little rabbit would like a song to sooth itself" laughed Chris.

"You got to be kidding" sighed Cindy.

"Oh hush little bunny, don't say a word, Carl's going to tuck you inside a hood" said Carl who started off the song.

"Please Mr. Rabbit just come on in, so that I don't have to go along with this" added Zak.

"We're not like Vicky who is really icky" continued Timmy.

"Just be calm and cuddly" added Mindy.

"And we'll treat you with royalty" added Princess Jillian.

The song obviously did indeed calm the rabbit down which Carl then hopped onto the train with the others and started to head back. Yet while Team Einstein for a change was going to get ahead, Team Newbie was running into some trouble as they were obviously quite lost in the Lost Woods.

"Will this is quite ironic!" cried Fanny who couldn't believe they were lost, "Where the heck are we going to find that rabbit?"

"I think we were here before" added Tony as he stopped the train.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Tak, "We should be going."

"And have us go around in circles?" cried Fanny.

"Maybe if we took another path, we'd not be in this mess" replied Libby.

"Are you saying that it's my fault we got lost?" cried Fanny.

"Maybe" replied Libby.

"How can I tell where we are anyway, when everything here looks the same?" roared Fanny.

"I believe we can help out" said Fanboy.

"This better be good" said Fanny.

"Fanboy is a good rabbit listener, he can help us catch that rabbit" said Chum Chum.

"Oh this is just great" sighed Abigail as she rolled her eyes not willing to believe either one of them.

"If you two think you can do it, why not go out there yourselves?" said Tony.

"I think we will, and get us back in first class" replied Fanboy as he and Chum Chum got out of the train, Fanboy then grabbed two pieces of grass to make it shaped like rabbit ears, then he began to hop around like a rabbit.

"Look Mr. Rabbit, it's a friend of yours!" said Chum Chum.

"This is embarrassing" sighed Fanny.

While Team Newbie was running into some trouble, Team Underdogs had finally found the location of its rabbit which didn't seem to mind at all hopping right onboard the train.

"Wow, this is indeed a lucky break" said Johnny who was petting the rabbit keeping it company.

"I wonder why the rabbit was willing to hop right on in?" asked Molly.

"Who cares, just what a cute little bunny this one is!" cried Kuki as she also began to pet the rabbit.

Suddenly a loud banshee-like scream could be heard, and a large spider popped right in front of the train.

"Er, I think that's the reason why the rabbit was willing to go onboard!" cried Sissy.

"Don't worry, I'm on this one!" cried Molly as she accelerated the speed of the train to which the spider got out of the way, only to end up chasing the train.

"Wow, the spider looks angry and hungry!" cried Flapjack.

"It's going to get us!" cried Frida.

"Keep it steady!" cried Molly as she then noticed a tunnel, "And here's the shortcut from the map!"

As the train itself managed to get through, the spider couldn't squeeze through, however there was another spider within the tunnel on the roof waiting for the train and began chasing it. Back with Team Newbie, Fanboy was getting tired doing his rabbit impressions.

"Come on Mr. Bunny, please come to us" said Fanboy.

"Hey, what's that big web over there, it looks like it has something wrapped up" said Sakura which was an obviously large spider web.

"Are you insane?" asked Gaz who wasn't even crazy enough to get whatever was inside the cocoon.

As Sakura freed what was really a rabbit in the cocoon, the spider that chased Team Underdogs sensed Team Newbie's presence and headed back to its area only to find that Team Newbie had taken its snack.

"Er, I think we better get the train moving!" cried Libby.

As Team Newbie was being chased by a giant spider, Team Underdogs was also being chased as well. The only team so far that hadn't encounter a spider was Team Golden which soon found itself in last place again, if it were not for Mandy spotting a rabbit hopping right on by the train.

"Oh boy, a bunny!" cried Billy as he picked it up not knowing it was the main goal of the challenge.

"I think we need to play catch up" said Megan as she then accelerated the train's speed.

As the teams were obviously in a race, teams Underdogs and Newbie were being chased by giant spiders, yet the team that managed to make it out of the Lost Woods first was Team Einstein, followed by Team Golden, soon followed by Team Newbie and then followed by Team Underdogs.

"We came in last place?" cried Sissy who couldn't believe it.

"Wow, Team Underdogs, way to live up to your team's title, you'll be voting someone off for the first time" said Chris as he laughed.

It was once again finally time to see who'd be voted off, Chris had nine bags of jelly beans to be given to the members of the team who'd be staying for another day, as he tossed each one to Johnny, Irwin, Sissy, Kuki, Wally, Flapjack, Manny and Frida, the only two campers who didn't receive one were Marc and Molly.

"Molly, you are the conductor of the train, and it is suppose to be your sworn duty to have guided your team through the challenge, Marc, you decided to give that extra unnecessary help of finding those shortcuts that were really not so short" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause, "and the camper who will be staying for another day in receiving the last bag of jelly beans will be, Molly."

"What?" cried Marc as he was being escorted by Chef and Shrek, "I don't believe this?"

"Believe it" replied Chris as he placed a helmet on for safety and shoved Marc in the hatch for the Cannon of Shame and pressed the button releasing poor Marc who was screaming in the air, Chris wasn't aware that Draco was the one who gave the wrong directions to Team Underdogs.

"You!" cried Sissy as she spotted Draco peaking through the door of the last car, "We well NEVER trust you again!"

"Wow, this is an interesting turn of events, but until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" said Chris who obviously didn't care at the time.


	5. Land of the Gorons

Chapter 5: Land of the Gorons

Once more, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, our teams had to literally get lost, in order to find a few lost rabbits, along with a few hungry giant spiders! Team Underdogs thought they could get ahead in literally cheating with the help of Draco, my stunt double and also hired butler. That literally put members of Team Underdogs on the path to disaster!

As for the other teams, each of them were able to find their own rabbit just in the nick of time before some hungry spiders got to them first! In the end, it was Team Einstein that managed to outwit Teams Golden and Newbie, while poor Team Underdogs got in last place. For poor old Marc, he got shot out of the Cannon of Shame for the one revealing that Team Underdogs really had a secret map given to them by old Draco.

So who'd end up being voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a first for Team Einstein to enjoy first class seats at the first class car on the train as it was rolling along. Chef, along with Shrek, Donkey along with members of the Total Drama alumni were serving them their meals.

"This is humiliating" sighed Gwen as she was serving a first class breakfast to Cindy.

"Too bad, juice!" demanded Cindy.

"I don't seem to mind this" said DJ as he was pouring orange juice for Jimmy, Timmy and Zak.

"Thank you my good man" said Timmy as he sipped it in an elitist, but polite manner.

"At least your servee is more polite" replied Gwen as she started to accidently pour too much juice in Cindy's cup.

"Watch what you're doing!" roared Cindy.

"Lighten up" said Lee as he was sitting down to his breakfast.

"Yeah, what he said" added Carl as he ate a piece of bacon.

While Team Einstein was enjoying its first class breakfast meals, the two other teams that didn't do so well, Golden and Newbie were sitting in second class cars.

"You said we were going to be able to get in first class again, why did we fail?" asked Chum Chum.

"We failed because he acted like an arrogant imbecile!" replied Fanny as she barked back at Chum Chum.

"Hey, don't go after Chum Chum like this" said Fanboy as he was protecting his friend.

"Well, I hope in the next challenge, if you screw up, I get to vote you off then" said Fanny to which she got up heading to the restroom on the train where she then bumped into Draco who was eavesdropping on the two other teams, "watch where you're going!"

"You're lucky that I don't have my wand" continued Draco to Fanny.

"You think you'll be able to weasel your way into this game, well not if I can help it" said Fanny as she continued her way.

As Fanny left, Draco had an idea hatched up to his plan to "help" Fanboy and Chum Chum out, yet before that, the losing team, Team Underdogs was in last place in the last car.

"I can't believe we blindly trusted that jerk!" cried Sissy to which Fanny who was heading to the restroom overheard their conversation.

"Yeah, I don't really know him, but he's asking for trouble" added Johnny.

"Yeah, it's his fault we had to vote that so-called genius off" added Frida.

Yet while Team Underdogs were blabbing about how they lost, Draco was making another move on Team Newbie.

"You two sure certainly are determine to get your team back in order" said Draco as he came forward to Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Yes, yes we are upset about that" said Fanboy.

"Er, guys, I don't want to take Fanny's side, but I don't seem to trust this guy" whispered Tony to Fanboy.

"Nonsense, we can totally trust him" said Fanboy, "lay us on what we have next coming to us."

"We're going to cheat?" asked Sakura who also was siding with Tony.

"Cheat, this isn't cheating, it's giving extra help" said Draco as he then gave another map.

"This one better be worth it" said Tak as she gazed at the map before putting it away.

The train finally came to a halt, where all the teams got out of the train, a certain Robert Freeman was helping members of the Total Drama alumni on a jeep heading to another area of the canyon.

"So what's this challenge again, and what are we suppose to do?" asked Robert.

"Oh, it's a surprise, Chris didn't want to reveal it to what we're going to do, but he said we'd enjoy it" replied Duncan who was driving the jeep.

While Robert Freeman and members of the Total Drama alumni were getting into their positions, Chris was finally going to introduce the challenge to the teams with Lance and Ilana providing Chris with lemonade and also shade since it was pretty hot.

"Today's challenge is that you'll be racing your trains across New Hyrule's canyon area" said Chris, "each members of each team will then head to the Goron village at the end of the canyon, and meet up with the Goron King who'd hand over a precious gem where the team that heads back on the train first receives immunity from being voted off."

As each of the teams were getting on their trains, Team Newbie took a shortcut given by Draco to another area of the canyon, yet what they didn't know that, that area in particular was an avalanche area. Draco himself was secretly waiting for the alumni Total Drama members to leave the jeep and give the all clear signal to Riley and Huey Freeman, along with also Jazmine Dubois coming out of the cover in the back.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Riley.

"Chris said he needed extra help for Team Newbie" replied Draco.

Back with the trains moving in their destinations on the tracks, Chris decided it was time to unleash a special surprise. On the edges of the canyon were several catapults ready to launch rocks at the trains down below.

"Almost forgot!" laughed Chris as he had a megaphone with him, "I should have warned you that you're train should avoid the oncoming rocks being launched by our Total Drama alumni!"

"Oh that's just great!" cried Princess Jillian as she already noticed the catapults being setup with rocks.

Suddenly, one of the rocks was launched with Owen haling in a rock on the catapult, and Duncan launching it.

"Chris did say this was going to be fun for us for a change!" laughed Duncan as his rock nearly missed Team Einstein's train.

Another rock was launched with the help of DJ loading the rock, and Beth pulling the catapult targeting the train carrying Team Golden.

"That was quite close!" cried Dib as he was observing how close the rock was.

"Could you go any faster?" asked Cleveland Jr., as he was worried another rock will come their way.

"I'm doing my best" replied Megan as Janet and Danielle were shoving more coal into the train's engine.

As for Team Newbie, Tony was steering the train, he and the rest of the team were unaware that Riley and Huey were going to literally cause an avalanche.

"Time to give that extra help" laughed Riley as he was about to take a tiny piece of the rock.

Riley then threw the rock toward some other rocks, causing them to tumble down the passageway, where poor Team Newbie suddenly found itself blocked by the rocks on the track.

"Hey, why did the train stopped?" cried Fanny as she got up and noticed it.

"Er, there are rocks in our path?" replied Tony.

"Bah, I knew we shouldn't have trusted that kid!" cried Fanny to which she wanted to turn her anger onto poor Fanboy, "You, you're the reason why we're going to lose this challenge!"

Suddenly a chime signaling a song rang to which Chris was well aware that Team Newbie took a detour.

"Don't think that I don't know Team Newbie took another shortcut that they were not suppose to take" laughed Chris through his megaphone.

"Oh we're just sadly stuck between some rocks" sighed Tony as he started the song.

"Yes, stuck" continued Abigail.

"Stuck!" added Hoogie.

"Stuck! Stuck, stinking stuck!" cried Fanny who went along.

"And there is sadly no way out!" added Sakura.

"Oh yes, we're sadly stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck" continued Libby.

"And there is sadly no way out" continued Tak.

"I know what" said Chum Chum to which he then began to whisper to Sakura, "please, please use your skills and help us out."

"Yes, it's the least that should be!" added Fanboy who was kneeling down knowing he'd be voted off.

"I guess I can help again" replied Sakura.

As Sakura got out of the train, she then charged up her fireball, targeting the rocks that were in the path of the train. The fireball was launched destroying the rocks that were in the path to which she then got back on the train which then had to play catch up with the other teams. Team Underdogs was able to reach Goron village, where members of the team raced up to the main hut where the Goron king was waiting.

"I suppose you came for this" said the Goron king to Manny.

"Yeah, great!" said Manny as he took the gem.

As Team Underdogs left, Team Golden arrived, where Hiro received the gem from the Goron king.

"About time!" said Hiro as he took the gem and headed back to the train.

Next was Team Einstein, where Cindy then received the gem from the Goron king.

"About time" said Cindy as she took the gem.

Finally came Team Newbie, where it was Fanny who received the gem.

"About time!" laughed Fanny as she grabbed the gem and headed back to the train.

Yet as the teams were racing on their trains back to the main area, the Total Drama alumni continued to load rocks on the catapults targeting the trains below as each one were racing back.

"Come on, come on!" cried Gaz as she knew her team needed to catch up.

Suddenly a rock landed right toward the train nearly missing it, poor Tony held on the breaks before crashing into the rock only slightly damaging the train. But it seemed despite the rocks being launched at the trains, it was Team Underdogs that managed to make it first, Einstein second, Golden third and last Team Newbie.

"Great, just great, we came in last place!" cried Tak.

"Yeah, sucks to be you" laughed Chris, "you get to vote for someone off for the first time! Team Underdogs, I think you deserve to be in first class for now."

About a few hours later, it was finally time to see who'd get voted off of Team Newbie, after everyone casted their votes, members of Team Newbie were anxiously waiting in the last car of the train for the results. Chris typically had nine bags of jelly beans ready to be given out to, the members of the team that were given jelly bean bags were Tony, Fanny, Sakura, Chum Chum, Hoogie, Tak, Gaz, and Abigail. For some odd reason, Libby found herself alongside with Fanboy who didn't receive a bag of jelly beans.

"Another shocking elimination round, you all made your votes and casted your ballots, the last member of the team that will receive the last bag of jelly beans is" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "wow, I don't believe this, I really do not! Fanboy!"

"What, but, but there are better reasons why he should be voted off, I didn't do anything!" cried Libby as she was being escorted by Chef and Shrek which Shrek placed a helmet on.

"You'll need this" said Shrek as he then pushed her in the hatch where Chris pressed the button launching poor Libby in the Cannon of Shame.

Chris himself was also quite shocked to see that Libby got voted off than Fanboy, as reviewed the security tapes revealing quite a shadowy figure tampering with the ballots. Really in reality, what Chris didn't realize it was Draco who was tampering the ballots helping his proxy Fanboy out.

"Very interesting" said Chris, "it seems I can name a suspect behind this surprise elimination, but we'll save that for later, until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	6. Snowbound Disaster

Chapter 6: Snowbound Disaster

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was a race to the Goron village, where our teams had to dodge oncoming rocks being launched by the Total Drama alumni! Yet for one of the teams, Team Newbie followed what happen to poor Team Underdogs in the last challenge which they received advice from Draco to take the wrong route.

There for Team Newbie was an avalanche of problems for them, if it were not for Sakura who once again displayed her powers to get rid of the rocks that were literally in the way. It was then a race to the Goron village, and to the Goron king who didn't mind handing over a gem to whatever member of the team was there, if things could not get even more problematic, our Total Drama alumni kept on launching the rocks from the catapults, nearly missing some of the trains that were racing toward each other to the finish line.

In the end Team Underdogs got in first, Einstein, second, Golden third and Newbie in last place. Even more shocking was the elimination of Libby from the game despite Fanboy being the main culprit to why Team Newbie lost. What kind of shocking elimination rounds will there be next, along with Draco or a possible mysterious store way be responsible? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was yet another day on the train, as for Team Newbie, members of the team were divided whether or not to purposely try to get Fanboy kicked off the next challenge.

"This has gone far enough, I knew that teenage boy Chris hired was up to no good, but for someone as idiotic as Fanboy following through is just mind blowing" said Fanny.

"I say we jump Fanboy's secret ally first" added Gaz.

"Why are we trying to hurt Fanboy, he knew he didn't do it" said Chum Chum.

"I don't care if he knew or didn't know it, he deserved to have gotten voted off instead of Libby" continued Tak.

"You two know how horrible she is, won't you go bat for me?" asked Fanboy to Hoogie and Abigail.

"Er, I am not going to challenge someone like her" said Abigail.

"Yeah, you're on your own kid" added Hoogie.

"Aw, the losing team" said Chris as he came into the scene, "it sucks being just like what happen to Team Underdogs in a challenge ago, doesn't it? I thought you guys were smarter than that."

"Apparently not for some of us are quite clueless on this game" said Fanny referring to Fanboy.

"How's that investigation going on if Draco is the culprit behind getting Libby being voted off?" asked Sakura to Chris.

"Chef thinks we may have a few store ways onboard" replied Chris, "he's on it."

The scene then changes to the train where Chef, along with Lance and Ilana were located in the cargo car of the train.

"I want you two to go find any sign of there being someone else living here where they are not suppose to" said Chef to Lance.

"This wasn't in our job description" said Lance.

"Tough, you should have read the fine print on your contracts on where it's subject to change" laughed Chef as he headed back to the kitchen car of the train.

"Split up" said Lance to Ilana, "I'll go this way, you go the other way."

"But it's kind of dark" said Ilana.

"Let's just get this over with" said Lance.

As the two headed in their own separate ways to search for any intruders onboard the train car, Riley, Huey and Jazmine were enjoying their breakfast which Robert Freeman had taken from first class breakfast to them that was suppose to go to the first class car.

"Thanks Grandad" said Riley as he ate his bacon.

"It's the least I can do to ensure no one will be trying to find you here" said Robert.

Yet the smell of the first class breakfast gave their presence away to Lance as he was nearby. Lance leaped behind some boxes, and literally came right out surprising the four.

"Ha, you don't look so tough to fight" said Robert to which Lance didn't really want to have an unfair fight with an old man like Robert Freeman.

It was easy for Lance who was able to just drag the three intruders excluding Robert who was just ordered to go back to his job. Meanwhile, Ilana was in a darker area of the cargo train car, not knowing that Marceline's coffin was nearby. She then noticed an odd shadow in the shape of a shadowy figure.

"Lance, is that you?" asked Ilana to the odd shadowy figure.

The figure turned around and then gave a scary look to which made poor Ilana run away running right into Lance who was bringing the three intruders to Chef.

"I saw something back there!" cried Ilana.

"Ha, good work" said Chef as Lance brought the trio of intruders to the kitchen car to which he turned to Ilana, "you mean there's a fourth intruder?"

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Jazmine to Chef.

"Put you three to work as punishment for starters" replied Chef to which he turned to Shrek, "show these three the ropes."

"Will do" laughed Shrek as Chef left to head to the cargo train car to find the fourth intruder.

It was finally time for the train to come to its destination, the snow region of New Hyrule, while Chef was still investigating who was the fourth intruder, all four teams got out of the train ready for the next challenge. Most of them were quite cold and shivering, except for Chris who had a nice warm jacket. Poor, Draco was also out there freezing as well being it as punishment for allegedly interfering with the votes of the last elimination round.

"Today's challenge is a simple challenge, here you are to place your flags that symbolize your teams on top of the hill" said Chris, "you will be also using your trains to get there as well. It isn't going to be an easy challenge, and also you are more likely to get ten times more lost in a blizzard in this region than you are in the Lost Woods."

"Are there any other catches that we should know about?" asked Princess Jillian.

"Oh yeah, even when you are getting lost, you might literally run into each other on the tracks" laughed Chris.

As the four teams got onto their trains and headed up the hill, at first everything was quite clear for all the four teams as they began their trek.

"This doesn't seem that bad" said Tony.

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble this time, or make any stupid mistakes" said Fanny referring to Fanboy.

It was also like that with the other teams as well to which Chris decided it was time for a song as a chime rang in.

"You know, this will be great for a song!" laughed Chris as he was using his megaphone.

"Oh it's just clear as the sky is blue" said Molly as she began to start off the song while her team members began to hum to it.

"There is not a cloud in the sky" added Princess Jillian as it switched to Team Einstein's view with Einstein members humming to the tune.

"And there is nothing in our way that'll stop us" added Megan where it switched to Team Golden's view.

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble" added Tony as the view then switched to Team Newbie.

"Or make any stupid mistakes" added Fanny as she joined in.

"Just give me another chance, and I will promise I will ensure I had nothing to do" said Fanboy which Chum Chum joined in by humming.

Suddenly, a blizzard suddenly strikes the area leaving all of the four teams blinded in the snow. None of the teams knew which tracks they were on, as they were heading to the top. Team Golden and Einstein didn't realize that they were on the same track until it became clearer for them to realize it, yet it was sadly going to be too late.

"Slow down!" cried Cindy to Princess Jillian.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" cried Princess Jillian.

"We're going to crash!" cried Janet.

The two trains sadly did crash, causing all the members of both teams to fly on out of their trains landing right in the snow.

"Zim is okay" said Zim as the Irken was trying to get up.

"That's just great, we're both out of the race!" cried Zak.

"I'm afraid so" laughed Chris as he came into the scene along with members of the Total Drama alumni acting as first emergency responders.

It was only left to Team Underdogs and Newbie whom were in a race to the top of the mountain on their trains. Both of them were neck and neck, yet as the trains finally stopped at the destination, Fanboy was the one who grabbed the flag of his team and placed it on the top first, then rushed all the way back.

"Hurry up!" cried Sissy to Johnny who did the same.

The two trains then started off again racing down to the bottom, in a neck and neck race, it seemed like it was an obvious tie as both of the two trains came in.

"What, a tie?" cried Fanny as she couldn't believe it.

"Well, it looks like both teams will have to share first class seats" said Chris to which members of Team Einstein and Golden were brought it, "Team Golden, I hate to say it, even though Team Einstein also was at fault, you ruined a perfectly good hi-tech train, so you'll be voting off someone."

"What, that's not fair!" cried Megan, "We should at least have a tie-breaking challenge for the one being voted off for Team Einstein!"

"Sorry, but the rules are the rules, especially if it's coming from a wealthy donator to our show" laughed Chris.

About a few hours went by, as Team Golden caste their votes, to which they were sitting at the last car on the train. Chris threw jelly bean bags to the members of Team Golden whom were going to stay for another day. The only two members of the team who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Megan and another reason Billy as a previous challenge he really wanted to pull the breaks of the train.

"Megan, it was your responsibility to ensure the safety of your train and your passengers onboard" said Chris, "Billy, seems like members of your team are still ticked off to you being knee jerk in trying to pull the breaks of the same train."

As Chris waited for the dramatic pause, Megan couldn't take the pressure.

"This can't be happening I'm the one who shouldn't be here at all!" protested Megan to which Chris threw the jelly bean bag to Billy.

"Sorry Megan, it looks like you will be launched in the Cannon of Shame" said Chris as Shrek placed a safety helmet to which he and Baltog then pushed Megan into the hatch where Chris then promptly launched her right out of the Cannon of Shame with her screaming.

"Yet another shocking elimination, tune in next time to where we'll be heading to Shrek's home universe in Far Far Away, where all your dreams may or may not come true, until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" said Chris as the camera turned onto him.

Yet as Chris was likely heading to his own private train car to relax, Chef was still busy trying to hunt down the fourth intruder who was none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen hired by Blaineley to sabotage Chris. Even she was spooked by Chef's presence as he began to look around the cargo train car which Draco then noticed Marceline in an area of the cargo train.

"You didn't tell me I'd have to face someone like him" whispered Marceline to Draco.

"Just bear with it, I'll keep him occupied" said Draco as he headed over to where Chef was, "just go and try to get my wand."

"Don't worry, I am on it" replied Marceline.


	7. New Aftermath Hosts

Chapter 7: New Aftermath Hosts

It was finally time for the first Aftermath series for the show to which the camera focused on Geoff after the logo of the Aftermath show flashed on camera.

Geoff's Commentary:

Once again, we have an Aftermath series for season 3 on Camp Drama World of Fantasies! There were plenty of shocking elimination rounds already. One of them allegedly done by Chris' new stunt double and butler Draco Malfoy!

So sit back and relax, because we have two new hosts for the Aftermath show ready on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath! Phew!

End of Commentary.

After Geoff had given the commentary, a certain Krusty the Clown was there to give moral support to the new Aftermath hosts.

"You sure they're up to it?" asked Geoff to Krusty.

"Heck, I have known these two for years, they should be just fine" said Krusty.

"Well, they better be" added Bridgette to which Bart and Lisa came into the scene from behind the curtain.

"And here they are right now, Bart and Lisa Simpson" continued Geoff.

"Well, this is quite a change for us" said Bart.

"Yeah, you two were absent from Season 2, because of your mom not approving of Chris' sadistic manner" replied Geoff.

"That is all settled" replied Lisa, "so long as we don't have to do any of the challenges."

"Well, for starters, let's see who was the first loser who was voted off" said Bart to which poor Zoe had to pull herself in, which she was sadly in a wheelchair.

"Meet Zoe Aves, she got voted off first, and was also fired out of the Cannon of Shame first" continued Lisa.

"I as Zoe Aves will make you all pay for this!" cried Zoe as she was trying to move.

"Now are you glad neither of you got shot out of the Cannon of Shame?" asked Geoff to Bart and Lisa who both nodded.

"Next who got shot out of the Cannon of Shame, but did not participate was Sperg" said Lisa to which Sperg came into the scene.

"I would have been more nerdier than you and that loser I go to school with!" roared Sperg.

"Is that why we have footage of you then dressed up in Medieval wear acting out some movie?" asked Bart to which it then placed Sperg's video on screen acting out some sort of play in class.

"How did you dorks find that?" cried Sperg as he was about to pound both Bart and Lisa which Geoff was trying to hold him back.

"We have our ways" replied Lisa.

"Next we'd like to bring out Marc Clark who sadly didn't make the cut for his team" continued Bart.

"Man, this stinks being here!" cried Marc, "I got more brains to have beaten the game!"

"Yeah, but you didn't" laughed Bart.

"Next we have Karin, who made such a bad comment toward old Chris" laughed Krusty.

"Ha, I shouldn't be here at all!" cried Karin.

"And yet, here you are!" laughed Geoff.

"And here comes the one who was voted off so wrongfully" added Lisa referring to Libby.

Yet Libby was being comforted by LeShawna who was there with her when she was in her room.

"I can't believe Chris has allowed that Draco to get away with something as vile like that, he's even worse than Alejandro!" cried LeShawna.

"Yeah, at least he got what he deserved" replied Libby.

"You know, there is something I'd like to help Libby with from Sister to Sister" said LeShawna to which the chime for the song rang in, "Hit the lights Jorgen!"

"Aw yes, I have to do the hard part here" sighed Jorgen as he was behind the curtains.

As the scene went dark, a light shined on Libby as she was given a microphone.

"You you rule the game I guess" said Libby as she started it off.

"But you don't even rule a thing!" added LeShawna as she joined in with her own microphone.

"Who's gone and made a nasty mess!" said both of them.

"Yeah!" cried Lisa as she joined in.

"You messed with the ballots and messed with my teammates heads!" continued Libby.

"And that's wrong" added LeShawna.

"But are you just the same way as men, not you Sheen" continued Libby to which she continued with "sister sisters, come out together!"

"And we have certainly one more guest coming in" said Geoff, "she was recently voted off, meet Megan Clark, Marc's sister!"

"Man, I can't believe that I got voted off!" cried Megan as she couldn't believe it.

"And I think we're in for a wonderful time for a challenge" added Bridgette to which five ocarinas were brought out.

"Er, why are there wires attached to these?' asked Marc to Geoff.

"You'll find out" laughed Geoff.

"I can't reach!" cried Zoe.

"Well, you'll sadly have to stand out until you heal" said Lisa to Zoe, "Sperg will have to take your place."

"Move aside!" said Sperg as he pushed Zoe aside to which she fell over her wheelchair.

"That's going to bring in some nasty calls" said Geoff as LeShawna ran to Zoe's aid.

"The challenge you five are going to have to go through will be memorization challenge!" said Bridgette.

"And let's not forget the shocking punishment should they NOT get it right" laughed Bart.

"Shocking indeed!" laughed Krusty.

"Wait, we're not going go through this unless you're going to give some prizes away" said Libby.

"Jorgen!" said Geoff to which all Jorgen brought out where gift cards worth 20 dollars.

"Sorry, these were on such short notice" replied Jorgen.

"That's good enough for me" said Libby.

As the challenge then began to start, some musical notes were displayed on the screen to which the contestants then tried to do their best to follow the song. Poor Sperg didn't have a clue how to use the ocarina as he tried to blow through it only giving him quite a shocking experience.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" laughed Krusty, "A shocking experience!"

Poor Marc was next as he failed to use his genius to match the notes on the ocarina.

"So unfair, how the heck am I suppose to know this?" cried Marc.

"You're suppose to be a genius, are you?" asked Geoff.

It then didn't take long enough before Megan soon felt the shocking experience of failure as she didn't get the note right on the ocarina.

"That's so unfair!" cried Megan who really wanted those gift cards.

It was just between Libby and Karin who were neck and neck in really memorizing the songs being played.

"Wow, this is quite close!" cried Lisa.

"So close!" cried Geoff as he couldn't believe it.

Everyone couldn't believe how close things were in the challenge. Soon enough, Karin couldn't take the toll on her, and was giving quite a shocking experience of failure.

"Ha, yes, yes, yes!" cried Libby with joy as she couldn't believe she had won the challenge.

"Well, it seems like you deserve it" said Geoff as Jorgen handed her the gift cards.

"Those belong to mine!" cried Karin as she was getting tired out and fell down.

"Tune in next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, Aftermath!" said Geoff.

Yet as the first Aftermath ended, the scene changes to back on the train, where a shadowy figure, really Marceline in the kitchen car prepared to grab Draco's wand from its hiding place.

"Now to just deliver this to the proper owner" laughed Marceline to which the scene fades to black with some uncertainty.


	8. A Land Far Far Away

Chapter 8: A Land Far Far Away

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the teams were in a race to the top to literally be king of the hill! But first they had to dodge a blizzard of snow that not only would make them blind as bats, but also literally crash into each other!

That sadly happen to Teams Golden and Einstein who didn't realize they were on the same track before realizing it! Resulting in members of each of the two teams to receive first aid, as for the other two teams still in the race, it was neck and neck between Team Underdogs and Team Newbie whom were in a race to the top to hoist their flag there and race back!

But in the end, it was a shocking first place tie between the two teams that were still in the race! For Team Golden, poor Megan had to take the Cannon of Shame and be launched all the way home, where she will never ever be able to return. So who will be shot out of the Cannon of Shame next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a cramped first class car to which both Teams Underdogs and Newbie were forced to share first place.

"I can't believe we have to share the first place car with them!" cried Fanny who really wanted it all for her team.

"Hey, we want first place for ourselves as well" said Molly.

"You think you can challenge me like this?" cried Fanny as she gazed at Molly in an scary manner.

"Enough!" cried Chef as he came into the scene with Shrek and Donkey whom were pushing the cart of the first class breakfast, "Lucky for all of you, I've cooked enough to feed both teams!"

"Well, you might as well go back to the old ways soon enough, because this first class car is only meant for ONE team!" roared Fanny.

"Sorry, rules are rules" laughed Chef as he along with Shrek, Donkey and members of the Total Drama alumni came in to serve them their meals.

As for the two winning teams, emotions were obviously tense; members of Team Einstein were still strategizing on how not to end up like Team Golden.

"Listen people, there must be a way for us to not end up here or at the last car" said Cindy.

That comment by Cindy got the attention of Draco who was obviously eavesdropping on them.

"Looks like we got ourselves a spy watching us" said Zak as he noticed Draco.

"The other two teams failed because of him, I'd not trust a loser like him" added Mindy.

"I can give you hints on what Chris' next coming challenge will be" said Draco.

"Why the heck should we trust you?" asked Timmy.

"If you at least do not want to send one of your members home, you'd see me again" said Draco as he headed back.

As Team Einstein was getting suspicious about Draco, Team Golden was having a miserable time in the last car on the train.

"This stinks!" cried Hiro.

"Yeah, tell me about it" added Danielle.

"No, this place really stinks, and Billy is stinking it up even more" added Janet referring to Billy's odor.

"I haven't bathed since we've been on this game!" laughed Billy as even the flies were dropping dead.

"Whatever, if we end up here again, we know who to get rid of" said Mandy.

As the train finally came to a halt, the four teams got out of the train where Chris was greeting them along with Shrek and Princess Fiona.

"Welcome to Far Far Away Land, home of Chef's helper Shrek!" said Chris, "During the duration that you will be staying here, we'll be having challenges that are focused in this world."

"How many worlds are there?" asked Gaz.

"Sorry, if I gave away the number now, it would not be a secret anymore" laughed Chris.

"So what's our first challenge in this world?" asked Sissy who was rather impatient.

"The challenge is a William Tell challenge, where we've code named it William Tell-A-Track!" replied Chris, "Here, members of every team will have an apple upon their head, they are to race through the track that we've already laid out a course to run with, oh and not only that, Princess Fiona has also given orders by her archer team to give their arrows knocking off the apples off your head, however if your apple also falls from your head, you are out of the game, and will not be able to save yourself from being voted off!"

As all the teams headed to the course, each member of each team was given an apple to which they'd had no other choice but to ensure its safety throughout the course.

"On your marks, get ready" said Chris as he had a gun loaded with blanks to which he fired the shot, "Go!"

As members of each team began to make a run for it, it was easy pickings for the archers to take out Cleveland Jr.'s apple, along with also Carl's as well.

"Wow, two of them went down quite fast!" laughed Chris to which he turned to Princess Fiona, "Could you tell them to hurry it up in targeting more targets?"

Princess Fiona simply nodded and headed over to the archers whom were still firing arrows aiming for the apples on the contestants' heads. Poor Zim was next as his apple was hit by the arrow, and then Lee's apple went down, and so did Tony's.

"Ha, you better not have us be the losing team or we may vote you off!" laughed Fanny as she kept on running on the track.

Suddenly a chime for signaling a song rang in.

"I think it's the right time for the current losers to start it off, any other loser who loses their apple either by the arrow or by simply their own stupidity in taking it off their head can join in" laughed Chris.

"You mean I can join in?" asked Billy as he took off the apple off of his head.

"Yes, just like that" sighed Chris who couldn't believe how dumb Billy really was.

Cleveland Jr. decided to start off the song because he was obviously the first one to lose his apple.

"Oh poor me, poor, poor me, I lost my poor apple" sighed Cleveland Jr., as he began the song.

"But you're not the only one" added Carl as he started up in a very high voice.

"Yeah, no I am certainly not" said Cleveland Jr., as an arrow struck Dib's apple.

"Zim sees it as an outrage!" cried Zim who tried his best in the song.

"At least I made it farther than you!" continued Dib.

"And also I did too" added Tony.

"Poor little apple, couldn't have a chance" sighed Lee.

"At least I can eat them right off the ground!" laughed Billy as he began to scarf down the apples that the arrows shot down.

"Yuck, that's gross!" cried Gaz who lost her apple when an arrow struck it.

"Oh these poor apples never had any chance to make it out of here" continued Cleveland Jr.

"Not even mine!" cried Flapjack as his apple was shot by the arrow.

"Oh mine!" cried Irwin as the same happen to him, "Yo!"

"Wow, I'm tired!" cried Kuki as she accidently took off her apple from her head during the song.

"Don't be stupid!" cried Wally as he didn't realize his apple just fell off his head.

"And even I thought I could do something like that" said Frida to which an arrow struck her apple.

As the rest of the contestants who had the apples still on their heads continued to make a run for it, some of them tripped over some small rocks, while at the same time dodging the arrows. Poor Manny tripped over a rock and lost his apple that fell off his head, along with Hiro, Sakura, Gaz and Tak.

"Wow, something that small can take out that many people, especially if they are trying to dodge arrows!" laughed Chris.

For the remaining members of Team Golden, Mandy was in first place as she crossed the finish line with her apple still on her head. Next came Danielle, and then Janet.

"Oh that's just great, we're going to lose again!" cried Mandy.

But obviously a certain Draco Malfoy overheard Mandy's concerns to which he along with Riley and Huey already had their arrows setup in a secret place ready to knock off the apples from the other teams preventing them from winning. Members of Team Einstein became their obvious victims whom were all caught off guard.

"That's strange, the archer team is way over there!" cried Cindy as she couldn't believe what happen.

"It's as if almost someone wanted us to lose" added Jimmy.

The next row of victims became the remaining members of Team Underdogs who had their apples shot off by Draco, Riley and Huey whom were in a secret location doing so.

"This is fun!" laughed Riley.

"You sure we can trust that vampire queen to give you your wand back?" asked Huey.

"Sure, I'm sure, Marceline is quite trustful under my terms" replied Draco as he fired another arrow targeting another apple.

For the remaining members of Team Newbie, the apples were literally shot off as they made it last, except for Fanny who had managed to even dodge Draco's arrow crossing the finish line.

"Isn't it strange that we're the only ones who made it across the finish line?" asked Mandy who oddly felt bad about even winning.

"Hey, you can just leave that to me, I think I have a hunch of who might be behind it" replied Fanny.

"Wow, Team Newbie, you guys came in last place, and you only had one of your members cross the finish line, I guess you deserve at least second place" said Chris.

"Second place?" cried Cindy who was a bit outraged.

"None of your members crossed the finish line" replied Chris, "but I think you deserve third."

Suddenly Molly made her way from being the only member of Team Underdogs who had her apple survived the challenge to the finish line. Molly wasn't that much into sports at all, which gave her enough time to pace herself.

"Correction, Team Underdogs is now in third place, Team Einstein, you'll be voting someone off within a few hours, see ya then" laughed Chris.

About a few hours, it was finally time for members of Team Einstein to caste their votes to see who'd be voted off. As members of Team Einstein waited in the last car, Chris threw the bag of jelly beans to members of the team who'd be staying for another day, the only two who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Lee and Carl.

"Lee, Carl, you two never really managed to catch up with your own team even by mere inches from the finish line" said Chris to which he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "the last jelly bean bag goes to, Lee. Sorry Carl, because your apple fell first will give you a ticket to be shot out of the Cannon of Shame, yo, Ferb, can this baby handle someone like Carl's size?"

"Absolutely" said Ferb as he walked in prepared with a helmet ready to give to Carl.

"Can I have a llama be drawn on it?" asked Carl.

"Isabella, get with the drawing already" said Chris as he signaled her to come in.

"Right away sir" replied Isabella as she drew pictures of llamas on Carl's helmet.

"Now in you go" said Chris as he then shoves Carl into the hatch, and presses the button on the Cannon of Shame launching poor Carl in the air where he ends up screaming for his life, "tune in next time for the next dramatic elimination on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"

But as the scene fades, it switches to Marceline who had managed to take Draco's wand that was secured in Chef's kitchen. Draco was waiting in the cargo train car for it.

"Just like I've promised" said Marceline, "so long as those three brats help give Chef a reason not to guard this, we'll use them to help sabotage Chris for Blaineley in the time being."

"And soon he'll have no other choice but to include me in the coming challenges soon enough" added Draco.

But as the two were having their evil, sinister moment, Fanny who was following Draco overheard it.

"Not if I can help it" said Fanny as she then headed back to the car that had her team.


	9. Race to Divide and Conquer

Chapter 9: Race to Divide and Conquer

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was an epic William Tell-A-Track challenge for our contestants; the goal was to ensure your apple's safety upon your head, as you ran a track course while at the same time also dodging arrows ordered by the elite archer team courtesy of Princess Fiona! For the each member of each team, one dropped by one as either the arrows struck the apples upon their head or they took off the apples by their own stupidity.

It seemed like a shoo-in for Team Einstein whom were going to get most of their members across the finish line with Team Golden who already had its surviving members cross it to likely not be able to win a challenge. Yet for some reason, the arrows oddly managed to strike down the apples on the heads of every member of Team Einstein who had survived. They were to receive third place, until a lone surviving member of Team Underdogs, Molly crossed the finish line making them last with a few members of Team Newbie making it across in second.

Poor Carl had to be the next contestant voted off by his team and take a ride on the Cannon of Shame. Who will be voted off next time? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a bitter victory for Team Golden to which its member Mandy didn't like winning it the wrong way.

"Something still doesn't feel right that we ended up here" said Mandy.

"Yeah, tell me about it, it's as if almost someone wanted us to win" added Danielle.

"Hiro, you're just as a genius as Jimmy from Team Einstein, have you figured out who's behind this yet?" asked Mandy.

"Oh come on, we should relax" replied Hiro.

"Yeah, lighten up Mandy" added Janet as breakfast rolled in with Chef's three new helpers, Huey, Riley and Jazmine as punishment for sneaking onboard.

"Who the heck are you three?" asked Mandy who also was suspicious.

"Ease off, they're my new helper crew, they're here for their punishment!" roared Chef.

"Here's your breakfast" said Huey in an unpleasant mood.

Suddenly Shrek uses a towel on poor Huey.

"Say it with a smile" said Shrek.

"Listen, help me out here" whispered Huey to Mandy, "I hate this!"

"Not another word" said Chef as the trio were forced to give Team Golden first class breakfasts.

While Team Golden were enjoying their breakfast meals, a certain Draco was quite pleased that he had his wand back. Chef was quite busy with punishing the trio of intruders he didn't have time to keep watch on the wand nor Shrek. A certain Robert Freeman wasn't pleased with the way Chef was treating his grandchildren.

"This stinks outright!" cried Robert as he was observing the trio from afar in another car.

"Listen, I need you to keep watch while I go test out my wand just to make sure it's up and running" said Draco.

"I don't see why that vampire girl won't help you" said Robert.

"Oh, she'll be happily used in another upcoming challenge" said Draco, "just make sure Chef doesn't find out that the wand is missing."

But a certain Robert Freeman didn't realize he was being spied upon by Fanny who felt in order to get to Draco, she likely had to get to the ones around him first to turn against him.

"So, what were you chatting with your friend?" asked Fanny to Robert as she unexpectedly showed up.

"That is none of your business, now I suggest you go back to the car you're suppose to stay in!" roared Robert.

Suddenly unbeknownst to Robert, Fanny had secretly left a hidden camera on a crate where Draco was practicing to see if his wand would be useful.

"Oh, you're right, I guess I better go" said Fanny.

"Yeah, you do just that" continued Robert.

Finally the train itself stopped this time what seemed like Cinderella's house from Far Far Away universe. All members of every team were quite anxious to get the challenge over with.

"Welcome to Cinderella's house, where in this challenge one of the lucky lady's of each team will be lucky enough to wear a glass slipper, along with also have a carriage race from Cinderella's house to the ballroom at the castle, and also race back" said Chris.

As all members of all the four teams gazed into the house, there were literally thousands of glass slippers already made.

"You can only choose one pair that'll fit you, just to make it so, Shrek had these crafted well in a hurry" continued Chris.

"Any surprises on the race in question?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah, since we didn't have time to bring in horses to help out with the carriages, members of your team will have to pull it" laughed Chris, "teams, choose your gal and the lucky boy who'd be the prince."

"Looks like I'll have to do it" said Sissy as she headed toward a glass slipper and tried it on, "bah, how can Cinderella stand this?"

"I suppose I'd be the one trying on the glass slipper" sighed Cindy who wasn't interested in doing so.

"I'll do it" said Princess Jillian as she went to another glass slipper.

"No way I'm going to wear something that ridiculous" said Gaz.

"Nope, not me either" added Tak.

"Count me out" added Abigail.

"You expect me to wear this?" cried Fanny.

"I guess that'll leave me" sighed Sakura as she headed to the glass slipper of her choice.

It was finally time to have the special girl of each team pick a prince to ride with, Sissy obviously picked Johnny who was quite nervous in doing so, Cindy had picked Jimmy, Danielle had picked Hiro and Sakura had picked Tony.

"Oh that's just wonderful, we're the ones who'd be pulling the carriage!" cried Fanny as she felt so stupid in not choosing the glass slipper.

"On your marks, get ready" said Chris as he was about to fire his gun filled with blanks, "go!"

And the four teams were off on a carriage race, yet what Chris didn't realize was that Draco was paying off some typical villains in the Far Far Away universe to help him out. A certain Captain Hook, and Princess Charming where waiting for him.

"This better be worth my time" said Captain Hook.

"Oh, but it is gentlemen" said Draco as he arrived with Marceline who had an umbrella to provide her shade with.

"Who's the pail beauty over there?" asked Prince Charming.

"None of your beeswax" replied Marceline.

"Here is a map of the course, you'll need to hurry and place traps if you want to sabotage them" said Draco.

"Hmm, my crew do need some work on their hands, I'll do it" said Captain Hook.

"I guess I will be able to think of something" added Prince Charming.

"Good, then get going then" said Draco as he and Marceline left.

As Draco was hoping his dastardly plan would come to play, the four teams were unaware of it as they were in an obvious race to the main ballroom in the castle. Suddenly it was the right moment for a song to come along as a chime rang in.

"And you all should know what that means!" laughed Chris who was using a megaphone.

"Oh, isn't it so great!" said Sissy who started it off.

"What is?" asked Johnny.

"That we'll be going to be dancing at the ball!" replied Sissy to which brought displeasure to Johnny.

"At least I got someone who'd appreciate me more" said Cindy as it was focused on her.

"Feel you're pain in not wanting to admit it" said Jimmy referring to Johnny.

"Oh won't this be great" said Danielle as it focused on her.

"I hope it has dance lasers at the ball" added Hiro.

"Lucky you" said Janet who apparently wasn't pleased pulling the carriage with the rest of her teammates.

"I just can't believe this is happening" continued Sakura who focused on her.

"Yeah, it's great' said Tony.

"Oh, like that's great for the rest of us!" cried Fanny who was pulling the carriage.

"Now I regret not getting that slipper!" cried Gaz.

"So do I!" added Mindy.

All four teams had made it to the castle ballroom where Baltog was waiting for them, along with Chris who had just arrived by motorcycle.

"Why do you get to ride a fancy ride like that?" asked Zak.

"Because it comes with whoever donated this fancy motorcycle to me, I mean, I'm not a dark person, but the color black seems to go nicely here" replied Chris.

"So what do we do here?" asked Sissy.

"In this second part of the challenge, the special girl with the glass slipper must follow a carefully placed dance map around the ball room while also holding their special prince with them" replied Chris, "oh, if you get it wrong, there will be a shocking consequence!"

"And what might that be?" asked Danielle.

"Oh, you'll find out" laughed Chris.

Johnny was quite obviously nervous as he was holding Sissy's hand, he knew he couldn't do it but he had no other choice. Likewise, even though Hiro had no feelings for Danielle, he never had this experience before either.

"Just calm down and think this like any other challenge" said Danielle to Hiro.

"I'll try" replied Hiro.

As the four couples began their dance, the other contestants began to join in by clapping them on. Yet it was poor Sakura and Tony who made the first missteps of their dance and received a shocking surprise.

"I just love this" laughed Chris.

Next came poor Johnny and Sissy, however for Jimmy and Cindy, they were neck and neck with Hiro and Danielle whom were both on a roll.

"Wow, those four must be something" said Chris.

As the dance itself was finally over, Jimmy and Cindy had made it out first of the castle ballroom and headed back onto their carriage with their teammates pulling it. Next was Hiro and Danielle who did the same, then came Tony and Sakura, then followed by Johnny and Sissy.

"Hurry up!" cried Sissy who noticed how a bit tired Frida was.

"Hey, you try pulling this!" cried Frida.

"Just go!" ordered Sissy.

Yet as the four teams were continuing their race, they were unaware that Prince Charming had laid out tiny nails on the road.

"That's you're sabotage?" asked Draco to Prince Charming.

"Hey, when you're running as fast as they are, it should hurt pretty badly" replied Prince Charming.

As the two hid to watch, poor Team Underdogs had managed to make it ahead of Team Golden and Einstein only to have their members hit the nails to which seemed like it really it.

"Hmm, very impressive" said Draco as he and Prince Charming headed out.

It was just then that members of the Total Drama alumni came into the scene to give them first aid.

"What's holding up everything?" cried Sissy.

"I think I need one of those shots!" cried Manny.

"Yeah, me too!" added Frida.

"Wow, looks like they have really bad injuries" said Tyler to which he didn't understand how much it hurt until he decided to stupidity step on one of the nails.

"That's sadly Tyler for you" sighed Justin as he was tending to members of Team Underdogs.

As for Team Newbie, they managed to get ahead also of Teams Golden and Einstein, yet a trap was already set for them, as Captain Hook had managed to order his crew to cut down a tree and place it as a road block.

"Ha, they will be going so fast, they won't have time to stop!" laughed Captain Hook.

"I hope this results better than Prince Charming's trap" said Draco inspecting it.

"Here they come" said Captain Hook who he, his crew and Draco hid.

They were sadly right as Team Newbie failed to slow down to which it destroyed the part of the carriage, but also since poor Fanboy was in front, Fanboy slammed himself right through the fallen tree with his head coming out on the other end.

"Now that's a freebie for me" laughed Fanny at Fanboy's predicament.

"Wow" said Chris as he came into the scene on his motorcycle, "this will take some required work from our TDI alumni to help him out."

"Don't worry, I'm on the case" said Baltog as he then grabbed Fanboy and pulled him out, along with also removing the tree.

It was just then that Team Golden had passed Team Newbie, and had managed to head back in first to which Chef was waiting for them. Next came Team Einstein, then Newbie which managed to pick itself up and finally came Team Underdogs.

"So who looks like the winner here?" asked Chris as he arrived on his motorcycle.

"Team Golden" replied Chef, "losing last team is Team Underdogs."

"Wow, Team Underdogs, I will be seeing you later to see who'd be voted off" continued Chris.

About a few hours later it was that time to see who'd be voted off Team Underdogs. As all the members caste their votes, Chris typically handed out to the members jelly bean bags who were going to stay. The only two campers who didn't receive one were Frida and Johnny.

"Johnny, you were a poor dancer, and you'd have likely made a bad date to Sissy" said Chris to which he just immediately threw Johnny the jelly bean bag, "but that's not why you will be voted off, for now. Sorry Frida, looks like you caused some tension with Sissy."

"Here's your helmet for you" said Phineas as he came into the scene with currios being drawn on it by Isabella.

"Wow, how did you know I like currios?" asked Frida.

"You asked for it when your team was in first class" replied Phineas.

"I guess I don't need to force you" said Chef.

As poor Frida marched herself into the hatch which Chris closed and pressed the button firing her in the air with her helmet on screaming, the camera once again turned to him.

"Tune in next time for more dramatic eliminations on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	10. Chef the Big Bad Wolf

Chapter 10: Chef the Big Bad Wolf

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, four teams, and four carriages, four couples had to travel on a carriage race throughout the kingdom to get to the ballroom. There, they had to dance the night away, with some shocking consequences if they didn't do it right, yet it was quite a ride back for some of the teams such as Team Underdogs, who had nails somehow placed on the track for them to step on, and also a fallen tree for Team Newbie prevented both teams from gaining ahead.

That left Team Golden to take the winning win for first place, with Einstein in second, Newbie in third and Underdogs in last place. Poor, poor Frida, shouldn't have argued with Sissy, as she got voted off to be shot out of the Cannon of Shame. So what sort of dramatic elimination will we have next, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like a better victory this time for Team Golden, where Mandy felt quite the opposite versus from what happen before when Team Golden had won the previous challenge, as they relaxed in the first class car.

"This is indeed the life, when it comes to winning it the right way" said Mandy as she was laid back on her chair.

"Don't you think we should be worried about the next challenge?" asked Janet.

"I for one am looking forward that we'd win the next upcoming challenge" added Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, what the large kid said" added Hiro as he also laid back right next to Danielle.

"You two are getting a bit close" said Janet who thought something was going on between Danielle and Hiro.

"Hey, that was a challenge ago, we had no other choice" continued Danielle.

"Yeah, whatever, as someone as popular like me, I should warn you from a fellow girl" continued Janet.

Yet as Team Golden were going to have their first class breakfasts being brought in by Chef, along with poor Huey, Riley and Jazmine being watched over by Shrek, Huey had enough of being tormented by the two.

"I say after the next challenge, we come up with a way to get revenge on these two" whispered Huey to his brother and Jazmine.

"And I think I know who'd help us" said Riley as he was obviously referring to Draco who had his wand again.

As the trio were plotting their revenge on Shrek and Chef as they were handing out the first class breakfasts to Team Golden, for the way end of the train it was obviously another story for Team Underdogs where Manny once again felt lonely without his friend Frida onboard.

"Will you please get over with your loss?" asked Molly who was annoyed by Manny's sorrowful look on his face.

"I can't believe Frida got voted off for something as stupid as that" said Manny who was in disbelief.

"Hey, it was a good reason!" roared Sissy, "She wasn't following my directions!"

"You want to say that to my face?" asked Manny as he glared at her to her face.

"Make me!" laughed Sissy to which poor Johnny along with Flapjack were trying to prevent Sissy from getting into a fight with Manny.

The commotion was a bit loud enough for someone like Fanny all in the way in the car where Team Newbie was staying.

"Hey, keep it down!" roared Fanny as she roared back at the car, "Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!"

"Yeah, what she said" added Tak.

"Want me to go over there and silence whoever is yelling the most in the car?" asked Gaz to Fanny.

"Not yet" replied Fanny.

"Geeze, what's going on in the last loser car?" asked Lee who came from his Team's car.

"Looks like someone is getting into a fight from the looks of it with Sissy" replied Fanny.

"And how can you tell?" asked Lee.

"Ha, as a member of the Kids Next Door Decommissioning Squad, I should know how to spot a voice" replied Fanny.

"Well, that makes two of us" said Lee.

"Oh, let me guess, you're some fancy spy are you?" asked Fanny as she was making fun of Lee who obviously was an agent of WOOHP.

"Do not tempt me" continued Lee.

"Hey, easy" said Tony as he stepped in to stop his brother from fighting with Fanny.

"I guess your brother Tony must also be part of this so-called special spy group" said Fanny being sarcastic about it.

"Er, not to take his side, but didn't he say enough is enough?" asked Sakura who didn't want a big division within the team itself.

Suddenly it was Chef in the nick of time who came into the scene with the breakfast for the two teams that were in second and third with Huey, Riley and Jazmine being forced to serve them.

"Enough!" roared Chef to which he turned to Lee to which he then turned to Fanny after that, "Get back to your team's car, and you little missy, knock it off!"

"Wow, he is certainly quite tough and built for it" added Hoogie who noticed how Chef handled the situation well.

"Ha, ha, you don't know the half of it" sighed Huey as he was giving Hoogie his breakfast.

About an hour after breakfast, the train stopped at its destination, as members of all the teams got out of the train, Chris was there waiting for them.

"Today's challenge is the recreation of the construction of the houses from the Three Little Pigs, with an added sword fight and song challenge with Puss in Boots" said Chris.

"So what'll we have to do with a silly cat in boots?" asked Sissy.

"Good question, old Puss in Boots is guarding the materials you'll be needed to build your houses, your houses will also be judged by Chef who'd be playing the part of the Big Bad Wolf, since he's retired from his career" continued Chris, "so get to it people!"

As four teams arrived on the scene where Puss in Boots was located, the odd feline was guarding the materials for construction.

"Here's some added instructions" said Puss to the four teams, "you may only select one member of your team to challenge me in a sword fight which is also a sing-a-long. The song that is either the best or whoever outwits me in a sword fight will get the two best materials that'll be able to withstand Chef's wrath."

"Leave this one to me, I got a great singing voice" said Flapjack.

"We're doomed" sighed Molly.

"I want to show that loud mouth Fanny that I can do this" said Lee to Cindy.

"Well, I guess I can give this one a pass, go knock yourself out" replied Cindy.

"That cat will have to pick me, because I have a great voice" said Janet as she headed to where Flapjack and Lee were.

"You better say you're as popular as you are" added Danielle who was hesitant to root for Janet.

And last but not the least, Fanny who wanted to out due Lee stepped up.

"I guess that'll leave me, I will turn that cat into a violin by the end of this!" laughed Fanny.

"I think we're sadly going to get some angry phone calls over that comment" sighed Chris to which the four were getting their fencing swords ready, "alright, get ready, and fight!"

But it wasn't the typical bell to ring, but the obvious chime for a song that rang in the fight with Puss in Boots for the four to battle him.

"Oh what an adventure this really is for me!" started Flapjack as he attempted to slice at Puss.

"Nearly for my skin" said Puss as he fought back.

"This one is really in the bag for me" said Lee as he then saved Flapjack as his sword clashed with Puss'.

"It'd be only for meeee!" said Janet who sang it at a very loud voice.

"If I gave your team the materials, place don't do that again" sighed Puss.

"Hey, what about me?" cried Fanny as she leaped in and pushed Lee out of the way.

As members of the three remaining teams began to hum and chant a victory for their player against Puss, Team Golden was well ahead, as they had grabbed the best material that would withstand Chef's wrath which would be the obvious metal.

"Hiro, you know how to build a house with this?" asked Mandy.

"I was born to do this" replied Hiro.

"You better" continued Mandy.

As Team Einstein went onto to construct their house, Puss in Boots couldn't stand Flapjack's voice at every time he spoke, it was an annoying ringing tone in poor Puss' ear.

"You can have any materials, just stop singing!" cried Puss.

"Thank you!" said Flapjack in a really long song-like manner.

"You don't have to torture him" said Sissy as she and her team grabbed the bricks that were laid out for them.

It was only a fight between Lee and Fanny as they were both clashing their swords to see who'd fight off Puss in Boots.

"Excuse me, but the challenge was that you were suppose to fight me, not each other!" roared Puss, "You, boy from the brainy team, you guys get wood, you the loud mouth girl, you get straw."

"What?" cried Fanny as she couldn't believe she got the weakest material.

"Hey, it'd be all fine" said Abigail, "we can always use dried mud to help glue the straw together, if worse comes to worse, Hoogie and I will stand by you from being voted off."

"Really?" asked Fanny as a tear was coming down her cheek.

"Positive" replied Abigail.

As the four teams went to work to build their houses, obviously Team Golden had their house finished first with Hiro being quite the expert in using metal, ironically Team Einstein came in second with wood being easy to build, Team Underdogs in an ironic third place and Team Newbie in a sad last place. Now it was all a matter of judgment from Chef who'd have to play the part of the Big Bad Wolf.

"Time to test out if you managed to pull it off, I'll start with Team Golden" said Chef as he walked over to the house.

"So what'd think?" asked Danielle.

Chef attempted to use his hand to literally try to chop down the metal house, yet it managed to hurt pretty much for him.

"Okay, you pass!" said Chef.

"Alright, another win for our team!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

Chef then headed over to Team Einstein's house made out of wood, as Chef tried to chop the house down with his bare hand, the house stood in its place.

"Hmm, it can do better" said Chef, "lucky for you this house still stands."

Third house was Team Underdogs which was made out of bricks.

"Ha, this should not fail" said Manny, "this I swear!"

But with one chop of Chef's hand, the house sadly came tumbling down into pieces.

"I guess your swear was a lie" said Chef.

Finally came Team Newbie's turn as Chef attempted to do the same thing to Team Underdogs to Team Newbie's, the straw house ironically stood still.

"Wow, this wasn't in the fairy tales for sure" laughed Chris, "I think I know who's the winner, Team Newbie!"

"What?" cried Mandy as she protested, "Our house had the best material to withstand Chef!"

"Yes, but also Fanny who wanted to not get herself voted off from her team had a creative idea that also saved her team!" added Chris to which he then turns to Team Underdogs, "Team Underdogs, I'll be seeing you again to see who'd be voted off."

About a few hours later it was finally time for the elimination ceremony where Team Underdogs found themselves in the last car again.

"Wow, a second time in a row" said Chris, "when I call your name, please get a nice bag of jelly beans. Sissy. Johnny. Irwin. Wally. Molly. Kuki."

There were only two members left who didn't receive a jelly bean bag, Flapjack and Manny.

"Flapjack, your voice was quite annoying to Puss in Boots who obviously had no taste for your ways, Manny, you started an early pre-challenge tension with Sissy, not a good idea" said Chris as he continued to wait for the dramatic pause, "last jelly bean bag goes to, Flapjack. Sorry Manny, looks like you'll be loaded up into the Cannon of Shame and be shot home."

"That's right tiger boy, march!" laughed Sissy as Baltog had placed a helmet on Manny's head.

As poor Manny marched into the hatch of the Cannon of Shame and closed it, Chris pressed the button launching Manny right into the air screaming for his life.

"Tune in next time for the most exciting elimination ever on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris as the camera was on him.

Yet as the cameras turned away, Huey, Riley and Jazmine were about to put their prank into action with the help of Draco. Draco had an item from a magical ball Quiddtich came he was going to unleash.

"You sure about this?" asked Riley.

"Of course" replied Draco as he opened up the hatch to which the floating ball went straight into the kitchen where poor Chef, and also Shrek were located along with Donkey, Lance and Ilana whom were sadly collaborate damage to the prank. The four laughed as everyone in the kitchen attempted to grab the flying ball that Draco had unleashed, yet Chef knew who was behind the prank in question and will find a way to punish them soon enough.


	11. Enter Marceline

Chapter 11: Enter Marceline

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies was a fight between our contestants and Puss in Boots to get the best material around to ensure it'll withstand Chef the Big Bad Wolf! Yet there was some obvious pre-challenge tensions between Fanny and Lee, whom were not so much happy with each other.

That spilled right onto the challenge itself, where Fanny could have nearly cost herself to be voted off by getting her team to have the choice of the weakest material that would have been able to withstand Chef which was straw! Whereas, Lee's team got wood, which old Puss in Boots had to make the call. The only structure that fell was sadly Team Underdogs whom had acquired bricks to build their house, Sissy sadly wasn't angry at whoever built the house poorly for her team, and instead got the opportunity to send poor Manny home packing also for the reason of pre-challenge tensions.

So who'll end up being voted off today? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Although everything were mostly focused on the four teams, Chris' Idea Team mostly made up of Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were debating whether or not should they participate in the challenges with Newton having the obvious doubts of any success.

"I think we should really think of a way for us to get into some of these challenges Chris is throwing, it's not fun if we don't experience our own ideas" said Phineas.

"That is indeed true" said Ferb.

"I have to warn you, I did my calculations, and these challenges are rather impossible, even for the ones who crafted them namely us" interrupted Newton.

"Oh come on, it would be fun for us to be in these challenges" added Isabella.

"You three can go on ahead, but leave me out" said Newton as he left the car.

Yet it was quite the obvious that the trio were overheard by a certain Marceline who was hovering about disguised sometimes as a bat trying to hide herself from being spotted. Her super sonic echo, hearing while in her bat form had picked up their conversation from afar, as she was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Hmm, very interesting" laughed Marceline as she then flew away back to the car that had her coffin in it.

Yet as Marceline disappeared back into her coffin, Newton was quite concern what might happen to his three friends as he headed over to the kitchen car where Lance and Ilana were still trying to clean up the mess left by Riley, Huey and Jazmine in an early prank.

"We could use a hand over here" said Ilana.

"Could you two do me a big favor?" asked Newton.

"Yeah, what?" replied Lance as he was busy scrubbing the floor.

"I need you to find a way into these challenges, and help out Phienas, Isabella and Ferb" said Newton.

"What?" cried Ilana who really knew how horrible Chris could treat the contestants.

"I've done my calculations, and they will not be able to make it if they entered in the game, if you two were able to somehow get yourselves to insert both of you in, the odds will be tied even" said Newton as he then headed out, "just think about it for a moment or so. I don't want to see those three get hurt."

"Is he serious?" cried Ilana who had a hunch that Riley, Huey and Jazmine were also trying to insert themselves into the game, "Does he know what kind of a person Chris really is?"

"He has a point, we would even things out if we were there" replied Lance, "but I do not think now is the right time."

Yet as Lance and Ilana were concern about the recent move by Newton, back in the first class car, Team Newbie was once again having its sweet victory with poor Riley, Huey and Jazmine being forced to give them their meals and serve at whatever whim as possible.

"This is the life!" laughed Fanboy to which he then signaled Riley to come over, "Excuse me my good man, but could you please do an impression of a stool? My feet need something to relax on."

"What?" cried Riley who wanted to strangle Fanboy.

"You heard him!" roared Chef as he slapped the towel which hurt Riley quite a bit.

"I'm just glad that I'm not the only one annoyed by him" said Fanny referring to Fanboy's obnoxious behavior.

"You're feeling sympathetic to that intruder?" asked Gaz referring to Riley.

"Hey, I am talking strategy here" replied Fanny, "simply strategy!"

"Whatever just don't get us involved" said Gaz.

As Chef, Shrek and the trio of intruders finished serving Team Newbie, they headed onto the other cars. Poor Team Underdogs which was in last place car again couldn't believe they were there for a second time.

"You know, you can be seriously whacked up yo!" said Irwin referring to Sissy.

"Oh, so now you're going to give me trouble?" asked Sissy as she was getting ready to fight off Irwin.

"I don't think you'll be fighting a fair fight this time" said Johnny referring to Irwin's nerdiness and weak behavior.

"Just lay this off for now" said Molly.

"Fine, but don't think I won't forget this" said Sissy, "if we're ever here again."

As the train finally stopped, all four teams got out to greet Chris who was in front of a large castle. There, members of the Total Drama alumni whom were being watched by Draco, along with Chef and Baltog who was watching over Riley, Huey and Jazmine were bringing out two coffins, one of the coffins had a certain Vlad Masters still in his Plasmius form where this challenge was the obvious challenge for his punishment from Season 2.

"Today's challenge is a classic vampire hunt!" laughed Chris, "Two teams will be assigned to guard a coffin, where the other two teams will be loaded up with Korean-style garlic that will make anyone hate the smell of it! Trust me, you don't need to be a vampire to hate Korean garlic!"

"So what does this have to do with my world again?" whispered Shrek who knew there were no vampires in his world.

"Read the fine contract, we're free to provide any form of challenge in your world" said Chris as he handed Shrek a large thousand piece copy of the contract which was quite heavy to carry.

"I think I will be finished reading this when the challenge is over" said Shrek as he was struggling to carry it.

"Continuing onward, before you will be able to even enter the castle, you will have to impress a certain Rumpelstiltskin!" added Chris, "You see, even though he doesn't own this castle, we thought we'd throw him in just for the fun of it!"

"You mean we got to appease a grumpy little man?" asked Sissy.

"You got that right" laughed Chris as they followed him.

As the contestants reached the courtyard of the castle, they noticed old Rumpelstillskin was there waiting for them.

"Please get on with this part of the challenge" sighed Gaz.

"Gladly my lady" said Rumpelstiltskin, "the challenge is that you are to say my name fast, twenty times in a row without getting it wrong."

"And also what better to do it than with a song?" asked Chris as a chime rang in.

"So just say my name!" said Rumpelstiltskin as he started off the song.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" cried Sakura.

"Do it nineteen more times very fast!" laughed Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelstiltskellon!" cried Sakura who messed it up.

"Wrong!" laughed Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelpoopskin?" cried Billy who also got it very wrong.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin!" cried Flapjack who obviously understood his name correctly.

"Wow, you're team gets to go first!" cried Rumpelstiltskin as he sang it.

"Thank you !" replied Flapjack who said it in a very long song-like manner.

Team Underdogs quickly picked up the coffin that was obviously Marceline's and dashed right into the castle hoping to hide from the other teams that were going to hunt down the vampire inside. As for Team Einstein, Timmy, along with Lee, Zak and Sally participated in trying to say Rumpelstiltskin's name.

"You are Rumpelstiltskin" said Sally.

"Please continue" said Rumpelstiltskin who was quite happy in enjoying this.

"I can't believe what a long name Rumpelstiltskin" is" said Zak, "I have the shorter name!"

"I hope rump doesn't have any other meaning in Rumpelstiltskin" said Lee.

"Rumpelstiltskin sounds better than Vicky at least" added Timmy who joined along.

"I bet I can say Rumpelstiltskin five more times" said Cindy, "in fact I will, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Einstein's ghost, who'd come up with a name like Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, don't blame me kid, I was born with it" replied Rumpelstiltskin to which he felt Team Einstein had enough, "you guys can grab the other coffin."

"Thanks for not making us the loser Rumpelstiltskin!" added Mindy as she and her team went to pick up the coffin with Vlad in it.

Poor old Vlad didn't know what was in store, the coffin he was in was built to ensure that he won't be able to use his ghost powers to escape unless if someone had opened it. As for the other teams, old Rumpelstiltskin had assigned them to get the garlic.

"Just great!" cried Fanny who couldn't stand the smell of Korean garlic, "This is what we're left with!"

"You know, you are suppose to be using the garlic against the vampires in the two coffins" said Chris.

"Wish we had gas masks for this challenge" sighed Mandy.

While Teams Golden and Newbie were on the trail of Teams Underdogs and Einstein, neither Team Underdogs nor Einstein knew if there really was a real vampire and that Chris had placed either a Total Drama alumni member in it or an intern disguised as a vampire as a gag.

"He could be lying there is a vampire in these coffins" said Johnny.

"Vampires certainly do not exist" said Mindy, "it's a proven fact."

"Well, since we're the teams who are assigned to protect them, shouldn't we find out if there are vampires in it?" asked Jimmy.

"You mean open up these two coffins?" asked Timmy who wanted to chicken out on it.

"Like miss popular said over there, there is no such thing as a vampire, now open up these coffins!" added Wally.

As the two teams were being curious enough to look into the coffins, old Vlad Masters in his Plasmius form was the first one to experience freedom. There was an obvious belt on him to ensure he'd keep his ghostly form until the end of the challenge at a very weaker state.

"Oh thank you, thank you children!" cried Vlad as he had a breath of fresh air and began to hug Team Einstein.

"The only thing this so-called vampire is sucking our oxygen!" cried Zak who obviously couldn't breath that well.

"I hope we get a dud vampire!" said Johnny who was fearful of what was inside.

Yet poor old Johnny was indeed wrong as usual, typical mystical smoke appeared before them as Marceline rose from her coffin awaken by her slumber.

"Who dares disturb me?" roared Marceline as she then stuck out her vampire fangs even scaring old Vlad who knew he was powerless at his current state.

"Chris had a live vampire?" cried Sissy.

"Hey, I resent that yo, I am part vampire!" replied Irwin.

"Why didn't you bother to tell us?" asked Wally.

"Well, you were always making it impossible for me to do anything!" cried Irwin.

Yet what poor Irwin didn't realize was that the two other teams were down the hall loaded with Korean-style garlic.

"There they are!" cried Danielle, "Fire your garlic at them!"

Poor old Irwin was obviously a good human shield for Marceline, as the garlic that was thrown toward Irwin literally damaged him quite a bit, even had other non-vampire members of his team also feel the strong garlic.

"Korean style garlic!" cried Vlad, "I knew they were not kidding when they said they'd find a good way of punishing me!"

"Er, I think it's time we get the heck out of this castle!" cried Tony.

As Teams Underdogs and Newbie found themselves being chased and protecting one real and fake vampire, they were eventually successful in leading themselves back to the courtyard where Rumpelstiltskin and Chris were waiting.

"Well, seems like you survived mostly" said Chris as poor Irwin was a bit choking a bit, "Marceline, welcome to Team Underdogs since they are short of a player or two."

"There they are!" said Mandy.

"Zim will get this one!" laughed Zim as he threw his garlic which then landed right toward Chris making poor Chris choke in pain.

"Get me medical attention!" cried Chris who couldn't stand Korean garlic.

As members of the Total Drama alumni were coming toward Chris' aid, Chef came into the scene to determine who'd be the winner.

"Looks like another dual sharing of first class by Teams Underdogs and Newbie, Team Golden, since you were the one who threw the garlic at Chris, you guys got to vote someone off, Chris will be fine by that time" laughed Chef.

About a few hours later, Chris was healed up from the garlic incident, and members of Team Golden had already caste their votes.

"Team Golden, I am very disappointed that you guys didn't turn out to be so golden, when I call your name, please come up and get your bag of jelly beans" said Chris to which they did so as they called their names "Mandy, Hiro, Danielle, Dib, Cleveland Jr."

The only two members of Team Golden who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Billy and Zim.

"Well, from the looks of it, Billy, you messed up Rumpelstiltskin's name, but thank goodness you'll be staying" said Chris as he threw the jelly bean bag to Billy.

"Yeah, alright!" laughed Billy as he scarf down the jelly beans.

"Zim, time to head for the Cannon of Shame!" ordered Chris to which Chef and Baltog purposely took Zim and didn't put a helmet on him for his deed.

"Zim demands safety!" cried Zim as he was thrown into the hatch to which Chris pressed the button to fire Zim out of the Cannon of Shame.


	12. To Catch a Dronkey

Chapter 12: To Catch a Dronkey

It was yet again time for Chris McLean to give details on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Was a punishment challenge for a certain Vlad Masters who was behind the deeds of Season 2! Where he was going to be placed in the game for punishment from his fellow super villain compatriots who didn't like in interfering with their goals in helping yours truly have a wonderful Total Drama game! But also as an added bonus, we decided to add a real vampire Marceline, the Queen of the Vampires in the Land of Ooo to join Team Underdogs!

Yet before that could happen, we threw in Rumpelstiltskin as our first part of the challenge which his long name would certainly be a tongue twister for our contestants, luckily Flapjack had the tongue that could take the long name, and Team Underdogs went ahead before Team Newbie.

Yeah, I speculate poor Draco was indeed innocent in getting Libby voted off, so it will be quite an interesting play here for the two winning teams Underdogs and Newbie. Will Marceline help add some Total Drama to this game? And just what do our leaders for the four teams think about that? Especially Finn and Jake? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Instead of the scene turning to the shared first class car by Team Underdogs and Newbie, the leaders of the teams were awaiting in another private car on the train as it was rolling along. A certain Finn the Human wasn't pleased that Marceline was in the game, but Jake was more afraid of her than anybody else.

"I don't believe it, Chris even told us that he suspects Marceline was the one who got Libby voted off" said Finn.

"Dude, calm down" said Raimundo as he was meditating.

"How can we calm down when there is a real vampire here?" said Jake who was quite afraid.

"You're afraid of a vampire?" asked Link.

"They're horrible" replied Jake.

"Please, you're being silly" added Zelda.

"Oh yeah, you all will be sorry that Marceline ever set foot here, I just want to know how the heck she got on here in the first place" said Jake.

"I say we investigate it" said Finn.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking" replied Jake.

"Okay, it's your funerals" laughed Raimundo as the two went off.

As both of them went off, Finn and Jake wanted to find suitable suspects of who'd have been responsible for bringing Marceline onboard, as the two headed to the kitchen area, they noticed Huey, Riley and Jazmine were still being watched over by Lance along with Baltog whom were keeping an eye on the trio.

"Shouldn't you two be back in your car?" asked Baltog.

"We're investigating to who brought Marceline onboard" replied Finn.

"You're looking at the three" said Lance referring to Huey, Riley and Jazmine.

"Hey, it's not our fault, we were paid to do it!" protested Riley who thought Marceline would come to help save them from the wrath of Chef and Shrek.

"Yeah man, our Grandad will be able to take care of you for good" said Huey.

"Will, just keep an eye on those three" said Finn as he and Jake ventured off.

While Finn and Jake were investigating who else could have helped Marceline onboard, they were unaware that Draco was watching the two wander about, but knew if he did something suspicious they'd suspect him as well, so he ventured off to the kitchen car where Huey, Riley and Jazmine were about to load the next batch of breakfast meals for the two other teams in the other cars.

"I thought you said that vampire girl will be helping us" whispered Huey to Draco.

"She will, she will" replied Draco as he whispered back, "but she can't help out now, she'll be involved in a challenge shortly which she has first hand information on before hand."

"You mean she's going to cheat?" asked Jazmine as she whispered to Draco.

"Please, please, we shouldn't call this cheating, just getting ahead of the game" replied Draco.

Yet as Draco was plotting something with the Freemans and Jazmine, Teams Underdogs and Newbie were not happy being in the same first class car even though they had finished their first class meals.

"Ah yes, this meal was certainly fit for a queen" laughed Marceline.

"There's no way you could have gotten onboard this game without cheating!" roared Fanny as she got up and was ready for a fight with Marceline.

"You think you're willing to fight me?" roared Marceline as she morphed into a wolf-like form trying to scare Fanny.

"Ha, I seen faces scarier than that!" laughed Fanny.

"Er, shouldn't we stay calm since she is a real vampire?" asked Hoogie as he was getting quite nervous.

"Yeah, listen to your friend there" said Marceline still in her wolf-like form "I am a real vampire, and that means I can make you my real servant!"

"I bet I can make a better vampire than you!" laughed Fanny as she was egging on Marceline.

"Why you!" cried Marceline to which her new teammates began to try to hold Marceline back.

But before Marceline could strike at Fanny, the train stopped short to which all of the teams stepped out.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Tak.

"This challenge is that you will be catching a Dronkey!" laughed Chris.

"I hate to ask, but what the heck is a Dronkey?" asked Mandy.

"I'll show you" replied Donkey, "oh kids!"

Suddenly flying half donkey and half-dragon like creatures came out, there were about seven of them in all.

"Aw, they look so cute" said Billy as he was leaning over, "hey little fella."

Then one of them breathed fire on poor Billy who was all black in smoke.

"The Dronkeys will be flying all over Far Far Away kingdom where you will have to play a game of hide and go seek with them" continued Chris, "we will also have our Total Drama alumni to help you give you hints if you are getting warmer or colder in finding them."

"The Dronkeys will also be the ones that'll have the head start" added Shrek.

"Thank you, I was getting to that" said Chris.

As the Dronkeys flew off, Chris took out his gun loaded with blanks and fired in the air. All four teams headed to try to find and catch the Dronkeys.

"You sure they will take care of my kids?" asked Donkey to Chris, "Because my wife will not be happy if she sees them hurt."

"That's why we also have our liability contract with us" laughed Chris as Baltog brought it out which was over several thousand pages long.

While Chris was being amused at the fact that Donkey's wife would not be pleased if his kids were harmed in any way, Draco obviously overheard the plan with Huey, Riley and Jazmine, a certain Chef Hatchet, along with Shrek was out and about looking for the trio.

"You think those three couldn't have gone far?" asked Shrek.

"Don't worry, I came from military training, and also have been in a few wars, I think I know how I can sniff them out" said Chef as he started to sniff the air like an animal.

"Okay" said Shrek who was even a bit freaked out by that.

But as the two were trying to find the trio, Draco was going to ensure they'll be helping the call of the mother Dragon, Donkey's wife into the scene to help ruin Chris' challenge.

"You sure about going after the Dronkeys first is a good idea?" asked Jazmine.

"Hey, if it helps in bringing their mother here, it will also make that vampire girl pay for not helping you to free yourselves from Shrek and Chef" replied Draco.

"Works for me" replied Huey as he headed off to find the Dronkey.

Yet as all four teams continued their search throughout the kingdom for the Dronkeys, a chime went off which was obviously a song.

"You know what that means" said Chris as he had a megaphone, "the Dronkeys will probably come out if you sing!"

"Oh Dronkey, what an odd animal you are" said Cindy as she started off.

"I could classify you, but will you be a reptile or a mammal?" continued Jimmy.

"Please little Dronkeys, we do not mean you any harm" said Sally as she continued.

"Yeah, I want to try to pet you again!" laughed Billy.

"We all know how the first time that turned out to be" sighed Mandy.

"Yeah, a big disaster!" added Sissy.

"Which means we don't want to hurt you Dronkeys" said Johnny.

"No we don't yo" continued Irwin.

"Oh please Dronkeys, we won't pound you either" added Tak.

"You're getting hot!" added Trent as he sang along as Team Newbie was nearing a Dronkey.

"Got him!" said Tony as he grabbed the Dronkey to which it began to fly up in the air with poor Tony trying to hang on.

Yet as the teams were having trouble catching the Dronkeys, Draco knew the only Dronkey that the mother Dragon might care more about, is the Dronkey that looked more like her. He, along with Huey, Riley and Jazmine found their way to where a certain Tyler and Beth had located the Dronkey.

"Hey, you guys can't really be in this game" said Beth, "you're not even members of any team."

"But we are only helping our friend Marceline" laughed Draco who wanted to make Marceline look guilty.

"Yeah, so tell us we're hot on the Dronkey's trial?" said Huey in a forceful manner as he was about to also pound Tyler.

"Er, you're hot!" cried Tyler as he then took the Dronkey out of its hiding place, "You are so hot!"

"Wow, it's a good thing I know I can count on you three" laughed Draco.

"Hold it right there!" said Chef as he along with Shrek came into the scene.

"Put back that Dronkey somewhere else so those on a team can find it" said Shrek as he stepped into the scene.

"You two, you have really been on our nerves ever since we got here!" roared Riley.

"Us, you're the ones who snuck onboard, and brought the vampire girl!" replied Chef, "Now I find you helping her cheat?"

Suddenly the Dronkey was getting upset with all the yelling to which concerned Jazmine.

"Er, I don't think we should be yelling anymore" said Jazmine.

"Ha, says someone who snuck onboard!" continued Shrek to which alerted the mother Dragon as the Dronkey began to wail and cry.

"It's crying, what the heck do we do?" cried Tyler.

"I don't know!" replied Beth which obviously didn't help it.

Suddenly the mother Dragon flew right into the scene, to which it glared at Tyler and Beth believing the two were at fault instead of Draco, Riley, Huey and also Jazmine.

"N-N-Nice dragon" said Tyler to which he then placed the Dronkey down, "there you go."

As the Dronkey then raced behind its mother's back, the mother Dragon then roared quite loudly to which spooked Chris and woke him from his nap.

"What the heck was that?" asked Chris to Baltog.

"Want to find out?" asked Baltog.

"Nah, probably something dangerous" laughed Chris who oddly enough didn't seem to care.

The mother Dragon then breathed fire at Beth and Tyler which sent them screaming running away from the mother Dragon.

"Have you four realized what you've just done?" roared Chef to Draco and the three others.

"It was his idea!" cried Riley as he was turning on Draco.

"Ha, you were willing participants!" protested Draco.

"I do not care, but you are going to help me stop that dragon, now how the heck are we going to do it?" asked Chef to which Draco got his wand out which made Chef's face quite red, "Where and how did you get it?"

"Marceline?" replied Draco who knew it'd get Marceline in trouble.

Yet as Chef was about to blow a gas get, the mother Dragon had chased Beth and Tyler back to the train which Donkey was there trying to calm things down.

"Please don't harm these two" said Donkey as he was trying to find out what went on.

"Wow, this is indeed some Total Drama" said Chris to which he then turned to Baltog, "Baltog, get the teams back here, I am going to make this a reward challenge instead, as for you two Beth and Tyler, looks like you two will be of need of some medical condition."

"Yeah, you think?" asked Tyler who was quite burned.

About a few hours later, Chef, along with Shrek had secured Draco, along with also Riley, Huey and Jazmine, the four teams had arrived back at the train, to which only Team Newbie had caught one Dronkey without cheating.

"Wow, what can I say, whoever had to thought of sneaking Marceline onboard and getting my show off base, was totally off base!" laughed Chris, "I am going to make this challenge a reward challenge, even though Team Newbie was the only team who caught a Dronkey, they will be staying in first class."

"Yes!" laughed Fanny to which she turned to Marceline, "I hope you wished you never teamed up with that servant of Chris!"

"Yeah, don't remind me" sighed Marceline.

"And also no one else will be voted off either, which means we will be spending one more challenge here in this world, just so that the Aftermath crowd can fulfill their requirements of having five losers at least per Aftermath" laughed Chris to which the camera turned to Chris, "tune in next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, to see what sort of punishments we have in store for Draco, Huey, Riley and Jazmine!"

Yet as the cameras faded, the scene turns to back within the train as Marceline immediately runs into Finn and Jake whom were still doing their investigation.

"Marceline!" cried Finn.

"Look, I know what you two are doing, I am trying to get out of this deal" replied Marceline.

"Whoa, you mean you're not the one behind this scheme here?" asked Jake.

As Marceline looks around to see if Draco is nearby, she then turns to the two.

"Help me stop Draco from getting into the game, he was paid by Blaineley to help me, but he's double crossed me" continued Marceline as she whispered in their ears.

"Don't worry, we'll consult with Link to make sure you won't be voted off" said Finn.

"Thanks" said Marceline as she went off to her train car.


	13. Story of the Red Riding Hoods

Chapter 13: Story of the Red Riding Hoods

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, our contestants were gathered to catch Dronkeys! And you guessed right, they are a cross breed between Shrek's lovable helper Donkey, and his Dragon wife! Who really did a number on poor Billy when he got too close!

If things could not make matters worse, my own stunt double/butler Draco secretly teamed up with Huey, Riley Freeman and also Jazmine DuBois whom were up to no good in disobeying Chef's orders in staying put. Draco, the dastardly fella knew one of the Dronkeys would sound the alarm of the mother Dragon, in the hopes of ensuring that my show will be ruined which it only brought some Total Drama with poor Tyler and Beth becoming collateral damage! Ha!

Since no one could really catch a Dronkey, yours truly had to make sure this was a reward challenge instead where no one got voted off, with addition of Team Newbie which was the only team to retrieve a Dronkey to be in the first class train car! So will someone be voted off, and just how will I punish Draco, Huey, Riley and Jazmine? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Once again, Team Newbie found themselves on the side of luxury sitting in first class, while they were relaxed, Huey, Riley, Jazmine and even Draco were being forced by Chef and Shrek to serve them their first class meals.

"This is humiliating enough!" cried Draco as he couldn't stand it.

"I got more evidence of him goofing off" laughed Fanny as she gave Chef the recorded camera she had placed on another train car earlier, "this is where magic boy was using his wand!"

"That qualifies for more towel slaps!" laughed Chef as he did just that which really hurt poor Draco.

"You're going to regret doing this!" roared Draco who vowed to take down Team Newbie.

Riley was having obvious second thoughts about teaming up with Draco in the first place as he was responsible for getting them in trouble. He noticed Tony innocently eating his first class breakfast alone to which he then leaned over to pour him more juice.

"Listen to me, if we work together here, I can promise that you and your team will be able to not have to face Draco" whispered Riley.

"Why are you trying to help me?" asked Tony.

"Because, that snake boy Draco got me, my brother and my friend in trouble, he's a common enemy of both of us, just think about it" continued Riley as he finished pouring the juice in the cup, "come see me if you survive being voted off."

As Riley along with Huey, Jazmine and Draco headed off, Fanny was suspicious of Tony being talked to by Riley.

"Just what were you talking to him about?" asked Fanny to Tony.

"Oh, nothing, nothing" replied Tony.

Yet as Fanny began to wonder about Tony's chat with Riley, the scene switches to Finn and Jake who were in the train car carrying the team leaders.

"So what information did you guys find out on this vampire girl?" asked Raimundo.

"Look man, she's been double crossed on this one" replied Finn.

"Yeah, she said so herself" said Jake.

"Oh really, why should we even trust someone who was going to try to cheat anyway?" asked Zelda.

"But the one who brought her onboard is Draco, we should be preventing him from getting into the game" said Finn.

"He doesn't look so tough" said Link as he looked out the window of the train and noticed him being forced by Chef and Shrek to hand out breakfast meals to the other teams.

"Just give it a rest for now" said Raimundo as he continued to meditate.

"Fine, be that way, but don't come whining to us when trouble starts to happen" said Jake.

As the train continued on its path, Princess Fiona who was tending to Shrek's triplets known as Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia was getting tired of babysitting them. Poor Baltog who had to help her change their diapers so many times also couldn't stand it.

"This is not in my contract" sighed Baltog as he changed another diaper belonging to Farkle who then barfed on poor Baltog, right on his face.

"Oh, I know they can be a handful, but Shrek wanted me to bring them along in this challenge" said Princess Fiona.

"I wished you hadn't, you know how dangerous the last one was" replied Baltog.

"But I am pretty sure Chris will not allow any harm to come to my children" continued Princess Fiona.

After Shrek had given orders to Draco to help out the Freemans and Jazmine, he then showed him to where Fiona and Baltog were.

"These three are my pride and joy" said Shrek, "now I want you to take good care of them, and not let them out of your sight, or I will be forced to give you a weggie ogre style!"

"How hard can the task be?" asked Draco as he peaked at the trio of ogre babies to which the trio barfed right on Draco's face which was right when Chris came into the scene.

"What the heck happen to you two?" asked Chris to Draco and Baltog who still had baby ogre barf all over them.

"You sure the next challenge will be a safe one?" asked Princess Fiona.

"You can count on my liability contract that I am fully covered" laughed Chris who oddly showed little concern.

About an hour later the train stopped at its destination which was in the local woods in Far Far Away, as all the teams got out of the train, the team leaders were going to be included in the challenge.

"Today's challenge is what I call Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale classic" said Chris, "each team will choose their Red Riding Hood to help carry a basket, your other team members will be designated hunter protectors for your Red Riding Hood whom will be escorted to grandmother's house which are four houses located deep within the forest itself. Your team leaders will be designated to be the wolves who'd try to get toward either the grandmother's house first, or to snatch the picnic basket filled with goodies when they are heading there."

"Yeah, this is going to be fun" laughed Raimundo.

"But a warning to the team leaders, you better not get shot by paint, or you will be out" continued Chris, "the teams are given about a thirty minute start into the woods which should be now!"

Yet as the teams were going to get their picnic baskets, Marceline wanted to try to eat the Red Hood to which Chris remembered she loved to eat the color of the red dye which he then signaled Baltog to hover a Korean-style garlic over her.

"Okay, I won't turn this Red Hood into a White Hood!" cried Marceline.

"That's also punishment for sneaking onboard" laughed Chris, "Baltog will be following you and your team to grandmother's house."

"This is ridiculous" sighed Marceline as she placed on the Red Hood.

Team Einstein had chosen Cindy to wear the Red Hood, Janet for Team Golden and Tak for Team Newbie.

"I look like a big fool" sighed Tak who didn't like wearing red.

As the four teams were about to head off, it was just then that before Draco headed off to one of the grandmother's houses in the woods being led by Chef, he lured the ogre babies into one of the baskets which Team Newbie ha d picked up.

"You, we have to get going now!" roared Chef who was on a jeep, "We'll be fast on this!"

"Wow, this is heavier than I thought!" cried Tak who didn't realize that Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia were inside the basket itself.

"Ha, I knew you were quite weak!" laughed Fanny.

As the four teams headed into the woods, about thirty minutes later or so, Chris signaled that leaders of the four teams can head on into the forest to either head to a grandmother house or to snatch the picnic basket on their way to grandmother's house.

"Chris, have you seen my three babies, Shrek left them with Draco to watch" said Princess Fiona.

"Don't worry, they should be with Chef" replied Chris.

Yet it was obviously not the case, as the trio of ogre babies were eating up the goodies within Team Newbie's basket with its members not even knowing about it. Fanboy's stomach grumbled with hunger at the thought of not even being able to have another meal for quite awhile.

"Say, I got an idea, we can have a small portion of what's inside the goodie bag there" said Fanboy.

"You do that and I will shoot you with paint!" roared Fanny as she was pointing her paint ball gun at Fanboy.

"But Fanboy only wants one bite" added Chum Chum who chimed in.

"That's not even our job to do something like that" continued Fanny who was fuming at the thought of losing the challenge by Fanboy and Chum Chum, "if we lose, I wish Chris would make a two for one special with you two being shot out of the cannon!"

"Wow, harsh" sighed Fanboy who continued on the trek with his team.

While Team Newbie was having its own tensions, Team Underdogs wasn't doing as well either, as Marceline couldn't stand the garlic that Baltog was hanging over her head preventing her from eating the red dye of her red hood.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Marceline as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ha, it was your decision to wear that stupid red hood" said Sissy.

"Please you don't want to fight yo!" cried Irwin.

"Kid is right, move it!" roared Baltog.

It was just then that the chime for a song came right in.

"I've been hearing that some teams are having trouble in the forest! Only a song will make things better!" laughed Chris as he yelled through the megaphone.

"Oh grandma's house, we're just heading to grandma's house" said Tak who wasn't happy about singing.

"Grandma's house will be a pleasant place" said Mandy as the scene switches to her team.

"It'd be filled with joy and happiness" added Cindy which the scene also did the same with her team.

"I just don't understand this concept" continued Marceline.

"You mean you don't know what a grandmama is?" asked Irwin who sang along.

"I've been around longer than she ever had" replied Marceline.

"That makes sense, I guess" said Sissy.

Yet as the four teams continued through the woods, everything was not peaceful at the four designated houses designed for grandmother's house. The first house, poor Huey was forced to dress up as an old grandmother being watched over by Shrek.

"There is no way I am going to do this!" protested Huey.

"Oh yes you will!" laughed Shrek as he forced the grandmother costume on, "And you'll like it!"

It was just then that Link came into the scene, who made it to the house first before either of the teams.

"Finally, you green hat guy, where this!" said Huey as he then threw the grandmother's costume to Link.

"I have to wear this?" asked Link.

"It's in the story, you play the part of the big bad wolf" replied Shrek.

"No way I am getting in this" said Link.

"There is no way I am doing it either" added Huey.

"I guess I am just going to have to make both of you wear it" laughed Shrek as he got out a spare.

It was similar with Riley who was also refusing to wear the grandmother's costume as Chef was forcing it on him.

"No, I am not going to wear this!" roared Riley.

"You will wear it, and you will like it!" replied Chef as he placed it on and forcibly placed him on the bed.

"You want to play it that way?" asked Riley as he then threw the pillow at Chef which obviously got him mad, "Then let's play!"

As for Draco, Draco was being watched over by Ilana who didn't seem to trust Draco, but was a friendlier face than the others.

"You know, I am getting quite dirty in these, would it be kind enough for you to change places with me?" asked Draco.

"Well, now that you put it that way" replied Ilana who was clueless on Draco's intensions.

As for Lance, Lance was watching over Jazmine quite carefully.

"You better not pull off any tricks like your two friends" said Lance.

"Oh no sir, I am a good little girl" said Jazmine, "we can share the goodies, when they arrive."

As for Team Newbie, they were unaware that Raimundo who was quite skilled as a Xiaolin warrior was within the area watching them from afar. As he leaped from branch to branch, members of Team Newbie attempted to fire paint at Raimundo, yet none of them managed to hit him.

"I can't believe he's just that fast!" cried Fanny who kept on firing.

"I'm out of ammo!" cried Hoogie.

"I believe you have something for me" said Raimundo who leaped right down ready to take the basket.

"Take this stupid basket" said Tak who didn't want to play anymore.

"Hey, this fills quite heavy!" cried Raimundo who couldn't lift it, to which the trio of baby ogres fell right out.

"I guess that explains why it was heavy" sighed Tak.

It was just then that Chris had arrived on another jeep with Princess Fiona also with him to which she got out of the jeep, and ran to her babies.

"My babies!" cried Princess Fiona.

"No way!" laughed Chris who was quite amused, "I should have a chat with Lord V on Draco's status!"

Yet as Chris was being amused at what was going on with Team Newbie, Team Einstein had arrived at the house where Riley and Chef were having a vicious pillow fight; everyone was shocked including Zelda who tried her best to beat her team there. Cindy ordered her team to fire paint balls at the two to stop them from having their violent pillow fight. As for Team Underdogs, they arrived at the house where Huey and Link were both dressed up as grandmothers whom were forced by Shrek to do so.

"Er, this isn't how the story is suppose to go down" said Molly.

"Hey, I was being creative" replied Shrek, "these two didn't want to wear the grandmother costume!"

It was Team Golden that arrived at the house where Ilana was coaxed into dressing up like the grandmother, as even Mandy was surprised by this.

"And it seems like Draco didn't want to wear the grandmother's costume, did he?" asked Mandy to which Ilana sadly shook her head.

As for Lance and Jazmine, Baltog had to knock on their door to have them come out for Chris to give a tally on who won.

"Wow, I have never seen such a challenge that was indeed very Total Drama for this game!" laughed Chris, "Designated grandmothers, not wanting to be grandmothers, designated wolves also not wanting to be grandmothers, and also the ogre babies in Team Newbie's picnic basket eating up the goodies? This is one wild challenge, which I am going to have to give Team Einstein the win for actually doing as the story is told!"

"What?" cried Fanny.

"Hey, they stopped Chef and Riley from fighting with each other" laughed Chris, "you have to give them credit. Team Newbie, I will be seeing who you vote off."

About a few hours later, members of Team Newbie had casted their votes on who'd be voted off the game. Chris had typically given out the jelly bean bags to all of those who'd be staying for another day. The two members of Team Newbie who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Fanboy and Tak.

"Tak, you were not interested in participating in the challenge, and you also failed to realize that three ogre babies were in your basket" said Chris to which he continued to Fanboy, "Fanboy, what's up with that tension with Fanny?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" cried Tak as the dramatic pause was going on.

"Of course it wasn't" replied Chris as he threw the jelly bean bag to her, "Fanboy, seems like you will be shot out of the Cannon of Shame!"

"About time!" laughed Fanny as he was being escorted by Blatog and Shrek, as a helmet was placed on him.

Poor Fanboy was fired out of the Cannon of Shame screaming for his life, to which the camera then turns to Chris again.

"Another shocking elimination, tune in next time as we travel to Draco's home school of Hogwarts here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the cameras faded, the scene changes to the Idea Team's place on the train, where Ferb already had a diagram of the deeds of what Draco had done.

"Ferb, I think I know what we'll do next time" said Phineas.

"Get rid of that cheater Draco?" asked Isabella.

"I certainly hope he's not onto us" replied Ferb as Draco was just down the hallway listening to them.


	14. Bart's Prank Time

Chapter 14: Bart's Prank Time

Once again it was time for the Aftermath series as Geoff was going to be prepared once again to give a recap.

Geoff's Commentary:

Wow, what a season we have here, and so many surprise eliminations! That would be certainly saved for the duration of the Aftermath series, along with also my fellow host Bart Simpson will be on the prowl at his home town of Springfield to have a little surprise for us.

Aside from that, we have a great Aftermath series for you, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies the Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was once again time for the Aftermath series, except Bart was nowhere to be found, since he was at his hometown of Springfield ready with the losers who got mistreated poorly than the others.

"We have a great show today" said Bridgette as the cameras focused on her.

"Oh you bet, say, where the heck is your brother, he said he was planning a surprise for this show?" asked Geoff as he leaned over to Lisa.

"Oh, he's got a surprise for the three losers whom were poorly mistreated when they were in the game" replied Lisa, "and the good news is that Zoe has healed herself, yet poor Zim is now in her former condition. Not to mention, Libby will also be helping out too."

"Yeah, but he'll be helping Bart pull an old prank on a certain bartender coming up, but first, let's bring out the new losers" said Geoff.

"Now remember, they're not losers to use, here they will always be winners" added Bridgette.

"Not from the way I look at this" laughed Jorgen as he was signaling the new losers to come out.

Poor Megan was the first one who came out of the scene, next Carl who , then came Manny and Frida who were not happy because Sissy was the reason they were there, then old Fanboy.

"This stinks!" cried Frida, "We were equally mistreated just as much as Zoe, Sperg, Libby and Zim were, and we're not out there pranking Springfield?"

"Yeah, what the heck is up with that?" asked Manny.

"Hey, I don't choose who gets to go to my fellow co-hosts' hometown" laughed Geoff.

"Can we have the others come out who are still here?" asked Bridgette.

"Fine, hey, you, smart kid and the elitist girl!" said Jorgen.

"We have names" said Marc.

"Yeah, why don't you use them?" added Karin.

"Just get out there!" ordered Jorgen.

"Geeze" sighed Marc as he and Karin stepped out.

"Where are the other three losers?" asked Karin.

"They're out having a fun time painting the town of Springfield red, and I hope it's not red in the face!" laughed Geoff.

"So what prize are we going to get this time on whatever challenge you're going to throw at us?" asked Karin who was rather impatient.

"Good question, today's challenge's prize is that you will have a statue that will be scalped from gold in your own image" laughed Geoff, "Chris already did his."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that" said Lisa.

"Today's challenge is trivia!" continued Bridgette, "Here you will have to answer some questions about some of our Total Drama alumni!"

"Excluding us two" added Geoff, "because that's just too much of a freebie."

"And not only that, but if you fail in answering it, you will be placed aside and sing the theme song of the Total Drama series" added Lisa.

"Yeah, that too, whoever else doesn't get far ahead will also have to sing along" added Geoff.

"So let the challenge begin" said Bridgette to which she got out a card, "Marc, since you are perhaps the smartest of them all here, just who are the members of our Total Drama alumni that are part of the Drama Brothers?"

"There are four members of the Drama Brothers, Trent, Cody, Justin and Harold, and if you add bigfoot who stepped in for Cody, you can count that as five" replied Marc.

"Wow, that's something that people usually miss about the Drama Brothers, there are really five members, one being a temporary member" added Geoff.

"This one is for Megan, name two members of the Total Drama alumni who either kissed someone else's significant other on the show, and you can't add me to that" said Bridgette.

"Do we have to bring up that one?" sighed Geoff who didn't like what happen between Bridgette and Alejandro on the show.

"Hmm, Heather from Season 1 and Gwen on Season 3?" asked Megan.

"That is indeed correct" said Bridgette who knew it was wrong.

"But she didn't say you in the answer" said Lisa.

"I say that she's correct" said Bridgette who was getting defensive.

"But wouldn't it make her wrong not to say you too?" asked Lisa.

"Fine, I'll be over here" sighed Megan as she placed herself aside.

"Moving on" said Bridgette who shrugged off her tension with Lisa to which she then turned to Carl, "Carl, name an animal you all love that wasn't in the Total Drama series."

"A llama" laughed Carl.

"Oh come on, that's such an easy question" said Lisa.

"Hey, I'm trying to do this here!" protested Bridgette to which she then turned to Manny, "Manny, how many gross out challenges has Chris has thrown throughout the Total Drama series?"

"Hmm, umm, I don't know?" replied Manny to which he sighed and headed to where Megan was located.

"Next, Karin, how many alter-egos does our Izzy have?" asked Bridgette.

"I'm guessing that she's a nut, many that cannot ever be counted" replied Karin.

"That's correct" replied Bridgette.

It was then Fanboy's turn.

"Fanboy, name a dangerous stunt that Owen broke his jaws?" asked Bridgette.

"Er, I don't think that guy can have a breakable jaw" replied Fanboy.

"Wrong!" replied Bridgette to which Fanboy joined the others.

It was finally Frida's turn.

"Frida, how many good looking poses does our Justin have as a model?" asked Bridgette.

"Probably the one that makes him look the best, which is just one?" asked Frida.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but that's wrong" replied Bridgette to which Frida had joined Manny and Megan.

"Coming back to Marc, how many times have people have gotten hurt by Chris on his show?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't have a number with me, but probably a lot" replied Marc.

"Sorry, you had to be specific" replied Bridgette to which Marc then joined Megan, Manny and Frida.

It was just down to Carl and Karin.

"Karin, who was the winner of Season 2?" asked Bridgette.

"That nerdy girl Beth who got hurt in a challenge" laughed Karin.

"Carl, who has always been never well liked by Chris?" asked Bridgette.

"I don't know, a lot of those involved in the series didn't make Chris happy, but especially Ezekiel who took the million dollars in Season 3, and also screwed up his plane" replied Carl.

"Correct" replied Bridgette, "and he's still undergoing rehabilitation."

"Wow, I guess we can afford making both of you into golden statues" laughed Geoff to which a chime rang for the losers, "as for you folks who didn't answer it right, hit it!"

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine!" said Megan who started it off.

"You guys are on my mind" continued Marc who joined in.

"You asked me what I wanted to be" continued Frida who sang it really long.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see" continued Manny.

"That I want to be famous!" as all five said it at the same time.

"I wanna stay close to the sun" continued Marc.

"Go pack your bags, cause I've already won" continued Manny.

"Everything to prove, nothing in my way" continued Megan, "I'll get there one day!"

"Cause I wanna be famous!" continued all five.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!" added Frida and Fanboy.

"I wanna be famous!" continued all five.

"That was okay" said Geoff to which a computer screen turned on in the background, "and now let's go to the Prank Cam, as our co-host Bart Simpson has dubbed it!"

The scene on the computer screen is turned to Springfield, the hometown of Lisa and Bart, to which Bart was preparing to have a little fun by pulling some pranks with Sperg, Zoe, Libby and Zim. Zim was at the Simpson residence, prepared to dial the number, since Zim was in a wheelchair, and couldn't go out and do that much pranks, Zim who was at the living room with Gir and Bart were prepared to do a classic prank call.

"So how the heck do you do this prank call?" asked Zim.

"It's easy, all you have to do is dial Moe's number which I have right here, and ask for this ridiculous phrase" laughed Bart.

"And you say this is funny?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, prank call, go for it!" laughed Gir.

As Zim, nervous as he was dialed the call, Moe typically picked up the call at the other end as he was busy at his bar with the customers.

"Moe's Tavern, this is Moe speaking" said Moe.

"Yeah, er, is there a Mr. I Am Being Stupid On International Television there?" asked Zim.

"Hey everybody, is there an I Am Being Stupid On International Television here?" asked Moe.

"You sure are acting stupid on international television!" laughed Homer who knew Chris' film crew was in town.

"Wait a second, who is this?" cried Moe to which Zim hung up on him.

"Zim can't understand this feeling, as Zim feels he made a fool of someone!" laughed Zim, "If it were only Dib who was as dumb like that could answer something on the other line, Zim would be happy!"

Yet as the Irken was rejoicing for a job well done, Sperg was prepared to ding dong ditch Reverend Lovejoy.

"I don't believe that spiky haired kid said I have to do something as simple like this!" cried Sperg as he rang the doorbell, and ran for it.

As the Reverend opened up the door, he noticed that no one was obviously there.

"Hello, did someone ring my doorbell?" asked Reverend Lovejoy.

Then as the Reverend went back inside, Sperg rang the doorbell again, and the Reverend peaked out to see that no one was there.

"This isn't funny!" cried Reverend Lovejoy, "This is getting old really fast!"

Then again, Sperg did it for a third time which obviously annoyed Reverend Lovejoy as he stepped out to see no one was there.

"Bah, next time the door bell rings, no one will be answering this door!" roared Reverend Lovejoy.

Suddenly a fourth time to which the Reverend couldn't take it, as he was going to yell at Sperg, in reality, his anger glared at some local kids who just wanted a donation.

"Why are you red in the face?" asked the child to the Reverend.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Sperg as he ran away.

As for Zoe, Zoe was instructed to prank Principal Skinner, as Skinner was leaving from his car, as he was heading to his office at the school, Zoe with her knowhow of breaking into cars managed to open up the door and literally started to glue the doors together. It was just then that Skinner forgot something in his car did Zoe hid around the corner to watch what was happening.

"This car doesn't seem to want to open, what the, glue?" cried Skinner as he noticed that all the doors to his car were glued shut, "Simpson, I know you did this, and when I find proof, you will be punished!"

After Zoe's prank, the scene changes to Libby, where a certain Nelson Munts didn't seem to mind to liking her, but Bart wanted to have her do an old "Kick Me" gag.

"Come here" said Libby as she gave Nelson a hug.

"All I wanted was a hug!" cried Nelson as he hugged her.

Yet as Nelson kept on walking about town, people started to kick him, and laughing at him in the same manner he liked to laugh at them.

"Hey, what the?" cried Nelson as he took off the note from his back.

After Bart had some pranks done, the scene switches back to Geoff and Bridgette to which Geoff was surprised to the work Bart was providing for some of the losers whom were mistreated back on the game.

"Oh, I can't believe that worked gluing the principal's car's doors together?" laughed Geoff, "And telling someone that he's an idiot on international television? Not only that, but also making someone who is suppose to control himself yell at some orphans?"

"Er, I don't think we should do this" said Bridgette.

"Oh come on, think about the ratings!" laughed Geoff, "Bart can totally do this kind of segment again!"

"I just hope you know what you're doing" sighed Bridgette.

Yet as the scene ends for the Aftermath, the cameras focus back onboard the train to which Tony who wondered off from the car his team was staying to meet up with Riley.

"Glad you could make it" said Riley, "Draco is not to be trusted."

"Please, tell me about it, the member of my team who recently got voted off may have made some deals with him" continued Tony.

"You keep an eye on him and report back to me on any of his activities, you got that?" asked Riley.

"Will do" replied Tony as he left back to his car.


	15. Unicorns Exist

Chapter 15: Unicorns Exist

Once again, after the Aftermath, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap.

Chris McClean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was the old tale of Red Hiding Hood, or should I say four Red Riding Hoods! Each team had a designated Red-Riding Hood, and also a team of hunters who'd escort Red Riding Hood to her grandmother's house. Our leaders of the four teams were designated wolves who'd prowl about to hunt down the bag of goodies!

As for the grandmothers, as punishment for interfering in the previous challenge, Draco, Jazmine, Huey and Riley were forced to place on the grandmother costumes, until the designated wolves would beat the Red Riding Hoods to the punch line! Which one designated wolf, Link refused to put on the grandmothers costume that Huey was wearing, and both had to wear it!

Also, when Raimundo managed to sneak upon Team Newbie, and by surprise take the bag of goodies, three ogre babies, really Shrek's kids popped right out instead! Which means old Draco was once again behind another dastardly scheme to try to ruin the challenge, as for others, Riley and Chef were in a violence pillow fight against each other, which Team Einstein stopped for good, making them the winner of the challenge.

As for Team Newbie, it was finally goodbye to Fanboy, who was shot out of the Cannon of Shame! So who'd be voted off next here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was just another typical day again in the last place train car for Team Newbie, poor Chum Chum was quite sad that Fanboy was voted off, as he was the only one who voted for Tak.

"This is so unfair" sighed Chum Chum who had a picture of Fanboy where a tear dropped from his eye.

"Ha, you're friend deserved to lose!" laughed Fanny as she sat back, "It's a thousand times peaceful here, now that he's gone!"

"You take that back!" cried Chum Chum.

"Are you trying to take me on?" laughed Fanny, "I can easily beat you!"

But as Chum Chum attempted to charge at Fanny, he was pulled back by Hoogie and Abigail.

"Enough of this!" cried Abigail, "We need to find a way to get back into first class."

"Yeah, she's right" added Tony.

"Well, we could for one thing for sure is instead of fighting each other, fight the other teams for once" said Tak.

"Agreed, that is Miss Loud Mouth over here has a problem with it" added Gaz.

Yet as Team Newbie was debating on what they'd do in the next challenge, Chef and Shrek were once again ready to provide punishment for Riley, Huey and Jazmine, along with Draco who were serving breakfast for Team Einstein who were in the winning first class car.

"This is indeed the life!" laughed Timmy as he sat back while Draco poured more juice in his cup.

But for Huey, things were getting too much for him, as he knew his brother Riley had made a secret deal with a member of Team Newbie. Huey knew he had to find someone who was smart enough to help him out on Team Einstein, to which he then noticed Jimmy who was also enjoying his breakfast with Timmy.

"So, you must be the smart one around here" said Huey as he poured more juice into Jimmy's cup.

"Yeah, that's correct" replied Jimmy.

"Look, I can't stand this being here in this position anymore" whispered Huey as he wanted to make it very secretive.

"But what do you want me to do about it, my team will think I will be making a secret alliance or something if I do anything to help you out" continued Jimmy.

"Don't you have any inventions of yours on you?" asked Huey who continued at Jimmy.

"Fine, geeze, you're persistent, if I am not voted off if my team loses the next challenge or even wins it again, I will come looking for you" replied Jimmy.

"Thanks" said Huey as he left with Riley, Jazmine and Draco.

"What was that about?" asked Lee who noticed Jimmy had a chat with Huey.

"It was nothing okay" replied Jimmy who was quite defensive.

"Gee, from the sounds of it, you look defensive" added Princess Jillian.

"Hey, lay off my friend" said Timmy.l

After the four teams had breakfast, the train finally stopped at Draco's old school Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Wizardry!" said Chris as everyone gathered, "It's the home school of my stunt body/butler Draco! And this is where we'll be doing our challenges for our duration in this world!"

"Just what kind of challenges are we going to face here?" asked Dib.

"Oh, you'll find out" laughed Chris, "today's challenge is a simple challenge, each team will have to go after and capture a unicorn. Yes, that's indeed right, unicorns do exist in this world, and they only venture in the magical world!"

"Unicorns are real here?" cried Isabella with joy as she, along with Phineas and Ferb came out.

"Yes, but sadly you will not be able to ride one of them" laughed Chris to Isabella who then felt disappointed.

"Let me guess what we're going to have to do, search some mysterious forbidden forest for them?" asked Mandy.

"You are absolutely correct" replied Chris.

As all four teams got ready to get a head start, Chris fired his gun that was obviously filled with blanks in the air, sending the teams heading into the forest.

"Chris, I think we need to talk" said Phineas to Chris.

"Why, is it because you three will not be able to get into the game or something?" asked Chris.

"Something like that, but more disturbing is your butler/stunt double Draco" replied Ferb.

"Oh come on, he brings me in the ratings" laughed Chris who didn't seem to mind Draco's dastardly deeds.

"This is more serious that I thought" said Ferb who knew Chris didn't care what Draco did.

Back in the Forbidden Forest, each of the four teams went onto their separate ways in search for a unicorn. For Team Einstein, Jimmy couldn't believe the other mythical creatures that were in the forest.

"This is so unorthodox!" cried Jimmy as he was amazed by the animals in the forest, "None of these have ever been classified!"

"Ha, I can name you a few creatures that I have encountered here" laughed Zak who also had similar encounters with his family.

"Can we please just find that unicorn?" cried Cindy who was rather impatient.

While Team Einstein was having trouble finding a unicorn, a chime rang in which was right for a song.

"Hey, you know what that means" laughed Chris as he had a megaphone with him shouting it to the four teams.

"Oh, what a wonderful forest!" said Jimmy who started off the song, "So many to classify!"

"Ha, I've seen more than this!" added Zak.

"Why do you two sound more like my brother Marc?" continued Lee.

"Maybe it's because they got big brains" said Molly as the scene switched to her team.

"I am sure there are more creatures back in the Land of Ooo" continued Marceline.

"Are there any that are candy like?" asked Flapjack.

"Yeah, we got those too" replied Marceline.

"I could use some of that" added Billy as the scene switched to his team.

"Yeah, me too" added Cleveland Jr. as he sang along.

"This all sounds so irrational" sighed Dib.

"Yeah, no kidding!" added Fanny as the scene switched to her team.

Yet as all the four teams continued through their trek through the forest, they came across a grassy meadow in the center of the forest where Jimmy gazed upon the unicorns as he couldn't believe they were actually real in this world.

"Wow, I've never seen such a creature like this!" cried Jimmy as he wanted to take a closer look.

"Hey, look nerdtron, we're suppose to bring one of them back, this isn't any nature show, you know" said Cindy.

"I know how to get one" laughed Marceline.

As one of the unicorns was grazing peacefully, Marceline crept right up to it, and turned herself into a werewolf like creature scaring it all whiter than usual to which it just simply fainted, and froze in fear being petrified.

"That's one way of handling it" said Sissy who now was afraid of Marceline.

"Looks like we'll have to carry it" sighed Johnny.

As Jonny, along with Molly and Flapjack began to carry the unicorn, Team Newbie was having its own trouble trying to get its own unicorn. Fanny was trying to literally ride a unicorn.

"Hey, stand still!" cried Fanny as it seemed like the unicorn was going to kick her off.

"You're scaring it!" cried Sakura as she ran to help her.

"I know how to cheer it up" said Chum Chum as he also raced to the area.

But as Fanny was trying to maintain control, the unicorn also was frighten by Sakura's presence, and also didn't notice Chum Chum was with her.

"Do you have any ideas?" cried Fanny.

"Just one" replied Sakura as she then used her powers to which spooked the unicorn to race toward where Team Underdogs was taking its unicorn.

It wasn't obviously the same for Team Einstein, versus Team Golden which Danielle was able to use her powers to mount herself on the unicorn by sneaking up on it.

"Come on, getty up!" ordered Danielle to which the unicorn just ignored her as it was grazing.

"I gots an idea!" laughed Billy as he then walked up to the unicorn, "Hey Mr. Unicorn!"

Billy's scare obviously disturbed the unicorn as it ran toward where the other two unicorns were. As for Team Einstein, Jimmy and Zak had cornered a unicorn, just making it right for Mindy to get onboard.

"Now come on, you loser unicorn!" roared Mindy as she slapped the unicorn's back.

The unicorn obviously didn't like Mindy on its back as it began to ride with the other unicorns, Team Einstein's unicorn was way in the back, in last place, to which Team Golden's unicorn came in first with Team Newbie's in second and Team Underdogs in third.

"No, this can't be!" cried Mindy, "You stupid, stupid loser unicorn!"

That obviously angered the unicorn, as it then began to jump erratically and managed to knock Mindy off its back.

"That's one way to get rid of a nagging fly" said Mandy.

"Wow, Team Einstein, I guess I'll be seeing you later to see who'd be voted off" laughed Chris.

Jimmy knew things didn't look his way for his team, as he was in part helping to delay his team, so he met up with Huey just before casting his vote.

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Huey.

"Only if I don't get voted off" replied Jimmy who was quite worried.

"Your big nerdy brain got in the way, didn't it?" asked Huey.

"Kind of" replied Jimmy who was forced to admit some honesty.

"But hey, at least you were not on the unicorn, maybe I can help out with the ballots" laughed Huey as he was likely going to do what Marceline allegedly had done with Libby.

"Er, gotta run" said Jimmy as he headed back to his team.

It was finally time for elimination, members of Team Einstein that were obviously got to stay for another day had received a bag of jelly beans. Only two members of the team didn't, and they were Jimmy and Mindy.

"Jimmy, you might be a brainiac, but you do not know when to shut yourself up" said Chris as he had the last jelly bean bag in his hand as the dramatic pause was kicking in, "Mindy, you made unwanted taunts to the unicorn that you were on. Last bag of jelly beans goes to, well, Jimmy looks like you'll be safe from being voted off, for now."

"What?" cried Mindy as she was being escorted to the Cannon of Shame as a helmet was placed on her by Baltog, "I am the one who gets shot out of the Cannon of Shame, while this loser doesn't?"

"Yeah, funny world we live in" laughed Baltog as he pushed her through the hatch, closing it to which Chris fired the button shooting Mindy out who was screaming for her life.

"What another exciting elimination, tune in next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies to see what we'll have in store next time!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the camera fades, Chris knew there were obviously too many votes for Mindy to be voted off, so as Chris gazed into the security cameras, he caught the shadow of Huey Freeman allegedly tampering with the votes.

"Hmm, very interesting, it's as if almost he wants to ensure he'll make old Jimmy his puppet!" laughed Chris, "Will Huey regret what he had just done, or is this is just a fake fluke to make Jimmy look guilty? That will be needed to be investigated, but not for now."


	16. Draco's Fake Tattle

Chapter 16: Draco's Fake Tattle

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, yes, unicorns are real…here at Hogwarts in its local Forbidden Forest! Each of the four teams were ordered to bring back a unicorn, with the first one to come back to have their team win immunity.

Lucky for Team Golden, as it was a golden opportunity for them to take a unicorn back to where the train was. Yet for Team Einstein, all they wanted to do is gaze at all the unexplained creatures, especially old Jimmy as well, and even Zak decided to take a gaze at the animals too! That obviously placed Team Einstein off track, with old Mindy being the one who was going to take the fall, or at least making it seem like Jimmy would be guilty of doing so with a possible alliance with Huey!

So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like a peaceful scene from a typical slumber episode that the contestants were going to have, yet everything was going to be shattered when a smoke grenade or two was going to be thrown into the trains, footage earlier showed Draco sending off an owl to what seemed like a forged Kids Next Door message, that immediately was the obvious response that a certain Number 362 didn't like. Members of the Kids Next Door literally crashed through the windows of the train searching for four certain Kids Next Door members, and apprehending all four.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Tak as she couldn't believe Abigail and Hoogie were being taken away by members of the Kids Next Door.

"Hey, who caused the fire?" cried Chris as he came into the scene and noticed an angry Rachel, a.k.a. Number 362.

"I need these four contestants of yours back at their sector for a mission, and here I find them dillydallying!" roared Rachel.

"Hey, if there is anyone who is going to take down some contestants, it should be me" said Chris.

About an hour later after the incident, Wally, Kuki, Abigail and Hoogie were sadly nowhere to be found by the teams that they were once on, so Chris had to invite all four teams to the two other cars that were in between winner and loser cars. Even other members of the teams began to suspect that Huey, Riley and Jazmine were behind the incident.

"Wow, never thought this would happen" said Chris, "which brings me all the more willing to introduce four new members to the game, Rachel, you'll be joining Team Newbie, Jazmine, also on Team Newbie. Huey, you'll be joining Team Einstein, and Riley you'll be joining Team Golden."

"This is unbelievable!" cried Cindy as she couldn't believe it.

"As of now, these four will participate in our current challenge for we're preparing today" laughed Chris.

As things began to settle down, there was obvious distrust in the air with the four newcomers to the game. No one trusted Rachel at all for her obvious role, but Rachel couldn't believe that Fanny was the only Kids Next Door member who was still onboard.

"Don't say a word" said Fanny who knew Rachel ruined her plan.

"Yeah" added Gaz.

"Oh come on guys, I was just doing my job as Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door" said Rachel.

"I'd say that she might have something to do with it, if we could come up with proof" said Jazmine as she turned to Tak and Gaz.

"Yeah, you know you might be right" said Tak.

As Team Einstein was back in the loser car, Jimmy felt uneasy being with Huey on his team.

"You feeling a bit nervous?" asked Huey to Jimmy who was obviously afraid.

"Kind of" replied Jimmy.

"Listen to me, I will help us find a way out of this, I didn't screw with the votes here, just to let you know, but a certain Draco was the one who ordered me behind the curtains to make it look like it" said Huey who was trying to insert doubt with Draco among Jimmy and the rest of Team Einstein.

"You know, that Draco does indeed is a hundred on the creep meter" added Cindy.

"Kind to think of it, my dad would probably not want to take him on" added Princess Jillian.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because I say we keep an eye on him from now on" continued Huey.

As it was finally time for the challenge, the four teams got out of the train where Chris was waiting for them.

"Today's challenge is a simple challenge, you will have to find the four animals of each house" said Chris.

"Didn't we do a challenge like this before, but with unicorns?" asked Sissy.

"Yes, yes you did, but also you must acquire something from each of the favorite professors who use to be around these parts from the four houses as well" continued Chris.

"Let me guess, we got to split ourselves up?" asked Marceline.

"Yeah, that's the spirit" laughed Chris to which he then signaled them to go, "now get going!"

It was just then that a certain Lord Voldemort had arrived on the scene to warn Chris that the Dementors were still on the lose.

"Lord V, what a surprise to find you here" said Chris, "missed something that happened earlier that was quite made for Total Drama."

"Did you forget to mention that Hogwarts is being patrolled by Dementors?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Chef, the liability contract" laughed Chris.

"Good in any world" laughed Chef.

Back within Hogwarts, the four teams split themselves up into two groups, Team Underdogs split up with Johnny, Irwin, Sissy and Molly heading into Professor Minerva McGonagall's office. While Marceline, Molly and Flapjack headed to Gryffindor's House. Team Einstein split themselves up to Lee, Timmy, and Sally into Professor Pomona Sprout's office, while Zak, Princess Jillian, Jimmy, Huey and Cindy headed into Hufflepuff House. Team Golden split itself up with Mandy, Billy, Hiro and Danielle to search Professor Filius Flitwick's office, while Dib, Riley, and Cleveland Jr. headed to search Ravenclaw's house; and Team Newbie splits itself up with Tony, Fanny, Sakura and Rachel to search Severus Snape's office, while Chum Chum, Tak, Jazmine and Gaz headed to Slytherine house.

"This is nuts!" cried Riley as he along with Dib and Cleveland Jr. managed to head to Ravenclaw House.

"How the heck are we going to get in?" asked Dib.

"No one should dare pass" said Helena Ravenclaw, a.k.a. the Grey Lady.

Suddenly a chime rang in.

"Unless if you sing anyone of us ghosts a song to enter" continued Helena.

"Oh Ms. Ghost, all we want to do is be quiet as a mouse" said Riley as he started off the song.

"We won't harm anything inside" continued Dib.

"So we'd be stepping on in" said Cleveland Jr., in quite a deep voice to which the trio were allowed in.

The scene changed to Marceline, Molly and Flapjack who encountered the ghost only known as Headless Nick guarding Gryffindor.

"Let us in, oh just let us in" said Marceline as she sang along.

"We won't do much damage" said Molly.

"I hope it's nothing what they did to me" continued Headless Nick.

"We'll only stop if we let us in!" said Flapjack.

"Alright, geeze" sighed Headless Nick.

The scene then switches to Zak, Princess Jillian, Jimmy, Huey and Cindy who encountered Fat Friar who was guarding Hufflepuff House.

"Just please let us in, let us in" said Zak and Jimmy.

"Just let us in!" cried Princess Jillian.

"We won't harm a thing" added Cindy.

"Nor trash it" said Huey.

"I guess you're not lying" said Fat Friar.

And the last scene went to Chum Chum, Tak, Jazmine and Gaz encountered the Bloody Baron.

"Wow, what a lot of blood!" cried Chum Chum.

"Would be nice for a certain vampire to know" said Tak.

"Vampire, where?" cried the Bloody Baron.

"Look, just let us in" said Gaz.

"Yeah, we won't do anything to trash the place" added Jazmine.

"I suppose so" said the Bloody Baron.

As the members of the four teams that were in the four houses began their search, the others who were to search the professors' offices did not realize that the Dementors were obviously in the area watching over them.

"Did you guys ever get the feeling that we're being watched?" asked Irwin to Johnny, Sissy and Molly.

"Duh, we're on a reality television show" replied Molly.

"No, I mean not that, something very cold is in the air" said Irwin.

"Like what?" asked Johnny.

"Is it a ghost?" asked Sissy.

"I think it's something worse yo!" cried Irwin as he noticed a dementor coming toward them.

All four ran off trying to run away from the dementor who was on Irwin's trial.

"You don't want to take my soul yo!" cried Irwin.

It was another story for Team Einstein where Lee had found the item they were looking for.

"Hey, I found it" said Lee.

"Good, let's get out of here" said Timmy.

"Yeah, this place creeps me out" added Sally.

Yet for Team Golden, they already had not just encountered one dementor, but two, to which Danielle was using her powers to attack the dementors with.

"My powers are no use!" cried Danielle as she kept on firing her ecto-energy blasts at the dementors.

"Wonderful, let's just throw Billy at them" said Mandy as she grabbed Billy.

Yet as the dementors tried to suck out the soul of Billy, they found out that it was quite the obvious that they didn't even want.

"Goss, this tickles!" laughed Billy who didn't care for the Dementor's Kiss.

Team Newbie managed to find their item from Snape's office with no fear from any encounter of the dementors.

"Got it!" cried Fanny as she and the rest headed out.

Meanwhile, the others were also having trouble of their own finding the items for the four houses.

"This is insane!" cried Marceline as she was searching the place.

"Tell me about it" said Molly.

"Hey, look what I found!" cried Flapjack who brought a Gryffindor book to which a dementor also was right behind old Flapjack.

"There is something bad behind you kid" said Marceline.

"Turn around slowly" said Molly who turned Flapjack's head which shocked Flapjack.

"A ghost, and it's not the friendly one!" cried Flapjack as he along with Marceline and Molly made a run for it.

The other teams Einstein and Golden also encountered dementors in the houses they were in, and ran off because they could find the item they wanted, it was only Team Newbie that was able to succeed to find it. Chris couldn't believe how fast Team Newbie was to bring in the items that were acquired in the hunt.

"I guess I know which team wins immunity from having its members being voted off" laughed Chris to which he then turns to Team Golden, "Team Golden, I'll be seeing you who'd be voted off."

About a few hours later, it was time for members of Team Golden to caste their votes on who'd be voted off. Chris had typically handed out jelly bean bags to all the members of the team who'd be staying, the only two members who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Billy and Danielle.

"Danielle, you were able to ward off the dementors with ease, or as much as you could, Billy, what's up with liking the Dementor's Kiss?" asked Chris to which he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "You know, this would be an elimination if it was one!"

"Bah, I knew Billy wouldn't be voted off too early" said Mandy.

"Real reason why is that we had some new challengers here in this game" said Chris, "until next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"

Yet as the cameras changed, Chris was reviewing a footage from Draco creating a forged message that was going to be ordered to head to Rachel.

"Hmm, it's as if almost he's been planning this all along, how long will he be able to keep it up?" laughed Chris.

Yet as the scene faded, it changed to Lance, Ilana, Ferb, Phineas and Isabella who were fed up with Draco's disruptions.

"There must be something we can do" said Ilana, "that Draco guy is trying to ruin Chris, and Chris doesn't care."

"I think I know what we'll be doing to get us some payback at Draco" laughed Phineas.

"I hope you are right in getting us involved" added Ferb.


	17. Chamber Pot of Ouch

Chapter 17: Chamber Pot of Ouch

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, things got pretty heated when our four contestants, Wally, Kuki, Hoogie and Abigail were abruptly taken out of the game by Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Rachael, Number 362. So to promote replacements for the four contestants, yours truly added Huey, Riley, Jazmine and Rachel herself to the game, just to create more atmosphere for some Total Drama!

Really, I really wanted to fire those four Kids Next Door members out of my Cannon of Shame should they have ever had gotten to be voted off! Oh well! The challenge for the four teams was simple, get into the four houses of Hogwarts, and also get into the offices of four professors, as an added extra promotion of danger, Dementors were roaming about in Hogwarts, ready to suck the living souls out of anyone who dared venture through!

Too bad, they had to be stuck with Billy, who nearly got voted off, if it wasn't for yours truly to make it not so. So will there be elimination, and would there be any surprises in store? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Although it was a win for Team Newbie, the team itself seemed pretty divided with most members of the team that were bias against Rachel, not willing to support her. Even Fanny who didn't like Jazmine, had no other choice but to join forces with her.

"This is getting ridiculous, we won the previous challenge, we should be happy and enjoy the time we have here" said Rachel.

"That says a lot from taking out two of our former members" said Tak.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not in league with this Draco kid anyway?" added Gaz.

"Come on, we shouldn't be fighting, wouldn't this Draco want us to fight?" asked Sakura who defended Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah" continued Rachel who was egging on Sakura.

"Who cares" said Tak, "I say you're working with Draco."

"What?" cried Rachel who couldn't believe an absurd accusation coming from Tak.

"Why are we trying to include Draco here, what if Hoogie and Abigail did break the Kids Next Door rules?" asked Chum Chum.

"Oh, because your buddy Fanboy was a pal of Draco, you're going to defend him too?" roared Fanny.

"Hey, I am just saying" replied Chum Chum who sided with Rachel.

Yet as members of Team Newbie began to argue, Draco who was pretending to fall asleep by the other car was really overhearing everything from what was going on inside. It was only then that Chef and Shrek appeared to which Chef blew his whistle shutting up everyone.

"Time for breakfast, first meal of the day" said Chef as he and Shrek began to serve Team Newbie their meals.

Yet while Chef and Shrek were catering to Team Newbie, Draco snuck toward the last car where members of Team Golden were sleeping. There he noticed Hiro had his backpack, and noticed some photos of Power Girl, who he had a crush on. This obviously gave Draco an idea, as he took one of the photos of Power Girl which Hiro had a lot in his backpack for his own use, and then looked at Danielle sleeping peacefully next to Hiro for some sort of inspiration. It was then that Shrek and Chef were heading his way to which Draco dashed out to another car only to run into Finn and Jake who were still investigating Marceline's claims on Draco.

"Draco!" cried Finn.

"Yeah kid, that's my name" replied Draco.

"Hey, we got our eye on you" said Jake, "a certain birdie told us that you betrayed her for your own personal gain."

"Oh did she?" said Draco who recognized it was really Marceline that blabbed about him.

"Don't you dare try anything funny" added Finn who was even willing to fight off Draco.

"You two are a waste of my time" said Draco as he headed off, "I got better things to do."

"What the crud was that all about?" asked Finn.

"I don't know, but I guess we should really keep our tabs on him" said Jake.

Yet as Draco was heading to do his typical deeds, about an hour later after breakfast, it was time for the challenge, Draco knew what was the next challenge was going to be for the four teams that were going to compete in it. Knowing Hogwarts' history, Chris had taken the four teams to where the Chamber Pot of Secrets was located, really Lord Voldemort's old stomping grounds when he was a youth.

"Welcome to the Chamber Pot of Secrets, which is sadly no longer a secret" laughed Chris.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Sissy.

"Good question" replied Chris, "the first part of the challenge is a game of chess! And here's the best part, I will have all four teams team up to play the black pieces of the chess, and the white ones."

"Which color are we going to be?" asked Princess Jillian.

"You'll join alongside Team Underdogs who'll be the color white" replied Chris, "teams Golden and Newbie will be the color black!"

"I hate chess" said Huey as he couldn't believe he had no other choice.

Yet the contestants didn't realize was that the chess Chris was talking about was on a large, live scale chessboard where pieces of the chessboard were already on it.

"Hey Chris, what gives, there are pieces already on the chessboard!" cried Janet.

"You can fill in the rest, or jump onboard one of the chess pieces like being a knight or even the high castle!" laughed Chris.

As all four teams got into their positions, poor Irwin found himself to be a pawn, along with Johnny, Timmy, Zak, Sally and Flapjack. Likewise, their counterparts on the other side were Billy, Dib, Tak, Gaz and Chum Chum. Jimmy was the white king, and Princess Jillian the white queen, while Cindy was a white knight, along with Johnny. Molly was a white bishop, along with Huey. Lee and Marceline were white castles. Their counterparts on the black color pieces showed that Mandy was the black queen, Tony the black king; Fanny and Rachel the two black knights, Hiro and Danielle the black bishops and Sakura, Riley the black castles with Jazmine having no choice but to be another black pawn. A chime also sounded off signaling a song for the game.

"You know what that means!" laughed Chris.

"Black, white" said both Mandy and Princess Jillian, "it doesn't matter who'll come out on top."

"Why do we have to be stuck as pawns yo?" cried Irwin as he made his move on the chessboard.

"Cause that's how the game is done!" continued Fanny as she made her move as she was on a black horse for the black knight.

"I think we're both stuck" said Zak as he knew he couldn't continue with Billy in his way as the other pawn.

"I just wish this was a disco board instead!" laughed Billy.

"This is entirely pointless!" cried Gaz as she was making her move.

"It won't end until I say it'll end!" roared Marceline who made her move taking out Gaz which she had to leave the large chessboard.

"Too bad for you!" laughed Danielle as she outwitted Marceline.

It was like that with the rest of the chess game that was going on, it was only then that Irwin was making his move for the white color team of the chessboard, and noticed he was in the path of Fanny who was on her dark knight horse.

"Please yo, I beg you!" cried Irwin who was pleading for her life.

"Oh it's just a game!" laughed Fanny as suddenly she didn't realize that the black knight horse she was on raised its hooves and literally began to kick Irwin right out of the chessboard game sending him crashing right against the wall itself.

"Whoa!" cried Chris as he signaled members of the Total Drama alumni to Irwin's rescue, "We got another one that needs medical attention!"

"Hey, this isn't suppose to do that?" cried Fanny.

"No, but I can destroy it" said Princess Jillian as she headed toward Fanny's square which also obliterated the black knight horse making Fanny out.

It was only a few hours into the game later, that Tony found himself the only member of the black team still alive with Billy still as a black pawn stuck with Zak in his way as his white pawn counterpart, and Sakura and Riley whom were black castles stuck far away not being able to protect Tony.

"You know what this means, check!" laughed Molly as she slid from her position to where Tony's was located sending him right out of the game.

"I guess this will give Teams Underdogs and Einstein the head start into the Chambers, as for poor old Irwin, he'll sadly not be joining us" said Chris.

"Just what are we to find there?" asked Sissy.

"The Sorting Hat" replied Chris, "first team that finds the Sorting Hat wins, and oh, watch out for a giant snake!"

As both teams went in, it was finally Teams Golden and Newbie to play catch up, as they also rushed into the chambers. There, there was a large snake obviously guarding the Sorting Hat which was on top of a platform.

"Bah, this is impossible!" cried Sissy.

"Let me handle the snake" said Marceline.

"That's a good plan" said Huey.

As Marceline distracted the large giant snake, Teams Underdogs and Einstein attempted to climb up to the platform, yet none of them could even reach it, as it was quite far for them. It was just then that Teams Golden and Newbie had arrived on the scene.

"Looks like we came just in time" said Mandy, "I'll distract the snake as well, you find a way to get the Sorting Hat."

"I think I'll be able to handle this" said Danielle as she then used her ghost powers to fly herself up there undetected by the giant snake, and grabbed the Sorting Hat to which she signaled her team after she floated afar while the others were still figuring a way out to get the heck out. Members of Team Golden arrived outside of the chambers first with Danielle carrying the Sorting Hat.

"I think we have a winner!" laughed Chris.

"First class here we come" said Mandy.

Yet as Team Golden celebrated with their victory, the losing team that didn't do so well was Team Newbie which lost most of its members in the chessboard game, along with also some heavy infighting before hand.

"Team Newbie, I am surprised again that you will not be getting first class" sighed Chris, "hope you get someone good voted off."

About a few hours later, members of Team Newbie casted their votes to which Chris was instead of handing out jelly beans was going to read the votes out loud to see who'd be voted off.

"Typically I hand out jelly bean bags to those who'll be staying for another day, but instead I decided to skip it, and count the votes instead" laughed Chris, "I have one vote for Tony. One vote for Fanny, another one for Fanny. One vote for Rachel, another for Rachel, and the last vote goes to, Rachel!"

"Ha, shows you right!" said Jazmine.

"You know Jazmine, this would be an amusing shot out of the Cannon of Shame elimination, if it were one!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, in your face!" roared Rachel.

Chris although was reviewing who'd be joining in the game next, as he was reading the files on Lance, Ilana, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and also especially Draco's as he sat back in his private car on the train, Draco was plotting his next dastardly deed as Draco had a spell book of love potions he intended to use on Hiro and Danielle which he knew will throw off Team Golden should his scheme ever succeed. But as Draco was plotting, it seemed that Lance, Ilana, Ferb, Phineas and Isabella knew what was going to happen.

"This is not good, I got a bad feeling Draco might be added to the game, with Irwin being gone" sighed Isabella.

"I do concur, if he gets in without us five entering as well, the odds will be against everyone who is in the game, even against the Freemans and Jazmine" added Ferb.

"So how are we going to stop him?" asked Ilana.

"Yeah" added Lance.

"That I think we know what to do when it's the right time" replied Phineas.


	18. Faux Power Girl

Chapter 18: Faux Power Girl

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, four teams all had to be assigned to be included to replay the game of chess on a live chessboard. It was all fun and games, until poor old Irwin got hurt. Man, I really wanted to shoot that guy out of the Cannon of Shame. Too bad for poor old Irwin who was taken out of the game thanks to a concussion to the head by the black knight horse which Fanny was riding on!

Good thing we cover liability for that! As for the teams that were on the white side of the chessboard won, meaning they got to go first for the second part of the challenge which was to face off with a giant snake who was guarding the Sorting Hat! Although Marceline was trying to ensure the giant snake wouldn't eat any of her teammates or members of Team Einstein, Team Einstein didn't have a clue to get pass by the snake, leaving the golden opportunity for Team Golden to do it, even before Team Newbie where they got first place.

As for Team Newbie, things were quite in the awkward mood once yours truly revealed that the elimination against Rachel was a hoax, making it all the more interesting for even more Total Drama! Will Rachel get her revenge on the three members of her new team for trying to vote her off? And what does old Draco have in store for Hiro and Danielle? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was yet another typical scene, while members of Team Golden were awaiting their first class breakfasts, back in the last car featuring a very divided Team Newbie, Rachel didn't like the fact that Fanny was trying to stay neutral, as she was quite in a predicament battling a trio which were Gaz, Tak and Jazmine whom were all ganging up on her.

"I can't believe you're not jumping in on this" said Rachel to Fanny.

"Hey, that's what you get for barging in like that at the last minute" laughed Fanny.

"I am your Supreme Leader!" roared Rachel, "I can make you have an alliance with me!"

"And I am the head of the Decommissioning Squad, tick me off and I may mistaken you for being a teenager" laughed Fanny.

While Rachel continue to yell at Fanny, Chum Chum couldn't believe what was going on, as he was likely going to be next to be lobbied to join Jazmine.

"Hey Chum Chum, need a new best friend since Fanboy was voted off?" asked Jazmine.

"Sorry, but my loyalty is to Fanboy" replied Chum Chum.

"Oh yeah, that's creepy" said Sakura.

"Says the girl who looks up to a winner of a fighting tournament" laughed Gaz to which Tak hire fived her.

Yet while Team Newbie was still squabbling over their differences, Draco who had finished making a Polyjuice potion which he also stole Power Girl's DNA which Hiro had also stored away in his backpack as well as more photos of her, Draco decided it was time to pretend to be nice as he then signaled to Chef and Shrek that he'd be doing the catering.

"You sure we should trust him?" asked Chef to Shrek, "He did hire that vampire girl to steal his wand back from us."

"I don't know, we should give him a second chance" said Shrek to which he turned to Donkey, "second opinion?"

"Go for it" replied Donkey.

As Draco ended up being the one pulling the cart of first class meals, along with the meals for the other cars featuring Chef and Shrek's ugly specials, Mandy was quite suspicious that only Draco was the one pulling the cart.

"Say, there is something suspicious going on, where the heck are Chef and Shrek" said Mandy.

"Oh please Dear Mandy, I feel terrible what happen to your friend Irwin in the last challenge" said Draco as he poured Mandy her juice which she hesitated to pick up.

"Say Mandy, if that's poison that Draco put in, can I have it?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, go nuts" replied Mandy as she gave it to Billy.

"Oh boy!" cried Billy as he drank it all down which the only thing bad that could happen was going to the restroom.

"I've made a special drink for you" said Draco as he handed it to Danielle to which he then turned to Draco, and also got out his love potion drink that he made, "and also for the gentleman sitting next to you."

"I do not know what sick game Draco's trying to pull, but I am just glad whatever it is, Irwin was not on the same team as me" said Mandy to herself as she noticed how odd the drinks were.

Yet as Draco headed off to the next car, Draco wanted to wait for the effects of the Polyjuice to take shape to which Danielle, screamed when she gazed into the mirror, along with even members of her team gasping as she changed literally into Power Girl.

"Whoa, what's the emergency?" cried Chris who came into the scene only to notice Danielle was missing from Team Golden.

"Wow, I didn't know you had powers like that!" cried Billy who was ignorant that Danielle had drank a polyjuice potion that changed her into Power Girl.

"Of course those so-called drinks were suspicious!" cried Mandy as she felt dumb as Billy as to not trying to stop them from drinking them, "I am going to make Draco pay for this!"

"Not as much as I am going to make him pay first" said Danielle as she couldn't believe how taller she was, and more adult.

"Excuse me Miss" laughed Chris who was playing a joke, "did you just fly in from somewhere?"

"I can't believe she's here" said Hiro who was dazed by the love potion that Draco gave him.

"Oh man, and you won't believe the sort of announcement I am going to make either on a certain Draco" laughed Chris who knew Mandy believed Draco was behind the little stunt.

As all four teams gathered in between the two not-so-loser cars, Chris was well prepared to make an announcement.

"Since Team Underdogs is short of so many players, I have decided to add three more players to the game, Draco, Lance and Ilana" replied Chris., "we'll be soon stopping for our challenge for today."

"Excuse me Mr. McLean sir" said Isabella as she was trying to be all innocent and cute in her typical manner, "but are you not forgetting me, Phineas and Ferb?"

"Nah, you guys stick what you're good at, for now" laughed Chris who really knew they wanted to get into the game as well.

"Well, this will certainly complicate things" said Ferb.

"You got that right you odd muggle" said Draco who also stole the diagrams that Ferb did of his deeds.

"The diagrams!" cried Phineas.

"I don't think so" said Draco who pushed Phineas away, "I will be soon running things here, and there will be nothing that you can do to stop me."

As the train made it toward its destination, it wasn't surprisingly Hogwarts, but instead the area where the World Cup Quidditch tournaments took place.

"Welcome to the World Cup Tournament for Quidditch!" laughed Chris as all four teams got out of the train with Team Underdogs having three new members Draco, Ilana, and also Lance.

"Ha, good thing you guys have me on your side" said Draco to his new teammates, "I am an expert on this."

"Yes, we all know Draco has done this before back at his Hogwarts school" continued Chris, "but here we'll have four teams try to catch the Snitch which will signal the end of the game, however, Chef, along with Shrek and members of my Idea Team will be controlling some non-magical balls that were donated by us by another multi-million dollar millionaire who is also a self-described genius."

"So get your butts on your brooms and start moving!" ordered Chef.

While members of each teams were getting to their brooms, it was a good time for a chime to signal a song to go into effect.

"You all know what that means, don't you" laughed Chris.

"Here we're going up, up, up, up" said Sissy as she started it off as she was on her broom.

"I'd be able to win this, if it were not for this broom" continued Marceline.

"I bet I could as well" added Danielle.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Hiro who was getting too close with his broom with Danielle's while she was still in Power Girl's form.

"Look what tricks I can do" said Flapjack as he was riding his broom like a surfboard.

"That's nothing!" cried Timmy who then stupidly fell right off his broom which Ferb signaled members of the Total Drama alumni to rush onto the field to bring a pillow for Timmy to land on, which Timmy nearly missed.

"What a twerp!' laughed Draco.

"I can do way better than that" added Billy who did the same thing, only he missed the pillow meant for him, "I'm okay!"

"My broom can't handle it!" cried Cleveland Jr. which his broom obviously couldn't carry so much weight and was falling down to the ground quite slowly.

It seemed impossible for even Draco or others to find the snitch as it was quite fast moving about around the arena, there were so many magical and non-magical balls also floating around making it harder for each of the teams to find the snitch. Phineas who wanted revenge against Draco for pushing him down earlier was controlling a non-magical ball that was in the air. It was following Draco who really wanted to ditch it for good, Draco then noticed Phineas on the ground looking very suspiciously happy.

"Bah, I should have known!" cried Draco as he continued to elude the ball.

Draco then noticed Ilana would make the perfect human shield, to which she indeed did, as the ball ended up hitting her, knocking out of the sky. Lance obviously recognized it, and didn't like it on bit.

"You want to tick me off?" asked Lance as he glared at Draco, "You just did."

Not caring that Lance was in the middle of a Quidditch game, ignoring the snitch that was nearby him instead dashed right after Draco.

"You idiot, grab the snitch!" cried Draco who was trying to flee from Lance.

"Not until you apologize what you did to Ilana!" roared Lance.

"And I thought my team had problems" said Rachel as she was racing toward the snitch.

Yet as Rachel was about to obtain the snitch, Chef who was controlling a non-magical ball was targeting her. Rachel knew she needed a human shield, but only to win the challenge, not to be cowardly like Draco to which she noticed Gaz and Tak were nearby.

"I need you two to help me stop the ball from hitting me!" cried Rachel.

"Should we help her?" asked Gaz to Tak.

"Nah!" laughed Tak to which the ball did knock poor Rachel right out of the sky.

"You idiots!" screamed Rachel as she fell to the ground being caught in the nick of time by Justin who laid out a pillow for her.

As for Team Golden, it seemed up to Riley and Mandy were the only capable members of trying to retrieve the snitch, they were neck and neck with Cindy, Huey and Jimmy who were also heading for the snitch.

"This one's ours, back off!" roared Mandy.

"You want a fight?" laughed Cindy.

Yet as the two kept on arguing, a non-magical ball controlled by Shrek knocked all five right out of the sky as they were obviously too close.

"Ha, look at that, I knocked all five out of the sky!" laughed Shrek.

"If this were a video game, I say you made a high school" added Ferb.

"Let's see that famous knock out in instant replay" laughed Chris who signaled a television screen that was on the sight to display it, "this is indeed meant for Total Drama!"

It seemed like only mostly members of Team Newbie were left, along with members of Team Underdogs.

"Since you two babies are fighting, this one will be mine" said Marceline as she dashed toward the snitch referring to Lance and Draco over their pity differences.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah" added Johnny who chimed in.

Marceline was quite fast on her broom, she literally knocked poor Timmy, Sally and Chum Chum right out of the sky as she was zooming right on into the snitch.

"Sorry for you kids being collateral, but I need that snitch to win this game!" laughed Marceline.

Zak tried his best to catch up with Marceline on his broom, yet Marceline even knocked him out as well, along with Lee who also joined in.

"Not so fast" said Princess Jillian as she dashed alongside with Marceline whom were both neck and neck.

"Bug off!" roared Marceline as she changed herself into a werewolf like creature trying to scare her off.

"I've seen scarier things than that" replied Princess Jillian.

Yet as the two continued to fight, Jazmine saw her chance and dashed with her broom with Tak and Gaz following him.

"Ready to be my wing men on this?" asked Jazmine.

"You bet" replied Gaz.

"Take out Huey, those two squabbling chickens and the rest of Team Golden" continued Jazmine.

"Will do" laughed Tak who was going to enjoy doing it.

Gaz immediately zoomed right toward Marceline and Princess Jillian knocking them both right out of the sky, she then targeted Huey who was trying to get toward the snitch knocking him out as well. As for Tak, she dashed toward where members of Team Underdogs were, and took out Flapjack, Johnny, Sissy, Lance and even poor old Draco who couldn't believe what just happened, along with even targeting Janet, Dib, Danielle and Hiro which Hiro was obviously still quite content that he was with what he thought was Power Girl.

"Gotcha!" laughed Jazmine as she grabbed the snitch.

"Wow!" laughed Chris, "Team Newbie is not only on fire, it also wins immunity! As for Team Golden, since you had enough manpower to get the snitch, but forgot about Shrek's power ball, I'll be seeing you in the last car for elimination. "

About an hour later, it was finally time for elimination ceremony, and every member of Team Golden had casted their ballots. Chris had typically given jelly bean bags to members of the team who were going to stay for another day, the only ones who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were poor Danielle who was the victim of Draco's sick prank who had finally changed back to her normal self and Hiro who was still a bit dazed with even being in love with Danielle.

"Danielle, I was quite pleased you won Season 2, and I am very surprised to find you here" said Chris to which he then threw the jelly bean bag as he waited for the dramatic pause to end, "but that's not going to be the reason why you won't be voted off, for now. Hiro, since you are kind of not with it anymore, it's time for you to say hello to the Cannon of Shame."

"That's right, this way" said Chef as he placed a helmet on Hiro who was escorting him to the Cannon of Shame's hatch which the hatch was closed, and Chris fired the button with Hiro surprisingly not screaming for his life.

"What, no screams?" asked Chris, "I guess Draco's little love potion never really wore off. Tune in next time here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies for even more exciting eliminations!"


	19. Into the Ministry of Magic

Chapter 19: Into the Ministry of Magic

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, Draco got creative in literally getting Hiro and Danielle good on his word. Applying a well known poly potion juice for Danielle changed her into Power Girl, and Hiro was given an obvious love potion, this all turned out right before yours truly was going to announce that Draco will be added to the game along with Lance and Ilana.

The challenge was quite simple, it was a game of Quidditch, at the site of the Quidditch World Cup Fair! Four teams had to compete in a game to capture the snitch, while also dodging remotely controlled non-magical balls given by a wonderful millionaire who wanted to also see some Total Drama unfold.

Although every team tried their best, it seemed like Team Newbie was obvious bent on winning and capturing the snitch thanks to Jazmine's efforts for her goal for divide and conquer! As for the team that did the worse, Team Golden had to sent Hiro packing, still dazed by Draco's love spell for Danielle and Power Girl. So who'll end up being voted off today, and just what surprises does Draco have in store for the others? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Although it was a clear victory for Team Newbie whom were sitting comfortably in their seats in first class, Rachel was still not happy that Jazmine, along with Tak and Gaz were ganging up against her. She still was trying to work out an alliance with Sakura, Chum Chum and Fanny.

"So why do you want us to join you in your alliance?" asked Fanny who didn't like being bossed around.

"Listen, I am going to need your help to back me up against Jazmine, she's really responsible for dividing up this team" continued Rachel.

"I don't know, I don't have anything against her" said Sakura.

"Yeah, me either" added Chum Chum.

"Fine then, I'll just have to find a way out of this on my own" said Rachel.

Rachel's concerns were obviously overheard by Raimundo who was also spending time in first class with the team.

"Sounds like you're having problems in paradise" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Jazmine, Tak and Gaz are not helping out here" continued Rachel as she continued her rant, "there must be a way for even someone like you to wedge into this."

"Sorry, I'll only come in if the vote is really close to make it a tie" continued Raimundo.

"Hmm, this could work to my advantage" thought Rachel.

As for the two other teams who did not do so well, but were not total losers like Team Golden, things were pretty divided for Team Underdogs with a trio of new members Draco, Lance and Ilana all well divided, and Marceline feeling awkward about commenting about betraying Draco.

"And here I thought Sissy could cause this much trouble for us" said Molly referring to Manny and Frida driving tensions with Sissy.

"Hey, I had to use something to block me for safety concerns" said Draco to which Lance still showed no sympathy for.

"If we weren't being filmed, I'll be able to beat you with my hands tied behind my back" said Lance.

"Look, I said I was sorry" said Draco as he continued to pretend to give sympathy to Lance who rightfully didn't believe a word he said.

"And here I thought I'd have been in an alliance I could have been able to get through by" sighed Marceline referring to Draco's betrayal of her.

"You better watch it vampire girl, just because you're immortal doesn't mean I know a few tricks up my sleeve to deal with the likes of you" continued Draco.

"Want to bet?" asked Marceline as she changed herself into a werewolf-like creature which everyone was afraid to even protect Draco from.

As for Team Einstein, things were not looking good either as Cindy was trying to strategize on what to do next for the team.

"There must be some way which we can get ahead back into first class" said Cindy.

"Why not sabotage the other teams?" asked Huey.

"Isn't that a bit sinister?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, where I come from, we got to be like it" continued Huey as he was making his rant, "I say we take down Team Golden and Underdogs, they're our biggest threats, not so much Team Newbie."

"Why Team Golden?" asked Lee who was quite shocked at the comment by Riley but understand that Draco needed to go down first.

"Because that's the team my brother Riley is on, and if I know Huey, he's just as smart as me when it comes to street smart" continued Huey.

"You know, we could make Huey think Draco is after him, then he'd be paranoid about Team Underdogs" suggested Cindy.

"Wow, that's a shocking suggestion" said Zak.

"I don't know if I should help in hurting Flapjack" said Sally who didn't like what was going on.

"You listen, and you listen good girl, so long as Draco is a member of Team Underdogs there'll be collateral damage" continued Huey, "that's the obvious case."

Yet as Team Einstein was strategizing for a winnable strategy, Team Golden which was in the last car wasn't happy with not that many happy team members. Danielle was still having dreams of Hiro dating her, and even waking up marrying to him.

"Bah, Draco's love spell worked too good!" cried Danielle who couldn't sleep.

"Snap out of it!" said Riley as he shook her a bit.

"Yeah, he's right, this team has gone down hill" said Mandy.

"And you, you didn't stop Draco from giving them those potions either, did you?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, but you didn't either" replied Mandy.

"Yeah, it was really funny when she changed into somebody else" laughed Billy referring Danielle changing into Power Girl.

As Billy continued to laugh quite a big, Huey had enough to which Mandy nodded giving him permission to punch Billy right in the nose.

"Both Riley and I are the only two members of this team aside from Danielle doing her best that's pulling the weight" continued Mandy, "so either pick up, and stop slacking off or the next slacker will be shot out of the cannon."

As the train finally stopped at its destination, all four teams got out of the train realizing they were in London.

"Welcome to Merry Old England" said Chris.

"Er, Chris, what does this have to do with Hogwarts?" asked Sissy.

"In a second" continued Chris, "today's challenge is a simple challenge, you are to sneak into the Ministry of Magic and retrieve a magical item from within the Ministry of Magic."

"What's the catch here?" asked Gaz.

"The catch is that you have to do it without being apprehended by the Death Eaters or by Dolores Umbridge who'll be patrolling the halls of the Ministry of Magic looking for any muggles like yourselves" continued Chris, "excluding Draco and Marceline of course."

"Er, what happens if we get caught?" asked Johnny.

"Ms. Umbridge wishes that you would wear pink as your punishment and humiliation, along with a nice song too" laughed Chris, "so if you don't want to sing and you don't like to wear pink, just make sure you don't get caught by her or the Death Eaters."

As the four teams were given a map of the Ministry of Magic on how to exploit on sneaking in, and entering it, Draco knew the right sort of way of entering the Ministry of Magic, as he had a pass of his own from his father Lucius Malfoy who was close to the new regime in charge.

"Let me guess, you got yourself a pass?" asked Molly to Draco.

"Yeah, I know a secret way we can easily get in, and find whatever we're looking for" replied Draco.

"This better be worth it" said Lance as they went ahead with the plan.

As for Team Einstein, they were up on the roof trying to figure a way in.

"The air vents" said Huey, "the perfect way for a burglar to get inside."

"I hope you know what you're doing" said Jimmy as they were heading on in.

As for Team Golden, Team Golden took the opportunity to take some business suits, and have make it seem like members of the team were adults as each team member stood on their heads.

"This is what you call a plan?" asked Janet to Riley.

"Hey, it's the only thing I thought up at the last minute, if they think we work for the ministry, we can get in quite easily" replied Riley.

And as for Team Newbie, they were heading under the sewer to find the location of the Ministry of Magic.

"This plan stinks!" cried Fanny who didn't like it one bit.

"It's the only logical place they won't be looking for intruders" continued Rachel.

"I would have no shame being voted off if I never wanted to do this again" sighed Tony.

As all four teams were converging into the Ministry of Magic, a certain Dolores Umbridge was patrolling the area where Team Einstein was sneaking through the air vents. She could sense something was within the air vents themselves to which a Death Eater that was with her also noticed it.

"Do you hear something?" asked Dolores to the Death Eater.

"You want me to turn on the air vents, do you?" asked the Death Eater.

"Please do, I think we need to flush out a few intruders" replied Dolores.

While the Death Eater was doing just that, Team Underdogs had an easy time getting in thanks to Draco who slipped past security which was obviously mostly Death Eaters whom were bribed previously before hand by Draco not to apprehend him or his team. As for Marceline when she passed security, she literally turned into a werewolf-like creature and frighten those Death Eaters off.

"Bah, what wennies!" laughed Marceline.

For poor old Team Einstein, the fan was turned on to which they were literally being blown right out of the air vents, straight out landing right where a few Death Eaters and Dolores Umbridge were located.

"Great plan Huey" said Cindy as she landed hard on the floor.

"Don't tell me we're going to wear pink!" cried Zak who was already feeling humiliated to which a chime rang in.

"Yes, and you also should know what that means" continued Dolores to which her cell phone rang off which was Chris on the other line who knew Team Einstein was in trouble.

"Make them wear pink before they sing the song" laughed Chris.

As it was only a few minutes before they had their clothes changed into pink clothes, they had no other choice but to appease Dolores Umbridge.

"I wore pink before it was cool" said Timmy referring to his hat.

"You obviously stood out of the crowd" added Zak who wasn't happy.

"I don't know about wearing pink" continued Cindy.

"Even I think it's kind of nice" said Jimmy who was only doing this to appease Dolores Umbridge.

"At least this is a change from what I use to wear" continued Princess Jillian.

"I am just dazzled about wearing pink" continued Sally.

"And sadly I deserve this" added Huey who was also being a suck up.

"Too bad for me" added Lee.

"This bites, I'm not doing this!" said Zak who was refusing to even to continue to wear pink as he was trying to take off his shirt.

"Young man, don't you dare think what you're going to do!" roared Dolores.

As Zak ditched his pink, the Death Eaters began to chase after him, yet as the Death Eaters were provided with an ample amount of distraction time, it was just enough time for Team Golden to be able to have their plan work into sneaking into the Ministry of Magic. There they continued to head toward the office of Dolores Umbridge which was relatively unguarded, and noticed an odd eye ball that moved about which really was the late Mad-Eye Moody's wandering eye.

"Looks magical enough" said Mandy as she took the eye.s

"It's kind of creepy" said Cleveland Jr.

"Hmm, whoever had this eye was quite mad" commented Dib.

Zak's little distraction stunt also managed to have Teams Underdogs and Newbie get what they wanted too from the Ministry of Magic. Draco typically enough got what he came for which was a magical cube, while Team Newbie just took whatever looked magical. Yet the team that got out first was obviously Team Underdogs quite the obvious thanks to Draco having the pass he had with him.

"Wow, thanks to Zak's sacrifice no body else had to wear pink, what a shame!" cried Chris who really wanted to see more being humiliated, "Team Einstein will sadly be voting off someone tonight."

It was only a few hours later, that members of Team Einstein had gotten rid of the pink clothes given by Dolores Umbridge, each member of the team casted their votes, and Chris typically handed out the jelly beans to the members of the team who'd stay another day. The two members of the team that didn't receive a bag of jelly beans were Huey and Zak.

"Huey, even though you can come up with great strategizes on trying to waste the other teams on the game, you also didn't realize that the Ministry of Magic had burglar proofed their air vent system" said Chris.

"Hey, I've done that all the time back at my home" said Huey as the dramatic pause was continuing.

"But you are a good strategist, which is why you'll be staying for another night" said Chris as he threw Huey the last jelly bean bag, "sorry Zak, looks like you'll be shot out of the Cannon of Shame for refusing to wear the dreaded pink."

"If it means that much, I didn't vote for you" said Huey.

"Gee, thanks" said Zak as Baltog placed a helmet on Zak, which he was then escorted to the Cannon of Shame's hatch, led it and after the hatch closed, Chris fired the button to which Zak was screaming for his life.

"Now that's how someone being fired out of the Cannon of Shame should sound like" laughed Chris referring to the last one with Hiro, "tune in next time to see even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	20. Made for Hogs

Chapter 20: Made for Hogs

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give commentary on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the four teams during this challenge had to somehow sneak into the Ministry of Magic as a ruse to obtain some magical items, these magical items also had to be intact, and as an added bonus, neither of the teams had to be caught by either the Death Eaters or by the notorious Dolores Umbridge who'd force them to wear the dreaded pink!

For Team Underdogs, it was a shoo-in as Draco already had a pass from his father to enter the Ministry, whereas it wasn't the same for Team Einstein, which Huey thought an old fashion burglary trick would do the job, sadly that was not the case, to which not only they were forced to wear pink by Dolores, they also had to sing on how wonderful the color pink was! I thought about that.

Even while the other teams had their own troubles excluding Team Underdogs, it seemed like Zak Saturday was the one who made the ultimate sacrifice in not wearing pink! Making those Death Eaters and Dolores concentrate more on him than on the other teams! At also the price of his own team not even bothering to ditch their pink clothes. In the end, Zak had to be shot out of the Cannon of Shame, so who'd end up being shot out of it next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was a one way ticket for first class, as even Sissy wasn't bothered by Draco getting them there.

"Personally, I don't think we should really do anything to change this winning streak" said Sissy as she laid back.

"No complaints here" added Molly as she did the same.

"Attention! Here will be your first meal of the day!" said Chef as he, Shrek and Donkey came into the scene to serve them their first class meals.

"About time" said Marceline.

"Over here" added Draco.

While Team Underdogs was dinning on its first class breakfast meal, back in the last car, poor Team Einstein was still in disarray with Zak gone, Cindy was trying to come up with a strategy with Huey, Lee and Jimmy on how to get back into first class.

"There has to be a way for us not to end up here again" said Cindy as she continued to pace herself around.

"I say we start knocking that Draco guy down" said Lee, "he's the only reason why his team won, if it were not for him, we'd be probably there instead."

"Hey, I like that idea" added Huey who agreed with Lee, "there must be a way which we can crack him wide open."

"I don't know, he might be too tough for us" said Jimmy who was having second thoughts.

"I think he's just as tough as my dad, but not so stubborn apparently" added Princess Jillian who was listening on in Cindy's ranting.

"Why should you butt yourself in?" asked Cindy quite rudely.

"Hey, I deal with power-hungry people like that guy everyday of my entire life" replied Princess Jillian, "I think I know what I am doing."

"Fine" said Cindy, "but don't complain if we fail, and we're here again, you'll be the one who'll be gone."

"Say, do you two have any suggestions?" asked Huey to Timmy and Sally.

"We're good with whatever you guys want us to do" replied Timmy.

"Yeah" added Sally.

Yet for teams that were in between the winner and loser cars were also debating on what to do, for Team Newbie, Rachel was still bothered to how she could have missed the fake notes that Draco was allegedly behind to get rid of the four Kids Next Door operatives.

"Having a little guilt there?" asked Gaz referring to Rachel's possible involvement.

"I don't know how he could have by-passed security like that if that's the case" continued Rachel.

"Maybe I can help you get some payback against Draco" said Mandy as she ventured from her car overhearing Rachel's concerns.

"Ha, you?" laughed Rachel who knew what Mandy did the last time she took over the Kids Next Door, "What makes you think you'd be any different from Draco?"

"Because I'm the one who's suppose to have those kind of connections, not someone else like that punk Draco" barked Mandy.

"Working with them?" asked Riley as Mandy came back to her car.

"It's only temporary, then we'll turn on the tables against them when Draco's gone" replied Mandy.

"That Draco must sound like he's a very bad person" said Cleveland Jr., "my dad knows a cop from where I use to live in Quahog, he takes on bad people."

"I think we're going to need someone who's a higher authority than that" continued Mandy.

"Are you sure it's even wise we should even talk about that Draco guy with him being in the car next to us?" asked Dib who was concern that Draco was eavesdropping.

"Don't be paranoid" barked Janet.

"Yeah, what she said" added Mandy.

Yet Dib was sadly right on the money, as even while Draco was eating his own meal in first class, he could still manage to make it out what was going on in the other cars. When the train finally stopped, and the teams got out, they soon realized they were in Hogsmeade.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, still part of Hogwarts" said Chris, "more importantly, we'll be heading to Hog's Head, a little pub not far, but first we're going to have the first part of the challenge is to get on a sled, and race there!"

"So where the heck are the sleds?" asked Sissy.

"Great question, you'll be doing the searching for them, like the challenge with the Yukon, the one who finds the sled first will have to pull the sled, while the others get a first class seat!" laughed Chris.

"Now get your butts in gear and go!" said Chef who fired a gun with blanks.

As the four teams raced to find the sleds first, sadly for Team Einstein, poor Timmy found himself pulling the sled as he dug it out under some snow.

"Don't tell me!" cried Timmy.

"Lucky you beaver boy!" laughed Chris.

For Team Underdogs, poor Molly found the sled first.

"Just my luck" sighed Molly who wished it was either Marceline or Draco who had found the sled first.

For Team Golden, it was a lucky break as Cleveland Jr. found it first.

"Good job Cleveland Jr., now you'll probably be better at pulling the sled than the other teams" said Mandy.

For Team Newbie, poor Rachel was soon going to get payback from Gaz, Tak and Fanny as she was the one who found the sled first.

"This can't be good!' cried Rachel.

"But it's good for us" laughed Tak.

"So get moving!" said Gaz as she and her teammates hopped onto the sled.

As the teams were in a race to the Hog's Head, as an added bonus to the fine, Chris had brought in some snowball creators that would be used like machine guns targeting the sleds that were coming down the slopes of Hogsmeade. Chef took one position, Baltog another, Chris another position, along with also the team leaders getting on in the game by taking their positions with also Phineas, Ferb and Isabella.

"Watch out for those snowballs!" cried Lance.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" cried Molly who was doing her best to dodge the snowballs being fired at.

"Now this is what I call fun!" laughed Chris.

"Hit him!" ordered Isabella referring to target Draco.

Poor old Draco got about three or four snowballs whacked right at him in the face by Ferb.

"Nice shot Ferb!' said Phineas.

"Just getting revenge on someone who is trying to ruin my ideas" added Ferb.

"You three will pay for this!" cried Draco who got the snow off of his face.

It was the same for the other teams who were also in the crosshairs of the snowball machine guns, yet Team Underdogs managed to pull it out in coming in first, Team Golden in second, Team Newbie in third and Team Einstein in last.

"Last place?" cried Cindy, "If I had a whip, I'd be whipping Timmy into shape!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" cried Timmy.

"Now for the second part of the challenge is a drinking challenge!" laughed Chris, "Hog's Head is well known for their fabulous drinks that can make one disorientated, and what better luck is that you will all be taste testing some new drinks!"

A chime typically went of signaling that they'd have to likely sing in this part of the challenge.

"Oh I just want a drink" said Sissy who started it off as a drink in a glass was passed right down to her.

"I am quite parched!" cried Flapjack in a very high voice who was also given one.

"As am I" added Draco.

"Give me a drink that brings me some flavor" said Marceline who sang it quite to the tune.

"I hope they didn't make this one too strong" said Ilana.

"I'll just take another" said Lance who already had finished his drink.

It then switched to Team Einstein.

"Just drink, drink, drinking it down" said Lee who drank his drink down obviously.

"I wish this was really syrup!" said Timmy referring to Sally's obvious last name.

"So do I" added Sally who really didn't want to taste the drink.

"Come on, don't be a bunch of babies" said Cindy as she drank her drink down.

"It's perfectly fine" added Jimmy after he drank his down he fainted.

"Apparently not" said Huey.

"We had taste testers for that" added Princess Jillian.

Like the two other teams, Team Golden had its hard time with the drinks.

"I just don't really know what this is, but I'll try it the first time!" laughed Billy as he sang it while it also drank his drink, and then promptly fainted.

"You apparently had too much" said Mandy.

"At least this isn't a love potion in disguise" said Danielle who drank her drink down.

"Even if it isn't, I'm not touching it" said Dib who didn't like the strange colors of his drink.

"I'll be taking that" said Janet as she grabbed his drink and drank it down which she then fainted.

"Hey, this one drink makes me have to use the restroom!" cried Cleveland Jr., who got up and ran off after finishing his drink.

"And there goes tubby" laughed Riley.

For Team Newbie, Fanny, Rachel, Gaz and Tak were having an easy time taking whatever drinks that were thrown at them by Hog's Head.

"I could go on doing this everyday" said Gaz who felt a bit disorientated.

"I think I know why I don't like these drinks" said Chum Chum who had an obvious green face on, and literally barfed right at his team's table.

That obviously made Tony, Jazmine and Sakura not even want to touch their drinks.

"Wow, seems like everyone is going down like flies here" laughed Chris as he then noticed the remaining contenders were Draco, Marceline, Lance, Cindy, Huey, Riley, Mandy, Fanny and Rachel.

"It's time for the house special!" laughed Chef as he along with Baltog brought out nine special drinks, "All guarantee to make your organs feel not what they use to!"

Yet what Chef and Baltog didn't know was that the drink meant for Draco was laced with Super Lax by Phineas, Ferb and Isabella and the drink was specially given to Draco by Chef.

"Bottoms up, looks like I'll be winning this one" laughed Draco as he drank it all down with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella watching from afar.

Suddenly Draco felt some squeezing stomach pains, and ran right out.

"Ha, what a weenie!" laughed Marceline who drank her drink down with no problem, "And here I thought he was tough!"

"Ha, looks like I can take it" said Lance as he finished his.

"If you two can do it, so can I" said Cindy as she drank her drink down.

"Yeah, me too" added Huey.

"Bah, this isn't worth fighting for" said Mandy as she drank her drink down to which she then had a blank face on and literally fainted.

"I can beat this" said Riley as he had no trouble at all.

"I'll be able to do this" said Rachel to which she then fainted as well.

"Ha, in your face" said Fanny as she finished her drink with no problem.

It was just down to Marceline, Lance, Cindy, Huey, Riley and Fanny. Yet for poor Marceline, another special drink that was garlic flavor was brought in.

"No way am I drinking this!" cried Marceline, "I'm out!"

"But you called Draco a weenie, what does that make you?" laughed Chris to which it obviously got Marceline quite angry.

Lance finished his drink no problem, yet poor Cindy couldn't even bring the drink close enough to her to which she was obviously out, Huey had no problem, along with Riley and Fanny.

"Next!" ordered Lance.

"It seems like you have had enough my good man" said Chris who was a bit concern.

"I'll tell you when I have had enough" said Lance.

"Okay, Chef, Baltog, bring in the special drinks for these five!" laughed Chris.

This special drink was quite well be harmful to the average muggle who'd not be able to handle it, yet it was no problem for Lance, but it was a problem for Huey who had to drop out, along with even Fanny who couldn't take it.

"Just you and me, bring on the last one!" ordered Riley.

"You heard the man" laughed Chris.

As the last special drink was brought in, it was a special one brewed up for the two knowing that one of them had to crack eventually. As Lance felt confident enough to drink his drink down, something was obviously wrong before he could even get to his drink, as he literally had to use the restroom, but as Lance hesitated to even try to get to the first sip, he literally spilled the entire drink making Riley the winner by default.

"I guess nature's call told you to call it quits" laughed Chris, "Team Golden wins immunity, as for Team Underdogs, I think it's time for you to vote someone off."

About a few hours later, it was finally time for members of Team Underdogs to caste their ballots to see who'd be voted off. Chris typically had a bag of jelly beans for the members of the team that got to stay, Draco obviously got a jelly bean bag, the only two members of the team who didn't' receive one were Lance and Molly.

"Lance, you really thought you could take on the many drinks at Hog's Head" said Chris as the dramatic pause was going on, "Molly, you didn't pull your own weight in the sled race. The last jelly bean bag goes to, Lance. Sorry Molly, you're out."

"It figures" said Molly as she was given a helmet by Chef to which she then headed toward the hatch to the Cannon of Shame which Chris pressed the button firing her out of the cannon with her screaming.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	21. House Elf Hunt

Chapter 21: House Elf Hunt

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the contestants were in, in an all out sled race to Hog's Head, right in Hogsmeade itself! For Team Underdogs, things were not looking sharp for them, as the one who was responsible for pulling the sled, Molly, was having some trouble catching up to the other teams.

Once the teams arrived at Hog's Head, it was a drinking competition between the four teams, where most of the members of the teams dropped like flies, especially old Draco whose drink was laced with Super Lax by Phineas, Ferb and Isabella! Poor old Draco also got the rut of their game when he was struck by several of Ferb's snowballs as the four teams raced on the sleds to Hog's Head. Draco's going to want some pay back for that.

In the end, it was Team Golden who won the drinking challenge thanks to Riley who won the challenge by default, after nature's call prevented Lance from moving on ahead. Poor Molly for letting her team down in the sled race was sent home on the Cannon of Shame, so who'd end up being voted off today? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was obviously quite relaxing for members of Team Golden who were going to enjoy their stay in first class.

"We should find a way to get even with Draco" said Riley.

"I don't know, those three that Chris has on his Idea Team are surely ahead of the game on that" said Mandy.

"Look, Draco will be our biggest threat so long as he stays as a member of Team Underdogs, we need to turn his own team against him" continued Riley.

"But who'd be brave enough to challenge that guy?" asked Dib.

"I know who, that Lance guy" continued Cleveland Jr., "he didn't like the way Draco treated that Ilana girl in a challenge ago."

"I say we make a pact with Lance" added Danielle, "it'd teach Draco to turn me into Power Girl."

"Then it's agreed, unless if anyone objects to it" said Mandy.

"No, I'm good on this" added Janet.

"Can you guys use me as a shield if Draco tries to attack us?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Mandy.

As Team Golden was going to get their first class meals as Chef, Shrek and Donkey moved on in, members of Team Underdogs were divided whether or not they should obviously trust each other. Marceline didn't like Draco, but didn't want to cause any confrontations for the time being with him, yet Lance was still itching for some payback at Draco.

"Still ticked about what I did a challenge ago?" asked Draco to Lance who didn't respond, "You know, it's typical for you muggles to have this kind of an attitude on someone who's more superior than you."

"That's it!" roared Lance who was going to get into a fight with Draco had Marceline and Ilana held him back from doing so.

"Enough of this!" cried Sissy who stepped in, "This is ridiculous, we shouldn't be fighting, wouldn't it make sense if another team wanted to exploit these kind of tensions here?"

"She's right" added Ilana.

"I say the next challenge we work together as a team and not get into our petty differences" continued Sissy.

"So what are you saying is that we should really cooperate?" asked Draco who was surprised.

"Duh, if you want us to win a challenge" added Johnny.

"I want to sit back in first class" added Flapjack.

"Fine, but we must come up with a strategy of our own if there is a team that wants to exploit or so-called tensions" continued Draco.

"And which team in their right minds would want to do that?" asked Marceline.

"Team Golden" replied Draco who could tell Mandy was the type to go after him, "we take out their biggest star player Mandy."

"Whoa, I'm not going there" said Marceline, "I've traveled a lot in my world, and believe me the villains there will not like Mandy either."

"Well then, I say it couldn't hurt if we tried it" continued Draco.

Yet as Draco was plotting Mandy's downfall, and Mandy was doing the same with Draco, back with the teams' leaders, Finn and Jake just couldn't figure out how to get inside Draco's head.

"There must be a way we can get inside that guy's head, and stop him before he does anymore harm" said Finn.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Zelda.

"Hello, we're trying to make sure he doesn't cheat here people" continued Finn.

"Sounds too risky going after a guy like that" added Raimundo.

"Better keep this to yourself" added Link, "if Draco as sinister as Gannondorf, he'd do some harm to you if you try to take him on."

"I don't care, I must find a way to create the ultimate anti-Draco alliance" continued Finn.

"And I shall help you with your lobbying efforts" laughed Jake.

The train finally stopped, yet as the teams got out, it was quite dark outside.

"Hey Chris, I thought this was morning" said Sissy.

"We are in a darker part of the Hogwarts world here closer to the dark parts of the Forbidden Forest where it's always going to be night" continued Chris.

"Cool" replied Marceline who obviously didn't need her shade anymore for at least this challenge.

"So what's our challenge this time?" asked Huey.

"It is a House Elf Hunt" replied Chris, "there are four house elves whom are in this forest who have escaped from their masters. You are going to have to bring them back here to the train, first team who bags themselves a house elf wins immunity from having a member of their team being voted off. So get to it!"

Yet as the teams were about to start off, a chime went off signaling a song was imminent.

"It is close to midnight, and something evil in the dark lurks, which I often cause" said Riley who started it off as he was trying to search in some bushes for the house elf.

"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that nearly stops your heart which most do when they see me" continued Marceline who was trying to search for the house elf in a burrow.

"You scream out of terror, when we finally get that elf" said Danielle who spotted a house elf shadow and began to chase the house elf who was running for his life.

"You freeze as horror looks at you right in the eyes, so don't try anything funny" continued Mandy who was staring the poor house elf who was frozen in his place as he was too afraid to move because of Mandy's presence.

"Cause you're paralyzed! Which this elf should be!" added Dib who then grabbed the house elf who then ran off.

"This is indeed a thriller, thriller night" said Johnny who was joining Draco and Marceline as they were chasing down their house elf.

"And no one's going to save you from the beast that's going to strike, because he will!" added Draco as he then grabbed the poor house elf by his leg and began to drag it while it was struggling to get itself free.

"You know it's a thriller, thriller night" said Jimmy which he along with Cindy, Princess Jillian and Lee were chasing down a house elf.

"You're fleeing against a kidnaper!" added Cindy who then leaped toward the house elf which she ended up subduing the house elf with the aid of Huey and Sally who were blocking the house elf's path.

"Off with this elf!" as all the contestants sang while they were either chasing the house elves or bringing in the captive ones.

Obviously in the middle of the song, it seemed like Team Underdogs was going to take the lead that Draco had nabbed the house elf in a very nasty manner which the poor house elf was trying to flee. The house elf was tied up on a large stick that his team members found in the forest and tied the house elf to the stick pretty tight. It was then that Mandy who had subdued her own house elf for her team noticed that lone house elf was left unguarded.

"Very interesting" said Mandy who took out a sharp piece of wood which she used it as a knife to cut the house elf free.

"Hey!" cried Draco who noticed Mandy.

"That's my cue to get the heck out of here" said Mandy.

"I'm getting this one" said Marceline who then chased right after the house elf.

Yet as Team Underdogs was running into some trouble, Team Newbie had successfully caught their house elf thanks to the efforts of Rachel and Fanny who subdued their house elf.

"You two, watch him" said Fanny to Tak and Gaz.

"I'd hate being that elf right about now" laughed Tony.

"Sakura, if that house elf tries to flee, use your powers on him" continued Rachel.

"But I might hurt the poor thing" said Sakura.

Yet as Team Newbie was trying to head back to the forest, Draco who was still out of luck in recapturing the house elf noticed he could exploit another team particularly Team Newbie to which he then recognized that Chum Chum still had sympathy for him. As Chum Chum was innocently walking through the forest, he was snatched by Draco and dragged into the bushes.

"Please don't eat me!" cried Chum Chum.

"Sssh" replied Draco as he was trying to keep it down, "you don't want to see that house elf get hurt do you? You're the kind that has compassion for those kind of creatures, are you not?"

"Well, I guess" replied Chum Chum.

"Why don't you get your team members to rest for awhile so that you can hand over the house elf to me where I'll make sure he'll get a good home" continued Draco who was lying to poor gullible Chum Chum.

"Okay, that sounds nice" replied Chum Chum who went off.

Team Newbie which stopped for awhile to rest, Fanny was fuming when Chum Chum came into the scene.

"Where have you been?" roared Fanny.

"Er, nature's call?" replied Chum Chum.

"Typical" replied Fanny, "we're going to take turns and guard this house elf until we have enough strength to get back to the train."

"I'll go first" said Chum Chum, "since I have the most energy to spare."

"Fine" said Rachel as she laid down for a nap with the other members of the team doing the same.

Yet as the others soon fell asleep for his team, Chum Chum crept quietly and grabbed the house elf who was tied up, then headed over to the bushes where Draco was.

"Here you go, I don't want to see any harm done to this poor house elf" said Chum Chum.

Draco was amazed that his plan worked so well with Chum Chum, that Chum Chum would be too clueless as to why his team would even vote him off to care about it. So Draco took the house elf, as Marceline finally came back with bad news of not apprehending the house elf that Mandy had set free, she was shocked that Draco had nabbed another house elf.

"How did you get that house elf?" asked Marceline.

"You had to have stolen it, right?" asked Sissy.

"Do you want our team to win or not?" continued Draco.

"Fine" continued Sissy as she and her team members headed back to the train.

It was a race for Underdogs, Golden and Einstein to get their elves to the train, yet for Team Newbie, Fanny and Rachel were both shocked to see that their house elf was gone.

"This is unbelievable!" cried Rachel, "We're going to lose this challenge!"

"You!" roared Fanny to Chum Chum, "I know you're behind it, and when we're voting who'll be going home, you'll be the first one to have that ticket!"

As for the other three teams, Team Golden typically got in first place again, while Team Einstein got in second and Team Underdogs got in third.

"Well, just be glad we didn't get in the other last place" said Marceline.

"I think one team is indeed missing an elf!" laughed Chris, "And I'll be seeing that team when they get themselves here to see who'd they vote off."

About an hour or so later, members of Team Newbie had already casted their ballots to see who'd be voted off. Chris had typically given jelly bean bags to those who'd be staying for another day. The only two members of the team who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Chum Chum and Sakura.s

"Sakura, you caused some concern with Fanny in not using your powers to stop the house elf from possibly escaping and running away" said Chris, "Chum Chum, oh Chum Chum, you are sadly very gullible."

As the dramatic pause went into effect, both waited anxiously to see who'd be getting the last bag of jelly beans.

"And the last bag of jelly beans goes to, Sakura!" said Chris as he threw it to her, "Sorry Chum Chum, but backstabbing your team by giving your elf to Draco was a bad idea."

"Ha, I knew it!" laughed Fanny.

"You're helmet" said Chef as he gave it to Chum Chum.

"And don't try anything funny against him" said Baltog to Fanny, "he's had enough punishment."

As Chum Chum walked into the hatch for the Cannon of Shame to which it then closed, Chris pressed the button firing Chum Chum right out of the Cannon of Shame screaming.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	22. Aftermath Prank Spree

Chapter 22: Aftermath Prank Spree

It was once again finally time for the Aftermath as Geoff was going to give the commentary to a recap what happen last time.

Geoff's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the Aftermath, since there have been so many contestants who have been poorly mistreated, my fellow co-host Bart Simpson decided to bring them to his home town of Springfield to do a spree of pranks! Meanwhile the newcomer losing contestants were given a trivia questions of some of the Total Drama alumni, where if they didn't answer correctly, they had to sing the Total Drama theme.

Anyway, we got a good Aftermath show prepared filled with many ticked off losers who have been taken out of the game thanks to the part of Draco Malfoy! So get ready for some Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

As Geoff, Bridgette along with Lisa were getting ready, for those whom were mistreated by Draco or others in the game, they were on a bus driven by Springfield's local bus driver Otto with Bart on the front seat.

"So what's this thing I keep on hearing that you're a co-host for a reality television show?" asked Otto, "Is that why there are so many strange kids in the back?"

"You got it, I want to express their negative energy they have on this Draco guy in my own personal way" laughed Bart.

"I don't know if I can trust this guy" said Chum Chum to Hiro, "he sounds pretty nasty like Draco."

"At least he won't trick me into drinking love potion" replied Hiro.

"I don't know about you Chum Chum my boy, but I think I am going to like today's Aftermath challenge" said Fanboy as he sat back in his seat.

"Well, I still won't trust this Bart kid" said Frida, "he sounds pretty suspicious to me."

"Hey, at least he won't be responsible for voting us off unfairly" said Manny.

As the bus arrived in Springfield, they were welcomed by Libby, Sperg, Zoe and Zim who had already arrived on the scene. As Bart was preparing to give them each a task what to do in their pranks, the scene finally opens with Geoff, Bridgette and Lisa.

"We have a great show for you all" said Geoff.

"Bart is already setting up the Prank Cam for us" added Bridgette as the camera was rolling in Springfield, "the contents who were mistreated in the game will be given a second chance in getting some payback by taking it out on some of the locals in Springfield."

"But for now, for those whom were not really mistreated, but were voted off anyway are here in the studio" said Geoff, "Molly, Mindy if you don't mind to come on down."

"Hey, why can't I be with them and not here!" cried Mindy, "I was equally mistreated in the game!"

"Ha, that's nothing, I was the one pulling the sled in one of the last challenges" replied Molly.

"Are you saying you're reasons are more important than mine?" roared Mindy.

"Er, yeah" replied Molly.

"But what about those Kids Next Door operatives whom were taken off the show unfairly or perhaps Irwin?" asked Bridgette.

"Good question" replied Geoff as suddenly escape pods carrying Abigail, Hoogie, Kuki and Wally set their sights on Springfield.

"Don't worry" said Bart as the Prank Cam focused on him, "they should be arriving pretty soon."

As the four pods landed right on the ground revealing Abigail, Kuki, Wally and Hoogie, all four were not very happy to be in the Aftermath.

"This stinks!" cried Wally, "We should get back in the game and beat up that Draco dork!"

"I don't think it would be possible to track them" replied Hoogie, "remember, they are going into different worlds."

"Draco was a big meanie to all of us" added Kuki.

"I think everyone has our point already here" said Abigail.

"You got that right" said Bart, "because we're going to have some fun tearing up this town."

"You mean we get to kick adult butt on reality television?" asked Wally.

"Heck yea, and there is one major target I have for you four to focus your attention on" said Bart as he gave details to Mr. Burns' mansion.

"Isn't an adviser for the show, wouldn't he get mad?" asked Kuki.

"He won't mind a bit" replied Bart.

"Yeah, I'm going to need some extra help on this one" replied Hoogie, "I'll need Hiro's skills in the hi-tech world, and Fanboy and Chum Chum to provide extra distraction."

"Hey, what about us, what the heck are we going to do?" asked Frida.

"I have some other assignments for you" replied Bart.

As the scene switched back to the main room, a fight nearly broke out between Molly and Mindy which Jorgen had pulled the two apart.

"Stop this foolishness!" cried Jorgen.

"Hey, why can't I be out there" said Karin as she came into the scene with Megan, Carl and Marc.

"Because you were properly disqualified" replied Jorgen.

"Oh, he's right on that" added Bridgette to which the computer screen switched to the hospital room where Irwin was located, "and let's not forget to check up on old Irwin to see how well he's doing healing."

As the screen switched to poor old Irwin, Irwin was sitting in his hospital bed laying down with all bandages still on.

"This is totally unfair yo!" cried Irwin.

Yet as the camera turned away from Irwin, the scene switched back to Monty Burns' mansion where Hoogie, along with Hiro were sneaking into the bank way trying to deactivate the alarm system.

"Good thing you know your hi-tech technology pretty well" said Hoogie as Hiro was hacking into the system.

"Got it, it's disabled" said Hiro.

"That leaves us to go, let's move it" said Abigail.

"Say, why are we here for the extra distraction?" asked Fanboy.

Suddenly Burns' dogs came running towards Fanboy and Chum Chum whom were quite rather hungry for the intruders.

"Run!" cried Chum Chum as he and Fanboy tried to escape the dogs.

"Ha, I knew they were good for something" said Wally.

"So what are we suppose to really be doing?" asked Kuki.

"Break Burns' most prized vase" replied Abigail as she then kicked down the door.

As the trio spread out, poor Fanboy and Chum Chum were being treed by the dogs as they were climbing up.

"Hey, I'm no cat!" cried Fanboy as he was climbing up the tree.

"Well, they certainly got you two treed up there" laughed Hoogie as he noticed it.

"Fanboy, I think I know why they wanted to use us as a distraction!" cried Chum Chum.

As Abigail found and broke Burns' prized vase, the trio ran out as fast as they could, along with Fanboy and Chum Chum to which the cameras turned back to the studio.

"Oh boy, that's going to make Monty very mad" laughed Geoff.

The computer screen suddenly came up the image of Monty Burns himself.

"You darn right I'm ticked!" cried Mr. Burns who shook his fist, "Smithers, shake my fist for me on the camera!"

"Will do sir" replied Mr. Smithers who tried to do his best.

"McLean is going to hear about this!" roared Mr. Burns who was picking up the phone.

Back in the train which was moving toward the Land of Ooo, Chris was in a private car on the train relaxing while watching the Aftermath show in a comfortable sofa.

"Yeah, Chris here" said Chris who picked up his cell phone.

"I want you to come down here pronto!" roared Mr. Burns.

"You sound pretty angry, as the cameras can tell" replied Chris.

"You approved what went down here?" roared Mr. Burns.

"Read the fine print on the contract" replied Chris, "I gave Bart whatever task he wanted to do for the losers who were really mistreated to do these kind of pranks to ease off their energy."

"I'll make it so that you'll never work in this town again" said Mr. Burns as the computer screen was cut off by Jorgen.

"Got him off pretty quickly" laughed Jorgen who had the plug controlling the computer screen unplugged.

"You might want to put it back in, we'll have our technicians make sure Monty doesn't disturb us" said Geoff.

As for the others, Manny, Frida, Zoe, Zim, Libby and Sperg, they were out and about stalking Principal Skinner who wasn't happy with the prank that Zoe had pulled on him the last time. He was rather quite paranoid on what to do about it.

"I know Simpson is up to his tricks here" said Skinner as he was heading into the house.

"He lives here?" cried Frida which Zoe then grabbed her and took her under the bushes.

"Keep it down will ya?' asked Zoe.

"Hey, I'm just saying that the guy Bart wants to wail on lives in a crappy place" replied Frida.

"She's got a point" said Manny.

"You and Frida will sneak out the back way with Zim, Zoe, Sperg and I will head to the front" said Libby.

"Alright, some fun!" laughed Sperg.

As Manny and Frida headed out to the back of the house, Skinner was unaware of what was going to happen, Manny was equipped with several eggs that Bart had given him earlier along with Frida. They both leaped over the fence, they headed straight into the backyard.

"Time to have some fun" laughed Manny as he grabbed an egg and began to throw it at the back window.

"What the?" cried Skinner who got up, an dnoticed that there were two intruders outside, "It must be Bart's idea!"

Suddenly more eggs could be heard being pelted at his front door to which Skinner got out and began to start to yell at them for doing this.

"I know Simpson put you up to this!" cried Skinner as Zoe then threw an egg right in poor Skinner's face.

"Make a run for it!" cried Libby as she and the others escaped.

Back at the studios, Lisa was quite shocked to how cruel Bart was to Skinner.

"Wow, my brother can be a real menace, can he?" asked Lisa.

"Oh yes he can" replied Geoff.

"He sure looks angry on camera" said Carl referring to Principal Skinner.

"And speaking of those who get others angry, here are Heather and Alejandro, both are members of the Total Drama alumni" added Bridgette.

"I am glad to see you again" said Alejandro to which Geoff cringed at the sight of seeing him.

"I must say, this Draco fellow in the game is really something" said Heather.

"Yes, he's more ruthless than either of us" added Alejandro.

"I am pretty sure if I had access to those kind of magical potions, I'd have come up with something" continued Heather.

"Like a love potion" added Alejandro to which Geoff was about to pounce on Alejandro which Jorgen then stopped him from doing so.

"And I think that's all the time we have here folks" said Bridgette to which Jorgen was still trying to keep Geoff civil, and struggling doing so, "until next time here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath!"

"Let me at him!" cried Geoff as he was being held back by Jorgen as the scene was fading.


	23. Ooo My!

Chapter 23: Ooo My!

After the Aftermath, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was a hunt for some runaway house elves! Which our contestants had no other choice but to do the dirty work of Lord V's minions who had lost their servants! For a certain Team Golden, Mandy was bent on ruining Draco's chances in scoring victory for his own team by literally setting the house elf free! The house elf was so fast, that it was able to outrun even someone like Marceline!

So Draco had to find a substitute for the house elf, what none other than to take Team Newbie's house elf by hoodwinking Chum Chum to believe the house elf would be going to a good home. Too bad for Team Newbie who got in last place, but thanks to Draco's little stunt, that put his team in third place and Team Golden in first and Einstein in second, and Newbie in last place.

Poor Chum Chum had to be loaded onto the Cannon of Shame and be shot out of it, so who'll be voted off today? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like Mandy was obviously on a role having her team destroy Draco's reputation for his team putting them in last place which was only the beginning of putting Draco on the road to his downfall.

"This is indeed the life" said Mandy as she was quite happy with what went on with the previous challenge.

"Shouldn't we be concern that Draco is plotting his revenge?" asked Dib.

"Yeah, he sure sounded angry that we released his house elf" added Cleveland Jr.

"True, but we'll soon find out what to do eventually" said Mandy who continued to relax as the crate with the first class breakfast pulled in by Shrek, Chef and Donkey came into the scene.

Yet Cleveland Jr. and Dib couldn't be more correct, Draco was furious that he had lost the challenge, but was happy enough to retain third place.

"Those members of Chris' Idea Team need to go down" said Draco.

"Are you concern more about that Mandy girl?" asked Marceline.

"Yes, but Chris' Idea Team are a thorn in my plans" continued Draco, "I need some kind of a ruse to get them onboard the game itself, and divide them up, some kind of event that would need to take down some friendly fire."

"I don't know what you're up to, but if it's to divide the team, I am going to make sure that doesn't happen" said Lance who overheard Draco.

As for Team Newbie which was in the last car, Fanny was quite determine to get after Draco in making him pay for making her team be in last place.

"There has to be a way I can get rid of that Draco" said Fanny.

"I am not sure that's the wisest decision now, there is the situation regarding Jazmine and her little alliance" said Rachel.

"You better not be saying anything bad about her" said Gaz to Fanny and Rachel, "or we'll make you pay dearly."

"Yea" added Tak.

"Now, now, please" said Jazmine who was trying to keep the team together, "if we all want a crack at Draco, we must really work together on this one."

"Come to think of it, that Draco is certainly asking for it" said Tony.

"I am sure you have some plan to go after him" added Sakura.

"What, you're siding with her?" asked Rachel who was quite outraged by this move.

"Fine, just go along with this" said Fanny, "for now."

The train finally stopped at its destination known as the Land of Ooo, the homeland of Finn, Jake and Marceline. As the teams got out of the train, everyone was amazed at what kind of land this really was.

"This is kind of weird, even for me" said Mandy.

"it's so magical!" cried Billy with joy.

"Yeah, it's amazing I guess" said Timmy.

"This is an illogical possibility!" cried Jimmy who couldn't believe it.

"Welcome to the Land of Ooo!" laughed Chris to which Finn and Jake were next to him, "And here are Finn and Jake who'd be the tour guides, and lucky for Team Underdogs who got their own tour guide with them!"

"This is a weird place" said Johnny to Marceline.

"Ha, you don't know the half about it" continued Marceline.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Sissy.

"Good question" replied Chris, "today's challenge will be in the candy kingdom for which is not far from here."

"A place made out of entirely of candy?" cried Flapjack with joy.

"Candy, I love candy" added Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, me too" added Sally.

Then an obvious sinister look came onto Draco's face as he hatched up an evil scheme of some sort.

As the four teams traveled with Chris along with Chef, Baltog, Finn, Jake and the other team leaders, they had arrived on the scene of the Candy Kingdom where Princess Bubblegum was waiting to greet them.

"Greetings, this is the Chris you were mentioning?" asked Princess Bubblegum to Finn.

"Yeah, he's from another universe who decided to do his reality show here" replied Finn.

"Yeah, everything is cool with this guy" added Jake.

"The challenge please" said Mandy.

"Today's challenge is a simple challenge where you'll be jousting on candy horses" said Chris, "each team will pick its female members to be the designated princesses that they must serve for, and protect."

"Let me guess we have to wear princess outfits?" asked Cindy who didn't like where this was going to which a few minutes later, she soon found herself in a princess dress along with the other girls, "Me and my big mouth. Princess Jillian doesn't mind this because she's obviously a princess! This stinks!"

"I know all about being a princess Chris" said Princess Jillian, "believe me, we don't do this kind of stuff anymore at least where I come from."

"Well this is where princesses from this world do, so you'll have to have some tough luck on this one" laughed Chris.

"Oh boy, a horse made out of candy!" cried Flapjack who wanted to eat it all up to which Draco pulled Flapjack away from doing so.

"Now please my good friend Flapjack, you don't want to eat that piece of candy do you?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I do" replied Flapjack.

"You'll more likely want to eat, oh, I don't know the candy chair that your friend Sally is sitting on" continued Draco, "that sounds more like a delicious candy than the horse, doesn't it?"

Yet for Team Newbie, while the others had designated knights, there was only one lone knight which poor old Tony was the only boy left on the team.

"This stinks, I'm the only knight!" cried Tony who couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry, we'll have temporary knights Phineas and Ferb to come and help you out then" said Chris as he signaled them to come into the scene dressed up in their knight outfits.

"Ready" said Phineas.

It was round one for the jousting competition to which a chime rang off signaling the start of a song. Flapjack was the first one up on the candy horse while Billy was on the other end.

"Oh I can't believe this place is made of candy" said Flapjack as he started off.

"Yes, candy, candy, candy" added Billy as he charged his horse.

"So much candy, everywhere I see" added Cleveland Jr. as he couldn't contain himself to which Chef was preventing him from even trying to eat some of the candy building structures.

"There is so much candy" said Sally who was also dazzled by it as well.

"Apparently so much that'll make one's teeth rot from within" added Mandy.

"This place is too illogical" said Jimmy after Flapjack lost the round with Billy as it was his turn with Dib as he got on his horse.

"I concur, this place bits" added Dib.

"Just win one for the team Nerdtron!" sang Cindy from her chair.

Poor Dib was knocked off his horse by Jimmy who succeeded in taking him down. It was then Lee's turn who got onto his horse who was facing off with Draco at the other end.

"Time to show this muggle what I am made of" laughed Draco as he charged toward Lee and his horse who was still trying to figure out what to do.

Poor Lee was knocked right off of his horse as Draco came riding by making him the obvious victor of that round. It was then a round between Timmy and Cleveland Jr.

"Don't be too hard" said Cleveland Jr. to which his candy horse was getting tired just trying to carry Cleveland Jr.

"Don't worry, I won't even have to try with this one" said Timmy.

Timmy charged at Cleveland Jr. to which the horse carrying Cleveland Jr. couldn't take it anymore to which he was then disqualified by default. It was soon Huey's turn to face Riley who was at the other end.

"If there is one person who deserves to take down Draco, it's going to be me!" roared Riley who charged at his brother and knocked him off his horse.

It was then Johnny's turn who faced off with Phineas and Ferb who were on the same horse together.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Johnny.

"Sorry, we're short of players" laughed Chris who signaled the two to knock poor Johnny right off his candy horse sending his face flat right in the mud.

It was then Draco versus Tony to which Draco managed to beat him quite easily, then Phineas and Ferb versus Jimmy to which poor Jimmy lost. Then it was Timmy versus Riley to which Riley knocked off Timmy from his horse, and then Phineas and Ferb took on Riley whom were both defeated by him leaving him between the fight between Draco and himself. While the two were preparing for the final round, Cleveland Jr. along with Flapjack and Sally were given a semi-tour by Draco himself to show how "good" the Candy Kingdom seemed like as if it could be eaten up.

"Isn't it quite a shame that no one has ever tasted the Candy Kingdom?" asked Draco as the four were touring a part of the kingdom that had a lot of houses.

"You mean no one has ever tasted the Candy Kingdom to see if it could feed an entire planet?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"I bet Captain K'Nuckles would be happy to see this place for sure" laughed Flapjack.

"All my dad wants to do is sail in the air, never bothering to go to Candy Island, but this even beats Candy Island" added Sally.

"Good, I'll leave you three alone" said Draco who was getting ready for the final round.

As Draco was getting ready for the final round as he was placing his armor on, Riley was at the other end and felt he was up to something but didn't care since he wanted to take Draco down for good.

"Take that Draco down!" roared Fanny.

"Hey, he's not even on our team!" added Rachel.

"Who cares, at least he'll do something about that Draco!" laughed Fanny.

The two got onto their horses and began to charge toward each other, yet it was just then that Princess Bubblegum came running into the scene trying to stop the joust to which both Riley and Draco messed up sending their horses crashing right into each other, along with themselves doing the same thing making it an obvious draw.

"Stop, stop everything!" cried Princess Bubblegum, "Three of your contestants are eating my kingdom!"

"But everyone is suppose to be here" said Chris to which Chef was counting to which he was missing Cleveland Jr., Sally and Flapjack, "Chef, is everyone accounted for?"

"Nope, which means we better see what's up!" cried Chef.

As everyone exited from the arena, and headed to the area of the disturbance, they noticed that Flapjack, Cleveland Jr. and Sally were quite full in eating so much candy.

"So much candy!" cried Flapjack as he felt his stomach grumble quite a bit.

"I'll never eat another piece of candy again, well, not in this universe obviously" said Cleveland Jr.

"Can't eat another bit" sighed Sally.

"Whoa, this is indeed makes good Total Drama" laughed Chris to which made Princess Bubblegum quite unhappy, "and of course this means these three will be sadly out of the game, don't worry, we'll have our lawyers call yours."

Baltog then whispered something else into Chris' ears.

"Oh yeah, we'll also be including three new players, Phineas, you'll be on Team Underdogs, since Flapjack can't fit those shoes, Ferb, you'll be on Team Einstein, Isabella, you'll take Team Golden" continued Chris, "well, I hope Team Newbie will soon sadly have to vote someone off, again."

A few hours later, it was time for Team Newbie to vote someone off, as all the members casted their ballots, Chris handed out jelly beans to those who'd be staying for another day. The only members of the team who didn't receive one were Tony and Fanny.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, you could have done better" said Chris to which he turned to Fanny, "Fanny, you cheered for someone else who wasn't on your team who ended up in a draw!"

"I think I know who'll be voted off today" laughed Rachel.

"Oh yeah, here's something else Rachel, this would be an elimination round if it was actually was one!" laughed Chris, "So Fanny, Tony, you two are both safe since I guess we'll be making this an award challenge, but since no one managed to win first place this time, they'll have no other choice but to share the other cars."

"You mean we have to go there with them too?" cried Fanny.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Chris, "until next time here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	24. Ice to See You

Chapter 24: Ice to See You

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

The Land of Ooo was oh my illogical for a certain Jimmy Neutron as the contestants traveled to this new land. The challenge was a simple jousting competition by the designated knights, and for the princesses whom were designated as such, excluding Princess Jillian since she was already a princess had to watch their knights play it out.

Since Team Newbie was short of players, Raimundo along with Phineas and Ferb were invited into the game whom were quickly stopped by their fellow knights while riding their candy-made horses. Before the final challenge, a certain Draco was well prepared to get Flapjack, Cleveland Jr. and Sally out of the game, the catch is that they could EAT part of Candy Kingdom for themselves! That obvious let a certain Princess Bubblegum to disrupt the final joust between Draco and Riley, which Riley was cheered on by Fanny from Team Newbie which ended up to be a draw.

So will someone be eliminated? And what else is Draco planning next on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite cramped for the contestants who had to share the cars in between the first class and last class cars.

"This is so unfair!" cried Rachel who was upset that Fanny got to stay for another day, "I wish I were behind getting rid of Abigail, Hoogie, Kuki and Wally, so that I could take you out as well!"

"You want a piece of me?" cried Fanny.

Yet as Fanny was about to lunge at Rachel, Riley, along with Danielle and Mandy stepped in to prevent her from fighting with Rachel.

"Enough of this!" cried Mandy, "We both know we want to get rid of Draco, don't we?"

"Yeah, that Draco in the other car is prepared to get us back good" added Riley.

In the other car, Draco was indeed having problems with Cindy who had speculated he was behind the incident that allowed Flapjack, Cleveland Jr. and Sally to exit the game.

"Alright magic boy" said Cindy as she was prepared for a fight with Draco, "I know you're behind getting rid of the trio in the last challenge, I can feel it."

"Easy" said Lance who wanted to get on Cindy's good side to which he began to whisper to her, "don't bring attention to him just yet, I think it's perfect time for an alliance against him, but the time isn't right."

"I can't believe Chris, he didn't let anyone of us into the first class" sighed Sissy.

"And he's also keeping it locked too, says some other guest is in first class" added Johnny.

"Hmm, who would Chris have that's so important in first class car?" pondered Draco.

"Who cares, I'm heading to the restroom" said Sissy as she got up.

Yet as Sissy headed down toward the car that had the restroom, a mysterious figure appeared to which she screamed that got the attention of the passengers on the car.

"Hey, where's Sissy?" cried Johnny as he came into the scene with his team.

"Hmm, very interesting" laughed Chris as he came into the scene as well with Chef, Shrek, Donkey and Baltog, "there are reports that a crazy princess snatcher is on the lose here in the Land of Ooo, not that I would let him on the train or anything like that."

"Yeah" laughed Chef as Chris joined along with the laughter.

"Chris, this is serious" said Mandy, "I am not going to have this happen again."

Suddenly the lights went out on the train, and suddenly Princess Jillian, Mandy, Marceline and all the other girls went missing.

"Hey, what the heck happen to Sakura, she was just standing here next to me a minute ago" said Tony.

"This will bring us to today's challenge" laughed Chris, "I brought the Ice King to first class and told him there are plenty of princesses that he could choose from."

"You did what?" cried Finn as he came into the scene with Jake.

"The Ice King is our mortal enemy" added Jake.

"Yes, but he's going to be needed for this challenge" laughed Chris, "today's challenge is to head toward the Ice King's lair and rescue the princesses whom he had kidnapped."

Up on the top of the Ice King's mountainous lair, the girls whom were still in the game soon found themselves to be prisoners of the Ice King.

"This is insane that Chris allowed a nutcase like this on" sighed Sissy.

"I don't know, I hope Phineas will rescue me" said Isabella.

"Now come on girls, I know you are all princesses whom will indeed marry me" laughed the Ice King.

"Marry?" cried all of them.

"There is no way I'll marry a weenie like you" laughed Marceline.

"I bet you and Fanny would make a great couple" laughed Rachel.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" added Ice King as he then headed toward the cell and took Fanny right out.

"I'll make you pay for this!" cried Fanny who was struggling to free herself.

As for the boys who remained in the game, the train had stopped at the mountain where the Ice King stayed.

"We have to climb that?" cried Johnny who couldn't believe how high of a climb.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Chris, "we'll be waiting here at the bottom of the mountain."

Suddenly a chime rang in signaling a song for the contestants to sing.

"And you all know what that means, while you start climbing the icy mountain of death, why don't you sing a merry song?" laughed Chris.

"Oh we're climbing up to go after a maniac" said Dib who started off the song.

"I am pretty sure Mandy will be driving him mad" added Billy.

"Can't believe I have to rescue all of those girls" sighed Tony as he started to climb up.

"Especially the ones who'll be marking my downfall" added Draco as he was referring to Mandy and Marceline.

"Or the ones who annoy me" added Johnny referring to Sissy.

"But I will bet everything will turn out well in the end" said Phineas.

"I kind of doubt that" said Ferb.

"I sadly think you might be right on that" added Lance.

"So let's pick up the pace!" cried Riley as he was climbing up a rock.

"And so that I can get there first" said Huey.

"Wait up!" cried Jimmy who was following Huey.

"Yeah!" added Timmy who was following him as well.

"Er, I think we might be facing trouble!" cried Lee as he looked back, members of the Total Drama alumni were bringing out crates of polar bears.

"Just to motivate them to climb faster" laughed Chris as the crates were opening up.

As the polar bears started to climb up the mountain chasing the boys, back in the cell, the girls were plotting to try to find a way to break out.

"If he finds out I am a real princess, I am done for" sighed Princess Jillian.

"And I'm a queen to make matters worse" sighed Marceline.

"I say when he comes in, we pounce on him all at once" said Gaz.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" added Tak.

"In you go!" cried the Ice King as he dragged Fanny who gave the Ice King a black eye, "Bah, this is a bit too much, when Chris told me you were all princesses; he didn't tell me that you could give me a black eye!"

"Now!" cried Gaz.

Yet as Gaz and Tak were going to pounce on the Ice King, the Ice King then used his ice powers to freeze the two in place leaving Jazmine alone.

"Hmm, I think I'll be taking you and you my dears" said the Ice King as he approached Sakura and Jazmine.

Yet as the Ice King was leaving, back outside, the boys were still climbing up as fast as they could to escape the polar bears whom were chasing after them.

"This is too much!" cried Johnny who wanted to rest.

"Come on, we have to reach the top!" cried Draco.

Yet the polar bears will right on their tails chasing right after them, poor Jimmy was nearly clawed by one of the polar bears to which Huey then used his karate skills to knock the polar bear right in its face.

"You know karate?" asked Jimmy to Huey.

"Yeah" replied Huey, "now let's go!"

"How about throwing some rocks at them?" laughed Riley as he picked up some rocks along with also creating some snowballs and began to throw them at the polar bears sending some of them down.

"Whoa, animal rights activists are not going to like this" said Chris who was watching with binoculars from down below as he witnessed the polar bears being pelted with rocks and snowballs by Riley.

Yet as the polar bears soon fell back, the boys would indeed reach the summit on the top of the mountain, only to run into the Ice King's loyal penguins whom were on patrol and spotted them.

"Aw, look at the penguins" said Timmy who was getting too close.

"I don't know if we should really get that close" said Huey.

"They might have some unknown fighting techniques that we're unaware of" added Ferb.

Ferb was likewise correct on that sentiment as the penguins charged at poor Timmy whom were literally beating him up with their feathers.

"Should we go help him?" asked Phineas to Draco and Johnny.

"He's a perfect distraction" replied Draco as they raced toward the lair.

As the male members of Team Einstein were trying to help out poor Timmy who was being attacked by penguins whom were loyal to the Ice King, back in the Ice King's lair, the Ice King was showing off Sakura and Jazmine his band instruments.

"You play with this?" asked Sakura.

"Why certainly my dear, I'll play you a demo or two" replied the Ice King.

This was the obvious perfect moment for Draco, along with Johnny and Phineas to arrive on the scene, along with also Billy, Dib and Tony.

"About time" said Mandy.

"Get us out of here!" cried Rachel.

"Before that old crazy guy thinks I'm a real princess" added Princess Jillian.

"No problem ladies, as I can help you get free" said Billy to which he attempted to use his tongue to lick the icy prison bars which got stuck to it.

"And there goes the rescue party" sighed Danielle as she rolled her eyes.

"Good thing I stole my wand back from Chef" said Draco as he revealed it.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but this Draco kid better help me out" said Ilana.

"Lance, help Billy get lose from being stuck on those icy bars" said Draco.

Lance grumbled as if he had no other alternatives to work with, to which Tony also helped Lance pull Billy from the icy bars to which it literally ended up hurting himself.

"Ouch, my tongue!" cried Billy.

That cry by Billy obviously stopped the Ice King's demo for Sakura and Jazmine.

"Say, what's going on back there?" cried the Ice King to which everyone had no other choices but to hide, "I can sense intruders!"

Suddenly members of Team Einstein were brought in by the Ice King's penguins.

"Beaten by penguins, how the heck am I going to live this down when I go back to the hood?" cried Huey.

"Hey, I'm a genius with a high IQ and so is Ferb, we both got beaten by these flightless birds" added Jimmy.

"It doesn't matter now, because you are all on ice, literally!" cried the Ice King as he froze all of the male members of Team Einstein.

Lance knew there was one chance of getting the girls freed to which he literally made a surprise attack on the Ice King to which Draco also joined in.

"What?" cried the Ice King who was trying to shoot at Lance and Draco, "More intruders?"

That obviously gave time for Tony and Phineas to help free the girls whom were locked up by the Ice King.

"Quickly, let's use the boys from my team as sleds" said Cindy.

"Hey Ice King, I never will marry someone like you" said Sakura as she then gave him a good punch knocking him unconscious.

As everyone raced out of the Ice King's lair, Chris was waiting at the bottom of the mountain, as it was quite the obvious Team Einstein was in the lead as the male members whom were still frozen were being used as sleds. Likewise Team Newbie was in second place by using Tak and Gaz whom were still frozen as sleds too. Team Underdogs soon found themselves coming in third place, and poor Team Golden coming in last.

"I think it looks like we have Team Einstein as our winners" said Chris, "the boys will enjoy first class treats once they have been thawed out. As for Team Golden, I think it's time you'll be voting off someone."

About a few hours later, it was time for members of Team Golden to caste their ballots to vote for someone to be voted off. Chris typically enough handed jelly bean bags to those who'd be staying for another day. The only two members of Team Golden who didn't get a jelly bean bag were Mandy and Billy.

"Mandy, you have been driving your team off course to instead be targeting old Draco, not a very smart move on your part for leadership" said Chris to which the dramatic pause was kicking in, "Billy, you're just typically being yourself which could have gotten you and everyone else on thin ice with the Ice King, literally. The last jelly bean bag for the day goes to, well I don't believe it, Mandy, you're safe for now. Sorry Billy, looks like your one shot at Season One was just a fluke."

"You'll be needing this" said Chef as he handed Billy his helmet.

"Hey, I knows where this goes" said Billy as he placed the helmet on his behind.

"Better load him backwards, just to make sure his mother doesn't threaten us with a lawsuit" laughed Chris.

As Billy headed into the hatch backwards, Chris fired the button firing poor Billy right out of the Cannon of Shame to which he was screaming for his life.

"Until next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris as the camera focused on him.


	25. Gone Nutty

Chapter 25: Gone Nutty

It was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, we had a special guest to stay in first class, while everybody else were forced to stay in the cars in between the winner and loser cars! Little did everybody know our special guest was none other than the Ice King! We kind of conned the Ice King into believing that most of the girls whom were still dressed up as princesses were the real deal princesses, excluding Princess Jillian and Marceline the Vampire Queen whom were already part of some fashion of royalty.

We gave the Ice King the opportunity of a life time to snatch the girls right under everybody's noises quite literally! Not to the obvious displeasure of Finn and Jake who often had run-ins with the Ice King who did this before. Guess what the challenge the boys had to do? Climb the mountain to the Ice King's lair, what a better way to motivate them than to unleash some polar bears that were brought in? As for the boys of Team Einstein, Timmy, especially ran into some trouble when they encountered the Ice King's loyal penguins whom pummeled the boy members of Team Einstein pretty good, giving time for the other boys of the other three teams to sneak toward the Ice King's lair.

There, the Ice King was having trouble, after Fanny had given him a black eye, he thought he could make things up by taking in Sakura and Jazmine, but not before freezing Tak and Gaz whom were about to pounce on them, Sakura nor Jazmine were not impressed with his band instruments he was giving a demo. His little demo, however was the right time for the boys to launch a rescue for the girls locked in the prison, Billy nearly started to sound the alarm after his tongue got stuck on the icy prison bar! Yet it was really Team Einstein who blew it, as they were brought in by the Ice King's loyal penguins to which the Ice King literally put them on ice!

This gave time for Draco and Lance to launch a sneak attack on the Ice King, and in the process making good use to those who the Ice King had frozen to be used as sleds down the mountain, but sadly Team Golden came in last place, and had no other choice but to vote for Billy off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was a win for Team Einstein, as the boys of Team Einstein thawed after being frozen by the Ice King in the last challenge, Cindy was relatively embarrassed that her team members lost to a bunch of penguins.

"How the heck could you lose to a bunch of flightless birds?" cried Cindy.

"Yeah, what kind of men are you?" added Princess Jillian.

"Hey, they overpowered us" replied Timmy.

"You're suppose to be a spy, right?" asked Cindy to Lee, "Couldn't you have fought them off?"

"Hey, I tried too!" cried Lee.

"Those penguins are asking to be fried" said Huey who wanted some payback.

"I think it's rather embarrassing for us genius types to be beaten in that manner" added Ferb.

"Enough!" roared Chef as he along with Shrek and Donkey came into the scene, "I don't want to hear about you people complaining about how you were beaten up by some penguins!"

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny" laughed Donkey.

"Hey, yeah, it is kind of funny!" laughed Shrek as they continued to serve their meals.

Yet as Team Golden was having its first class breakfast meal of the day, the two other teams that were in between winner and losing cars, Team Underdogs and Team Newbie were trying to strategy on how to win. Draco wanted to make the decisions for Team Underdogs, but Sissy was always butting herself in his way.

"Look Draco, I am the one who makes the decisions around here, I have always led our team to victory" said Sissy, "might I also remind you, that even though you have managed to allegedly take people out of the game, I am well known for getting rid of Manny and Frida for screwing up our team?"

"Fine" grumbled Draco who obviously didn't like Sissy.

"Watch your back on this guy" whispered Lance to Sissy, "he'll try to sabotage you in an upcoming challenge, I can feel it."

For Team Newbie, Rachel was still a bit happy to see that Gaz and Tak were still trying to get the last pieces of ice off of them.

"Glad you two can finally join" laughed Rachel, "you know, I wished we lost so that I can easily vote you two off."

"Are you nuts what you're saying?" cried Fanny, "It's at least better than what happen to the other team in the last car."

"Fanny, please, I think it's time you, Tony and Sakura start to think why should Jazmine have her little alliance with Gaz and Tak whom are ruining this team's credibility streak" continued Rachel.

"I don't think her alliance is hurting anyone" said Sakura who was being a bit naïve.

"Oh come on, those two will protect Jazmine at every chance they get!" roared Rachel, "And we can't even concentrate on going after this Draco kid until we finish off with these three!"

For Team Golden, Mandy, and Riley were not happy with the sentiments of the team members who had remained.

"Okay people, we have to pick things up a notch" said Mandy, "since Billy is no longer, thankfully here to ruin our winning streak, we should bring it all we can do."

"Any suggestions on how we should go about with this?" asked Riley.

"I don't know, you can have me lead some of the challenges" said Isabella.

"Whoa, time out, who do you think you are trying to challenge me?" asked Mandy to Isabella.

"Well, I am the leader of my troop back in Danville, and I know a thing or two about leadership" continued Isabella.

"Go on" continued Mandy.

"I think if you give me a chance, I can outwit Draco from even sabotaging us" continued Isabella.

"Hmm, very interesting" said Mandy, "hey, I'll give it a shot."

"You're serious?" whispered Riley to Mandy.

"Hey, if she screws up, it'll give us a chance to vote her off" replied Mandy.

As the train finally stopped to its destination, it was none other than the Nut Kingdom to which the Duke of Nuts was waiting their arrival.

"Welcome to the Nut Kingdom!" said Chris as the four teams got out of the train.

"I am so honored to see you all here" said the Duke of Nuts to which Finn and Jake came out along with the other leaders.

"Very odd place" said Link as he looked around.

"I've seen weird, but this is even weirder than ever" added Raimundo.

"Please to meet you, eh, Duke of Nuts" said Zelda to the Duke of Nuts.

"So what's the challenge for today?" asked Sissy to Chris.

"Good question" replied Chris, "today's challenge is a simple challenge where you'll have to deliver a special package to the palace where the Duke of Nuts reside."

"Again, I thought we did this a few challenges ago back in Far Far Away world" said Sissy.

"Oh yes, but this time you'll be protecting a special product that's the Duke of Nuts favorite dessert, pudding!" laughed Chris as the four teams were given special hatches that had the pudding in them to which the Duke of Nuts began to show saliva, "You are to carry those special hatches of pudding across the dangerous Nut Kingdom where you might be subject gated to be attacked by rabid squirrels whom will no doubt want to acquire whatever the Duke of Nuts has."

"You better get back to your palace" said Jake to the Duke of Nuts.

"Yes, yes, back to my palace where I can then enjoy the pudding in peace" said the Duke of Nuts as he got on his carriage and left the scene, Chris decided to have a chime ring in starting up a song.

"And you know what that means" said Chris.

"Oh just what a nutty place can this be" said Sissy as she volunteered to carry the hatch filled with pudding packages.

"It must be totally nutty" continued Johnny.

"Too nutty for even for me" said Draco.

"I wish we'd get out of this nutty place pretty soon" added Marceline.

"It will drive anyone nuts" added Lance.

"I hope we can pet a squirrel" added Ilana.

"That might not be the brightest idea" replied Phineas, as some squirrels were gazing down on them.

"Oh what a nutty place can this be" said Cindy as she picked up the hatch of pudding for her team.

"Very nutty indeed" added Huey.

"So nutty that it is so illogical!" cried Jimmy.

"Good thing my brother Marc isn't here to see this" added Lee.

"Good thing" added Ferb.

"At least I hope we won't be embarrassed by these squirrels" said Timmy.

"Oh just what a nutty place, I don't mind it at all" said Isabella as she picked up the hatch for her team filled with pudding packages.

"This place is illogical!" cried Dib.

"Billy will likely not have minded it" said Mandy.

"I hope this place doesn't drive me nuts!" cried Janet.

"It might already have" continued Danielle.

"This place couldn't be nuttier than my team!" cried Rachel as she had picked up the hatch filled with pudding packages.

"The only nuts I see here is sadly her" sighed Tony referring to Rachel.

"You and me both" added Sakura.

"I can't believe this place is so nutty" said Fanny, "and we're being nutty for not uniting!"

"Hey, it's not my fault" said Jazmine who sang along.

"Yeah" added Gaz.

"So just keep on moving or we won't break some nuts" laughed Tak.

Yet as the teams were moving heading toward the Nut Palace, Team Underdogs was running into some trouble as some squirrels were chasing after Sissy. Draco indeed saw the perfect chance in trying to get rid of her, as he then ducked toward some bushes and let out his foot tripping her to which the hatch carrying the package of puddings fell to which the squirrels carried it off.

"The squirrels, they're stealing the pudding!" cried Ilana.

"How the heck are we going to get the pudding back from those squirrels?" cried Lance.

"I don't think Sissy tripped on purpose, there must be something quite wrong here" said Johnny.

"I can get those squirrels to give up the pudding" said Phineas.

As naïve as Phineas was, as he approached the tree where the squirrels were located, the head squirrel noticed Phineas.

"Excuse me, Mr. Squirrel, could you have your friends give us our packages of pudding back?" asked Phineas.

"You very well know the Duck of Nuts has a problem with pudding" replied the head squirrel, "we're only doing this for his own good."

The squirrels then started to pelt everyone down below with spare nuts to which they began to run away from them.

"Yeah, go on, get!" roared the head squirrel to members of Team Underdogs.

"This is even more embarrassing than what happen to Team Einstein!" cried Marceline as she was running away with her team members excluding Draco.

"Hey, where the heck is Draco?" cried Johnny who then suspected it was Draco who had tripped Sissy.

As for the other three teams, Team Golden had arrived at the palace first with the package of pudding to which the Duke of Nuts was there awaiting to devour the pudding, along with Team Newbie coming in second and Team Einstein coming in third.

"Third place?" cried Cindy.

"Hey, at least it wasn't last" said Ferb.

"And just where the heck is Team Underdogs?" laughed Chris, "Don't worry, I'll have Chef to fetch them."

About an hour or so later it was sadly time for members of Team Underdogs to vote for someone off. Chris had typically enough handed out the bags of jelly beans to the members of the team whom were going to stay for another day, sadly Draco was among them. The only two members of the team who didn't get it were Lance for being a thorn in Draco's schemes and Sissy.

"Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance" said Chris, "you are still causing tensions with your fellow team members, which is not a bright idea on your part, Sissy, you lost the package of pudding for the Duke of Nuts."

"I tripped, it wasn't my fault!" cried Sissy.

"And the last jelly bean bag goes to" said Chris who was waiting for the dramatic pause to kick in, "Lance! Sorry Sissy, it looks like you will take the Cannon of Shame home!"

"This isn't fair, someone tripped me to lose the challenge!" cried Sissy as she was struggling with Chef, Baltog and Shrek whom were putting a helmet on her.

As Sissy was loaded into the Cannon of Shame and shot out of it to which she was screaming for her life, the camera then turns to Chris.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	26. Housing for Trouble

Chapter 26: Housing for Trouble

Once again, Chris McLean was going to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the Duke of Nuts wanted pudding, and lots of it! Unfortunately, the local talking squirrels would do whatever it takes to protect the Duke of Nuts from his pudding problems.

That left poor Team Underdogs to be chased down by those squirrels to which poor Sissy somehow tripped as old Johnny believed it was none other than Draco himself who was involved in the mishap. Not to mention being embarrassed by being attacked by the squirrels. That left poor Sissy to be voted off her team, and out of Draco's way of ensuring his goals, whatever they might be. So who'll be voted off in the next round of eliminations, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Mandy was quite pleased that her team had gotten in first place to which Riley was also feeling quite calm along with other competent team members such as Danielle.

"This is indeed the life" said Mandy.

"Yeah, but we really should concentrate on going after Draco, I speculate he might behind taking out his own" said Riley who was referring to Sissy being voted off.

"And why should we help whoever hates Draco in that team?" asked Mandy.

"So you're saying we shouldn't go after Draco?" asked Riley who wasn't happy.

"Look, I am saying I'd concentrate on winning challenges from now on after what happen to old Billy what's his face" replied Mandy.

"Suit yourself" said Riley, "more fun for me."

Yet for the last place for Team Underdogs, Johnny didn't want to cause tensions with Draco just yet, but he knew Draco was behind getting rid of Sissy. Lance, however was trying to lobby Johnny into an alliance with him and Ilana to fight Draco.

"Come on, we can do this, we know he was behind getting rid of your friend Sissy" said Lance to Johnny.

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't want to draw any attention to him" said Johnny to which Draco was trying to sleep.

"Hmm, perhaps what we need to do is to make a certain vampire girl go batty against her ally" said Lance referring to Marceline who was also taking a nap.

While the teams were going to receive their first meals of the day, with first class receiving first class versions of it. A certain Robert Freeman was having second thoughts on teaming up with Draco to have his grandsons and their friend Jazmine join him and Marceline in an alliance, as Robert was cleaning up the kitchen car after Shrek, Chef and Donkey had left, Robert discovered Draco's cheat sheet that was in a secret self.

"So that's how the little cheater managed to know every challenge Chris had ever thrown" said Robert to himself, "I would hand this to Chris, but it'd draw attention to me and my grandsons."

Robert took out a camera and took a photo of the cheat sheet up and close before Shrek, Chef and Donkey were coming back, he had placed the cheat sheet back where he had found it. About a few minutes later, the photo was uploaded to a computer that was on the train which was in Chris' private train that Robert had access to and began to print out the cheat sheets for his two grandsons and Jazmine.

"Now let's see this little cheater get played by his own game" laughed Robert as he had the copies of the cheat sheet with him.

As the train stopped at its destination, members of all the teams were shocked to see they hadn't traveled too far.

"What's up with this Chris?" asked Rachel to which members of the Total Drama alumni brought out cut out boards of houses.

"Today's challenge is that you'll have to appease an grass ogre" laughed Chris, "who is named Donnie who likes to bully house people."

"You mean there are actual people who live like this?" cried Jimmy who still couldn't stand the illogical part of this world.

"Yes Jimmy, there are" laughed Chris.

As the contestants were forced to wear cut out boards, Draco thought of an advantage of blackmailing some members of the Total Drama alumni to which Draco knew they would NOT be voted off. A certain Courtney to which Draco had a file on was helping putting on Jazmine's cutout board of a house.

"Excuse me miss, if you don't mind helping me with my house suit?" asked Draco to Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm on it" sighed Courtney.

"So, you're the one who managed to put a good squeeze on Chris during season 2, right?" asked Draco to Courtney.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Courtney who was putting the finishing touches on Draco's house costume which was obviously a mansion.

"What's your little secret?" asked Draco.

"I sued Chris" replied Courtney.

"Sue, really, very interesting, and can I have the contacts of your law firm?" asked Draco, "I want to prevent some of my adversaries from coming back into the game."

"Wait a second, you're forming an alliance with me, are you?" asked Courtney.

"Hey, I am just playing the game" replied Draco, "so hand it over so that no one else can legally sue old Chris."

"Fine" said Courtney as she handed over some documents to Draco.

Lance was obviously becoming quite suspicious of Draco's little chat with Courtney, to which it was too late as Chris was going to announce why they were being humiliated.

"What's the point of dressing us up like houses?" asked Janet.

"Oh, you'll find out" laughed Chris, "the four teams are to travel over to a meadow not far from here, and then past that, you'll find the lair of the Y-Wolves to which you are responsible for bringing back a piece of their hide to me."

As the four teams raced toward the meadow, a chime rang on again signaling a song.

"And you all know what that means" laughed Chris.

"Oh we're just houses on the move" said Johnny who started off the song.

"Yes, just houses skipping here and there" added Ilana.

"I don't mind dressing up as a house, I can imagine that I am a sci-fi house!" added Phineas.

"I concur with that" added Ferb.

"This is so illogical!" cried Jimmy who was refusing to go along with this.

"Get a grip Nerdtron Manor!" laughed Cindy who sang along.

"Nerdtron Manor, that's a good one!" laughed Huey.

"At least my manor won't be laughed at for long" added Draco.

"Nor mine" added Lance who was determine to stop Draco at whatever his schemes were.

"I look ridiculous!" cried Fanny who didn't like playing this challenge.

"Oh come on, I think it's nice" said Sakura.

"Yeah, play along with it" added Isabella.

"Whatever, if I was a house, I'd be one that can scare the rest of you away" added Mandy.

"You'll be one scary house" added Lee.

"A Halloween house that'll beat all other houses" added Tony.

"At least I'll be a good palace" added Princess Jillian.

"Or one that can house Huey and Riley" said Jazmine referring to a juvenile detention center.

"I can do better than that" said Gaz.

"Yeah, me too" added Tak.

"This is illogical, Jimmy is right!" added Dib.

"You're going to crack too?" laughed Riley who thought it would be funny.

"At least I am stable on this" said Rachel.

"Yeah, me too" added Danielle.

"And me" added Marceline.

As the four teams headed to the meadow where Donnie was located, he was typically bullying the house people he had always had bullied by name calling to throwing eggs and other junk at the houses.

"That's who we have to face?" laughed Johnny, "No problem."

"Hey, look there's fresh meat, looks like another flock of house people found their way to me!" laughed Donnie who came over, "You look too stupid to be house people!"

"Watch it" said Draco who wasn't going to be bullied by Donnie.

"Oh, what do we have here, is it some fancy mansion house that wants to talk back to me?" laughed Donnie as he approached Draco.

"Yeah, that grassy ogre is a goner" sighed Mandy as her team and the two other teams were backing off heading to the lair of the Y-Wolves, "this is indeed our chance."

"And just what ridiculous so-called house people are you?" laughed Donnie who came toward Team Underdogs to which Johnny suddenly felt frighten to challenge Donnie.

"Er, I think I know why Chris had us wear these stupid house costumes made out of cut board boxes" sighed Johnny, "run!"

"No, fight!" ordered Draco.

"Listen up, I'm no ordinary house person, because I am a special haunted house!" laughed Marceline as she suddenly began to use her powers.

"Or, we can use her as a shield" said Draco referring to Marceline.

"So listen up you bully, so long as I am here, I am the house that scares the most out of anyone!" roared Marceline as she changed herself into a wolf-like creature to which Donnie was suddenly afraid.

"You so-called house people are mean, just leave me in peace!" cried Donnie who was indeed crying in fear because of Marceline.

"Ha, told you we can get pass him" said Marceline.

As the three other teams were already toward the Y-Wolves' lair, they also suddenly began to learn another thing about why Chris wanted to dress them up as house people, Y-Wolves LOVE to eat them! Chris was indeed watching the chaos going on, as the Y-Wolves in their caves were ganging up on Teams Golden and Newbie, while Team Einstein thanks to Cindy and Huey were easily beating them.

"I knew that dare by Finn and Jake were a good one!" laughed Chris as he was watching on a television screen in his private car on the train, "But where's Team Underdogs?"

Team Underdogs had arrived on the scene and noticed the chaos, Team Newbie was being cornered, while Team Einstein was the head of the pack to which Cindy tore off some Y-Wolf fur enough to make a hide out of it.

"Ha, I got it!" laughed Cindy as she then dashed out with her team.

"Quickly, we have to get a hide from a Y-Wolf fast!" cried Draco.

"I'm on it!" said Marceline.

It was certainly up to Marceline who took advantage of her powers to get several Y-Wolf hides in one swipe.

"More than enough just in case if we lose any" said Marceline as she handed them to Draco.

For Team Newbie which were being cornered by several Y-Wolves, Sakura used her fighting skills to get a hide from one of them to which her team began to run off. Soon Mandy had finally gotten a grip on things and got herself, her team's Y-Wolf hide.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Mandy.

As the four teams were racing across the meadow, Donnie wanted revenge for how he was treated by Team Underdogs to which he grabbed the farm house that had chickens, took one of the chickens and began to literally fire eggs at them like a machine gun.

"This is for making fun of me!" cried Donnie.

Yet in spite of Donnie using a chicken to fire eggs at, Team Underdogs managed to outrun Team Einstein to which the eggs began to splatter on poor Princess Jillian, along with also tripping Cindy who fell face first in the mud. The two other teams trampled the Y-Wolf hide that Cindy was carrying into dust to which left Team Einstein without a Y-Wolf hide for Chris.

"Wow, Team Einstein, I thought you had this in the bag, I guess I was wrong, looks like you'll be voting someone off" laughed Chris, "as for another turn of events, it seems like Team Underdogs is our winner for this challenge."

About a few hours later, it was time for members of Team Einstein to cast off who'd they vote for to go home. Chris typically had handed out jelly bean bags to those who'd be staying for another day, the only two members of the team who didn't receive one were Cindy and Princess Jillian.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy, you allowed the other teams to trample on the Y-Wolf hide while your face was covered in mud" said Chris, "Princess Jillian, you didn't look much like a princess when Donnie fired those eggs at you."

"Hello, I was trying to run away from him!" cried Princess Jillian.

"Last jelly bean bag for the day goes to" said Chris who was waiting for the dramatic pause to which he then tosses it to Cindy, "Cindy. Sorry Princess Jillian, looks like you'll have to take the Cannon of Shame home."

"Fine, I don't need an escort" said Princess Jillian as Chef, Shrek, Donkey and Baltog were about to do just that.

"You'll be needing this" said Chris as he handed her a helmet to which she put it on and entered the hatch to which Chris then fired the button sending her out screaming for her life, "tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"

Yet as the cameras faded, the scene switches to the cargo area of the train to which Robert had instructed his grandsons and Jazmine in private to meet with him on some findings.

"Look what I have here" said Robert as he showed the trio Draco's cheat sheet, "this is how the cheater Draco knows every step that's going on here."

"Oh, he's going down" laughed Riley who was determined to have Mandy as an ally to do so.

Yet what Robert didn't realize was that he was indeed being watched by Chris who knew all along that Draco had kept a cheat sheet of all the challenges so far in a secret compartment in the kitchen car. Old Chris was indeed watching it from security tapes of Robert's movements.

"Very interesting, looks like Blaineley's little team of infiltrators are turning on each other" laughed Chris who also knew Blaineley brought them onboard by paying them off, "all the more to help provide me with good ratings and for some more Total Drama! I hope she's watching this one!"

Yet Chris didn't know how right he was, as Blaineley in her apartment threw a chair at the television to which Chris knew about her activities.

"I'm going to have to get that Draco to take it up a notch!" said Blaineley who was readying her cell phone.


	27. Gnomes and Demon Cats Oh My!

Chapter 27: Gnomes and Demon Cats Oh My!

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, four teams had their members dressed up like houses! That's right, to dehumanize them even further, yours truly came up with the idea with the help from two locals Finn and Jake who had a run in with these so-called house people.

It was certainly more fun for a certain grass ogre known as Donnie to which loves to tease and make fun of the house people in general, that left our contestants being dehumanized even further! Except for Draco of course, who wasn't going to let some grass ogre tell him what to do, and turned the tables on him by insulting him back! The four teams also had to bring me a hide of a Y-Wolf, but why did I have them dressed up as houses?

Looks like they were going to be made into a meal by those very Y-Wolves! As for Team Underdogs to which had taunted Donnie in the first place, Donnie began to turn the tables on everyone, especially Team Underdogs by firing eggs from a chicken's behind like a machine gun! Donnie's anger indeed retrieved collateral damage for Team Einstein as poor Princess Jillian was the one who had to leave, making Team Underdogs the victor, along with putting Team Newbie and Golden tied for second.

So who'd be voted off next, and just what does the likes of Robert Freeman really want to have a desire to do to poor old Draco now that his cheat sheet has been revealed? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like it was an obvious victory for Team Underdogs to which Draco was quite content being in first place, and also in first class.

"This is indeed the life" said Draco as he sat back and relaxed to which he then thought Johnny could be a threat if he allied himself with Lance too soon, "say Johnny my dear boy, you're not still mad about what happen a challenge ago with Sissy?"

"Er, no" replied Johnny who was trying to hide his emotional about her.

"Of course he's mad" said Lance who chimed right on, "you very well know you were the only one who were not with us when the incident happen."

"Please, you're being paranoid, Phineas, did you see me there?" asked Draco who was also trying to get Phineas on his side.

"I just remember a lot of nuts came roaring down on us" sighed Phineas.

"Those squirrels, if I went back there, I'd be the one to teach them a lesson or two" added Marceline.

Suddenly Chef, Shrek and Donkey came into the scene with the meals for first class.

"First class breakfast meals just like how you ordered them" said Chef who handed each one to the remaining members of the team.

"This is indeed the life" laughed Draco who dined down on his breakfast meal.

Yet for the other teams, Riley, Huey and Jazmine were not really ready to show their cheat sheets that Robert Freeman had printed out copies for to show them to their teams just yet. Each one of them was trying to come up with a strategy on the best way in getting rid of Draco.

"Yo Jimmy" whispered Huey who was being secretive with Jimmy as he showed him the cheat sheet.

"Isn't this a cheat sheet for all the challenges that are going to be in the game?" asked Jimmy.

"Not so loud, you're get the others to notice it" replied Huey, "you have a high IQ, right?"

"I guess you can say I am quite the genius" replied Jimmy.

"Then figure out what old Draco will try to pull next" continued Huey, "in anyone of these possible future challenges."

"Don't you think I should get Ferb to help me, he's also a genius like me" said Jimmy who knew he couldn't do it alone.

"Fine, but don't let him tell the other team members either" said Huey.

For Riley, he was concern that Mandy felt he'd be cheating if he showed the cheat sheet to her, yet Mandy was suspicious that Riley was hiding something quite secretive anyway not knowing it was a cheat sheet.

"Alright Riley, you've been nervous for quite awhile" said Mandy, "if it's a plan to get rid of Draco, I am all ears."

"How about this then?" asked Riley who showed her the cheat sheet.

"So that's how old Draco's been getting around us" replied Mandy, "I think it's time we come up with a good strategy to make the Underdogs look like Underdogs."

For Jazmine, however, she already had two allies, Gaz and Tak who noticed the cheat sheet.

"That Draco is going down" said Gaz who was ready to run into first class and punch him right in the face.

"Let me see, so this is how this cheater is getting at us!" cried Fanny who also noticed the cheat sheet.

"No way, we're not going to use it" said Rachel.

"Why not?" asked Jazmine.

"Two wrongs don't make a right" replied Rachel.

"Do you two have anything to say about this?" asked Gaz to Tony and Sakura to which they were afraid to object.

A few minutes later, the train finally stopped at its destination to which all four teams got out of the train to which Chris greeted them. As everyone got out of the train, they gazed at a large gate-like door that was right in front of them.

"This is indeed a simple, yet challenging challenge" said Chris, "each of the teams will travel into the dungeon, and there they'll have to retrieve a piece of the treasure within the dungeon itself. But beware, there are rumors to be gnomes roaming about, goblins, trolls and even a demonic cat!"

"Great, just what I needed" sighed Johnny who hated cats.

Suddenly a chime went off signaling a song.

"You all know what that means, since dungeons are so dreaded, I thought we'd shine things off with a song" laughed Chris.

"You really know how to pull your punches" laughed Chef.

"I just can't think of anything more dreadful than a demonic cat!" cried Johnny who started off the song.

"You're afraid of cats?" cried Draco who sang along who also thought it was even a bit too odd.

"I just don't like them" continued Johnny.

"Try a platypus then, we got one at home" said Phineas.

"He's really good company" added Ferb.

"And really sweet too" added Isabella.

"I bet I can scare that old demon cat" said Mandy, "and make this dungeon mine."

"I know there are ghost cats that like to scatter around" added Danielle.

"Oh boy, you're really lighten him up on that" added Marceline who was referring to Johnny.

"I hope those gnomes Chris mentions will be more like Zim's" added Dib who was trying to change the subject in the song.

"I can easily beat them" added Gaz.

"Yeah, me too" added Tak.

"Gnomes have hats that stink" laughed Huey.

"They look more like dunces to me" added Riley.

"They're not going to be like a genius like my brother Marc" continued Lee.

"Nor a genius like me" added Jimmy.

"I bet I can throw them on a dart board easily" laughed Cindy.

"Yeah, they look like you can just throw them" added Sakura.

"Let's just hope we don't run into any traps" added Tony.

"Nor nothing else that would leave us scared" added Janet.

"Or tortured" added Timmy.

"Ha, a dungeon would be NOTHING compared to what Chris does" laughed Fanny.

"Sadly, I concur with that" added Rachel.

"Anything else is better than Chris" added Jazmine.

"I've had worse" added Lance.

"Me too" added Ilana.

As the four teams entered the dungeon, there were four paths to choose from. Draco led his team down one path, Mandy led her team down another, Cindy another and Rachel and Fanny began to fight if it was a good idea to take the last path.

"Listen I'm the one who has the leadership skills here" said Rachel.

"Or really?" laughed Fanny.

"Let's just get going then" said Gaz as she followed Jazmine toward the same way.

As the two grumbled as they followed Jazmine down that particular way of the dungeon, back with Team Underdogs, Draco knew exactly the right path to take. Knowing that the others who'd seek revenge would want to find their way toward him, he purposely began to change the directions of where to go in the dungeon so that either the other teams would go in a circle or run into some trouble.

"You're up to something" said Lance as he noticed Draco doing some odd things with the signs in the dungeon by changing them around.

"Oh please, we'll be able to find the path back to the train" said Draco.

As Team Underdogs headed down the right way, Team Newbie was indeed the poor team following the wrong path that Draco had purposely changed. They were heading to the lair of the feared demonic cat that Chris had mentioned earlier. It seemed like another tunnel was just ahead, until an odd meow was heard to which revealed the head of a simple, yet cute house cat.

"Aw, it's a kitty!" laughed Sakura who wanted to go up to pet it not knowing it was really the demon cat Chris had mentioned.

"Sakura, wait!" cried Rachel.

Suddenly the demon cat showed its face and came out of the shadows.

"I didn't know I was going to have some guests here" laughed the demonic cat, "I know almost everything, like I might smell more intruders than the ones I am seeing here."

"This is the demon cat Chris warned us about?" cried Fanny.

"Ah, you must be involved in some sort of a game, right?" asked the demon cat.

"How the heck does he know that?" asked Tony.

"Duh, we told him" replied Rachel.

"I can face him, he doesn't look so tough" said Gaz as she gazed into the demon cat's eyes.

"Listen up" said the demon cat, "I am going to pounce on everyone one of you, because you are my prey, and dinner, and well, I haven't eaten for awhile."

The demon cat then began to chase members of Team Newbie, yet while that was happening, Team Einstein ran into some gnomes, especially the gnome leader who was trying to rebuild his underground lair.

"Intruders!" cried the gnome leader.

"They don't look so tough" said Huey.

"So, you think we're weaklings?" roared the gnome leader who was already insulted when he felt Team Einstein's presence, "Gnomes, attack!"

"I think we should get out of here!" cried Jimmy.

"What about the treasure!" cried Cindy.

"I'm worried more about our lives!" cried Lee.

As Teams Einstein and Newbie came running out of their areas, they ran into each other.

"What the heck are you running from?" cried Timmy.

"Would you believe it's that demon cat Chris mentioned?" asked Rachel.

Suddenly the voices of the gnomes and the demon cat grew louder to which the two teams then split up trying to out run them, soon poor Team Golden also soon found itself into some trouble, but it was trouble they could get out of unlike the two other teams. There were several goblins guarding a treasure chest noticing that they entered their area.

"Intruders!" cried the goblin leader.

"Alright, let's make this quick" said Mandy as she, along with Riley and Danielle went to work in kicking the behinds of the goblins while the others took the treasure chest with them.

As for Team Underdogs, Draco went right to the heart of the dungeon where the main treasure was located.

"You sure there are any traps or surprises here?" asked Johnny who was afraid of the demon cat.

"That demon cat is far from here, trust me" said Draco.

As Johnny headed to the crown which was the prized treasure of the dungeon, he grabbed it from its parchment not knowing it'd release a large troll.

"I'll take on the troll, you guys run for it" said Marceline.

It was easy for Marceline to fight off the troll, and catch up with her team who were neck and neck with Team Golden. As the two teams were the first ones out of the dungeon, Chris was impressed, but also noticed that the two other teams had brought the demon cat and some angry gnomes with them as they were running away from them.

"Chef, Baltog, if you two don't mind stopping that demon cat" laughed Chris.

"Time to make myself a violin!" laughed Chef as he pounced on the demon cat along with Baltog to which the gnomes felt it wasn't right to challenge those two who ran off.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give!" cried the demon cat who then signed a contract with Chef.

"Wow, I finally get to have my first dual elimination!" laughed Chris as he was referring to Teams Newbie and Einstein, "Newbie, Einstein, you'll be sharing the loser train car. Teams Golden and Underdogs, you'll be sharing first class."

About a few hours later, it was time for members of the two teams to vote for the members who'd be sent home. After they had cast their ballots, Chris had handed out jelly bean bags to members of both teams who'd be staying for another day. The only members who didn't receive jelly bean bags for their team were Cindy and Lee of Team Einstein, Sakura and Gaz of Team Newbie.

"Cindy, Lee, you two didn't do so well in having your team succeed, Lee, you ran off the minute you saw those gnomes, Cindy, you led them down that path" said Chris to which he was moving to Team Newbie, "Sakura, you thought that demon cat was a pet cat, Gaz, you wanted to endanger your team even further."

As Chris was waiting for the dramatic pause, all four were anxiously awaiting their fates.

"Last two jelly bean bags for the day goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Cindy of Team Einstein and Sakura of Team Newbie, sorry Lee, Gaz, looks like you'll be sharing the Cannon of Shame home!"

"This bites!" cried Gaz as a helmet was placed on her by Chef.

"There were so many of them!" cried Lee as a helmet was also placed onto his head by Baltog.s

As the two were led into the hatch for the Cannon of Shame, it was rather cramped for the two to which when Chris pressed the button on the Cannon of Shame, it seemed like poor Lee was going to break Gaz's fall, as she intended to land on his body like a pillow as they were screaming for their lives after being shot out of the cannon.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the camera fades, the scene goes to a secret area on the train where Draco finally answers Blaineley's message and calls her back.

"Bah, this muggle device, so hard to use" said Draco as he was dialing Blaineley's number.

"Listen Draco" said Blaineley who recognized his number, "the old Freeman guy is backstabbing you, I say if you want to bring down the Freemans and their friend, go after Robert. He has access to your little cheat sheet."

"Don't worry, I just know what to do with him" laughed Draco as he hung up to which the scene fades.


	28. Friends Don't Let Friends Be Thieves

Chapter 28: Friends Don't Let Friends Be Thieves

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, the four teams headed into a dungeon filled with gnomes, goblins, demon cats and other hideous monsters. The goal was simple, retrieve a treasure chest or a piece of treasure from the dungeon itself and make it out in one piece. Yet, for teams Newbie and Einstein, they ran into trouble with some gnomes and a demon cat whom were not very happy to see them.

This is all thanks on the part of Draco who had earlier switched the directions of the dungeon to make them go the wrong way. Isn't that the oldest trick in the book? But it indeed got them good, except for Team Golden which bypassed Draco's trickery and managed to beat up a few goblins and retrieve a treasure chest, along with being tied with Team Underdogs to which they were going to obviously share first class, while Teams Einstein and Newbie, sadly had to send Lee and Gaz packing in the first dual elimination.

So what exciting eliminations would there be, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite cramped for first class as Teams Golden and Underdogs had to share the car itself. Mandy wanted to ensure there'd be no tensions with Draco, and pretended she wasn't really against him.

"I must admit, you are quite slick with your work" said Mandy who was pretending to suck up to Draco in a phony alliance with him.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do?" whispered Riley who didn't like where this was going.

"It's called appeasement" replied Mandy as she whispered back.

"I must admit, I do have the skills to win this game" laughed Draco in an arrogant tone, "but seriously, if you join up with me Mandy, I'd make sure you'd share a portion of the pie."

"Like how you shared it with us?" roared Riley who really knew what Draco was up to.

"Easy" said Lance who was stepping in to which he leaned over to Riley, "now isn't the right time to go after him."

"Yes, listen to old Lance" laughed Draco.

"Just watch it pal, the minute Chris merges our teams together, you're in for a big surprise" laughed Lance.

"I wouldn't count on that, because I will be taking out the targets that would be the greatest threats to my existence" laughed Draco.

Things were no different for Teams Newbie and Einstein whom were in the last car in the train.

"This stinks" said Tak who didn't like being in last place.

"That Lee was such a coward" said Cindy, "running from gnomes, how much harm can gnomes do?"

"You ran too" said Huey.

"Don't correct me" barked Cindy.

"Listen, things have gotten kind of out of hand for us" said Rachel, "we really need to focus as a team here if we want to win."

"Fine, I think Draco was behind changing the directions of the signs back in the dungeon" said Jazmine.

"Yeah, I thought that was odd too" added Fanny.

"So it's agreed then, truce?" asked Rachel.

"Only until Chris merges the teams" continued Jazmine.

As the train was about to stop at its destination, Draco got up pretending to head to the restroom, in reality he was going to meet up with Courtney, there was a matter to attend to about a certain Robert Freeman who'd jeopardize him winning the game. He headed to where members of the Total Drama alumni hung out in a special car for them on the train.

"What's he doing here?" asked Trent who was busy having some coffee for the morning.

"Never mind, I invited him to come here" said Courtney.

"Can we talk about this in private?" asked Draco.

As the two headed down a hallway, Draco looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

"I am having some trouble with a certain Robert Freeman, he's a local staff member here on this train" said Draco.

"Let me guess, he found your cheat sheet, right?" asked Courtney who was obviously mindful on what was going on.

"Yes, could you make sure he cleans the Cannon of Shame, I wouldn't want him to get accidently shot right out of it" said Draco as he gave a smirking smile to her.

"I'll get right on that" said Courtney.

As Draco left, Courtney headed to where Robert was eating, to which it was then that the train stopped at its destination.

"What do you want?" asked Robert to Courtney.

"The Cannon of Shame needs cleaning" replied Courtney.

"Did Chris say it was getting overused?" asked Robert, "Shouldn't it be a job for Newton to do?"

"Yes, I'd love to help out" said Newton who was eager to improve the Cannon of Shame.

"Er, no thanks, Chris just needs a helpful handy man like Robert Freeman" continued Courtney who was covering up a lie.

As Robert was indeed heading to his own demise by being shot out of the Cannon of Shame by "accident" by Courtney, every member of the four teams didn't know what was going to happen except for Draco who knew what was going to happen. Robert had gotten into the hatch of the Cannon of Shame with a bucket of water, to which as he was cleaning the Cannon of Shame, Courtney closed the hatch.

"Oops!" said Courtney as she closed it.

"Hey, what's going on here?" cried Robert as he was banging his fist on the hatch door.

Yet everyone who was outside couldn't hear his cries for help.

"Welcome to the City of Thieves!" laughed Chris, "Today's challenge is a simple challenge where one shouldn't become a thief here or they'd be cursed!"

"And we got some neat stuff that'll prevent you all from doing so" laughed Chef as he along with Baltog and Shrek began to place on ankle bracelets to everyone.

"Every time you try to steal anything as the City of Thieves is loaded with security cameras, we'd give you a shocking response" laughed Chris, "the goal is to retrieve the flag within the King of Thieves' own castle, and bring it back here, the team who retrieves the flag first without having so many of its members become designated thieves wins immunity."

Yet as Chris was about to fire his gun filled with blanks, poor Robert Freeman was seen screaming in the air and literally using the bucket with him as a helmet being shot right out of the Cannon of Shame itself.

"I'll get you for this!" roared Robert as he was shaking his fist.

"Grandad!" cried both Huey and Riley who witnessed the tragedy.

"Well, that was interesting, looks like that'll have to be the signal" said Chris.

"But our granddad was just shot out of the Cannon of Shame without your authorization!" cried Riley who was upset.

"No questions, you heard the cannon, go with it, I'll have Chef and Baltog check things out" said Chris to which a chime went off, "and to cheer things up, why not we have a song to go with it."

"Thieves have more honor than this" said Riley as he started off the song.

"A thief would take something that isn't important to you" continued Huey.

"Like painting" added Jazmine.

"Or a worthless antique" continued Mandy.

"But isn't that worth something?" asked Jimmy.

"If it's something as worthless as a comic book like the way Sheen use to have" added Cindy.

"Or a piece of alien technology" added Dib.

"A thief wouldn't take your granddad away like that" continued Riley.

"Oh please, don't make it seem like I am the guilty one" laughed Draco who continued the song.

"I should have known it could have been you" continued Lance.

"I'd rather be a thief than a scum like you" continued Riley at Draco.

"Or a terrible monster" added Ilana.

"Or a platypus" added Phineas.

"Anything that something as dishonorable as that" added Ferb.

"You can say that again" added Danielle who still felt Hiro's love potion effects.

"I'd rather be a master thief than something like that" continued Timmy.

"Same here" added Janet.

"My skills will indeed come in handy" added Sakura.

"And also mine" added Fanny.

"Yeah, taking out those who'd stop you" laughed Rachel.

"At least none of us would screw up as thieves the way Zim screws up" laughed Tak.

"I know my sisters would help me on this" added Johnny.

"I can be a master thief in a split nano-second" laughed Marceline.

As the four teams headed into the City of Thieves, there was a huge tower in the center of the city which was the right place for the four teams to head into. It was time to indeed split up, and race toward the city, to which the fun part was going to begin for old Chris who was watching from within his private car on the train while Chef and Baltog were busy interrogating Courtney as she was the last one to see Robert at the Cannon of Shame.

"This is the fun part" laughed Chris as he had a network of buttons to push.

As Team Underdogs traveled down one alleyway, Marceline noticed a nice fashion market to which she obviously had no money.

"You're not going to think of stealing that expensive clothing are you?" asked Draco to Marceline.

"Heck, I can do it before Chris zaps me" replied Marceline.

Yet it was too late as Chris not only zapped Marceline with her bracelet, but also Draco as collateral damage.

"This is fun!" laughed Chris.

It was indeed like that for Team Einstein, to which Cindy was zapped for even believed to think she could look good in some fine jewelry.

"Hey, I was just thinking about looking good in that, I wasn't going to steal any!" cried Cindy to which she was shocked again.

Poor Timmy was shocked for stealing a chocolate cake from a bakery, along with switching to Team Golden; Mandy was shocked for stealing a large sword from an armory, along with Dib for just looking at the Medieval-like weaponry. It was indeed the same for Team Newbie, to which Fanny was shocked for just approaching a merchant, along with Tak who was really secretly using her as cover to just sneak up and steal something.

"No one is immune from becoming a thief here" said Chris as he noticed the shock bracelet didn't prevent Janet stealing some clothes, to which was stolen by Jazmine.

"Thanks for getting these for me" laughed Jazmine.

The only two who Chris didn't seem to have shocked just yet were Huey and Riley whom were too grief-stricken for their granddad who was fired out of the Cannon of Shame not authorized by Chris either. The two had managed to make their way to the King of Thieves' home to which they climbed up the wall, and entered with ease. There, on the dead king, was a flag they had come looking for.

"I say we have both our teams qualify for immunity" said Huey, "only fair."

Huey grabs the flag, and makes a run for it with Riley as they escaped the King of Thieves' home. They then raced out holding the flag together, and running past Draco who was trying to steal it, yet was shocked by Chris.

"I am pretty sure he was behind getting Courtney to press the button on the Cannon of Shame" laughed Chris as he enjoyed pressing the button.

The two thought they were free, until they ran into Marceline.

"As much as I'd enjoy scaring you two, I'd rather have one of you win than Draco" said Marceline who let them pass.

"You're serious then?" asked Riley to Marceline.

"Hey, I've had it with Draco to tell you the truth" replied Marceline as she allowed them to pass.

Draco wasn't indeed happy with Marceline to just allow the two to flee, to which no doubt, Chris was going to give Teams Einstein and Golden immunity.

"Looks like we have our winners!" laughed Chris as Huey and Riley came into the scene, members of Team Newbie had the least amount of thieves coming in second, while Team Underdogs didn't do as well, "Wow, Team Underdogs, I'll see you in elimination."

About a few hours had passed, to which Chris handed out a bag of jelly beans to members of the team who were going to stay for another day. The only two members of the team who didn't receive one were Marceline and Lance.

"Marceline, you let the two Freeman brothers go and receive the spoils of war" said Chris, "Lance, you're still causing tensions with Draco."

Chris then waited for the long dramatic pause to kick in.

"Last jelly bean bag goes to" said Chris as he continued to wait for the dramatic pause, "Marceline! Sorry Lance, looks like Draco thought you were more of a threat to his survival."

"This is so unfair!" cried Lance as a helmet was placed on him by Chef.

"You know where to go" laughed Chef as Lance walked into the Cannon of Shame, Chris pressed the button firing Lance right out of it.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	29. Technical Difficulties

Chapter 29: Technical Difficulties

It seemed like one would expect either Geoff of Bridgette to show their faces in front of the camera, instead it was none other than Sheen straight from the planet of Zeenu to which the camera itself which was held by Nesmith was held.

"Yeah, that's right my main monkey" said Sheen to Nesmith, "keep on holding that camera, I want to get the folks back from Earth on what I've been up to here."

"Are you sure disrupting this reality show is such a good idea?" asked Nesmith, "Even though I find them appalling, they attract a large audience."

"That's the whole entire point why I had Dorkus do this for me, he seemed so eager for them to get someone to get me back to my home planet" added Sheen.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" asked Nesmith.

"Sure, I'm sure, just roll with it monkey boy" continued Sheen.

Yet back on Earth, Cody and Sierra were going to help Geoff and Bridgette do the Aftermath, yet Sheen's disruption cut off Sierra's introduction which sadly the audience missed how sane she sounded.

"What do you mean there is something that's disrupting the show?" asked Sierra who was angry that her introduction was cut off to Jorgen.

"I'll get right on it" said Jorgen.

Jorgen immediately headed to back stage where a certain Jack Spicer was trying to coach Hiro on girls.

"Look pal, you literally bombed during the game in getting that half-ghost girl to like you" said Jack.

"Why should I listen to you, what makes you an expert on the subject?" asked Hiro referring to his situation with Danielle.

"You two" said Jorgen as he approached them, "I need your brains now to help me track down who is disrupting the signal to the show."

"You mean I won't be able to make my dramatic entrance to enter the game?" asked Jack.

"Find whoever is disrupting the signal for the show, and I'll get Chris to put you in the game along with your friend" said Jorgen.

"Wow, you'll do that for us?" asked Jack.

"Don't make me change my mind on this" continued Jorgen as the three headed out to the communication center.

Meanwhile, back on Zeenu, things were going relatively smoothly with Sheen as he was introducing to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen from Earth, this is the Emperor of Zeenu" said Sheen as the camera gazed at how small the emperor is.

"Tell me Sheen, just what is this reality show you are showing to us?" asked the Emperor, "I've never been on reality television before, well I've been on television before, but not like this."

"Oh boy, I'm on television!" cried Princess OomLaa to which Nesmith didn't really want to get her on camera.

"Er, I don't think the audience would like that" said Nesmith.

"Come on!" roared OomLaa to poor Nesmith who had no other choice.

Back on Earth, as Jack and Hiro were trying to track how Sheen was disrupting the signal of the show, OomLaa was shown right on the big screen to which even spooked the two.

"What the heck is that?" cried Jack.

"Turn it off!" cried Hiro who was being scared because of the image.

"I got this one" said Jorgen as he then simply turned the off switch to the big screen.

"Thanks" said Jack.

"Just find out how Sheen is disrupting the signal!" roared Jorgen.

Meanwhile, on Zeenu, a certain Dorkus was quite pleased that Sheen was making a fool of himself to his own people, along with making the rest of Zeenu look stupid as well.

"Why are you letting Sheen using your hi-tech advance technology in having him disrupting a popular reality show?" asked Pinter who was flying by his master.

"Don't you see my plan" said Dorkus, "they'd get so frustrated with Sheen back at his own home planet, they'll have to send in someone to go and destroy him! Then I won't have to even deal with Sheen ever again, and we can all live happily ever after!"

Yet while Dorkus was happy with Sheen's progress, Sheen then turned to Aseefa.

"And this is Aseefa" said Sheen.

"Er, I don't think this Libby girl you mentioned to me in private would like it" said Nesmith who was trying to prevent the camera from going to Aseefa.

"Oh come on, the folks at home would love to meet her" continued Sheen.

"Don't blame me if this Libby girl would break a bone" sighed Nesmith who continued to roll with the camera.

"This is Aseefa, who I find to be very wonderful" said Sheen to which Aseefa blushed a little on the camera.

That blush obviously caught the attention of Libby, to which Nesmith was right on the mark as she noticed it on the television she was watching while trying to wait to go onto the Aftermath show.

"That Sheen!" cried Libby as she then picked up her chair and threw it at the television.

"Wow, you seem pretty mad" said Lance who noticed it.

"No duh!" continued Libby, "I am going to make Sheen sorry when he gets back to this planet!"

But back on Zeenu, Sheen was obviously unaware of Libby's obvious rage against him, and continued on to have Aseefa do some tricks with Chock Chock.

"And this is my pet Chock Chock" said Aseefa, "can he be shown on the camera itself in full view?"

"I think I can, but I might have to back up a bit" said Nesmith as he went back a few paces.

Chock Chock hopped up and down quite happy and content, which obviously was making those on the ground shake when he did it.

"What kind of creature is that?" cried Hiro back on Earth.

"Just continue zooming in on the signal so that I can stop this nonsense for good!" roared Jorgen.

"Sesssh" said Jack as he and Hiro went back to work.

Yet while the two continued to track the signal, Sierra was crying in the main room of the studio that Sheen had disrupted her introduction.

"I can't believe it, once in my entire life I didn't want everyone to think I was insane!" cried Sierra who had recognized how the fans didn't like her during Season 3 in revealing too much about Chris, though laughed at it at the time.

"Er, don't worry, I am sure things will turn out" said Cody.

"What are we going to do about the new ones here?" cried Sierra as she continued to cry to Cody.

"Don't worry, I am sure I can get Jorgen to help out" said Cody to which he then turned to LeShawna who was also with them, along with Lisa and Bart, "help me out here."

"You mean because of this Sheen, I won't be able to do my pranks?" cried Bart.

"Duh" replied Cody as he left to get Jorgen.

Jorgen was waiting rather impatiently for Hiro and Jack to come up with the location of where Sheen was broadcasting his version of a reality show. Everyone on Zeenu was quite content, even Dorkus, because he knew the fame would soon come to an end for Sheen. It was just then that Cody entered the communications room of the studios.

"Have you found where Sheen is yet?" asked Cody.

"Hello, what the heck have we been doing for the past three hours here?" roared Jorgen, "That Sheen really has some advance equipment to make this kind of disruption."

"How long will it take?" asked Cody.

"Don't know" continued Jorgen.

"Hey, I got the coordinates" said Hiro to Jorgen.

"Hmm, I bet I can get to it" said Jorgen.

Back on Zeenu, it was quite a wild party for Sheen at his house, to which even Dorkus was ironically there.

"I just can't wait until your fame fades, er I mean wonderful party" said Dorkus.

"Oh my, yes, yes" said Pinter as he was diving in the punch bowl.

It was just then that Jorgen had used his magic powers to travel to Zeenu to which he noticed the party was quite chaotic.

"Excuse me my good man, but are you another traveler here?" asked the Emperor to Jorgen.

"Where is Sheen?" asked Jorgen who was well prepared to get rid of the equipment Sheen was using.

As the party was getting more chaotic, Jorgen approached Sheen, to which Sheen noticed a familiar shadow over him.

"Hey, Jorgen, long time no see" said Sheen, "how things are doing back on Earth?"

"You're ruining the show!" roared Jorgen referring to the reality show Sheen was disrupting.

"Yes, this is it" said Dorkus who didn't want to miss Jorgen beating up Sheen.

"Actually, it wasn't really one hundred percent my idea, but Dorkus helped me most of the way by providing the hi-tech equipment to contact Earth" said Sheen.

Jorgen then turns toward Dorkus to which grabbed him, to which he was forced to his house and destroyed the equipment there. As for Dorkus himself, he sadly felt the continued onslaught of Jorgen who was giving him quite a beaten or two. Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was only a matter of about a few minutes later did Jorgen was able to return home safely taking care of the obvious problem to which Hiro and Jack came right out of the communications room into the main room where Sierra was waiting for them.

"So, you took care of the situation?" asked Lisa to Jack.

"No problem, and Jorgen had promised us to put us in the game" replied Jack.

"That is a promise I will be willing to keep" said Jorgen as he finally arrived.

"Well, we didn't really get a chance to get to know those who were voted off" said Sierra who stopped crying with her tears, "but I am just glad we're all here."

The scene then changes to Chris who was watching what was going on in his private car of the train.

"Well, isn't this quite a big surprise, Hiro is coming back, and this Jack Spicer will indeed spice things up for some Total Drama, when his own world comes up, will he survive it? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	30. The Big Merge

Chapter 30: The Big Merge

Once again, it was time for Chris to give the audience a recap on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, enter the City of Thieves, if you dare! Was the obvious challenge, in an old game of capture the flag. However, yours truly wasn't the one who sadly didn't get a chance to fire the shot starting the challenge, it was sadly none other than Robert Freeman, who was shot out of the Cannon of Shame by Courtney, for doing an unapproved cleaning of the cannon itself, while he was in the cannon!

As for Huey and Riley, this was an emotional time for the two who lost their grandfather by being shot out of the Cannon of Shame, don't worry, he's healing in a hospital bed somewhere. For the rest of the teams, each member had an electronic bracelet attached to their ankle, to which yours truly would happily give them a shock every time they thought they could steal something and become a thief.

Sadly, I didn't get a chance to shock Jazmine or some of the other contestants who somehow evaded the cameras placed around the City of Thieves. As for Huey and Riley, they decided to share their victory together, having both their teams receive immunity, and for Team Underdogs, poor Lance was the one to take the Cannon of Shame home for being an obvious thorn in Draco's scheme.

So what dirty tricks will Draco pull up his sleeve? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a cramped first class car with teams Einstein and Golden sharing it. Riley was thrilled that the two teams were together, and so was Huey.

"I say we get rid of Draco, that guy is taking down his own team" said Riley.

"Yeah, how horrible was it that he managed to get Courtney to fire your grandfather out of the cannon" added Cindy.

"I know, I am so ticked just thinking about it" added Huey.

"Before anything, we need to come up with a plan on ensuring Draco's team doesn't win anymore challenges" continued Mandy, "he'll strike again, knowing someone like him would do it again toward anyone of us or hire another alumni member of Chris' posse to do the job."

"I say we prank him" continued Danielle, "that guy turned me into Power Girl, I still can't believe that happened under my own watch!"

While the two teams were conspiring, Team Newbie wasn't happy with its current position to which Fanny couldn't believe she was stuck trying to side with Tony or Sakura to counter Rachel, Jazmine and Tak.

"I know we're suppose to be in a truce" said Fanny, "but I say we should strike at Draco while we have a chance."

"That sounds kind of mean, even for me" said Sakura.

"I don't care, that should be the focus of the team!" continued Fanny.

"Well, I say the focus of the team should be getting us into first place" said Rachel, "not some petty differences over some rogue members of some other teams."

"Well, for your information, I think it was Draco who gave you that lie that Wally, Kuki, Hoogie and Abigail were skipping Kids Next Door missions" continued Fanny, "so it should be YOUR duty to help me, since you're the Supreme Leader who should stand up for some principals!"

Yet as Fanny and Rachel were still arguing with each other, in the last car that housed Team Underdogs, Draco was trying to think of a plan in getting rid of those who'd threaten his existence, with Lance gone, he could focus easily. Johnny was hardly a threat even if he didn't like him, and Marceline was keeping her distance of Draco for her own needs.

"I say Ilana, you're quite quiet with Lance gone" said Draco.

"Er, I just don't want to say the wrong things" said Ilana.

"Hmm, very interesting" said Draco as he thought he could fool Ilana into getting rid of the other contestants.

"You know what I want to do?" asked Phineas.

"Please, don't try anything on me" said Draco who also didn't like Phineas on his team, but wasn't really threatening to him for now.

Suddenly, the train itself stopped, to which the teams got out after having their breakfasts served to them by Chef, Shrek and Donkey.

"Welcome to Xiaolin Showdown!" laughed Chris to which they arrived at a mansion of some sort.

"Hey, I thought you said we'd be heading to the other world soon" said Cindy to Chris.

"I know, but here, I am going to pick up two passengers" laughed Chris.

Suddenly, Jack Spicer came in with his jetpack, along with Hiro doing the same.

"I'd like to bring along Jack Spicer into the game, with having Hiro return as well" said Chris.

"But you said no one can ever return" said Draco who wasn't happy about this.

"Actually, I kind of lie a lot" laughed Chris.

"Jack Spicer, you're letting him join the game?" asked Raimundo to Chris who wasn't happy either.

"Hey, he helped the Aftermath find out who was disrupting them" laughed Chris, "so he can stay so long as he is able to not get voted off."

"Please don't let Hiro rejoin our team" said Danielle softly to herself.

"And I have another announcement" continued Chris, "I am going to dissolve the teams! It's all free for all!"

Everyone gasped with shock to what was going on, except for Draco who immediately knew he could easily pick off contestants within the game itself quite more easily than before. As everyone headed onto the train, the train headed toward the portal, heading toward where the Xiaolin Temple was located. There as everyone got off, Master Fung was waiting to greet them, along with Dojo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay.

"So how's that reality show has been for ya?" asked Clay to Raimundo.

"Pretty good" replied Raimundo.

"I've always wanted to be on reality television, hey, what is reality television?" asked Omi.

"You're on it" laughed Chris.

"Jack Spicer?" cried Omi as he noticed him with the rest of the contestants.

"Hey, I'm here to play the game here pal, not to do you harm" said Jack.

"Today's challenge is quite a simple challenge" laughed Chris to which he turns to Master Fung.

"Oh yes, we have a special training course for you all to go through" said Master Fung.

"Training course, for what?" asked Cindy.

"Just follow him" said Chris referring to Master Fung.

As the contestants followed Master Fung, they reached the training course which the Xiaolin monks themselves had to go through.

"It is rather a simple course really, the one who survives gets a good start in the second part" said Master Fung.

"And this time, I get to sound off the signal" said Chris who fired the gun filled with blanks.

The training course was quite gruesome challenge for the contestants who had to dodge swinging axes, to escaping shooting arrows, a little bit too much for Janet who couldn't go on.

"This is too much!" cried Janet who was obviously out.

"And there goes one down" laughed Chris.

Timmy was sadly the next one to fall, as tranquilizers that were fired managed to strike him out cold.

"There's another one, I'll get him" said Baltog as he then hopped over the training course with ease to pick up Timmy who was still quite out of it.

Marceline was able to make it all the way to the finish line of the training course being in one piece, Danielle in second, Mandy coming in third, Cindy in fourth, Huey in fifth, Riley in sixth, and the others still trying to make it through.

"This is hard work!" cried Jimmy who was trying to find a way out of the trap.

Draco thought of an idea of trying to get rid of Huey's ally, as he then spooked Jimmy right into the trap, yet Jimmy somehow managed to survive the swinging axes.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Jimmy to Draco.

"Just playing the game" laughed Draco.

The two had finally managed to make it to the end, with Draco beating Jimmy coming in seventh, soon came Tak in ninth place, Jazmine in tenth, Sakura eleventh, Tony, twelfth, Hiro in thirteenth, Phineas in fourteenth, Ferb in fifteenth, Isabella in sixteenth , Dib in seventeenth and Jack in last place.

"Hey, that's not far!" cried Jack as he couldn't believe he was in last place

"Sorry, but that's how the rules are played" said Chris, "onto part two of the challenge."

As everyone was escorted to the main dinning area of the Xiaolin temple, there was an order of special meals for the eighteen survivors.

"Sorry, since Janet nor Timmy made it through the training course, they'd have to sit this one out" said Chris.

"This bites!" cried Timmy as he sat down next to Janet.

Suddenly a chime went off to which obviously signaled a song paying homage to Season 3's trip to China. Members of the Total Drama alumni came out bringing in the various dishes for the contestants to eat, excluding Janet and Timmy obviously.

"A little lesson for you, to please show your manners and eat these meals" said Chris who started off the song.

"What could be more disgusting that these meals?" asked Sakura who sang along.

"It would be polite to do so" said Cindy who chowed down on her meal, yet suddenly it was obvious whatever Cindy ate, she couldn't take it, and ran off.

"Next meal, why not dine on octopus tentacles?" laughed Chris who sang along.

That obviously made the faces of Jimmy and Huey quite green as they couldn't stand it, yet Hiro had no problem in scarfing down the meal along with Danielle and the others.

"How about pure tongues?" laughed Chris to which a dish of them was brought in by Courtney.

"I need your help" whispered Draco who was easily evading the song, "could you please eat some of them for me?"

"Er, sure" replied Courtney.

As the others got their plates, Courtney pretended she dropped something on the floor to which Draco handed her the meal where she promptly ate it right under his noise. Suddenly, Riley, along with Mandy, Tony and Sakura couldn't take what they just ate and promptly headed out.

"Next meal, why not some fried beetles?" laughed Chris as the fried beetles which were deep-fried Texas style were brought in.

"Glad I am not in this contest" laughed Clay who came up with the idea of the dish.

Soon Tak couldn't handle the meal, along with also Phineas and Johnny which the trio then dropped out.

"Next meal, if it isn't some raw spiders!" laughed Chris, "Dead of course!"

That obviously disgusted poor Danielle, and even Hiro couldn't take it nor Jack to which they had to drop out.

"Ha, you weenies couldn't take it" laughed Marceline, "I got this challenge in the bag."

"Oh really, next meal is pure garlic!" laughed Chris to which DJ came out with the dish.

Dib didn't want to join Marceline in bowing out to which she obviously did before the meal was brought out as she could smell it from afar.

"I can't eat this" said Dib.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll help you on this one" said DJ to which he copied Courtney's tactic in pretending he dropped something on the ground, but ate the garlic which DJ obviously didn't mind.

It was soon then that Ilana and Isabella began to both notice something was quite odd, along with Ferb.

"Have you noticed that Draco and Dib haven't really touched their food?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, it's as if almost they might be cheating" added Ilana.

"Next meal, chocolate covered ants!" laughed Chris to which the dead ants were brought out covered in chocolate obviously.

Dib thankfully didn't need DJ's help on this one, yet poor Ferb couldn't take it, and he had to drop out, along with even Jazmine.

"Ha, I knew she couldn't take it" laughed Fanny.

"Next meal please" said Chris as he clapped his hands to the song which brought out raw squid to which made poor Rachel and Fanny turn their faces green making them out of the challenge as well as they got quite sick.

"This is easy!" laughed Jack, "And I was the one who came in last place in the first part of the challenge."

"Next meal is a tempura fried version of pure spinach!" laughed Chris.

As Jack tried to eat it, he couldn't stand it, and he had to drop out. It was just down to Dib, Isabella and Draco to which Isabella wrote a note, and passed it along the table to Chris who took it.

"Dib and Draco are cheating with Courtney and DJ?" cried Chris as he couldn't believe the note.

"That's an ill statement from here!" roared Draco who was outraged.

"Yeah, I am outraged about this too" added Courtney who was still chewing on the last meal Draco supposedly had.

"Chef, check DJ's mouth to see if he hasn't eaten Dib's current meal" said Chris to Chef.

"I'll enjoy this" laughed Chef as he headed over to DJ and forced open his mouth to which he could not detect any hint or sign of the meal in his mouth, "seems like if he did cheated, he only ate one of the meals."

"That means old Courtney has to wear the dragon mask again" laughed Chris.

"What, no!" cried Courtney as she was indeed forced to wear it as Chef placed it on her.

It was down to the final meal which was pigs legs being brought out by Master Fung himself.

"Hope you enjoy it" laughed Master Fung who chuckled at the two cheaters.

Draco turned quite green at the sight of the pig's feet, and literally barfed right on the table, Courtney sadly did the same through the dragon mask once more, and Dib even tried to eat one piece, but he couldn't eat it at all.

"Well Isabella, I guess that means you win by default" said Chris, "you'll have the opportunity to take one other contestant with you to first class to share your immunity with."

"Oh, I take Phineas" said Isabella.

It was then finally time for the contestants to vote for someone off, as everyone voted to see who'd be voted off, Chris typically had handed out the jelly bean bags to the contestants who were going to stay for another day. Yet oddly enough, once again there were only two jelly beans, and this time four contestants, Dib, Draco, Timmy and Janet didn't get one.

"Dib, Dib, Dib, you have fallen to the dark side with Draco in cheating" said Chris, "Timmy, Janet, you guys didn't even bother to really try your best in the first challenge."

As the dramatic pause continued, the four anxiously waited to see who'd last this dual elimination.

"And the two contestants who'll stay for another day will be, well, if it isn't our two Draculas, Dib and Draco" said Chris as he threw the jelly bean bags to the both of them, "Timmy, Janet, looks like both of you will have to share the Cannon of Shame home."

"I didn't like the challenge anyway" said Janet as a helmet was place on her head by Shrek.

"Time for you to say bon voyage beaver boy" said Chef as he placed a helmet on Timmy.

As the two headed into the Cannon of Shame's hatch, Chris pressed the button firing the two right out of the Cannon of Shame screaming for their lives.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	31. Master Monk Guan's Lesson

Chapter 31: Master Monk Guan's Lesson

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, enter the world of the Xiaolin Monks, with Jack Spicer, their mortal foe joining in the game, along with the return of Hiro to which Spicer has some sympathy for the fellow genius over someone he has a crush within the game. Looks like Draco's love potion never did wear off!

Speaking of Draco, he tried to pin poor Jimmy in some traps in the first part of the challenge, along with even getting Courtney to cheat for him during the second part which included a variety of disgusting dishes cooked up by the Xiaolin monks themselves! Dib, also got the attention of DJ, who couldn't stand a full plate of garlic, and helped him eat the entire thing, for just ONE meal, whereas old Courtney did it for Draco all the way through! Forcing Courtney to once again wear the dreaded dragon mask, to which she barfed alongside her ally Draco, making Isabella the winner by default after Dib also refused to eat the dish as well!

In the end, since Janet and Timmy were the only two who didn't make it through the training course, they had to say hello to the Cannon of Shame, and our two cheaters sadly didn't get the boot. Find out more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like a cramp last car for those who had lost the previous challenge, a certain Jack Spicer knew Draco would indeed be a threat to his own existence, and he had to get rid of him, but he didn't want to let him know just that. Hiro, Jack Spicer's unwitting ally had indeed fallen asleep, to which he was sleeping next to Danielle who was also fast asleep not knowing that Hiro was cuddling up to her.

"Aw, isn't that so precious?" laughed Marceline commenting on that.

"In situations like this, I don't think it would be a good idea to wake either one of them" said Ferb.

Yet it was too late, as Danielle woke up, she noticed that Hiro was literally cuddling right next to her.

"Get away from me!" roared Danielle as she pushed him aside.

"Wow, that was smooth of you" said Cindy to Hiro.

"It's not my fault!" cried Hiro.

"It is so like boys like you" said Fanny who had chimed in to defend Danielle.

"I couldn't agree more" added Cindy.

Yet as those in the last car were arguing, it was no problems for Isabella who was indeed cozying up to Phineas whom both were in first class.

"Isn't this nice, just the two of us together?" asked Isabella.

"Er, yeah, sure" said Phineas who didn't want to reject her.

It was just then that Chef, along with Shrek and Donkey came into the scene with their meals.

"Wow, first class meals!" said Isabella with joy as she sniffed the food.

"All for you little lady" said Donkey.

"Thank you" said Isabella as she began to eat her meal.

As for everyone else on the train, none of them had realized that a certain Hannibal Roy Bean had secretly snuck onto the train when the Total Drama alumni were loading up more cargo for the train at the stop at the temple. As Jack Spicer had to use the restroom to do nature's calling, Hannibal saw the perfect chance to get into the act.

"Hey Spicer, it's me, Hannibal" said Hannibal to which he then hopped right onto his shoulder.

"How the heck did you get onboard, and why the heck are you following me to the restroom?" asked Jack who thought it was quite odd.

"Look my boy, I am glad you already got two allies onboard in the game, I've been watching you trying to get into the game since day one" continued Hannibal, "that Draco boy has gotten everybody in a good tight squeeze, it's going to take someone even more evil than he is to stop him, are you willing to be that evil genius you've always wanted to be?"

"Can't it wait until I finish doing nature's business?" asked Jack as Hannibal was forced to be outside the restroom.

After Jack Spicer used the restroom, he then promptly agreed to Hannibal's terms on how to isolate Draco, yet Jack Spicer didn't realize was that Huey along with Riley were also going against Draco as well. When the train finally reached its destination, the contestants got out of the train to which a certain Master Monk Guan was there to greet them.

"Welcome to Master Monk Guan's temple" said Chris, "today, he'll be the one who'd lead the challenge here, so long as you all are here, so long as the contract says you can stay here."

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior" said Master Monk Guan as he then glared at Jack Spicer, "especially you."

"You mean he's going to lead the challenge?" asked Cindy.

"Hey, it's the guy's temple, he can do whatever he pleases, and I've heard from Raimundo's friends, he's a thousand times worse than Chef and me put together!" laughed Chris to which he was heading onto the train, "Well, good luck facing his trials!"

"He's kidding right?" asked Dib who didn't like the looks of it.

"I expect everyone of you to follow my lead, and ONLY my lead" continued Master Monk Guan, "first thing, is a good marching order!"

Master Monk Guan then forced the contestants to began marching in a military style fashion to which a chime went on.

"And you all know what that means!" laughed Chris as he said it from the train.

Suddenly the Ants Marching On theme began to ring in as the main theme.

"Oh we're just marching on, and on" said Cindy.

"Louder, with more passion!" ordered Master Monk Guan.

"We're just marching on, and on, one, by one, hurrah, hurrah!" cried the contestants as they were following Master Monk Guan into the temple.

"Better, but needs improvement!" continued Master Monk Guan.

"We're just marching on, until one of us passes out!" cried Johnny who was already getting tired.

"We can't go on like this forever!" cried Dib.

"But I am sure he'd make us do it anyway" added Mandy.

"We're just marching on, and on, one by one, hurrah!" continued the rest of the contestants.

"Here you go through my training course two, by two!" ordered Master Monk Guan as they approached another training course.

"We've been one through already!" cried Tak.

"Too bad!" roared Master Monk Guan as he made Tak and Dib go first.

"I wish I can just stop doing this!" cried Dib to which Tak was trying to help him out.

After the two went through the training course, Master Monk Guan ordered Cindy and Jimmy to do it.

"We should just do what he says!" cried Jimmy as he began the training course which was tougher than the one at the Xiaolin temple.

"Oh we'll hear his loud, booming voice!" added Cindy.

"Time for you two to go marching on!" sang Master Monk Guan to Riley and Mandy who then went through the training course.

"Man, he's tougher than those pigs back at home!" cried Riley referring to the police in his neighborhood.

"At least they let you tie your shoe, or let you rest!" cried Mandy.

"Two more, march!" ordered Master Monk Guan to Draco and Marceline.

"I can easily do this being blindfolded!" laughed Marceline as she had no problems with Master Monk Guan's training course.

"I'd rather climb a tree than to do this!" cried Draco.

"You three, go on!" ordered Master Monk Guan to Johnny, Fanny and Rachel.

"I'd wish he'd shut his mouth!" cried Fanny referring to Master Monk Guan's rude behavior.

"You better wish he'd didn't hear that!" cried Rachel.

"My arms are getting tired!" cried Johnny who was climbing up some military style jungle gym equipment.

"You five, go!" said Master Monk Guan to Huey, Jazmine, Danielle, Hiro and Jack.

"Boy, he sure knows how to work you up" laughed Hannibal who was hitching a ride on Jack.

"I'm just about ready to take a dive!" cried Jack.

"Don't you think about trying to do that" said Hannibal who was secretly coaching him.

"This is no problem!" laughed Huey who was ahead of Jack.

"I'm about to take a dive!" cried Hiro.

Danielle sighed as she decided to help out Hiro pick himself up.

"You can't just quit like this" said Danielle.

"You six, march!' ordered Master Monk Guan to Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Tony, Sakura and Ilana.

"I am already getting tired of this!" cried Phineas.

"Don't give up, you don't want to fall!" cried Isabella who was climbing on some jungle gym equipment.

"I can build something like this easy" said Ferb.

"This is too much!" cried Ilana.

"This is just like my training days" said Tony.

"You said it" added Sakura.

As everyone had finished the course, they'd expected this to be over.

"Ha, you all have to do it again!" laughed Master Monk Guan.

"Is he kidding me?" cried Cindy.

"Last one who maintains balance, control and survives wins immunity, that's the deal what Chris gave me" laughed Master Monk Guan, "so go march!"

It seemed like it was quite the end for the contestants, poor Jimmy, he couldn't handle it, and was about to fall first, yet he knew he had to keep going. Poor Jazmine couldn't take it, and fell from a jungle gym equipment.

"Bah, I should expect that" said Master Monk Guan.

Soon Ilana fell next, along with Ferb who couldn't take it, the Phineas followed, next came Hiro, Jimmy, Dib, Tak, Johnny, Cindy, Danielle, Huey, Riley, Tony, Sakura, Jazmine, Fanny, Rachel and Draco. The only two whom were left were Marceline and Jack Spicer to which Master Monk Guan was impressed by the results.

"Hmm, I am very impressed by your results" said Master Monk Guan, "I think it's going to take a lightning round to get one of you two to be the winner here."

"I can take whatever you can throw at me" laughed Marceline.

"I'm better than everyone else who was here before me!" laughed Jack.

"I got a special course for you two" said Master Monk Guan.

As the contestants headed into another area of the temple, this course was much more brutal than the last one, but was meant for Jack and Marceline.

"Oh boy!" cried Jack as he wasn't excited to do it which was quite big.

"No problem, I can beat this one easy!" laughed Marceline.

"Are you sure?" laughed Master Monk Guan, "Because this one is a time one!"

Suddenly Master Monk Guan took out a gun loaded with blanks and fired it into the air to which the two then dashed off into the new course. The new course was quite gruesome for the two to even go through, Hannibal thought it was time to even the odds for Jack to which he got out from his hiding place as he was hiding in Jack's pocket.

"Even I know facing a vampire who could easily beat this course isn't fair" said Hannibal.

Hannibal headed ahead of Jack as he knew he wasn't the one being pressured to beat the clock. Jack was busy climbing the first wall which Marceline had no trouble doing it.

"What's the matter, did those Heylin people ever teach you anything?" laughed Marceline who taunted him.

Yet as Marceline was turning one corner into avoiding a trap, she failed to see her blind spot where Hannibal was hiding, all he had to do was put out his tiny vein of a leg, and just simply tripped Marceline who didn't see that coming at all. Marceline literally got hacked by several swinging logs that were designed to smash whoever failed to do the course, along with also swinging axes to which she wasn't aware of. That made it obviously an easier win for Jack who was finally neck and neck with her.

"What's the matter, you look a bit beaten up" laughed Jack.

As Jack sped ahead in avoiding some other traps, Marceline couldn't believe it that she was losing to Jack in the challenge, even though at first she was ahead of him. As Jack made it to the finish line, Marceline couldn't believe that she had lost the challenge, after being delayed by some of the traps on the course.

"I am surprised by your results" said Master Monk Guan, "the one who'll receive immunity is Jack Spicer. The others, I think you know who should get the boot. As for Jack, you may also want to bring in one other guest to also receive immunity."

"I pick Riley" said Jack who knew he'd make a perfect ally against Draco.

"Just remember, he's just as bad as Draco" whispered Huey to Riley.

"Don't worry, I'll watch my back on this guy" added Riley who was heading to first class joining Jack.

About a few hours later, it was time for everyone to vote who'd be voted off, Chris had a plate of jelly bean bags to which he then tossed them to the contestants who'd be staying for another day. The only two who didn't receive one were Ferb and Marceline.

"Ferb, you might have brains, but sadly you didn't have the guts to go through Master Monk Guan's course" said Chris, "Marceline, Master Monk Guan is shocked that you didn't make it through the last course."

"I tripped!" barked Marceline, "Somebody tripped me!"

As the dramatic pause continued to go through, the two were quite anxious here.

"And it seems, well, Marceline, you're safe!" laughed Chris, "In spite of your mishap. Ferb, you will sadly be going on the very cannon you had built."

"It's that time" said Chef as he placed a helmet on Ferb who walked in shamefully to the Cannon of Shame.

As Ferb headed into the Cannon of Shame, Chris fired the button firing him out of the cannon to which he was screaming for his life.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Chris however was not content to why Marceline escaped being kicked off the show, as he viewed security tapes, he noticed Marceline was meeting with Finn and Jack whom were lobbying the contestants not to vote for her.

"Hmm, sounds like she has some guardian angels looking out for her" said Chris, "but I don't think it'd be enough for her."


	32. Tournament of Grudges

Chapter 32: Tournament of Grudges

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, things were handed over to Master Monk Guan, who indeed took the pleasure of humiliating the contestants. They literally wished that me, along with Chef were the ones in charge! But it seems sadly they'd have to continue to face him until I say otherwise.

For our contestants, they had to go in a marching order following Master Monk Guan to his training course which was a thousand times worse than the training course back at the Xiaolin temple! For the likes of poor Ferb, he couldn't really make it through the endurance round that came, and what's this with Marceline? Did someone really trip her up during the course making it possible for Jack Spicer to be the winner and receive immunity from being voted off.

So who'd be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed situations for Phineas were not looking good for him, after Ferb had been voted off, Phineas was quite curious to how Ferb got voted off and not Marceline, but he didn't want to draw any attention to her. Draco was still strategizing on how to isolate Fanny, but also trying to counter Mandy's intentions of getting rid of him as well.

"Say Phineas, you're still not happy that your brother Ferb was voted off, right?" asked Draco who was pretending to feel sorry for Phineas.

"Well, yeah, I think it might be a little bit unfair" replied Phineas.

"Unfair?" roared Marceline who overheard it, "Hey, you want to talk about being unfair, the guy who is in the first place car was responsible for making me lose!"

"Now please, we all know you were not really responsible for making sure no one would NOT vote for you" said Draco who was trying to get others to go after Marceline.

"Hmm, you're a bit too friendly with those former leaders, what are their names, Finn and Jake?" asked Isabella who was also pretending to agree with Draco just to pretend to be on his good side.

"Yes, you're little helpers" laughed Draco.

"Which side are you on really?" whispered Mandy to Isabella.

"Look, I am just protecting Phineas here" continued Isabella to Mandy.

Yet as things were intense for those who had lost the previous challenge, Riley wasn't happy being with Jack Spicer in first class.

"This is the life" said Jack as he sat back in his chair being served a first class breakfast by Chef.

"How the heck do I know that I can trust you?" asked Riley to Jack.

"Listen, you need an evil genius like me as an ally" continued Jack as he started to eat his bacon from the meal, "as far as I know, Draco is evil as me, and if that's the case then it'd need another evil genius to counter his evil."

"Fighting fire with fire I see" said Riley.

"Indeed" laughed Jack.

But as Jack and Riley were eating away, a certain Hannibal Roy Bean had other ideas in store, after snacking some of Jack's own breakfast crumbs that he didn't pick up, the evil bean hopped toward some mechanical parts of the train to which he was hoping to stop the train for good. Although he didn't want to suspect Jack being the one to sabotage the train, he might be able to use his trickery to get closer to Draco and make him fail.

"This outta stop it" laughed Hannibal as he took out some nails and knobs from some mechanical equipment within the train's engine itself.

Suddenly the train came to a stretching halt, to which those on the train didn't know what was going on, especially Chris.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here?" asked Chris as he headed into where the conductor of the train was located.

"Train won't start" said the conductor.

"But how the heck am I going to do the challenge?" asked Chris, "Master Monk Guan expects us to be there soon."

"Give him a phone call" said the conductor.

"Will do" said Chris.

On the other line, Master Monk Guan picked up who was waiting at the train station with the other Xiaolin monks excluding Raimundo, along with Dojo.

"What's up?" asked Master Monk Guan who responded to his cell phone knowing it was Chris on the other line.

"Slight problem here" said Chris, "we're going to have to move the challenge to this location I am going to text you."

"Why?" asked Master Monk Guan.

"The engine is dead, and we won't be able to get a new one in a hurry" added Chris.

"Hmm, perhaps this looks like a job for you four" said Master Monk Guan.

"Does it involve moving some equipment, because I don't like doing that" said Dojo who was obviously quite lazy.

"Yes" laughed Master Monk Guan.

As members of the remaining Xiaolin monks had to help out and move some equipment along with Chris sending his Total Drama alumni to also go and help out, it was only a few more hours that the contestants were able to get out of the train to find the entire place had been setup in a tournament style form.

"We were going to do this at the other place that Master Monk Guan was at" said Chris, "but unexpected engine trouble forced us to remain here."

"Is it a martial arts tournament?" asked Huey, "I'm a pro at it."

"Not so much as I am going to wipe the floor with you" laughed Cindy.

"Enough!" roared Master Monk Guan, "There will be no more energy being wasted on bickering."

"Of course, they'll need that energy for the tournament" laughed Chris.

"We'll assign you someone to fight at the tournament" continued Master Monk Guan, "who is being compared to your own skills and whit. The victor of the round moves onto the next whoever else is the victor of the other fight."

"And the winner gets to fight the best, right?" asked Cindy.

"Actually" said Master Monk Guan to which a certain Chase Young sprung out of nowhere, "my Heylin counterpart will be the one that you should beat."

"Yes, after all, it is fair that I am donating some of my hard earned treasure to whoever is the victor of this game" continued Chase, "it should be all the more right that you should face off with me."

"Ha, you people don't have a chance fighting him" laughed Marceline, "I got this one in the bag."

"We'll see about that, that is IF you manage to make it through the tournament" laughed Chase.

Chef then came out with a roaster of those who'd be fighting who in the tournament.

"Okay, first pair is between Dib versus Tak; Cindy versus Huey; Jimmy versus Hiro; Danielle versus Marceline; Jack versus Draco; Phineas versus Isabella; Fanny versus Rachel; Tony versus Sakura; Mandy versus Johnny; and Jazmine versus Riley" said Chef as he read the names out loud.

"Er, did I just hear that I will be fighting Isabella?" asked Phineas.

"Why, are you afraid of hitting a girl?" laughed Chef.

"Or better yet, being beaten by one!" laughed Shrek.

"Okay, and what else could this tournament can begin with than with a song" laughed Chris to which a chime went off.

"I don't want to fight you" said Phineas as he started off the song to Isabella.

"But I am afraid we must fight" said Isabella as they were getting into their positions.

Poor Phineas fell when Isabella delivered the first punch right in the face. Isabella didn't mean to hit him so hard, but it sadly didn't look good for Phineas after losing Ferb.

"I don't want to really fight you" said Dib who sang to Tak as they were in their positions.

"But I must win!" said Tak who slugged poor Dib sending him right out of the ring.

"This one will only take a nano-second" said Cindy as she was getting into the ring with Huey.

"I'd doubt that" laughed Huey.

The two went at it with their karate skills being quite equaled to each other's. It would soon be Jimmy and Hiro who'd step into their ring.

"Geniuses should have to fight" said Jimmy who turned his back on Hiro, "if you saw it my way, you'd drop out."

"And not be able to see what skills my girl has in store for me?" laughed Hiro referring to Danielle, "Never!"

Hiro zoomed right at Jimmy aiming his fist right at his face thanks to his jetpack knocking poor Jimmy out cold. Soon it would be Marceline and Danielle's turn to fight.

"This will be a snap beating you" laughed Marceline as she sang.

"Ha, we'll see about that" replied Danielle.

Marceline changed herself into her large bat form and tried to literally smash Danielle like a bug, yet as she lifted her foot, Danielle was nowhere to be found. Instead, Danielle was right behind her, using her ghostly wail, caught Marceline off guard reverting herself back to her normal form. The ghostly wail was too much for her to which she was out.

"Bah, I thought you could have done better, was looking forward to your so-called challenge" laughed Chase as Marceline was still a bit dizzy from the ghostly wail.

It was then Jack versus Draco as both of them stepped into the ring.

"There is only room for one evil genius, and it is me" laughed Jack.

"Sorry fly boy, but you're going to be forced to make some room" laughed Draco who took out his wand and began to fire at Draco.

Poor Jack, as he tried to escape from Draco's blasts, one of the blasts knocked out his jetpack, sending Jack crashing right into the ground to which Draco had an easy time pinning him down.

"Watch the face!" cried Jack who didn't want to get punched at all.

Soon it was Fanny versus Rachel, Fanny had been waiting for this for a long time ever since Chris decided to put Rachel into the game.

"I am going to make you regret falling for Draco's lies" laughed Fanny as she sang along.

"The only one who'd be falling for his lies, if I go is you" continued Rachel.

As Rachel came charging toward at Fanny, Fanny easily blocked her punch. Chris knew that duel was going to go on, as long as the duel between Cindy and Huey whom were also still fighting. It was soon then Tony and Sakura as they got into the ring.

"I am not afraid to fight a girl" said Tony as he sang along.

"So how about dodging my fireballs then?" asked Sakura as she began to shoot them out.

One of the fireballs struck poor Tony, sending him flying right out of the ring itself making him out. It was then between Mandy versus Johnny.

"This doesn't seem to be fair for me" said Johnny as he knew Mandy would out skill him in everything.

"You got that right" said Mandy as it only took one punch to send Johnny right out of the ring.

The last duel was between Jazmine and Riley, to which Riley didn't want to fight her, but didn't want to be a loser as well.

"This would be easy for you, if you'd just give up" laughed Riley.

"Trying to taunt me, won't work" laughed Jazmine.

The two then began to fight each other, with Jazmine giving several punches to Riley, but Riley managed to knock out Jazmine making him the winner. It was still an ongoing fight between Fanny and Rachel, along with Cindy versus Huey. So Chris had the winners fight each other. Hiro took on Danielle, Draco took on Mandy, Isabella took on Sakura, and Tak took on Riley.

"Come on sweetie, show me some of those moves of yours" said Hiro who was referring Danielle as his girl as she stepped into the ring.

"Enough of the mushy stuff!" cried Danielle.

As the two went at it as they charged at each other, Draco was quite happy to take on Mandy himself.

"So you're the dreaded Mandy everyone fears back in Endsville" said Draco who read her file before he was in the game, "they'll be quite happy to see you defeated by me."

"Why don't you step over and say that to my face?" asked Mandy.

"Touchy" laughed Draco.

As Draco took out his wand and started to fire at Mandy, Isabella and Sakura stepped into their ring.

"Too bad that Phineas didn't know what hit him" said Sakura who didn't want to mean that as a put down.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Isabella who thought it was.

"Hey, I am just saying" replied Sakura.

"You better not say anything bad about my Phineas!" cried Isabella as she then began to pound Sakura who was caught off guard.

It was then Tak versus Riley as they stepped into their ring.

"Time to make this trash go back to the hood" laughed Tak who made a pun about Riley.

"I think you better apologize to me, or I will make you" said Riley.

Riley then charged toward Tak and gave her several punches sending her right out of the ring.

"Who's the trash now?" laughed Riley.

As for the duel between Mandy and Draco, Draco indeed caught poor Mandy off guard, and zapped her with his wand right out of the ring. Danielle did something unexpected to Hiro, by simply kissing him during the match to which he was too dizzy from the kiss, and was right near the edge to which Danielle just simply pushed him right out of the ring. The remaining fighters soon faced each other, Danielle versus Draco and Isabella versus Riley. As for the matches between Fanny and Rachel, Cindy and Huey they were still evenly matched not one of them getting tired from the duel.

"Whoa, these four are going after each other!" laughed Chris who was enjoying it.

Draco knew how to mock Danielle in the right manner to get her attention as they entered the ring.

"Did you enjoy that kiss you gave to Hiro?" laughed Draco, "My love potion indeed worked like a perfect charm."

"I am not in love with him!" roared Danielle referring to Hiro.

"I think you are" laughed Draco.

"I'll make you regret saying that!" roared Danielle as she zoomed right toward him.

As Draco had an easy time toying with Danielle in getting her quite tired, it was a fight between Riley and Isabella.

"You're just getting luck that's the reason why you're here" said Riley.

"At least I didn't sneak onboard the train" said Isabella.

"Hey, I was really paid by some traitor like Blaineley, she'll be going down, and her puppet Draco, and if you are not stepping aside, you're no different from them!" continued Riley.

Poor Isabella didn't realize that all Riley had to do was mess up her hair, to which she then simply cried as she ran out of the ring.

"Whoa, that will send some angry phone calls" said Chris.

As Draco easily managed to beat Danielle by simply getting her exhausted, it was between him and Riley as the two stepped in the ring, Riley wanted to pretend to lose, so that he could see Chase Young beat up Draco. According to the rules of the tournament, if the winner fails to stop Chase, the runner up gets to have immunity. Typically, Draco was able to beat Riley, to which Draco was overconfident that he thought he could face Chase Young alone.

"Well, I am so glad someone as evil as you managed to make it this far" laughed Chase as he stepped into the ring.

"I will finish you off easily" laughed Draco.

"Well then" said Chase as he then began to change into his Heylin dragon form, "how about facing me now?"

Draco didn't know what to do, he tried to use his wand by firing at Chase, but it was proven to have little effect.

"Yeah, finish him!" laughed Riley who was although injured by Draco, was happy Chase was fighting him.

Draco tried to run from Chase, but Chase smashed his large dragon fist right in front of him.

"You're not trying to leave, that'd be quite rude" laughed Chase.

Poor Draco was smacked around by Chase, and literally thrown right out of the ring itself making Riley the runner up who'd receive immunity.

"By the rules of this tournament, it seems Riley will receive immunity and first class medical treatment as well" laughed Chris.

Finally, the two other duels had stopped with Cindy out of breath, and Huey the victor, along with Rachel being the one with out of breath and Fanny being the victor.

"Time for you all to vote for who'd be voted off" laughed Chris, "Riley, you may choose one person to bring with you to first class to also receive immunity."

"I bring Jazmine" said Riley.

About a few hours of rest for the contestants, it was finally time to cast a vote for who'd be voted off. Chris typically had a plate of jelly bean bags that he had tossed to the contestants who'd be staying for another day. The ones who didn't receive one were Cindy and Rachel.

"Cindy, Rachel, you two both have grudges against your former teammates that kept you from reaching to fight Chase Young" said Chris to which he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "and the last bag of jelly beans goes to, Cindy."

"What?" cried Rachel who couldn't believe this as she was being escorted by Chef off of her seat, along with placing a helmet on her.

"The train might be out for another day, but good news, the Cannon of Shame still works!" laughed Chris to which Rachel was loaded into the hatch, and fired out of the cannon after Chris pressed the button, "Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	33. Chase Young's Challenge

Chapter 33: Chase Young's Challenge

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama world of Fantasies, our train ran into some mechanical issues, to which delayed our remaining contestants to get to their destinations. No worries, as Master Monk Guan had his movers, the remaining Xiaolin monks and Dojo to help out with the Total Drama alumni to help move some heavy equipment.

Indeed it took some time for them to setup shop for the contestants whom were all the more eager to engage in mortal combat! Each contestant for the most part had a grudge against one another, so why not let them fight it out? Where the best one would face none other than Chase Young himself! Marceline thought she was a shoo-in to win the challenge, if it were not for Danielle's surprisingly ghostly wail that stopped her in her tracks, along with her surprise kiss to Hiro. But sadly, Danielle couldn't beat it to the punch, as a certain Draco went all the way to face off with Riley, who wasn't so sure he could beat Chase Young either, decided to let this slide as a freebie for Chase to give the beating to poor old Draco who ended up giving up his immunity to Riley making him the winner.

As for the other duels that were still going on, poor Fanny and Rachel were still at each other's throats, along with Cindy and Huey quite literally. Since Fanny and Huey were the winners of their duels, sadly Rachel and Cindy were not likely going to make the cut. But thankfully, for Cindy, this wasn't a dual elimination, as Rachel instead got sent home on the Cannon of Shame. So who'd be voted off in the next exciting elimination, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Everything was certainly not going according to plan for Riley who was delayed with the entrance of Jack Spicer. Although he could trust Jack as a more accountable ally, he feared he'd be dealing with another evildoer similar like Draco. So instead, he was trying to indeed coax Jazmine into an anti-Draco alliance, along with also purposely trying to cause tensions between Jack and Draco so they'd waste energy on each other.s

"That Jack is up to something" said Riley, "I think he might have had help to stop the train."

"Please, you're being a bit paranoid" said Jazmine, "at least when it comes to your brother Huey being paranoid about Christmas, he has some points about it that might be truer than what you're saying."s

"Are you saying I should trust this Jack Spicer?" asked Riley, "What if he's just as bad as Draco? Look, you're suppose to help me here, I am going to do everything I can to keep you from being voted off by this Draco guy."

"Why should I have you look out for me?" asked Jazmine.

"Because I speculate just right now, Draco is plotting to get rid of Hiro, Danielle, Phineas, Johnny and Tak with all one swoop" continued Riley.

"He can't get rid of ALL five just like that" said Jazmine.

"No, but I speculate he has some help from the inside" continued Riley as he was watching over Courtney in another car.

Draco indeed was plotting to get rid of those five and the other losers in the last car, but not in all one swoop. Draco felt he didn't do his best when he faced off with Chase Young in the previous challenge. He needed someone else to get Chase ticked off enough so Chase could hurt that poor sap and get them out of the game. But who'd be his right victim? Phineas? Hiro? Danielle? Johnny? Tak? Even Mandy? So hard for Draco to choose from on who'd be a big threat to him, and what about Marceline as he was watching her sleep, she had obvious vampire powers that could easily beat Chase in a split second if she was given the chance.

"I don't seem to trust that guy" whispered Tony to Sakura referring about Draco, "he gives me the creeps, I'd rather sleep next to a vampire than him."

"Same here" replied Sakura.

"You know, I could give you two a helping hand there, if you promise you won't ever become a threat to me" said Draco who only heard parts of their little conversation.

"Are you trying to get us into an alliance?" asked Tony who whispered back to Draco.

"Please, you two will be lacking the obvious support of an ally" continued Draco, "Jack has Riley on his back, and Riley, Huey and Jazmine have mostly everyone else on their backs for the most part."

"Don't say yes to this creep" said Tony to Sakura, "I can tell we're next on the menu if we don't play our cool with him."

Sakura was quite unsure how to answer Draco, but instead of Draco getting angry with the two, he simply got up to likely have a chat with his Total Drama alumni ally Courtney. Yet as Draco left the car to do just that, both Hiro and Danielle were fast asleep sleeping right next to each other.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" asked Ilana.

"Would remind me of me and Phineas" added Isabella to which Phineas obviously wasn't interested in hearing it.

"Look, we have to come up with a plan to save our skins from this Draco" said Phineas who was onto Draco's schemes as he was watching Draco talking to Courtney, "he's already got a Total Drama alumni member on his side, just how many more than he persuade to join his cause? They can't be voted off, ever."

"I say we trick her into being fired out of the Cannon of Shame like the way she did it to my granddad" said Huey who wasn't happy about that.

"Say, how the heck is your granddad doing?" asked Cindy.

"Chris says he's healing pretty well in a hospital bed" replied Huey as he still was fuming a bit.

"I say we hit Draco where it hurts next time" said Mandy.

"Er, I hope you know what you're doing" said Ilana.

"Don't worry, I am sure of it" said Mandy.s

After Chef, Shrek and Donkey served everyone on the train their breakfast meals, the train stopped at its destination, as the rest of the contestants got out of the train, Chase Young was once again there to greet them again.

"You again, haven't we been tortured enough?" asked Fanny.

"I am the one who'll give you the amount of money from my treasure to the winner, therefore in the contract it says I can be involved in helping to start challenges" to which Chase turned into his dragon form, "are there going to be any other questions? Good, good, this way please."

Yet as the contestants were following Chase Young, Chris was suspicious that the culprit was still on the train on who could have stopped it in the first place. Chris was meeting with the former leaders, and members of the Xiaolin monks who were invited to go along the trip for the rest of the game.

"I say Jack Spicer must be helping this fiend" said Omi.

"Easy cheese ball, we don't want to jump to any conclusions, yet" laughed Chris.

"Well, for starters, someone who is pretty small would have had to get into the engine and start to tinkle with it to make it stop" suggested Clay.

"Well, it was none of us" said Jake, "I can stretch to being very small, but I am not sinister."

"There might be one villain we know who could do that" said Kimiko who suddenly thought of Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Well then search the train for that culprit then" laughed Chris, "I gotta watch Chase humiliate the contestants with some of the Total Drama alumni helping out."

As the former leaders and the Xiaolin monks were on the trail of Hannibal Roy Bean who was unaware of their investigation, the evil bean was busy in the kitchen getting into the snack area.

"This is indeed the life!" laughed Hannibal as he dived into some chocolate, "Those idiots will not know that I am ever here!"

"Idiots huh?" asked Raimundo as all of them appeared.

"Uh oh" replied Hannibal as he then tried to escape.

"After him!" cried Zelda.

Meanwhile, Chase was showing the contestants the challenge that they were going to do. Chase turned into his human form and leaped onto of a pole, and began to balance himself with one hand.

"You mean that's the challenge?" asked Mandy who wasn't impressed, "And here I thought you were more evil than me."

"Enough, I haven't shown what you should do" said Chase as he then signaled Justin and Tyler, who had finally healed from his injuries to which the two lifted up the pole Chase was on, "you are to balance yourselves on a pole like so, and the last one who is able to do this the longest wins immunity. This is a classic showdown challenge I did with Omi awhile ago."

"And you also have to pass the earthquake test" laughed Chris as he then signaled Justin and Tyler to shake the pole to which even Chase Young himself had difficulties maintaining balance.

As the contestants were getting ready onto the pole, a chime went on signaling a song, to which a Shake the Booty theme was playing.

"Shake, shake, shake that pole" said members of the Total Drama alumni who were starting off the song.

"Just try to not lose control" said Johnny as he was able to copy what Chase Young was doing earlier.

"Or you may lose control" said Ilana.

"And fall!" continued Mandy who got up on her pole.

"Shake, shake, shake that pole" said the members of the Total Drama alumni.

"Don't try to fall!" cried Tony as he was trying to maintain balance on the pole.

"Or you'll have a great fall indeed!" added Sakura.

"I better not get hit in the head!" cried Fanny.

"Shake, shake, shake that pole" continued the Total Drama alumni as they were doing it a bit faster by shaking the poles the contestants were on.

"Whoa, watch it, too fast!" cried Draco to Courtney below as she along with Beth were shaking his pole.

"Cheaters never proper" laughed Marceline as she was able to maintain balance on her pole.

"You said it!" laughed Fanny who was able to maintain balance on her pole as it was being shook.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake that pole!" cried the Total Drama alumni as they continued to sing.

"I hope I can maintain balance!" cried Phineas.

"This looks easy!" added Isabella as she had no problem.

"You said it" added Danielle.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake that pole!" continued the Total Drama alumni.

"This is a snap!" cried Hiro.

"Even I can do it" continued Jack.

"Me to" added Riley.

"No problem" added Huey.

"I can almost!" cried Jazmine to which she then literally tripped right off the pole itself and fell right toward the pole that was carrying poor Jimmy who didn't get a chance to sing sending them crashing down hurting them both.

"Jimmy!" cried Cindy who got off her pole disqualifying herself.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming!" laughed Chris.

"I just love freebies" laughed Draco at poor Jimmy and Jazmine's pain.

"Ouch, I think I broke a bone!" cried Jimmy.

"Sorry about that" said Jazmine who was not scratched but was going to sadly be taken out of the game.

"Well this stinks" said Tak as she didn't get to sing while still trying to hold onto her position.

"Hey, at least we didn't get to sing by default" added Dib who was doing the same.

"Glad that wasn't me" sighed Tony.

"Or me" added Sakura.

As Cindy was tending to Jimmy, as he along with Jazmine were being rushed to the emergency area, the other remaining contestants remained. Poor Ilana fell first, but this time some pillows were laid out to ensure her safe landing. Then came poor Johnny, followed by Tony, Dib, Tak, Mandy, Hiro, Danielle, Huey, Jack, Riley and finally it was neck and neck between Draco and Marceline.

"You think you can win this challenge easy?" laughed Marceline, "I can do this all week if I wanted to!"

"We'll see about that" laughed Draco.

Chris typically had the Total Drama alumni switch places which was an obvious mistake on Marceline's calculations as now Courtney was going to shake her pole quite hard to ensure she'd fall.

"Hey, what the?" cried Marceline as she was trying to maintain balance.

"Isn't she going a bit too hard?" asked DJ who was observing while being with the other contestants.

"Yeah, now that you mention it" said Dib.

The harder Courtney shook the pole that Marceline was on, the tougher it was for even Marceline with all of her vampire powers could maintain. Suddenly, she sadly fell down and collapsed to the ground, unhurt, but not the obvious winner of the challenge.

"You disappoint me once again" sighed Chase who wasn't happy with Marceline, "I hope the others can say the same when it's time for them to cast their votes."

"Draco, you get one person to bring in to also have immunity" continued Chris.

"Hmm, I choose the one intellect equal to mine" said Draco to which Jack Spicer was hoping he'd be chosen, "Mandy."

"Mandy?" cried the other contestants whom were all shocked to hear it.

Mandy especially wasn't happy about this, as she was in an anti-Draco alliance with Riley.

"He's trying to break our alliance" said Riley who whispered to her, "don't let him."

"I'd be on my guard" continued Mandy as she was going to share first class with Draco.

About a few hours later, it was time for those to cast their votes, Jimmy and Jazmine were already taken out of the game, and Cindy was back in the game to cast an abstaining ballot because she didn't see the entire challenge unfold. Chris handed out jelly bean bags to those who'd be staying another day, Cindy was included among the contestants who had received one. The only two who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Ilana and Marceline.

"Ilana, you're sadly becoming the weakest of the link here" sighed Chris, "very disappointing. Marceline, you keep on talking big, but you can't pull it through, what's up with that?"

"Hey, that Draco set me off!" cried Marceline, "With that Courtney as an ally, they're working together, I swear!"

As the dramatic pause continued, both anxiously awaited their fates.

"You know, this would be an elimination challenge if it WAS one!" laughed Chris to which he got out another jelly bean bag from behind his back and threw it to Ilana and the other to Marceline, "This is a rewards challenge, thanks to Jazmine's clumsy manner, left poor Jimmy in the hospital who's recovering just fine. He'd be out of the game for sure, sadly."

"We brought a present!" laughed Raimundo who brought what seemed like a snow-globe with poor Hannibal stuck inside, "The punishment was Finn and Jake's idea."

"I like it, a nice present for me" laughed Chris to which he shook the snow-globe around making Hannibal Roy Bean quite sick, "tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	34. Showdown with Chase's Warriors

Chapter 34: Showdown with Chase's Warriors

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, our honored guest Chase Young was to show the contestants a simple manner of balancing oneself off a pole, along with also additionally trying to pass an earthquake test thanks to our Total Drama alumni.

While that was being prepared, the former leaders along with the Xiaolin monks found the culprit who stopped the train in its tracks, it was none other than Hannibal Roy Bean, to which the former leaders and the Xiaolin monks worked quickly to try to catch the nasty evil bean. But as evil as that bean was, Draco was always quite more evil and cunning than him, but before Draco could apply his evil tactic, clumsy Jazmine fell off of her pole and knocked down the pole that poor Jimmy was on injuring the boy genius.

Both of them were sadly taken out of the game due to their injuries, but the challenge went on, where Draco and Marceline seemed like the two obvious stars of the challenge. Yet, for Marceline, it was her miscalculations that Courtney, Draco's ally would be responsible for toppling her from her pole, making Draco the one to receive immunity and bring Mandy as his partner for first class.

Just what dastardly deeds will Draco come up with? And will Marceline seek revenge? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Mandy was quite nervous being in the same car as Draco was, this time alone with no one else but her. But in spite of Mandy, being obviously Mandy, she knew she was no match against Draco alone. Draco was desperately trying to get Mandy to his side by not supporting Riley or Marceline who'd be an obvious threat to him.

"I must say, I am most impress with how you got so far during Season One" said Draco.

"I could have won that season, if it were not for Billy" sighed Mandy.

"Too bad, there is heavy competition this season to prevent you from doing the same, if you play it my way, I can help you get rid of those who'd be a threat to you" continued Draco.

"You're barking up the wrong tree" said Mandy, "I can handle things on my own."

"Have it your way then, but don't say I didn't warn you when it's your time to be voted off" laughed Draco to which Shrek, along with Chef and Donkey came into the scene with their breakfast meals.

As the two were dinning down on their breakfast meals, the scene switches to the last car where the losers were not too happy with what's going on. Danielle couldn't believe that she just kissed Hiro a challenge ago, and Hiro was likely not over it.

"Aw, isn't that cute, just like me and Phineas, I know I keep on saying this, but you two would make a great couple" said Isabella.

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Danielle.

"Isn't it quite the obvious?" asked Isabella, "Hiro has a crush on you, and apparently you're too busy to notice it, just like me and Phineas, except switching roles."

"I got better things to do than care about this, like giving that Draco dork a good punch right in the face" said Danielle who wasn't happy over that potion that changed her into Power Girl.

"Enough of this!" cried Riley who was trying to act rational, "We shouldn't be concentrating on turning against each other, or living in a day dream, that's what this Draco wants! What about you, flaming-headed boy, you're still not ticked that Draco got your friend, who happens to be a girl off the game?"

"Er" said Johnny who knew Draco was watching him on camera and didn't want to say anything.

"Fine, be that way, but the minute that Draco turns on you, don't come crying to me" said Riley.

"Wow, you're quite feisty" said Marceline to Riley, "I wish you could be a minion of mine, you'd make a better improvement of some of the ones that I have acquired."

"Look, just because we agree that we don't like Draco doesn't mean you can get all chummy with me" continued Riley to which he then turned to Tony, Sakura and Tak, "you three, you've all been very quiet, is there something you're trying to hide? Speak up."

"Nope, nothing" said Sakura.

"Yeah, what she said" added Tony.

"Me too" added Tak.

"You're all a bunch of cowards for not standing up to Draco" said Riley as he stormed out of the car, "I'm getting some exercise."

"Just let him go" said Huey, "I say we go after Draco in the next challenge, see how he likes it when he gets hurt."

"But we need a plan, and the only other genius here is sadly in love with our ghost girl friend" said Cindy.

"Excuse me, are you forgetting Jack Spicer, I'm an evil genius just like Draco, except I'm all into technology, that guy's into magic" said Jack.

"Why should we trust you?" asked Huey, "Your friend Hannibal Roy Bean stopped this train in a challenge ago."

"Hey, I don't approve of that" said Jack.

"Then come up with some way to help us break that Draco" said Marceline.

"Alright, alright, if it'll take one evil genius to bring down some saps, it'll take another evil genius to save those saps" laughed Jack.

As the train stopped at its destination, the contestants got out of the train to realize they were in a large arena where Chris was already in the center of it, along with Chase Young, yet again appearing before them.

"How many more challenges do we have to include him?" asked Cindy, "Master Monk Guan wasn't good to us either."

"For your information, we're going to include his warrior helpers as part of this challenge" laughed Chris.

"Yes, you are to compete with my warriors in an Olympic games" continued Chase, "they'll be testing the skills of each of you, oh, there is also a ruse though, you'd only be able to go through the course of sporting events with them if you sing to them when they are in a wild cat form."

"And just how big are your warriors?" asked Riley in a sarcastic tone to which they leaped right out whom were all pretty big ranging of a warrior of nearly every era of mankind.

"You and your big mouth" said Cindy.

"And now in their feline forms" laughed Chase as he snapped his fingers to which they indeed follow into that form to which a chime went on.

"Oh, why did it had to be cats" said Johnny who started the song.

"Yes, indeed it had to be cats" continued Draco who was trying to use the song to play off of Johnny's fear.

"I don't know, they don't seem that harmful" said Sakura who was getting a bit too close.

"Watch out!" cried Tony as he grabbed her.

"Just what are you thinking!" cried Tak who also did the same.

"They're indeed are cats" said Cindy.

"Ones that can scratch your face off" said Riley.

"Or bit it" added Marceline.

"Yuck, that's gross" continued Danielle.

"I wish I can invent an invention to make these cats small as pets" said Hiro as he was trying to sweat talk to Danielle.

"That'll be cute" commented Ilana.

"Yes indeed" added Isabella.

"Something Ferb and I would have done" added Phineas.

"I can easily tame all of them no problem" said Mandy.

"But I don't think I'd go as far" said Dib.

"But I won't mind it" said Riley.

"Or me" said Huey.

But as both Jack and Fanny were about to say their numbers for the song, Sakura got too close to one of the felines, to which it then pounced on her, although she could fight back, having Tony and Tak getting in the way made things more harmful to which Chef, along with Baltog and Shrek rushed to the scene to pull the four apart to which the trio had to be taken out of the challenge.

"Whoa, isn't this not so lucky" said Jack, "should have stuck with my plan."

"I hope you have better ideas" said Fanny.

"As for the remaining warriors, I expect the games to be quite adequate" laughed Chase.

Indeed, the Olympic style games were quite tiresome for the contestants, poor Dib didn't seem to make the endurance cut, to which, to which Hiro fell second as he couldn't keep up with one of Chase Young's warriors in a track meet. Soon poor Johnny was knocked out of a boxing match by one of the warriors to which Draco oddly enough smiled with glee, until it was his turn in the ring.

"So, did your Xiaolin counterparts far well with your warriors?" asked Chris who was having a coffee break with Chase.

"Most of them did, but Omi did the best" continued Chase, "it'd be nice if you had me as part of your team of advisers, I can help out with the fourth season you know."

"I'll pencil that in for sure" continued Chris who sipped his coffee as he watched Draco be knocked out of the ring.

Soon it was Mandy's turn, to which she had no problem defeating the warrior in combat, and moved onto the next sport which was swimming race with some of the warriors. Fanny was there in the challenge to, along with Ilana.

"I guess us girls should show these warriors what whimps they are!" laughed Fanny.

"More to us" laughed Ilana.

Yet Mandy was the victor of the challenge, and sadly Fanny and Ilana were not. Mandy was catching up with Marceline who was neck and neck with Jack in another running match with some of Chase's warriors.

"I am going to win this one!" laughed Marceline.

Yet poor Marceline failed to watch for obstacles on the course to which she ended up tripping over one of them.

"Ha, I guess Chase isn't happy with you that you lost again!" laughed Jack.

"Yeah, that's telling her" said Mandy who didn't like what was going on.

"Hey, I got to stay on top" said Jack to which he also ran into an obstacle which Jack was paying too much attention to talking to Mandy.

"How does it feel?" asked Marceline to which Jack noticed her looking down at him and was about to give him a beating.

"Not in the face!" cried Jack.

Mandy had then followed up with Phineas, Isabella, Cindy and Danielle whom were in separate challenges at the time with Chase's warriors, along with Riley and Huey.

"Man, these warriors are not that tough" said Riley.

Suddenly, one of the warriors who overheard the comment was an Aztec warrior that didn't like it, as he stopped running, poor Riley ran right into him.

"Er, did you just hear my comments?" asked Riley who was about to run off fearing he'd be beaten up.

"Whoa, they're going for another round" said Chris to which he got out an explosive TNT device, "luckily, I had this track laid out with some explosives with the help of old Chase Young."

"Time for those fireworks indeed" laughed Chase.

As Chris pressed the button, an explosive knocked poor Huey off course, landing him in some mud to which as the four passed him, another explosive went off, knocking Phineas off course to which Isabella rushed to his aid. Another one knocked poor Cindy off the track, to which it was left between Mandy and Danielle whom were coming on the home stretch catching up to two of Chase's finest warriors.

"Time for you to have a nice trip, and hope to see you in the fall" said Mandy who managed to trip one of the warriors, to which she accidently by her own fault also tumbled along with the warrior making Danielle crossing into the finish line being the winner.

"Whoa, looks like Danielle indeed gets to have immunity for beating Chase Young's endurance course" laughed Chris, "and she also gets to bring in one other guest to first class with her."

Everyone expected Danielle to bring in Hiro to first class with her to which she had no other choice, not to hurt his feelings.

"Fine" sighed Danielle, "I'll choose Hiro."

"You do know you are falling into Draco's trap to give you a distraction, don't you know?" asked Mandy to Danielle.

"It's a risk I am willing to take" said Danielle.

About a few hours later, it was time for everyone to vote who'd be voted off, Chris typically enough handed out jelly bean bags to everyone who made the cut in staying for another challenge. The only two who didn't receive a jelly bean bag were Dib and Mandy.

"Wait, didn't three people get hurt, shouldn't this be a reward challenge?" asked Dib.

"I'm afraid not" said Chris to which he was continuing with the ceremony, "Dib, you didn't even do any of the challenges on Chase's endurance course, Mandy, you could have beaten Danielle and win immunity. Last bag of jelly beans goes to, well, Mandy thank you're lucky strips, because you'll be staying here for another day."

"Wait, this isn't fair!" cried Dib as he was being taken away and placed on a helmet by Chef, forcing him into the hatch, "This needs to be a reward challenge, a reward challenge!"

"Sorry Dib" said Chris as he pressed the button firing him out of the Cannon of Shame, "the only reward here is me seeing you being fired out of the cannon. Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	35. Sad Case of Stage Fright

Chapter 35: Sad Case of Stage Fright

It was quite the obvious that poor Sierra was well unprepared to do an introduction, unlike the first time which was done off the air, thanks due to the part of Sheen, she had the obvious case of stage fright. So instead, Geoff had to go on to give commentary.

Geoff's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath, there was really sadly no real Aftermath due to technical difficulties due to Sheen who was found out to have been on a planet far from Earth broadcasting his message disrupting ours! Boy Sierra was indeed crying because of it, and had to lean on poor Cody for comfort while the source was being investigated by Jack Spicer and Hiro whom have since joined the game.

It was thanks to these two that Sheen was found to be responsible so we sent good old Jorgen who somehow managed to get there to get Sheen off the air. This wasn't done without having some tensions been instigated with Sheen admitting to being in a flirtatious relationship with a blue alien girl which indeed got Libby pretty mad.

Well, let's hope we'll have fun here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath.

End of Commentary.

Sierra was quite embarrassed for not doing the introduction and getting stage fright for going on. It was a good thing that Geoff and Bridgette were back from their vacation ready to help her out along with Cody who couldn't bear being alone with her. As for Bart, he was back I Springfield with having a special guest Libby to express her anger by taking it out on the various townsfolk of Springfield.

"Do they really want me to think everyone here in Springfield is Sheen?" asked Libby who was about to be hypnotized by Bart himself.

"This is amateur work, but I am sure it'd get rid of that stress for you" said Bart who was about to hypnotize Libby.

Meanwhile back at the studio, Geoff, along with Bridgette and Cody were trying to calm down Sierra while Lisa was going to bring in those who had lost the game.

"Can we go on?" asked Lisa to which Sierra was still sobbing that she couldn't do it in front of a wide audience, "Stage fright is very common fear."

"Yeah, she's right" added Cody, "happens to me all the time."

"See, so you don't need to feel bad about yourself" continued Bridgette.

"I guess, that makes me feel a little bit better" said Sierra.

"So why not we cheer things up by having our first guests on, Billy, Lee, Gaz, come on down" said Lisa as she introduced the trio.

"I can't believe that I got shot out of a cannon, I want to do that again!" cried Billy.

"You enjoyed doing that?" asked Lee who was in a wheelchair as he came out, "Gaz used me to break her fall."

"Hey, I landed softly, didn't I?" laughed Gaz.

"That was certainly a crash for you" laughed Geoff to which film of the two being shot out of the cannon was being shown on the computer screen, "that has to hurt."

"I know who I would do that to" said Cody referring to Sierra who wasn't really caring at all if it meant her.

"Let's bring out Dib, Rachel and Lance" continued Lisa.

"This isn't fair, I shouldn't have been voted off!" cried Dib, "Chris should have made it into a reward challenge!"

"Know how you feel" said Lance, "but that's life when you're working for Chris."

"How was it working with Chris before you got into the game?" asked Sierra to Lance.

"Don't get me started, I'll never work for someone like him ever again" continued Lance, "it's like torture but it's worse than that."

"I want another shot at this, that Draco and Fanny both set me up" said Rachel.

"And here are Chum Chum, Fanboy, Tak, Wally, Hoogie, Abigail and Kuki" said Lisa.

"I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book" sighed Chum Chum who couldn't believe how he lost a challenge in such an easy manner.

"That guy Draco deserves to go down" said Fanboy.

"Last time I can remember, you were being played by him" said Abigail.

"I otta take that mask off of you" added Wally.

"Now, now, there's no room for fighting" said Fanboy.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you!" said Tak to which Jorgen had no other choice but to intervene.

"You two knock it off!" cried Jorgen as he smacked their heads together.

"Oh yeah, that was much better" said Hoogie in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you try me" said Jorgen.

"And let's not forget Sissy, Manny, Frida, Molly, Zak and Timmy" continued Lisa, "all had been voted off recently."

"This stinks" said Timmy, "I should be getting back in the game."

"All this for not wearing stupid pink?" sighed Zak.

"That's nothing to what I've been through" said Molly.

"Hey, we're here because of her" added Frida referring to Sissy.

"You guys caused this to happen yourselves" said Sissy.

"No we didn't" said Manny.

"Enough, do I have to come over there as well?" asked Jorgen.

"We have also with us Princess Jillian" continued Lisa, "along with Karin, Janet, Zim, Megan and Marc."

"I am so glad to be out of there" said Princess Jillian.

"I wouldn't mind laughing at Chris getting abused" laughed Karin.

"Same here, Chris can go too far" added Janet.

"So you're theory is Jack Spicer got me out of the game?" asked Megan to Marc who were chatting about Jack Spicer.

"He's the one who has the millions to build such a train" replied Marc, "why not?"

"Zim demands justice!" cried Zim who wasn't happy he got voted off.

"What about Tony?" asked Lee.

"Er, can we go to the hospital scene, please?" asked Geoff to which the camera changed on the computer screen to Tony recovering in a hospital bed, next to the other beds were occupied by Sakura, Cleveland Jr., Flapjack, Sally, Jimmy and also Jazmine.

"How the heck did you heal so quickly?" asked Lee to Tak.

"Lots of will power, something you'll never have" laughed Tak.

"So what's happening with Libby?" asked Geoff to which the cameras turned to Springfield Elementary School.

"Well, being well known how I felt about Heather allegedly stealing Cody, when it was done by Alejandro, she needs to express her anger in some manner or form" continued Sierra.

The scene changes to Springfield Elementary School where once again poor Principal Skinner was the main target of Bart's latest prank by using Libby to think Skinner was Sheen. As Skinner parked his car, he didn't notice that Bart had placed nails where he was going to park, but it was too late as he didn't realize in time.

"Simpson!" roared Skinner, "I know this is YOUR fault, come on out!"

As Skinner was roaming around the place looking for Bart, he didn't realize that Libby who had been given a water gun was well prepared to fight what she perceived to be Sheen. While Skinner continued his search for Bart, Libby sprayed him with water.

"Hey, you, cut that out!" cried Skinner.

Libby didn't obviously listen as she was still angry with Sheen, or who she thought was Sheen and sprayed him again.

"Stop that!" cried Skinner who was soaking wet.

"Skinner!" roared a familiar voice which belonged to Superintendent Chalmers.

"Superintendent Chalmers?" cried Skinner who was surprised by the visit.

"Even though this town is the target of a reality show to do pranks, I expect you to be on your feet" continued Chalmers.

It was then that Libby then targeted Chalmers himself as Bart also hypnotized Libby to also believe Chalmers was also Sheen as well.

"There's Sheen!" roared Libby who was under the trance.

"Stop this!" cried Chalmers who couldn't stand it anymore.

Libby continued to waste her water on the two, until it was emptied to which Bart rang a bell signaling Libby to go back to normal.

"Grab her!" cried Skinner.

As poor Libby ran for her life, her hate for Sheen was gone, but now she had to out run Skinner and Chalmers whom were on her tail. Meanwhile, back at the studios, Geoff was impressed to what had just happened.

"Oh man!" laughed Geoff, "That was classic!"

"I feel a bit more cheerful now" said Sierra, "I have a special spy cam placed in first class car, thanks to the help of DJ from the Total Drama alumni."

The scene on the computer screen switches to Danielle and Hiro sitting in the first class car. Danielle was very well nervous, and didn't realize the two were on the Aftermath as the camera was obviously hidden.

"Oh, just like me and Cody, except reversed role plays" added Sierra.

As the footage continued, Hiro was getting himself to be quite well relaxed and laid back, as he then sat on the same sofa, he started to scoot over toward Danielle, but taking baby steps.

"You're not doing what I think you're going to do?" asked Danielle to Hiro.

"Now why would you say that about me?" asked Hiro as he then began sneaking his arm around Danielle prepared to go into cuddle mode.

Danielle felt very nervous, but knew she didn't want to make matters worse by making Hiro feel bad, or worse cry like an obvious baby would. Before Danielle could realize it, Hiro had kissed her, this time right on the lips.

"Oh, if only Cody and I could do something like that" said Sierra to which she immediately did to which poor Cody ran up, and then headed to the restroom to barf, "I guess I did manage to do it."

"And that's all the time we have" laughed Geoff, "so catch us next time here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath!"

Yet what Danielle didn't realize as she ended up enjoying the kiss from Hiro, she didn't realize that both of their privacies had been violated by the Total Drama alumni crew, particularly by DJ. But it was only after Geoff declared the Aftermath show to be over, did Danielle discovered the camera.

"What the heck is this?" cried Danielle as she came across it.

"It's a camera, they were recording it!" cried Hiro who felt now embarrassed by the kiss.

"Look, the kiss was great, but I think we should lay low so that Draco won't exploit it" continued Danielle.

"But I can still date you after the show ends, right?" asked Hiro.

"We'll see" replied Danielle who then threw the camera to the floor breaking it into a million tiny pieces.

However, things were going to be even more hellish for the remaining contestants, as a certain Draco was busy meeting up with two particular Total Drama alumni members, Alejandro and Heather in the cargo area of the train.

"Very impressive the way you handle them" said Alejandro to Draco.

"Hey, I think of everything" laughed Draco.

"I say you should take down either Marceline or Mandy, they're the biggest threats to you" continued Heather.

"What about Fanny?" asked Alejandro, "She's quite a feisty one."

"I'd prefer I come up with my own plan, but if you spontaneously decide to help me, feel free to join in anytime to help give me an extra boost" said Draco who agreed with another alliance.

"And what about Courtney?" asked Heather.

"Oh, she'll be needed just as much as you two will" laughed Draco.

All of these activities were indeed being recorded on cameras that were more secretive than the one placed by DJ as Chris was reviewing them in his private car on the train.

"Well, aside from DJ owing me about three hundred bucks for that camera, things are getting quite Total Drama, will Draco get his way in the end, and will Hiro get a date at the end with Danielle?" said Chris as the camera turned to him, "Find out more on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	36. The Island that Started the Fantasies

Chapter 36: The Island that Started the Fantasies

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, our contestants had to face an endurance round with Chase Young's best warriors! That's indeed right, since old Chase is going to give them the reward, why not give him the right to do some of the challenges as well?

Before the endurance round could begin, our contestants had to sing a number for Chase's warriors when they were in the form of the wild cats! Sakura, sadly got too close to one of them, and sent herself, along with Tony and Tak to the hospital, preventing the other half of the contestants from ever getting to sing. During the endurance challenge, it was quite tough, as poor Dib failed the first time around by trying to achieve it, along with Marceline, Jack Spicer and the others even old Draco couldn't make it.

Yet it was none other than Danielle who could manage to make it through the challenges, in spite of trying to fight off Fanny and Mandy whom were her competitors, along with also Huey and Riley. She brought Hiro to the first class car, where they shared a romantic kiss together, so will this relationship last? And where the heck are we heading next? Find out more on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

For Danielle, she couldn't believe Hiro had kissed her on the lips, and worse off, aside from having Hiro liking her, DJ was apologizing to the two for setting up that secret camera for the Aftermath show.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it, it's in my job description" sighed DJ.

"Hey, you did it because you had no choice" said Hiro.

"Duh, now I have to pay Chris three hundred dollars for the camera you destroyed" said DJ to Danielle.

"Hey, I had a right to destroy that camera, it was catching us at an interment moment" continued Danielle.

"Whatever, I don't like this Draco fellow who's in the last car with the others" said DJ, "he gives me the creeps."

"So why not form an alliance with us then?" asked Hiro, "You did it with Dib about a challenge ago."

"Yeah, but I don't like to cheat" replied DJ, "plus, I heard Heather and Alejandro are teaming up with Draco, they're the worse of the worse."

"So why not back us up then?" asked Hiro, "You could have other Total Drama alumni join our cause."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll inform any member of my alumni to support any anti-Draco contestant" replied DJ, "thanks, I'll make sure that guy doesn't try to get you two voted off in the wrong manner."

"You sure about this?" asked Danielle as DJ left first class car.

"Hey, the guy's been around here for a long time" replied Hiro, "I say as a genius like myself, we should give it a shot, because Draco has us good otherwise."

Meanwhile back in the last car with those who had lost the challenge, Draco was trying to plot which contestant would be the easiest to pick off first, before heading onto the contestants whom were the most threatening. Ilana certainly looked like she was the right type to pick off first, but Marceline would obviously be a threat, and she didn't win the challenges that she touted she could win making her another candidate for Draco. Draco also noticed Isabella being harmless to him, but wasn't really much of a threat so he decided to ignore her.

"So where do you think we're heading off next?" asked Isabella to Draco who obviously knew he likely knew all the challenges ahead of time.

"Er, I don't know" replied Draco who pretended not to know.

"Well, I hope wherever we're going, it'd be a wonderful place" continued Isabella to which she then scooted over to Phineas, "isn't that right Phineas?"

"Er, sure, sure" replied Phineas.

As the train finally stopped after the contestants received their meals from Chef, Shrek, Donkey and Baltog, they got out of the train only to realize they had stopped at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris' original stomping ground.

"Welcome to Camp Wanakwa!" laughed Chris who was so happy to be back to which the cabins in the back were still rotting from within, "A few changes here, the losers will no longer have to stay in the last car of the train."

That obviously made everyone cheered with joy.

"Anyone who loses the challenges from now on will be staying in these smelly cabins behind me" laughed Chris to which everyone fell silent.

"And what about the train?" asked Cindy who wasn't happy about it.

"The entire train will be upgraded to first class for the one who'd receive immunity, and also you can still bring in someone into first class" continued Chris.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Draco.

"We're getting to that, the challenge is that you are to go to Boney Island, and take a bone of a prehistoric animal that's still living there and bring it back" replied Chris, "there are rowboats waiting by the river for you to take. You'll need to also bring the rowboat to the other side of the island to make your escape."

"Does this mean we'd get paired up?" asked Hiro who was more than eager to be paired with Danielle.

"Indeed you do" continued Chris, "Hiro, and Danielle, you'll make one pair, Mandy, Ilana, another, Huey, and Riley make the third pair, Cindy and Jack Spicer will be the fourth, Johnny and Fanny another, Isabella and Phineas, yet another; and Draco and Marceline the last pair."

"Great, I get teamed up with the weakest link" sighed Mandy who wasn't happy with Ilana as her partner.

"I think you two will do just fine" laughed Draco as he along with Marceline where heading to their rowboat.

As the contestants got onto their rowboats and began to row off, a chime went off signaling an obvious song.

"And what couldn't be better than to start things off with a song" laughed Chris who was using his megaphone to shout to the contestants.

Suddenly the contestants could hear drums being played by Baltog, Chef, Shrek and Donkey in the background which began to start off the song.

"Oh I am just so happy with being paired up" said Hiro who started off the song as he was rowing the rowboat.

"I just hope I can survive this one" continued Danielle.

"Hey, I know what you mean" said Mandy who was catching up with her doing the most of the work rowing the boat.

"Hey, at least I am trying" said Ilana.

"This win will be easy" said Huey.

"Yeah, we should beat that Draco dork" added Riley.

"I can't believe I got paired up with another creep" sighed Cindy referring to Jack Spicer.

"Hey, don't knock on me like that" continued Jack.

"At least yours isn't trying to get you voted off" said Marceline who was rowing ahead.

"At least I'll be the one staying" laughed Draco.

"I just hope we can beat this" said Johnny.

"Just let me do all the work then" said Fanny.

"At least it's not all that bad" said Isabella as she didn't mind staying a bit behind with Phineas.

"We should really catch up" continued Phineas.

Draco and Marceline were thankfully the ones in the lead, to which the two then picked up their rowboat and dashed out into the island, next followed by Hiro and Danielle, Huey and Riley, Jack and Cindy, Isabella and Phineas, Johnny and Fanny and last but not least Mandy and Ilana to which Mandy knew Ilana was the obvious weakest link.

"Pick up the pace, this rowboat weighs a ton!" cried Mandy.

"I'm trying my best!" cried Ilana who could barely carry the rowboat.

Poor Ilana was indeed struggling to carry the rowboat onto the island, and even through the island itself. Mandy had to sadly wait it out.

"You wait here, I'll get the bone of that prehistoric animal" said Mandy.

"Yeah, you do that" said Ilana who was quite out of breath.

It was nonetheless quite easy for Draco and Marceline to acquire a bone from a sabertooh beaver which was an inhabitant of the island itself of Boney Island.

"Ha, got it no problem" said Marceline who came out of the pit filled with those very animals.

"Wow, you sure know your way around here" said Draco.

"I deal with these kind of critters at home all the time" continued Marceline.

"Can you do one more thing for me?" asked Draco, "Just make those sabertooth beavers more aggressive."

"Certainly" said Marceline.

She then was able to change herself into one of the sabertooh beavers in the same manner she's able to do the same in changing herself into a werewolf in communicating with the sabertooth beavers.

"What did you say to them?" asked Draco as they took off.

"Just to make sure to have the first bit to anyone who steps into the pit" laughed Marceline.

While Marceline and Draco were quite well ahead, the others arrived at the pit noticing the animals below were quite aggressive.

"I'm not going down there" said Johnny.

"Well I am not either" continued Fanny.

"I think I can use my ghost powers to fool them" said Danielle.

"Good thinking" said Hiro who gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"You two are really going to go with this?" asked Cindy as she arrived with Jack Spicer.

"I wish I had my Jackbots with me, they'd have taken care of these critters long ago" continued Jack who noticed the pit with angry sabertooth beavers.

"Make way for me" said Mandy who just leaped right down into the pit ready for a fight with the sabertooth beavers.

"Come on, while she's distracting them" said Huey as he along with Riley jumped in to get a bone.

"Let's get that bone" said Isabella as she and Phineas came into the scene.

Fanny then pushed poor Johnny into the pit, and Cindy jumped in to use her karate skills against the sabertooth beavers. Johnny, in spite of being pushed in the pit by Fanny managed to grab a bone first and get out in time, followed by Danielle, then Cindy and finally Huey and Riley who had made it out alive.

"Back, back!" cried Huey as he used his karate skills to subdue a sabertooth beaver.

Mandy had to go find Ilana who was hiding from some other prehistoric birds who had found their way to her, as they even knew she was the weakest link of them all.

"Get back!" cried Mandy as she then slugged some of the prehistoric birds with the bone she found to which she turned to Ilana, "Come on, let's get the heck out of here."

As the two carried the rowboat, it was harder for Mandy to keep up with the others whom were no doubt ahead of them. Draco and Marceline were so far in first place being caught up by Danielle and Hiro, followed by Johnny and Fanny, Phineas and Isabella, and also Huey and Riley whom were not far from behind. Cindy had a bit of some trouble getting the rowboat in the water, but Jack Spicer indeed helped her out on this one to which the two then began to catch up with the rest. It was just then that Mandy and Ilana had arrived at the beach at the other end of the island with the bone in hand as well. Mandy then threw the rowboat onto the water to which Ilana got into the rowboat with her and took off with the bone as well.

"Row faster, I did most of the work!" roared Mandy to Ilana.

"I'm trying!" cried Ilana as she was catching up with Cindy and Jack.

"Well, look who it is" said Jack.

"Don't stair, just row!" continued Cindy.

Mandy and Ilana then passed Cindy and Jack, and caught up with Isabella and Phineas whom were neck and neck with Huey and Riley.

"Just moving through people" said Mandy.

"We're going to make it!" laughed Ilana with joy.

As the two were even catching up to where Marceline and Draco were, Draco knew he had to make a plan to sink them fast.

"Just what are you doing with your wand?" asked Marceline to Draco.

"Oh, you'll find out" laughed Draco.

Draco then took out his wand and fired a shot aiming carefully at the hull of the rowboat steered by Ilana and Mandy to which the rowboat then began to take on water.

"We're sinking!" cried Ilana as she was panicking to try to get rid of the water.

"This won't end well" sighed Mandy.

"Chef, to prevent the contestants from drowning or worse a lawsuit because of it, you'll be rescuing them" said Chris to Chef.

"I better get paid extra for this" said Chef.

Suddenly poor Ilana and Mandy were indeed sinking, to which Chef in the nick of time rescued them as Draco and Marceline passed the finish line with the bone in hand with Phineas and Isabella coming in second, Johnny and Fanny in third, Cindy and Jack in fourth, Danielle and Hiro in fifth and Huey and Riley in last.

"It'd seem that Draco and Marceline both win invincibility" said Chris, "and also get to sleep in the train itself. The others, time for someone to be voted off."

It was finally time for someone to indeed be voted off, about a few hours later, the contestants had cast their votes, yet instead of giving out jelly bean bags to those who'd be staying, Chris decided to bring back the old tradition of marshmallows.

"When I call your name, please come up and get a tasty marshmallow" said Chris to which the ceremony was instead of being in the last car of the train was really in a traditional camp fire ceremony, "Danielle. Hiro. Phineas. Isabella. Huey. Riley. Johnny. Fanny. Cindy, and Jack. And the last marshmallow for the night goes to."

Poor Ilana and Mandy were the only two contestants who didn't receive a marshmallow, they eagerly awaited their fates.

"Mandy" said Chris as he threw the marshmallow to her, "sorry Ilana, you forced Mandy to do most of the work during the challenge."

"You'll need this" said Chef as he placed a helmet on her as she headed into the train and into the hatch where Chris pressed a remote button for the Cannon of Shame firing Ilana right out of it.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	37. A Garlic Induced Cuisine

Chapter 37: A Garlic Induced Cuisine

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

It was quite a wonderful return to my old stomping grounds Camp Wawanakwa! Where the remaining contestants had to be forced to retrieve a bone from a sabertooth beaver! Which makes its residence on Boney Island, not far from Camp Wawanakwa, though you had to travel by rowboat which our contestants did, Mandy was sadly paired up with someone who'd keep her from winning the challenge, poor Ilana, couldn't keep up and she had to make Mandy do all the work due to her own exhausting manner.

Draco, and Marceline were quite well ahead of everyone else, while everyone else had to pick up, especially Mandy. It was when they were in a rowboat race back to the finish line with the bone of the sabertooth beaver did things get that sinking feeling for Mandy and Ilana, as Draco used his wand to sink their boat!

Poor Ilana, got the bad end of the rope as she was sadly the one being voted off in elimination, so what kind of dastardly tricks will Draco pull? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

For the losers of the last challenge, things were pretty grim for them as they were being housed in the old cabins the Total Drama alumni use to hang out. Most of them were quite smelly indeed, and not cleaned that well. Hiro snuck over to the girls' side to stay with Danielle, which was thankfully not caught on camera.

"Look, I know you two are together" said Mandy, "but you two need to lay a low profile knowing that Draco will take advantage over this."

"Lighten up" said Danielle which Hiro was holding hands with her on her bed, "he's at least going to stay in his own bed."

"I think you two should just watch your backs" said Cindy who agreed with Mandy.

"If I had things my way, I'd be booting you out long ago" said Fanny who obviously had little sympathy for Hiro sneaking in the cabin.

"Lay off him" said Isabella, "he's got the same IMO I have, except it's for Phineas."

Things were not doing well for the boys either, as Huey, Riley, Johnny and Phineas were not happy.

"This bites" said Riley as he was sitting beside the wall of the cabin.

"Same here" added Huey.

"There must be some way we can outwit Draco" said Johnny.

"I bet that guy's trying to bring us down this instant trying to get Marceline on his side before he backstabs her" added Riley.

"That is a possibility" said Phineas.

"It's always a possibility" continued Huey, "he needs to be taken out NOW, before he becomes a big threat."

"Hey, I think you guys could use an evil genius like me" said Jack.

"No, we don't need another evil genius!" cried the other boys.

Meanwhile in the train, Draco and Marceline were being served first class breakfast by members of the Total Drama alumni where Draco was being served his meal by Courtney and Heather whom were competing trying to give him his meal.

"Here you go" said Courtney as she poured more orange juice in his glass.

"No, take some apple juice instead" said Heather.

"Please, please, I'll just take both of them" said Draco.

"I think he's got enough on his hands" said Alejandro, "now let's talk about this strategy, if you have anything up in mind for the next challenge that we can help out on."

Yet while Draco was conspiring with his Total Drama alumni allies, Marceline was getting a sympathetic view from alumni member DJ who was serving her some red fruit cherries.

"You know, at first I thought you vampires were all scary, but you're pretty nice for one" said DJ, "very sad how that Draco is trying to get you out of the game."

"Yeah, I know, that guy threw me off a few challenges ago" continued Marceline, "so what's your plan on keeping me or others from getting canned?"

"I got a few plans up my sleeve" said DJ, "but it'll take a lot of work on it."

"Very well then, let's hope your little alliance flourishes" said Marceline.

About a few hours later, the losing contestants got out of their cabins as they went to the mess hall for breakfast.

"I can't believe this kind of food exists!" cried Cindy as she didn't want to eat it.

"Yeah, this food stinks" added Mandy.

"You'll eat it and like it!" roared Chef who was serving the meal along with Shrek, Donkey and Baltog.

After the losing contestants had finished eating their breakfast, it was finally time for the challenge, as everyone headed to another large building which was going to be used as the second mess hall for the camp itself.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Marceline who was more than eager to beat it.

"I'm getting to it" said Chris, "the challenge is an eating competition!"

"Didn't we do that before?" asked Mandy.

"But this one we're doing it here at my old stomping grounds, where you'd be the ones who'd be making the dishes" laughed Chris.

"But we don't know how to cook" said Huey.

"Sorry, you have no other choice" laughed Chris, "or you can have that choice, and take a dive in being voted off. This is really a fear-factor version of the eating competition, except you get to create the dishes for the other contestants to swallow up."

That gave Draco the right idea on how to get Marceline out of the game, if he could only acquire some garlic that would be the right ingredient in any dish he could create. But who would have such an ingredient? Draco eyed Total Drama alumni member DJ as the obvious culprit as his mother often held some garlic for some of the food she made. Yet to get to DJ, he had to go through his trio of allies within the alumni itself.

"Excuse me, could one of you find a way to get DJ to give up garlic for me, I need it for my dishes that I'd be making" said Draco to Courtney, Heather and Alejandro.

"Hmm, thinking of using it on a certain vampire queen?" asked Alejandro.

"Maybe" laughed Draco who gave a smirk to him.

"I think Heather should be the one to do it, she didn't betray him like I did during the World Tour game" said Alejandro.

"Hey, I don't want to get anywhere near him when he yaps about his mother" continued Heather.

"I guess that leaves me" sighed Courtney as she was the only one who didn't have a conflict of interest with DJ in any negative fashion.

As Courtney was heading to talk to DJ, the others were given ingredients out by Chef, Shrek and Baltog to which they were also given a cookbook just so that they can make it right in a gross version of the dish itself.

"I know just what to make" laughed Johnny as he literally started to dig through his own noise.

"Yuck!" cried Cindy.

"Hey, give the kid credit" laughed Riley as he was putting the cockroaches in a burrito.

Suddenly a chime went on signaling an obvious song.

"And what couldn't be more amusing to have a song while we cook?" laughed Chris.

"How I just love to dig, dig, dig" laughed Johnny as he was putting his disgusting boogers on some cookie dough which made Cindy turn green.

"And I hate to see what kind of treasure you got" said Cindy as she was turning quite green.

"Bah, what an amateur!" laughed Marceline who was creating a salad of dead bugs.

"Yeah, I know" said Hiro as he was putting some frozen bugs within a cake he was going to make.

"Time for some yummy cockroach burritos!" laughed Riley.

"Or an octopus tentacle burger!" laughed Huey as he was slicing up the tentacle.

"You guys haven't lived til you tried my ant omelet" continued Mandy.

"Or my fury sundae!" added Danielle as she was literally putting fur on the sundae itself to which made Chef even turn green, to which Chef even tolerated creating nasty stuff before, but not like that.

"How about my rare shrimp pasta, not cooked?" added Phineas.

"Or my sushi made of bugs!" added Isabella.

"Or my worm spaghetti special!" added Jack.

"I can top you all off with my roasted works pizza featuring all of those items and more" said Draco who finished off his batch.

Draco had indeed was successful in putting garlic in the pizza, thanks to Courtney smooth talking DJ who didn't realize that the garlic ingredient that his mother often allowed him to take was missing. It was just about too late, that he ran toward the mess hall again trying to stop Marceline from eating Draco's pizza, as she managed to tolerate all the other foods as well.

"Don't eat that pizza!" cried DJ who was out of breath.

"Why shouldn't I, I was able to eat everything else, and when everyone else ate their junk, they all got sick except for me" laughed Marceline.

Poor DJ couldn't bear seeing himself fail to protect Marceline as she then bit into that piece of pizza filled with all the other disgusting ingredients that Chef had handed out to everyone which Draco was creative enough to create such a pizza that could accommodate everything. Marceline suddenly began to choke to which DJ went to her rescue and tried to get that chunk of pizza out of her throat. DJ gave the old fashion H**e**imlich maneuver, which indeed made Marceline spit out that piece of pizza onto the floor making her the obvious loser of the challenge. Draco, on the other hand who had managed to not get himself sick enough as the others did was the obvious victor of the challenge.

"Wow, there's something that could have cost us a lawsuit" laughed Chris, "but I think I know who the winner here is, Draco you may bring in one other person except Marceline to the train."

"I'll be taking Jack Spicer" said Draco as he knew the only right thing was to have another evil genius as an ally.

"Hey, if it beats eating gross food, I'm in" laughed Jack.

Typically enough, about a few hours later, Chris didn't hand out marshmallows or jelly bean bags as he knew everyone already had their stomachs filled with disgusting dishes of their own creations still being disgusted so instead he decided to revive his Gilded Chris Award instead for the ones who'd be staying for another day.

"Since everyone can't probably eat another bit, I think the only proper thing for me to do is give everyone a Gilded version of me for those who'd be staying for another day, for now" said Chris to which Chef brought them out which he was in a dress making it seem quite awkward for everyone who was there, "when I call your name please stand up and get your reward. Huey. Riley. Mandy. Hiro. Danielle. Isabella. Phineas. Cindy. Fanny."

The only two who didn't receive a Gilded Chris Award were Johnny and Marceline.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, we give you credit for creating your own cookies, but you did it in such a disgusting manner by picking your own noise for it!" laughed Chris, "Marceline, you keep on losing so many challenges you claim you can easily beat."

The two anxiously awaited as the dramatic pause continued to kick in.

"Last Gilded Chris Award goes to, Johnny" said Chris as he just simply tossed it to him who caught it, "Marceline, looks like you will be fired out of the Cannon of Shame, which has been upgraded to do so by Newton."

"But that's not fair, garlic was placed in the pizza, garlic!" roared Marceline as Chef, Shrek and Baltog began to struggled with Marceline as she continued to resist, "I am unfairly being mistreated here!"

About a few minutes later, a helmet was placed on Marceline, and she was forced into the hatch of the Cannon of Shame to which Chris pressed the remote button from outside where poor was shot right out of it at a very fast speed screaming for her life.

"Wow, seems a bit too fast even for a vampire queen" laughed Chris as Marceline literally turned into a shooting star, "let's hope there'll be even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"

But as the scene fades, it changes to DJ who was in the car with the former leaders trying to find a way to get even with Draco for getting Marceline voted off.

"Don't worry, we're on your side all the way buddy" said Jake.

"It doesn't matter how many of us go against Draco, he's always one step ahead of us, it's as if he has someone from the inside watching out for him" said DJ.

"You're being paranoid" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, lighten up, it's just a game" said Zelda.

"Yeah" added Link.

But DJ couldn't be more right, as the camera turns the corner, it spots Alejandro eavesdropping on DJ's conversation with the former leaders.

"Very interesting, DJ is trying to get the other contestants to work inside the game as well" said Alejandro, "I must report this back to Draco about this."


	38. A Monument to King Chris

Chapter 38: A Monument to King Chris

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was time for the fantasies of the disgustingly challenged to get a taste, quite literally! Therefore we brought back an old homage to Season One, of letting the contestants make their own food! But with the only ingredients that were given to them by Chef, Shrek, Baltog and Donkey.

That obviously gave old Draco the right ruse to get Courtney to suck up to DJ on what a good cook his mother really is, ensuring that she'd acquire her special brand of garlic for Draco to apply on a disgusting works version of pizza he was dishing up!

As all the other contestants felt sick to their stomachs in eating their own creations, such as Johnny even getting sick to his own creation of booger flavored cookies! The only one who seemed to be immune from the disgusting tastes were Draco and Marceline, that is until Marceline ate a piece of the pizza which Draco cooked, nearly chocking on the piece before old DJ came to the rescue saving us a lawsuit.

But that act sadly got Marceline voted off for sure, and Draco receiving invincibility to which he brought along fellow evil genius Jack Spicer who already felt isolated by the other contestants for being the OTHER evil genius as the obvious outcast. So who'd go down in flames ignited by Draco next? Find out next here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like a bitter sweet victory for Jack Spicer who was no doubt sharing it with fellow evil genius Draco Malfoy in the train. Jack was impressed with Draco's cruelty to the other contestants, but didn't want to get on his bad side, at least not yet.

"I must say, I am rather impressed with your work" said Jack, "I couldn't have done it better than myself if I had to be in that position."

"The others don't seem to respect your uniqueness like mine" continued Draco, "they are only plotting to use you to turn against me which is no good either."

"Like that Marceline vampire chick?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, like her, but she's gone now, I'm more focused on a bigger threat than her" said Draco as he was referring to Mandy.

Suddenly Alejandro came into the scene and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"Excuse me for a second" said Draco as he got up to meet with Alejandro, "this better be good."

"Or you bet it is" said Alejandro, "you see, DJ is trying to get anyone who is a contestant into an anti-You alliance with other alumni members."

"Hmm, intriguing, DJ didn't like the way Courtney used his mother's garlic to get Marceline out of the game, it'd make sense for DJ to eventually snap" said Draco, "continue to watch on who might DJ lobby into such an alliance."

"Will do" said Alejandro as he rushed off.

Yet as Draco was plotting to take down Mandy, Mandy was indeed not happy with the end result of Marceline getting booted off the game.

"This isn't good for us ladies" said Mandy to the remaining girl contestants, "if we are going to ensure none of us gets voted off, we have to keep ourselves on our toes."

"Easy for you to say, you put yourself a big crosshair on yourself when you wanted to get rid of Draco when we were teams" said Cindy.

"I am just so glad that I have nothing that Draco can use against me" laughed Fanny to which she turned to Danielle and Isabella, "you two with your love stuff makes me want to puke to know Draco could use it against either one of you."

"Well, someone doesn't appreciate being liked the way I am" said Danielle.

"If only Phineas were like Hiro, then I would be just as happy as you" said Isabella to Danielle.

"Yuck, can we please talk about something else?" cried Fanny to which she turned to Cindy, "You had the same love interest with that Neutron boy, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't let it get in my way" said Cindy.

"Well that's what I am saying here, Draco will be using those who are close to us against us" said Fanny.

It was indeed the same issue with the remaining boys, as Riley and Huey seemed like the only two competent boys left in the game that could take on Draco.

"I bet that Jack Spicer right now is being converted to Draco's side as we speak, the guy's pure evil as Draco is" said Huey.

"Even though I never really care that much about him, now that you mention it, he does dress evil enough" said Johnny.

"Precisely our point" continued Riley, "which means we should do whatever we can to get either one of them voted off, particularly of Jack is becoming Draco's ally, we should get rid of Jack. Let Draco know how it feels to lose an ally."

"I don't know, that's kind of mean, he hasn't done any harm to us that makes him evil" said Phineas.

"Don't make me think you're not seeing things here" said Huey, "Jack is evil, Draco is evil, they are both bad for us."

Suddenly Riley noticed Hiro was daydreaming again about Danielle, though he couldn't tell, he felt it was indeed a possibility.

"Hey you, you're suppose to be a genius with over a 200 IQ, why are you staring out in space?" roared Riley to Hiro.

"It's love sickness" continued Huey, "that stupid love potion Draco gave him really did work its charm. He's no use to us."

"Well, if Draco somehow makes his slimy maneuver to get invincibility again, I say we either vote for Jack or this daydreamer" said Riley who obviously didn't like Hiro concentrating so much on Danielle.

"Agreed" said all the boys except for Hiro or Phienas which Phineas felt Huey and Riley were being a bit tough on Hiro.

It was finally time for breakfast, to which the contestants whom lost had to sit in the mess hall for their meals, Hiro typically sat next to Danielle to which Riley didn't like it one bit as he knew Draco would notice if he lost and escaped being voted off.

"Just look at those two" said Riley, "they're going to ruin everything and let Draco get his way."

"Oh lighten up" said Isabella, "I think it's rather cute Hiro has found someone."

"Look little missy, I can't stand this lack of concern from those two that Draco might be plotting their downfall, I bet if he were here, he'd find a way to do it in a split nano-second" continued Riley.

"You're being paranoid you know" said Phineas.

"Fine, have it your way, but when either one of them gets voted off because of Draco's actions, don't come crying to me for warning you all" continued Riley as he continued to eat his meal.

"Man you're harsh to those two" said Mandy as she then sat next to Riley.

"You don't know the half of it" sighed Riley.

"Same deal with me" continued Mandy, "I think Draco's up to something, but we better keep on our toes of who'll be his next target, and it might not be the obvious."

As the contestants continued to eat their meals, it was finally time for the challenge as they came out of the mess hall, they were joined by Draco and Jack Spicer who got out of the train. Chris was dressed up like a royal monarch, with Wuya finally showing up dressed up as a servant.

"Wuya, we've your been?" asked Jack to Wuya.

"At first I didn't want to help this reality show, but knowing your failures on it, it made me change my mind" laughed Wuya.

"Today's challenge is quite a simple challenge, you'll all be worshipping me in the form of building a monument to me" said Chris, "and what not, I am also going to be an unofficial member of the Heylin side, just for today being as cruel as I am, you'll all have to build my monument to me. Best builder for the monument wins immunity from being voted off."

"So where do we get the supplies?" asked Mandy.

"That's up to you" laughed Chris, "the nearby forest has tons of resources to acquire that one can build a grand monument for me. So get to it!"

"I don't do well building monuments for others" said Mandy as she really didn't want to worship Chris.

"This challenge will be easy" said Danielle who was already gathering up enough materials.

"You can also search the rest of the abandon camp for resources too" added Chris, "good luck."

Typically, Draco was employing his trio of alumni allies, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney of getting resources for him in either the forest or the abandon camp grounds. Mandy wasn't doing that well, as she was trying to get a large piece of wood from under a pile of wood that was there, as she pulled the piece of wood for herself, it was probably not a bright idea that she did that, as the pile of wood came tumbling down on her. The others were well ahead of her in building their monuments for Chris, when Draco and his alumni allies came along and noticed her.

"Hey, get these pile of wood off of me!" cried Mandy.

Suddenly a chime went off signaling a song.

"Since Mandy can't possibly keep up, a good song will help move things along instead, with you four also singing along" laughed Chris.

"Bah, I thought we could escape singing!" cried Heather.

"And go!" laughed Chris as the music started off paying homage to Alejandro's taunt of Heather's would-be last stand from season 3.

"I tricked Chum-Chum into being my mole; Robbed Libby of her fabulous soul; Made Sissy lose control; and now wedged you under some wood, this is how it will end" taunted Draco.

"This game we have played" sang both Heather and Courtney.

"This is how it will end" continued Draco.

"The bill must be paid!" laughed Alejandro who sang along.

"Oooh, shouldn't have mocked you during the entire game, help me out and I'll be your human-helper" continued Mandy.

"You think I am going to fall for that? Ain't no tea party, it's combat!" laughed Draco.

"This game we have played" sang both Heather and Courtney.

"This is how it will end" continued Draco.

"Your bill must indeed be paid" continued Alejandro.

"Oooh, how is this fair? Some logs fell on me! If I want to go down, make it a fair fight! Offer me my dignity, please!" cried Mandy as she continued to struggle under the pile of wood.

"I tricked Chum-Chum into being my mole; Robbed Libby of her fabulous soul; Made Sissy lose control; but I can't leave you under some pile of logs!" cried Draco as he along with Heather, Alejandro and Courtney began to help Mandy out in getting out of her predicament.

"Now if you don't mind helping us with my monument, I'll let you get back to yours" said Draco as he was escorting Mandy out.

It was finally time for the judging, but instead of actual judges, Chris was indeed paying homage to his dinosaur creation hunt by having the contestants go on a lie detector test. Johnny had made a Chris version of the Statue of Liberty, Jack Spicer indeed sadly made Chris look like an evil ruler even though Jack himself thought it was a complement, Riley made Chris look like a hip-hop artist with painted yellow medal as gold, Huey made Chris had a deformed pig face in a cop uniform, Isabella made a sand sculpture of Chris, Danielle and Hiro both worked on a dual monument of Mount Rushmore with four faces of Chris by using mud, Phineas made a hundred dollar bill obviously fake but drew Chris' face really well on it, Cindy obviously made a sphinx of Chris in a pharaoh form, Fanny making a fortress out of wood and putting Chris' name as the fort's name, as for Draco and Mandy, Mandy had no other choice but to work on Draco's monument which was another Chris sand sculpture of him, but with a whip in his hand along with the other contestants bowing down to him.

"And here's the kick here" laughed Chris as a lie-detector chair was brought out by Wuya and Baltog, "you'll be the ones to give an intake on this."

Mandy indeed went first.

"I'd have to say Johnny's" said Mandy to which she received a shock, "but sadly I would have to choose Draco's."

Draco was indeed next.

"Even though I know I cannot choose my own, I'd have to choose likely Cindy's monument to you" said Draco which the lie-detector didn't went off.

"I'll rather choose my own" laughed Huey to which he received a shock, "but since I cannot, a better choice would be my brother's."

"As for a fellow evil genius to another one, I'd say good workmanship on creating that monument, but since this is a lie-detector, I cannot choose it, but instead I'll have to choose Johnny's Statue of Liberty Chris" said Jack as he got onto the lie-detector chair.

"Even though I wouldn't mind choosing for my own or Johnny's" said Riley who got a shock, "I'd have to be choosing Isabella's monument."

"Well, I can't choose my own, but I think Johnny did a wonderful job on his" said Isabella who didn't get shocked.

"I'd have to prefer choosing Johnny's as well" said Phineas who sat in the chair and obviously didn't get shocked for telling the truth.

"Isabella's seems really pretty, but I'd have to choose Johnny's" said Danielle who didn't receive a shock.

"I'd also have to go and vote for Johnny" continued Hiro who also got on the chair and was indeed telling the truth.

"Even though I wanted to vote for mine" said Cindy as she received a shock on the chair, "I'd have no other choice but to vote for Johnny's."

"Now although I was able to create some monument" said Fanny to which she received a shock, "I'd have to choose Johnny's instead."

"Now I know I can't vote for mine, but even Draco was really nasty to Sissy, I'd have to say I have to vote for his monument" said Johnny.

It was suddenly Mandy's turn to get onto the lie-detector as Mandy didn't like any of the monuments to Chris at all. Right even before she could answer which monument she'd prefer, the lie-detector immediately short-circuited to which Mandy's own brainpower obviously didn't appreciate being lectured to worship someone higher than her.

"I think I know who'll receive immunity from being voted off, Johnny, you may choose one other contestant to join you" laughed Chris.

"I'd choose Hiro" said Johnny as he obviously felt concern that Draco was going to target him in the coming challenges.

"That's an odd choice, but it's your choice" said Chris.

About a few hours later, it was time to vote someone off, since the remaining contestants could stomach marshmallows, he passed them out to the contestants who'd be staying for another day. The only two who didn't receive one were Mandy and Draco.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy, you didn't pull your own weight, but oddly enough you pulled most of the weight for former contestant Ilana during a challenge ago, what's up with that?" asked Chris, "And Draco, making me into a slave master, really?"

"Hey, it's a complement!" roared Draco.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to" said Chris as he was awaiting the dramatic pause, "Draco. Sorry Mandy, looks like you were not cut out for this season."

"Time to say goodbye" said Chef as he placed a helmet on Mandy's head to which she was being dragged out by Baltog and Shrek and later placed in the hatch of the Cannon of Shame to which Chris pressed the button firing her out of it by remote.

"Tune in next time for more dramatic eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	39. Fantasy Pet Sitting

Chapter 39: Fantasy Pet Sitting

It was once again time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, things were not going so well for old Mandy, as she had indeed become finally the target of Draco! Yes indeed, Draco's old foe when the contestants were conjoined in teams was finally on her last hurray! Indeed she had no other choice but to kowtow to Draco's every demands when it was time to help build his monument with the help of Alejandro, Heather and Courtney.

That indeed left the five behind schedule, as the other contestants had already finished their monument, Johnny was the obvious victor for building a monument dedicated to me from the old Statue of Liberty, along with the odd choice of having Hiro accompany him onboard the train for first class dibs. As for Mandy, she sure did take a dive in being voted off, so what kind of dastardly tricks will Draco pull next?

Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Hiro was indeed confused to why Johnny had selected him, a logical choice that would have helped Johnny could have been Cindy, Huey or Riley. But why Hiro?

"Let's talk about that evil Draco" said Johnny who wasn't happy what Draco did to Sissy in a challenge ago, "I feel he'll be trying to exploit a possible manner in getting you kicked off by going after Danielle or you."

"What makes you say that?" asked Hiro, "Is it because you care about Sissy, the way I care about Danielle?"

"That's not the same" replied Johnny who got a bit defensive.

"Just live in denial all you want" said Hiro as the cart with the food was rolled in, this time by DJ.

"Still trying to convince him that Draco's going to go after him?" asked DJ to Johnny.

"Yeah, just trying to explain it to Romero over here" replied Johnny.

"Well, I got some friends who could help out and try to prevent Draco or his allies from sabotaging him" said DJ.

"That would be great, but I am not sure if he'll be into it since he's not all there in the head" said Johnny who whispered to DJ.

"Don't worry, he won't know we're even helping him" continued DJ who poured more juice into Johnny's cup.

Yet as Johnny was gaining the ally DJ, Draco was trying to come up with a way to get rid of Huey, Riley or the other contestants whom were still in the game. Huey was the closest thing to Riley, so taking him down first would mean more room for him, as for Jack Spicer, Spicer was being quite bothersome toward him, always trying to act like a follower.

"Hey, I am just wondering how much you despised that Mandy" said Jack as he was continuing to congratulate Draco for taking her down in the last challenge, "along with that vampire girl as well."

"For the last time, I don't need a congratulations on this" barked Draco who was getting annoyed by Jack.

"Well, excuse me pal" said Jack.

As for the girls who remained in the game, things were not going well for them either, Cindy couldn't believe how badly Mandy did, and knew Draco was up to something as she glared out staring at the boys' cabin in the distance.

"That Draco is onto something" said Cindy.

"Just give it a rest" said Danielle.

"Oh, here goes Ms. Juliet" said Cindy.

"Will you knock it off with me and Hiro?" barked Danielle.

"Please, we don't need this kind of fighting" said Isabella.

"Ha, I'd expect you to encourage her doing this kind of nonsense with that Phineas boy" said Cindy.

"Oh, you did not just go there" said Isabella who was joining Danielle.

"Enough of this" said Fanny who stepped in, "I have just about have had it with you two with your love affairs that'll help give Draco the edge!"

"Thanks" said Cindy.

"Don't push your luck" said Fanny in a rude manner.

It was finally breakfast time for the losers of the last challenge, as they sat at their tables, Isabella typically enough sat next to Phineas to which Draco didn't seem to be bothered with it. He was really trying to see what Danielle was up to with Hiro instead.

"So I am wondering, what are the signs that you two or people like you would be interested in each other?" asked Draco who was getting a bit too curious for Isabella.

"Are you just referring to me and Phineas, or someone else in particular?" asked Isabella who was doing her best to protect her friend Danielle.

"Nothing" said Draco who was obviously lying.

It was just then that Heather, one of Draco's allies came into the scene who was helping Chef, Shrek, Donkey and Baltog serve the losers their meals.

"Trying to spy on whether or not Hiro or Danielle are into each other?" whispered Heather to Draco.

"Yes" replied Draco as he whispered back to Heather.

"Let me do the work for you then, they won't suspect it was me doing it" continued Heather.

"Fine, then I can concentrate on the others then" said Draco who continued to his disgusting meal made by Chef.

After everyone had their meals, the contestants headed outside of the mess hall to meet up with Johnny and Hiro who just got out of the train. Danielle and Hiro just simply glared at each other in a lovely manner to which a certain Total Drama alumni member Duncan noticed it along with Courtney.

"Doesn't that take us back when we were into each other?" asked Duncan to which Courtney simply punched him in the shoulder for still kissing Gwen, "Hey, that hurt!"

"Don't think I still forgot about that unwanted kiss you gave to Gwen" continued Courtney.

Then an idea hatched into Draco's evil sinister scheme, what if he could fake a relationship between Danielle and another remaining boy to get Hiro all jealous then? Yet that plan would have to wait, as Chris had just come out with the challenge with other members of the Total Drama alumni bringing cages of the animals from the worlds they were formerly at.

"This takes me back to Season 2 of my Total Drama series where the remaining contestants had to ensure that these animals would cooperate with them" laughed Chris.

"Let me guess, we have to pet sit them?" asked Huey who didn't like the penguin from Land of Ooo being holed up in its cage.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Chris to which members of the alumni handed the contestants an animal to watch over.

Huey typically got the penguin that originally helped beat him up along with Johnny and Phineas when they were in teams, Draco got a griffin which he didn't like but had to tolerate him from his neck of the woods of Hogwarts, Cindy got a Rainicorn from the Land of Ooo, Johnny got stuck with Dojo from the Xiaolin world, Riley got one of Chase Young's warriors in a lion form, Danielle got Link's horse Epona to take care of, Phineas ended up with another grassy ogre similar like Donnie from Ooo, Isabella ended up with an actual unicorn from the Forbidden Forest from Hogwarts, Johnny ended up with a squirrel from the Land of Ooo, Hiro ended up with a Like Like from New Hyrule, Fanny had a large spider from the Forbidden Forest, and Jack ended up with another one of Chase Young's warriors who was in the form of a tiger. Suddenly a chime went off signaling a song for the contestants.

"And what a better way than appease them with a song before feeding time?" laughed Chris.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you" said Huey to the penguin who didn't like him.

"The same speaks for me" added Draco who didn't like griffins.

"I hope this one likes grass to eat" said Cindy who was trying to feed the Rainicorn to unnotice to Cindy felt she was going to be the meal.

"Hey, at least yours doesn't talk back" said Johnny referring to Dojo.

"Hey, just watch what you're saying!" cried Dojo.

"At least my animal is cool" said Riley as he fed the lion a piece of steak.

"Such a nice horse" said Danielle who was feeding it hay.

"At least none of them throw insults at you" said Phineas who didn't like the grass ogre doing it.

"Hey pencil face, get a clue!" laughed the grassy ogre.

"Finally a real unicorn!" laughed Isabella as she was taking good care of it.

"At least none of the others spit yourself out after eating!" cried Hiro who was covered in slim from the Like Like after it fed itself some meat.

"My isn't at least nutty, but is only for nuts" laughed Johnny as he gave a nut to the squirrel.

"And I can't believe I am forced to give it food when it should be catching its own!" cried Fanny who was throwing meat at the giant spider.

"Rats, all out of meat!" cried Jack who handed the last piece of meat to his tiger.

Draco then knew a fact that Rainicorns were carnivores mostly, but didn't mind the taste of human flesh. Cindy was indeed clueless to feeding the Rainicorn as she kept on trying to feed it some hay that was left over from Danielle and Isabella; she was clueless to why there was a pile of meat there for her. Draco then noticed Alejandro was nearby and signaled him to come over.

"Could you please help out my good friend Jack Spicer?" asked Draco to Alejandro, "He needs some extra meat for his rather hungry tiger."

"Don't worry, I am right on it" said Alejandro.

Alejandro indeed headed to where Cindy was who was still quite clueless, he grabbed the pile of meat that was in the bucket nearby, and headed over to where Jack Spicer was who was about to run away from a tiger who wasn't finished with a meal.

"Here you go, from your good friend Draco" said Alejandro to Jack.

"Gee thanks" said Jack as he handed the rest of the meat to the tiger which got pretty full.

Yet that was sadly not the case for Cindy, as the Rainicorn soon found out that Cindy was the only thing that was given to as its possible meal and literally began to try to bite her on the arm.

"Hey, stop that!" cried Cindy as she then began to use her martial arts skills on the Rainicorn literally even trying to break the horn on its head.

"Whoa, Chef, Shrek, Baltog, if you don't mind" said Chris.

"I guess we're going to stop someone from being cruel to a mystical animal" sighed Chef.

The trio indeed kept the two at bay, as the likely winner of the challenge seemed to be obvious was Isabella who did the best in being nice to her unicorn.

"I think I know who gets immunity" said Chris, "Isabella, you may take one of the others to share that immunity with you."

"I'll take Phineas" replied Isabella.

"As for the rest of you, I think it's time to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later it was finally time for the remaining contestants to cast their votes of who'd be voted off. Chris typically enough had marshmallows and had Chef give them out to the contestants whom were going to stay for another night. The only two contestants who didn't receive a marshmallow were Cindy and Jack.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you ran out of food for your animal to feed" said Chris, "Cindy, you never had a clue on what your animal ate!"

"I thought it was a regular unicorn like Isabella's!" cried Cindy.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to" said Chris who was awaiting the long dramatic pause as the two waited anxiously, "Jack. Sorry Cindy, but it looks like you'll be taking the Cannon of Shame home."

"But this isn't fair, how the heck I was suppose to know that Rainicorns eat meat?" cried Cindy as she was being dragged away by Chef who had placed a helmet on her.

Cindy was then promptly placed in the hatch to the Cannon of Shame to which Chris pressed the remote button outside firing her out of it.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the cameras faded, Hiro and Danielle before they headed to their cabins had headed to the nearby lake to which it was the perfect time for Heather to spy on the two. As she snuck around a bit, she noticed Hiro and Danielle turned their faces toward each other and began to kiss right on the lips.

"Ha, this is gold" said Heather who then headed back to the boys' cabin to where Draco was, she then peaked inside where Draco was napping a bit, "psst, this is important."

"Fine" said Draco who got up and headed outside, "what's up?"

"It's true those two are together" replied Heather to Draco.

"Good work" said Draco, "I'll think up a plan to get rid of Hiro soon enough."

But what Draco didn't realize nor Heather was that they were being spied upon too by Duncan.

"Not if I can help it" said Duncan to himself softly.


	40. Down with Hiro Again or Not

Chapter 40: Down with Hiro Again or Not

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, one word to describe what old Draco did to poor Cindy-sabotage! Indeed, but that was mostly due to Cindy's own lack of knowledge that Rainicorns were omnivores! Which one of their favorite meals, or use to be their favorite meals in the Land of Ooo was human!

Yes indeed human was on their menu! Unlike other horses from the worlds we acquired, the Rainicorn wasn't really interested in the piece of hay Cindy was trying to literally shove down its throat. A certain Jack Spicer indeed ran out of meat for his animal to which Draco didn't mind sending Alejandro to fetch the meat bucket for Jack. That indeed left the impression for the Rainicorn that Cindy was the main course!

If it were not for her martial arts skills, she'd have been left as an obvious meal for the Rainicorn! Luckily I sent Chef, Baltog and Shrek to prevent Cindy from committing any further animal cruelty. So what kind of dastardly tricks will Draco come up with next? And just what does he have in store for Danielle and Hiro? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Isabella was quite content sleeping next to Phineas on the train as she didn't seem to mind it at all. Phineas on the other hand didn't seem to care whatsoever, but didn't protest Isabella sleeping right next to him. Isabella was also allowed to keep the unicorn as a prize from Chris, it was busy eating away an expensive first class chair on the train.

"Hey, cut that out!" cried Shrek as he came in to the unicorn.

"I don't even do stuff like that and I am part of the same family of species!" cried Donkey who also felt it was disgusting what the unicorn was doing.

"Hey, leave her alone" said Isabella.

"Alright, alright, but don't have Chef over here be so kind" said Shrek as Chef came into the scene with Baltog with the cart of food.

"You're lucky there's a law making meat from magical animals is illegal" said Chef to the unicorn to which it just ignored him.

Yet as Isabella and Phineas were going to get their meals, Draco who had pretended to fall asleep knew the right moment that Hiro would sneak out of the cabin to visit Danielle who was in the other cabin. After Hiro got out of his bed, and snuck out, Draco decided to follow him, but at the same time not be seen. Heather who was also out and about noticed Draco.

"Make sure no one sees me" said Draco.

"Got it" said Heather.

It was just then that Riley was waking up in his cabin, and noticed both Hiro and Draco were gone.

"Where the heck did those two go?" asked Riley.

"How the heck should I know?" asked Huey.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch where they might be" replied Johnny who knew Hiro really was going and maybe Draco as well.

"Come on, let's bust out of here, I'm going to take care of that snake boy now" said Riley.

As the trio of boys headed out of their cabin, Heather peaked inside of the cabin and noticed they were gone.

"Rats!" cried Heather as she then rushed back to the girls cabin where Draco was heading there as well.

Heather knew the trio of boys were going to make a surprise pounding on old Draco. The only boy who hadn't left the cabin was a certain Jack Spicer who really was tired, and slept through the entire ordeal. The trio of boys crept up to some bushes where Draco was close by about to take some evidence with some hi-tech camera that Alejandro or his two other alumni allies had given him earlier.

"Time to ruin this so-called genius" laughed Draco as he was about to take a picture of Hiro being let in through the window by Danielle.

Yet before Draco could, Riley along with Huey pounced right on Draco while Johnny kept watch.

"Ha, just where the heck do you think you're going snake boy!" laughed Riley who was having fun pounding his face in the mud.

"Grab the camera!" cried Huey as he took it "Wow, very fancy, I bet it was quite expensive buy."

Huey then purposely throws the camera on the ground breaking it into a million pieces.

"Oops, clumsy me" laughed Huey.

"Alright, what's going on here?" cried Duncan as he and some members of the alumni came out quite early.

"My camera!" cried Courtney, "Er, I mean, how horrible!"

"Ha, I knew you were working for snake boy over here" said Huey.

"Hey, what's going on here?" cried Fanny as she came out of the cabin with the other girls, to which Hiro was allowed to slip out the back window of the cabin.

"I was trying to make sure no one was breaking curfew here" said Draco who was faking to cry after being humiliated by being beaten up by Riley.

"Whoa!" laughed Chris as he came out of the train and noticed the commotion, "And here I thought Draco was doing this on the challenges, but off of them as well? I think I know a special challenge one can all enjoy."

"Great, just great" sighed Fanny who knew it was quite the obvious bad sign.

About a few hours after everyone had their breakfast and Draco recovered from being attacked by surprise by Riley and Huey, it was finally time for the challenge to which Chris brought out the Wheel of Misfortunate paying homage to his Season 1 challenge "No Pain, No Game".

"Yes indeed straight from Season 1 of my Total Drama series, the return of the Wheel of Misfortunate!" laughed Chris, "It's quite simple really, spin the wheel, and whatever it shall land on, you should try your best to survive or you end up in the stocks! You can also have someone do it for you, but if they lose, you lose too!"

Suddenly a chime went on signaling an obvious song.

"And what better way for this to go forward with a nice song?" laughed Chris.

"Spin, spin, spin the wheel" as the contestants sang along.

"Just which will it land, nobody knows!" laughed Chris who also joined in as Johnny stepped up to spin it, it sadly landed on Shrek's favorite meal, "And it looks like you'll be eating Shrek's favorite meal!"

"And I hope you eat every last one of it" laughed Shrek as he handed Johnny a plate of raw meat.

"Yuck, I wish I did eat that sofa instead!" cried Donkey.

Johnny indeed passed the challenge, and was allowed to wait in line. Next came Draco who was up.

"Spin, spin, spin the wheel!" sang everyone.

"Just which will it land on, nobody knows!" laughed Chris to which of course it landed on fighting the Black Knight from Shrek's world, "Looks like you'll be dueling with the Black Knight!"

"And this is a freebie I wouldn't want to miss!" laughed Riley.

Draco manages to outwit the Black Knight by avoiding his attacks along enough to pass the challenge much to Riley's disappointment; it was now his turn to spin the wheel.

"Spin, spin, spin the wheel!" cried everyone.

As Riley spun the wheel, it indeed landed on something that he didn't like, listening to a recording of his granddad lecturing his wrongdoings.

"How the heck did you have time to do this?" cried Riley who was forced to sit in a chair and listen to a recording of his granddad.

"We had time, as he's still recovering in the hospital" laughed Chris.

Riley just missed the mark but only by one second as he took off the ear plug device and began to smash the tape itself into a million pieces before Chef grabbed him and placed him in the stocks.

"Spin, spin , spin the wheel!" cried everyone.

It was soon Fanny's turn, as it soon landed on a unicorn to which she had to be kind to it as the obvious challenge.

"We know you don't like these kind of gentle creatures, so why not for this obvious challenge?" laughed Chris.

Fanny hated the unicorn, and the minute she saw the unicorn, she chased right after it to which Isabella nearly fainted if it were not for Shrek and Chef for stopping her. Fanny soon joined Riley in the stocks. After the challenge which Huey took on which was to respect Santa Claus, Huey threw a large rock at Chef who was dressed up like Santa, and was promptly headed to the stocks joining the other two. Johnny soon had to eat another piece of raw meat, this time Chef was behind cooking it sending him to the stocks. Isabella had to be kind to a large troll who smelled really bad, and couldn't stand it which she had to be sent to the stocks. Finally it was Hiro's challenge which he was given a salad of cockroaches to eat it.

"Ha, this one is going to be good" laughed Draco.

Hiro tried to remain calm when eating the cockroach, it was quite disgusting indeed to which Danielle was brave enough to volunteer to save Hiro.

"Remember, if you're sticking up for him, and you lose, both of you will go to the stocks!" laughed Chris.

Danielle glared at Draco in a defiant mood and began to scarf down the cockroaches one by one.

"I think it had to be out of love" laughed Chris to which Danielle immediately then barfed sending herself and Hiro to the stocks.

Soon only Draco, Jack, Isabella and Phineas were left surviving the challenges. Jack had a similar challenge like Riley's, except it was Wuya's voice being recorded scolding Jack every time he had failed to achieve his goals against the Xiaolin monks. It was nearly his time was almost up in taking the stabs of criticism when the Xiaolin monks themselves along with Master Monk Guan arrived on the scene just to be there for the final few challenges left.

"Hi Jack!" cried Omi to which Jack couldn't take it anymore and threw the recording tape down and smashed it into a million pieces sending him to the stocks.

"And yet it seems he doesn't have an obvious clue why he doesn't win" laughed Kimiko.

Only three were left, Draco, Isabella and Phineas. Isabella's challenge was to prance in a circle around an angry griffin. She did her best in trying to last that long, but sadly she had to run off before Chef along with Baltog and Shrek subdued the griffin.

"Just you and me" laughed Draco to Phineas.

"For Ferb!" said Phineas who went up to the wheel and spun it.

Phineas awaited anxiously, as the wheel stopped, a portrait of Ferb was brought out by Chef.

"You are going to have to pretend that your half-brother is one of those more evil counterparts of yours" laughed Chris.

"But, but, but I can't even do it, even if Ferb was like that" said Phineas.

"You mean you won't deface a portrait of his?" asked Chris.

"I'll do it, like so" said Draco who stepped in and used his wand to literally blow the picture up making it nothing but black dust.

"I think I know who is the winner here" laughed Chris to which Phineas was having a mini-panic attack over this, "Draco, feel free to take in someone."

"I choose Fanny" said Draco.

"Odd choice, but like I said it with Johnny, it's your choice" replied Chris.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the ceremony, this time it was going to be a dual elimination. Chris typically had a smaller plate of marshmallows and handed it out to the contestants whom were going to stay. The only four contestants who didn't receive ones were Huey and Jack, along with Hiro and Danielle.

"Hiro, Danielle, you two remind me more like the way Geoff and Bridgette acted during Season 2, always getting in other people's way" said Chris, "Huey, not very smart joining your brother in beating up Draco before the challenge, and Jack, you say you're just as a genius as your friend Hiro and Draco, but like Kimiko said, you can't seem to win at anything."

The four anxiously awaited their fates.

"And the last two marshmallows for the night goes to Hiro and Danielle!" said Chris as he threw it to the two, "Sorry Huey, Jack, looks like you two will say hello to the Cannon of Shame!"

As the two were heading to the train to be shot out of the Cannon of Shame, Duncan had met up with DJ, along with Owen, Gwen, Justin and Lindsay. While Chris pressed the remote button to fire the two out of the Cannon of Shame, Duncan laid out his plan to DJ.

"This has gone far enough" said Duncan, "I had to tamper with the votes or those two lovebirds would have been voted off for sure."s

"You tampered with the votes?" cried Gwen.

"Hey, I am sure anyone of us would do the same" said Owen, "to save a friend."

"There must be some way which we can maneuver around this Draco" said Justin who continued to think for a moment, "he relies too much on Alejandro, Courtney and Heather."

"Why not ensure they just don't help him win a challenge?" asked Lindsay.

"That I think we can pencil it in" said DJ.

Yet as the alumni members whom were anti-Draco were conspiring against him, they were being watched by security cameras by Chris in his private train car.

"Hmm, very interesting, DJ and Duncan don't like what Draco's doing, even Duncan admits in tampering with the votes! What interesting things will they come up with to stop Draco and his dastardly schemes? Find out next time here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.


	41. Phineas' Miscalculation

Chapter 41: Phineas' Miscalculation

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, prior to yours truly about to give out the challenge, Draco wanted to expose Hiro for the sneak that he really was, as Hiro was going to go off on another romance trip to see Danielle. Yet what he didn't count on were the Freeman brothers whom pounded him right in the mud while Johnny was on watch duty.

That indeed brought complications to me suggesting what sort of challenge should be, which meant the revival of an old challenge from first season of Total Drama series reviving the Wheel of Misfortune! The challenges were quite tough, and none of them could seem to withstand either one, even old Phineas who couldn't stand defacing a portrait of his half-brother Ferb, which Draco obviously didn't mind making him the obvious winner.

Oddly enough, Draco had Fanny joining him in the train, while Huey and Jack got sent home on the Cannon of Shame, as it seems that Duncan had a soft spot for letting Hiro and Danielle staying on for another day. So who'll be voted off next time? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Fanny was well at odds with Draco, yet she didn't seem to mind first class as she was given drinks and her first class meal by Draco's pawns Alejandro and Heather whom were more than happy to try to coax Fanny into supporting Draco.

"You're next to being close in being mean as Mandy" said Draco as an obvious compliment.

"Ha, that girl obviously couldn't stand even trying to beat you" laughed Fanny as she obviously didn't care, "for your information, I am not sticking up for any other contestant other than myself for my own survival. So I don't care what YOU have in store for the others, just leave me out of it."

"Then it's a non-aggression treaty then?" asked Draco who knew Fanny would agree not to interfere in his deeds until her time was up.

"Sure, yeah, why not" replied Fanny who obviously didn't seem to show any concern for Draco's agenda.

"Nicely done" said Courtney who came into the scene and noticed how he managed to maneuver around Fanny.

"Yes, it took some work, but I think I finally got through to her, the rest are all going down" laughed Draco.

Meanwhile, back in the cabins, Hiro once again had managed to snuck out of the boys cabin to meet up with Danielle in the girls cabin which Isabella who was the only other girl left kept on staring at the train outside the cabin.

"I can feel this Fanny has already fallen into Draco's plans" said Isabella, "we need to come up with a plan to protect us both."

"Hey, can I join in ladies?" asked Hiro who peaked his head up as he was hiding in some bushes.

"Only if you'll let me in the boys cabin" said Isabella.

"Fine" replied Hiro who took Isabella out, to which the two headed around the cabin, about a few minutes later, Hiro turned to Isabella, "just sneak right on in, they won't notice you're there, trust me."

As Isabella did just that, Phineas who was fast asleep on his bed didn't notice Isabella had crawled right into it, hugging Phineas like a large teddy bear.

"What the?" cried Riley who noticed Isabella in the cabin, "How the heck did you get in?"

"For your information, Phineas and Hiro invited me in" replied Isabella.

"I don't care if you were invited in or not, this is a boys only cabin, and where the heck is Hiro?" asked Riley who wasn't happy that Huey still got voted off in the last challenge.

"How the heck should I know?" asked Johnny, "I was asleep the whole time."

About a few hours later, it was finally breakfast time for the remaining contestants who went to the mess hall. Riley noticed Danielle and Hiro were indeed holding hands which obviously annoyed him a bit, but not as much as how Isabella wanted to be with Phineas, when Phineas wasn't even interested in him.

"Don't you see what this is doing?" cried Riley, "That Draco's going to pick off of us soon enough."

"Oh come on, let's just enjoy this while we can" continued Isabella.

"Fine, have it your way, but I'll be the one who'd be winning the game" laughed Riley.

As they all sat down to eat their disgusting version of breakfast served by Chef, Eva, along with Trent were the ones bringing out the meals.

"I can't believe this!" cried Eva, "Making me a servant to kids?"

"Hey, it's no picnic for us!" cried Riley.

"Say, you're the kid who has it in for this Draco, right?" whispered Eva.

"Yeah" said Riley as he was eating his breakfast, "what do you want from me?"

"I'd be more than happy to teach some of Draco's allies a lesson for getting some of your friends voted off" continued Eva who was more than eager to lock them up.

"Really" laughed Riley who wanted to get a kick out of this, "sure, you can."

"You didn't do what I thought you just did?" asked Trent to Riley.

"Hey, Draco thought he could hire your buddies to go after the others, well, he won't have his buddies to help him out in the next challenge" laughed Riley.

"Nice one" laughed Trent as the two gave each other a high five.

While Draco and Fanny were still pampering themselves in the train, Alejandro, along with Courtney and Heather got a message from what seemed to could have been written from Chris.

"It's a message from Chris" said Alejandro.

"Yeah, we got that one too" said Heather.

"He wants us to help him tweak the coming challenge" added Courtney.

As the trio headed to a tool shed which was the location of the fake Chris notes that Eva wrote, it was quite easy for Eva to just simply push the trio into the tool shed and literally lock them right inside.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Heather as she was doing her best to bang on the door.

"Great, I can't believe we feel for a fake note!" cried Alejandro, "My brother Jose is certainly going to laugh at me for this one!"

"That's a lesson you three will need to learn not to meddle with the challenges!" laughed Eva.

"Nicely done" said Duncan who was watching the whole thing while doing other chores, "wish I thought of that myself to begin with."

"Yeah, you should have" barked Eva who continued to gloat.

Finally, it was time for the challenge, and Draco was worried his trio of allies were nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Alejandro, Heather or Courtney anywhere?" asked Draco to Gwen.

"No, haven't seen them after they said they were going to help Chris tweak the challenge a bit" continued Gwen.

Yet as the challenge loomed, Draco had to meet up with the others without his allies, as they were all trying to figure a way out of the tool shed that Eva had locked them in.

"Ah, a good day to revive another challenge from Season 2, this time instead of creating your own Super Hero costumes, you are all going to create your own Fantasy costumes!" laughed Chris, "Like the challenge for Season 2, Chef along with Shrek and Donkey will go every step of their way to ruin your abilities to create the finest costumes ever!"

Suddenly a chime went off.

"And what could be better than starting things off with a song?" laughed Chris.

"Oh isn't it nice to work, work, work?" asked Isabella as she was trying her best to sow on her costume right before Donkey ran in tearing it apart or a piece.

"Oh how I just love this work" sang Hiro in a sarcastic voice to which he wished he had some hi-tech stuff instead.

"But what fun we should have!" continued Danielle.

"Wish I had more ideas, Ferb would know" continued Phineas.

"It does not matter!" laughed Draco who continued to make his costume.

"I know what I can be" said Johnny.

"But I'll certainly be better than you" laughed Riley.

"Not if I can help it" laughed Fanny.

After a few tries or so, everyone was finished making their own fantasy themed costume in spite of Chef, Shrek and Donkey trying to ruin things for them. Isabella came out with a fairy princess outfit she had managed to make. Hiro came out as a wooden knight which was all he could think of. Danielle made herself in the form of Robin Hood. Phineas made himself another knight with buckets he found. Draco typically enough made himself into a warlock. Johnny made himself into a king, as it was the only thing he could think of, and Fanny made herself into a female version of the Black Knight which was better than the other two knight outfits.

"Hmm, I think we might need some help on this judges" said Chris as he turned to members of the Xiaolin monks and the former leaders.

"Wow, I can't say, but my vote is for Fanny" said Raimundo, "she has the best knight costume."

"Same here" said Kimiko.

"Couldn't agree more" said Clay.

"But Isabella has a nice costume too" said Omi.

"I guess you could say her costume is nice" continued Jake.

"I would have to choose Isabella" said Zelda.

"Isabella" said Link.

"Gee, I can't choose either one of them" said Finn.

"Well then, I think we need a tie breaker here" laughed Chris, "let's make sure they are up to the challenge."

"And what kind of a tie-breaker are we going to have?" asked Fanny who wasn't happy Finn didn't vote for her costume.

"Isabella gets to have an endurance dance competition, while you'll be having an endurance battle" said Chris.

"Yeah, with who?" asked Fanny.

Suddenly Eva came into the scene in her own special Red Knight costume.

"With me!" laughed Eva.

"If you last longer than Isabella does, you'll win immunity!" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried Fanny who didn't want to face Eva.

"You're the Black Knight, you're suppose to fight a darker version of you" laughed Chris as he pushed her into the ring with Eva.

Poor Fanny indeed had zero chance, Isabella on the other hand was having everyone else cheer her on, yet poor Fanny couldn't even last one minute, as Eva had literally knocked her to the ground.

"Isabella, it seems you're the winner here" said Chris, "you may get to choose someone to bring into the train with."

Although it was logical for Isabella to bring in Phineas again, she wanted to bring in Danielle, as she wanted to have a girl to girl talk with her.

"Danielle" said Isabella.

"That's odd, I thought you'd go with Phineas?" said Chris, "Oh well, Danielle it is then. As the rest of you, it's time to vote for someone off."

About a few hours later, Baltog was going to finally leave the show as he had his bags all packed up ready to head back to his home island.

"Baltog, you're leaving already, even before the ceremony?" asked Chris.

"I have to my contract has expired with you" replied Baltog.

"Well, it's been nice having you around, I am sure we'll have future replacements" said Chris.

"I just hope Shrek doesn't have to struggle with the one being voted off" said Baltog to which before he was going to leave, Eva whispered something in Chris ear as she came toward him.

"There is one last task I'd like for you to complete before you leave" said Chris.

While Baltog headed to the tool shed to free Draco's allies, back on the train, it was time to vote for someone off. Chris typically had his marshmallows with him, and handed it to the contestants whom were going to stay for another day. The only two contestants whom didn't receive a marshmallow were Fanny and Phineas.

"Fanny, Fanny, Fanny, you did indeed have a good costume, but it wasn't your time" said Chris, "Phineas, really, that's what you can come up with for a knight?"

"Hey, I was trying to be creative" said Phineas.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for the dramatic pause, "Fanny. Sorry Phineas, looks like Riley was a bit annoyed of you being too cozy with Isabella."

"Time to head on home" laughed Chef as he placed a helmet.

"If it's alright with you, I'll just walk into the train and into the hatch myself" said Phineas.

"Really, alright, I trust you" said Chef.

As Phineas did exactly just that, Chris pressed the remote button firing Phineas right out of the Cannon of Shame.

"Tune in next time where we'll have the countdown of the final seven, and from there, the winner of Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the cameras faded, Baltog who had reached the tool shed had managed to free Draco's trio of allies whom were nearly out of breath.

"Thank you!" said Alejandro who was about to collapse.

"I'll get even with Eva, once I finish resting!" cried Heather.

"Same here" added Courtney.

"Looks like my job's done" laughed Baltog as he picked up his bags and headed out.


	42. Recap of Game and Videos from Home

Chapter 42: Recap of Game and Videos from Home

It was once again time for another Aftermath with Sierra being allowed to give commentary.

Sierra's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies the Aftermath, although I admit I was a bit nervous in coming out and letting Geoff doing it instead, I finally now have the courage to do it! Things were very interesting in Springfield, Bart Simpson's hometown, which Libby released her anger out over Sheen dumping her for an alien girlfriend.

As for the game itself, there are only seven contestants left, so exciting to see the final seven go down like this! That dirty Draco better not win! Well, let's hope not here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

Sierra felt she did a reasonable job with the introduction to which it was time for those whom were voted off to come out from behind the stage being brought out by Jorgen.

"There better be no fighting" said Jorgen.

"This stinks!" cried Tony who was finally healed from the hospital.

"I shouldn't even have to be here!" cried Mandy.

"Yeah, tell me about it" said Marceline who was a pretty fast healer, "I was only in the hospital for one day."

"Gee, lucky you" said Lee who was finally off a wheelchair.

"Alright, settle down people, settle down" said Bart.

"We are going to have a wonderful Aftermath" said Lisa.

"Oh indeed" added Bridgette

"We have special videos from home for the final seven" continued Geoff, "Jorgen, if you don't mind loading up the first video for Hiro?"

"Bah, I'm getting to it" replied Jorgen as he headed to the video projector.

As Jorgen loaded up the projector, it showed a picture of Power Girl, along with Superman, Batman and the first Winslow Schott who was obviously in prison uniform.

"I must say, I am very impressed with your record in this reality game show" said Superman.

"Quite frankly, I don't care that much for reality shows, but you better watch your back on that Draco kid" continued Batman.

"As a fellow Toyman, I applaud your work in getting this far" aadded Winslow, "keep it up as long as you can."

"When it comes down to us ever getting together, I am glad this Danielle girl is" said Power Girl with such a relief.

Next video that Jorgen played was one for Draco with Draco's parents being presented in the video.

"We are both very proud of you for getting this far" said Narcissa.

"Yes, I along with your mother and even the Dark Lord are very impressed" added Lucius.

"Keep up the good work son, let's hope you win the game" continued Narcissa.

After Draco's parents were shown, a video was loaded up for Johnny showing his parents and also friends along with the fallen Princess Jillian and Sissy.

"Get that Draco dork for me!" roared Sissy.

"That Draco kid sure knows how to pull his punches" sighed Princess Jillian.

"He reminds me a bit more of me" laughed Dark Vegan.

"Well, I say Johnny should go through with flying colors" said Hugh.

"I am sure that is indeed possible" added Lila.

"Don't worry little brother you can do it" said Susan.

"Yeah, you better after we donated our technology to the show!" cried Mary referring to the portals to the other worlds the train had went through.

"Good luck soldier" said the General, "I hope you make it against Draco."

"Us too" added Mr. Black and Mr. White as the trio saluted to him.

"And don't worry" said Dukey who was in a disguise, "I will audition for the next season, which I hear is going to be bigger than this one."

After that video came the video for Fanny showing Mr. Boss and her two younger brothers.

"I am so proud of you Fanny for getting this far, don't screw things up like how your two brothers have done so in competitions" said Mr. Boss.

"But dad, that was just one competition" said Padie.

"Yeah, just one" added Shaunie.

"Well you can kiss having pizza for dinner tonight for that attitude" said Mr. Boss.

Jorgen then continued onto the next video this time loading a video of the Fentons, along with Sam and Tucker.

"We're very proud of you for getting this far" said Jack.

"Yes, we didn't even know we had another cousin" added Maddie who was quite obviously clueless to Danielle's origin.

"Well, at least it's almost over" said Danny.

"I am just glad that Hiro guy who is just as nerdy as me can still get the ladies" laughed Tucker.

"You just called yourself nerdy" said Sam.

"You just have to ruin the moment don't you?" asked Tucker.

"I think you four should have a shot at this gig" said Jack.

"Like I'll ever win something like that" sighed Jazz who wasn't really interested.

Next video Jorgen loaded was for Isabella with her mother Vivian present along with Phineas, Ferb and their parents present whom were polite enough to not have a speaking role in the video but wave to Isabella.

"I am so proud of you" said Vivian, "I hope you can win this. Oh it's just so exciting, I can't wait!"

"I think she has a high chance of winning" said Ferb.

"Please, if Chris ever decides to put me in the game, I can easily out rank you two" said Candance.

"Well, we'll have to see if you make it to next season" added Phineas.

Finally the last video that Jorgen loaded was for Riley to which showed the hospital room of Robert Freeman joined with Huey, along with Jazmine and her parents.

"We're all very proud of you" said Robert as a nurse was giving his meal that he ordered.

"Take it all the way with this one" said Huey, "don't let that Draco knock you off!"

"Oh my yes, that Draco can sure cause some problems" said Tom.

"Good thing we got political ties, or if anything worse had happen, we'll see the show's host in court" added Sarah.

"I hope you win Riley" said Jazmine.

After loading the last video, Jorgen was quite tired of listening to everyone within the videos.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, everyone seems so exciting that we're going down with the final seven" said Bridgette.

"Yes, but what will we have in store for Season 4 is everyone on their minds?" asked Geoff.

"The producers were kind enough to give us a short glimpse on what might Season 4 look like" added Bridgette.

The scene changes to an old West town from the old Total Drama Action studios that are being converted for Season 4 for such a show. There was a certain Vlad Masters on the scene making sure construction crew were setting things up right when the camera itself zoomed right in.

"Oh hello folks, I didn't see you there" said Vlad as the camera man was following Vlad, "we are going to give you a sneak peak at Season 4."

The camera then shook up and down as an obvious yes.

"Stop doing that, that's annoying" said Vlad.

"Sorry sir, I wanted to create some suspense" said the camera man.

"Here's some suspense, do that one more time and I'll give you your pink slip!" roared Vlad at the camera man.

"Whoa, harsh" said one of the construction workers who continued to be busy as a beaver working on one of the buildings.

"Yes, Season 4 is indeed rumored to be true that it'll be a scene out from the Wild West" laughed Vlad, "there is some talk with my fellow comrades who advise Chris that we'll be bringing in his long-time rival Blaineley as a co-host of the show."

"That is absolutely true" said Solomon who popped right out of nowhere literally spooking Vlad.

"Don't do that!" cried Vlad who obviously didn't like it.

"Sorry, but it's what I do best" replied Solomon.

"But does she actually even KNOW at this point that she'll even be a co-host?" asked Vlad to Solomon.

"At this point, she would seem pretty ticked if that were the case" replied Solomon, "but we'll give her a chance and time to recruit her own players to the show which should be just as many as Chris had this season."

"Oh indeed, so many fresh victims, er, contestants" laughed Vlad.

"Let's hope Season 4 will indeed be quite a big one" laughed Solomon.

"Oh, I am certainly sure it will" said Vlad.

The scene then changes back to the studio with Sierra, Cody, Geoff, Bridgette along with Bart and Lisa and those whom got voted off.

"Well, if there is going to be a Season 4, I am going to be pretty prepared for it" said Mandy.

"I hope I can get in" said Marceline, "I would love to sink my teeth into this one."

"You better not think what you are about to do" said Carl to which Marceline changed into a wolf and scared poor Carl who ran behind Jimmy and Cindy.

"Well I can't wait for Season 4" said Cindy.

"Let's just hope either Riley or Isabella can beat Draco, they seem to be the two most capable of doing so" said Libby.

"Whoa, you're going a bit too fast there" said Geoff, "well, until it comes down to the final two, this is all the time we have here folks, here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath!"

After the scene fades it turns to Chris who was watching it in his private train car.

"Season 4? Well, that's a bit far away even for me" laughed Chris, "as for Blaineley, I hope you're watching, because your boy Draco apparently won't be making it any sooner."

As Chris continued to laugh on the camera, back in Blaineley's apartment, she then picked up a sofa and threw it at the television to which a certain shadowy figure was with her.

"Bah, another television set broken thanks to your anger" said the deep voice of the shadowy figure.

"Look pal, I know you're going to help me even before this season is over before you start with Season 4, Zerg" said Blaineley to which Zerg reveals himself.

"And just how I should help you out here?" asked Zerg.

"I need you to head to where Chris is located and help out Draco" said Blaineley.

"But it's against regulations" replied Zerg.

"I don't care, go!" ordered Blaienley.

"Wow, she gets madder than I do when Buzz Lightyear foils my henchmen" said Zerg as he then headed off.


	43. Draco's Flight

Chapter 43: Draco's Flight

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was quite an homage to my previous challenge from Season 2 of Total Drama Action, except instead of creating superhero costumes, our remaining contestants created their own fantasy world costumes!

The two obvious ones that out bested the rest were Fanny and Isabella whom had to engage in their own endurance challenges as part of the tie-breaker challenge. Good thing Isabella one, and sadly Fanny didn't. As for Phineas, he sadly had the poorest made costume around, making it inevitable for him to be voted off and be sent home on the Cannon of Shame. Oh, btw, Baltog also ended up quitting the show, but at the last job he had to accomplish was setting free Draco's allies whom had been locked in the tool shed by Eva.

So who'd be eliminated next? Find out here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Isabella knew the only way to keep Danielle on her good side was to let Hiro visit the train quite frequently to which annoyed Draco who was in the boys cabin noticing Hiro was gone every time he woke up.

"Bah, just where is he anyway?" asked Draco who was quite annoyed to Riley.

"Hey, how the heck should I know" replied Riley.

"Listen, I need some help in taking down Hiro" said Draco.

"Forget it, I might not like what he's doing, but that doesn't mean I should join the likes of you" replied Riley.

"Johnny?" asked Draco as he turned toward him.

"Pass" replied Johnny.

"Looks like you're alone on this one" laughed Riley as Johnny gave Riley a high five.

"You two will regret this" said Draco.

As Draco headed out, but not to search for Hiro, back behind the train, Danielle and Hiro were literally making out while Duncan, along with DJ, Eva, Gwen and Owen were on watch duty doing various shifts to ensure Draco nor Heather, Alejandro or Courtney would come by to ruin it.

"You know, it's nice you're letting her do this" said Duncan to Isabella.

"Ever since poor Phineas got voted off, I just couldn't say no to something like this" said Isabella.

"I hear that, don't worry, so long as we're the ones watching out for them, nothing bad will happen" continued Duncan.

Back outside the train, Hiro and Danielle continued to make out while poor Owen who was keeping watch still felt remorseful to what happen between him and Izzy back in Season 3.

"If only Izzy let me did the same during the first season" sighed Owen.

"Still bummed about Izzy?" asked Gwen who was taking her turn of keeping watch.

"Yeah, pretty much so, I just know that dirty Draco is going to do something to ruin it" replied Owen.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to, if we all stick up against him" replied Gwen.

Yet as the two looked to see where Hiro and Danielle were, they noticed they were gone.

"Hey, where the heck did they go to?" asked Gwen.

The scene changes to another private car on the train that had Chris' hot tub which both Danielle and Hiro were able to get in. But it was just then that Chris had arrived on the scene and was about to also get into his hot tub when he noticed the two making out.

"My hot tub!" cried Chris.

"We better leave" said Danielle as she took Hiro's hand out of the hot tub.

"Yeah, scram!" roared Chris who wasn't pleased.

Back with Draco, meanwhile, Draco was anxiously awaiting for an operative Blaineley had hired to help Draco out since his trio of Total Drama alumni allies were no good to him for the upcoming challenge, a certain Zerg who flew in by his own jetpack had landed in a secret location within the camp.

"You must be that operative Blaineley chatted with me on the phone with" said Draco.

"Yes" replied Zerg as he handed Draco a mini-jetpack, "you'll be needing this for your upcoming challenge."

"Ah yes, this would do nicely to get me invincibility" laughed Draco, "and here I thought you muggles couldn't come up with such technological advances like this."

"Well, excuse me for not saying thank you properly" said Zerg who was a bit insulted.

"I'll be on my way, stick around, I might need you to help me during the final challenge" laughed Draco to Zerg.

"I better get paid big by this Blaineley" sighed Zerg.

As for the rest of the contestants, they headed to the mess hall for breakfast tow which they were obviously getting tired of Chef serving them the same gross food.

"This stinks" said Riley as he wasn't interested in eating the food, "I want to beat the challenge now!"

"There must be a way for me to make Danielle fall for one of my tricks, but how?" thought Draco to himself.

"As long as you don't wail on me, I don't care" laughed Fanny.

Draco obviously knew Hiro was indeed missing, as Hiro was being served breakfast in the train with Isabella's approval. But not to Chris' approval after all, he and Danielle did use his hot tub without his permission. Yet about a few hours after breakfast, the contestants headed to the forest near the camp to which Chris had brought out some angel and devil wings to have the contestants attach it to their backs.

"Today's challenge pays an old homage to the challenge that was from season 3 of my Total Drama series, except you'd be trying to climb up the largest tree in the forest" said Chris.

"That doesn't seem all that bad" said Johnny.

"You'll be pulled by members of our Total Drama alumni who have been given to use old cherry pickers that the local Canadian fire fighters decided to donate" continued Chris.

"On those things?" cried Gwen, "They barely can reach the highest point!"

"Don't worry, someone below would be manning situations down below" laughed Chris, "and a good thing we got liability contract signed by you all should anything go wrong."

"So who gets what?" asked Draco.

"Draco, you along with Hiro and Danielle will be getting devil wings" replied Chris.

"Why?" asked Danielle.

"For using my hot tub without permission, and Hiro sneaking over to the train" replied Chris.

"And me?" asked Isabella.

"You got angel wings along with Johnny and Riley" continued Chris.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Fanny.

"You also get angel wings" replied Chris.

"This makes me feel pretty stupid" sighed Johnny as a hook was attached to the backs of the contestants.

"First one to the top of the tree wins immunity from being voted off" said Chris.

"Could I just have a minute or two before I can start?' asked Draco.

"Yeah, but hurry back, we got a schedule to keep up" replied Chris.

Suddenly a chime went on signaling a song.

"And what could be more important than starting off things but with a song?" laughed Chris.

"It's up, up, up" said Riley as he started off with the song as he was being lifted on a cherry picker controlled by Duncan.

"Up high in the sky" continued Isabella as she was doing the same being lifted up by Owen who was controlling the cherry picker down below.

"Up and ready" continued Johnny to which his cherry picker was controlled by Eva.

"Hope that Draco isn't up to something no good" said Danielle as her cherry picker was controlled by Gwen.

"Don't worry, I am sure he's not up to it" laughed Hiro whose cherry picker was controlled by Izzy.

"Let's give you and up moment!" laughed Izzy who was making Hiro getting a bit dizzy while controlling the cherry picker.

"He's likely up to something" added Fanny whose cherry picker was controlled by Trent.

"I am certainly more up to it" laughed Draco who was secretly using his jetpack but still attached to a cherry picker controlled by Courtney.

As it seemed like it was neck and neck between everyone else in the challenge whom were trying to get to the top of the tallest and largest tree in the forest, Alejandro and Heather whom were watching the contestants fly in the air knew Draco had to be given the edge, but how?

"There must be a way which we can help him out while we're on the ground" said Alejandro.

"I think I know what to do" said Heather as she eyed on Duncan controlling the cherry picker that Danielle was attached to.

"There's no way I am going to fall for your tricks" said Duncan as Heather approached him.

"I don't need to, I just need to make the cherry picker go haywire" laughed Heather as she then threw some water onto the cherry picker.

Duncan did his best in trying to control the cherry picker as Heather ran off to which Alejandro gave her the high five.

"A job well done" laughed Alejandro, "Danielle would certainly fall."

Poor Danielle was indeed flying out of control, as the cherry picker couldn't maintain control anymore.

"It's going to blow!" cried Duncan who then was about to abandon the cherry picker.

The cherry picker sadly did stopped working, to which Danielle couldn't fly up to the top.

"Go without me!" cried Danielle to which Hiro then gave her a romantic kiss on the lips.

"Not if I can help it" said Draco who then secretly detached himself from his cherry picker and then employed his jetpack to zoom right pass the others heading right to the top of the tree itself.

"Whoa, I certainly didn't see that coming" said Johnny.

"I think I know who'll win immunity" laughed Chris.

As everyone were brought down from their cherry pickers, it took a bit longer for Danielle to detach herself from her cherry picker which had stopped working thanks to Heather's sabotage.

"Draco, you may choose one other contestant to join you in the train" laughed Chris.

"I choose Johnny" said Draco.

"That's an odd choice, but like I said before, it's your choice" replied Chris, "the rest of you, I think it's time to vote for someone off."

Chris typically enough had marshmallows ready to give out to, Hiro was among the contestants who had received a marshmallow, the only other two contestants whom didn't receive one were Riley for some odd reason he and Hiro were at odds with each other and Danielle who was going to be the sad obvious choice.

"Riley, you're causing some tensions with Hiro for his love affairs with Danielle" said Chris, "Danielle, your cherry picker stopped working, making you stuck where you were."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" cried Danielle.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to" said Chris as the two were awaiting the dramatic pause.

"Wait, stop!" cried Hiro who then tossed his marshmallow to Danielle, "I caused the most tension here; Draco knew by hurting you Danielle of all people would improve his chances of winning. I sacrifice myself for you to stay for another day."

"Whoa, that's a big step here" said Chris as he threw the last marshmallow to Riley.

As Hiro and Danielle both kissed for one last time, Hiro had a helmet placed on him by Chef and was escorted to the train, where he headed into the hatch of the Cannon of Shame to which Chris pressed the button firing poor Hiro right out of it to which Chris heard him screaming for his life this time.

"Now that's more like how it should have been the first time he was eliminated" laughed Chris, "with only six contestants left to do, who's going to take a dive? Find out next time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"


	44. Your Number is Up

Chapter 44: Your Number is Up

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, things were getting quite heated with passion between Hiro and Danielle, to which a certain Isabella did not mind him sneaking over to the train where he shouldn't have done so. Even invading my hot tub! Not cool!

Any who, I had to kick them out, as for the challenge, the remaining contestants were to be attached to a cherry picker, and fly up to the top of the tallest tree in the forest! But a certain Draco who had a jetpack with him, after the challenge was over showed that he really did use it with the help from Blaineley!

And while Draco managed to make a win, he managed to get Danielle stuck in her place by having Heather sabotage the cherry picker she was on. But before she could be voted off, Hiro took a dive for her, leaving on the Cannon of Shame. Really, Hiro has feelings for Danielle? Hard to say, but it could happen like the same manner Bridgette and Geoff happened!

As for the victor of the challenge, Draco decided to bring in old Johnny to receive immunity.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Within the train, Johnny wasn't happy being with Draco in first class place. He was really concern that he was going to be next to have Draco get to him quite personally.

"Nervous?" asked Draco as Heather gave Draco his juice.

"Nothing, nothing" replied Johnny.

"I am going to offer you something that you can't refuse" continued Draco as he then showed Johnny his cheat sheet, "see, I didn't mean to really hurt your friend Sissy."

"Really?" asked Johnny.

"I wanted to ensure that you and I will give her some of the reward to her" continued Draco, "here is the song you'll be playing in the upcoming challenge, don't tell Chris I gave this to you."

"That doesn't look hard" said Johnny as he looked at the lyrics.

While Draco was showing how Johnny to cheat, Draco headed to another section of the train meeting up with Alejandro and Courtney.

"I need you two to do me a favor when Johnny goes up on the stage" said Draco.

"You want us to blow it up?" asked Alejandro.

"Good, good" replied Draco, "that would certainly force Johnny out of the game for good."

As Draco was plotting Johnny's own demise, Riley wasn't happy that Johnny was in the train, as he was the only other boy left in the game. A certain Fanny came over to the cabin to which Riley wasn't happy to see her.

"What do you want?" asked Riley.

"I need your help" replied Fanny.

"You want my help?" asked Riley, "Why?"

"Look, I know I made a deal with this Draco for him not to harm me, but I don't trust his word" continued Fanny.

"That's what you get when you trust a snake" replied Riley.

Back in the girls cabin, Danielle was still sad that Hiro left the game, and had developed feelings for the boy. Isabella could feel sympathetic to her as she comforted her with her ordeal.

"I can't believe he still made that sacrifice for me" said Danielle, "I thought he was just on a love potion, I was just being nice to him during this affair."

"I think that Draco must have really gotten an A on that love potion" said Isabella.

"Well, it doesn't matter, if I see Draco again, I am going to give him a punch right in the face for messing with my feelings" said Danielle.

"That's a bit too far" said Isabella.

As the remaining contestants whom lost the previous challenge headed to the mess hall for breakfast, Chef was there making their meals for them which were quite disgusting. Riley was getting the feeling Danielle could be next on Draco's list once Johnny was gone.

"There must be a way which I can out maneuver this Draco" said Riley.

"I think we can get through, if we work together" said Isabella who overheard Riley's comments.

"Yeah, well, I think I will have a good chance here" laughed Riley.

After breakfast, the contestants came out to which a stage was present where Chris was once again dressed up like a king.

"Welcome to a challenge I'd like to call Sing a Song for the King, where you will all have to sing a selected song for yours truly" laughed Chris.

"You mean we have to sing?" cried Riley as he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, yes you do" replied Chris, "you are to sing a selected song for me, which me, along with Chef and Shrek shall rate your song."

"What happens if we get it wrong?" asked Danielle referring to the lyrics.

"Paying an homage to one of my challenges from Season 2 which was done with a guitar instead, you'll have a shocking experience" laughed Chris.

"Say, can I have backup singers to help me?" asked Riley.

"Certainly" replied Chris, "there are no rules that say you can't."

"First one up, Riley" said Chef to which Riley got up on the stage.

Suddenly a chime went on to which a rap-like theme was being introduced as part of the song.

"Heads up, heads up, here's another one!" shouted Riley as he sang the song with Eva, along with Trent, Gwen and Duncan as backup singers

"Why don't you talk to my ear! Talking a bunch of crap! Get back, get back, get back!" sang the four as they continued to repeat it.

"So keep on coming and swinging" said Riley to which he sadly couldn't continue giving him a shock along with his backup singers.

"Although he started off good, he started to fall apart" said Chris, "but I still give him a 9.5 for effort."

"Same here" added Chef.

"I disagree, more like a 6.0" added Shrek.

"Next up Draco!" announced Chef.

Draco then got up on the stage to which another chime went on signaling his song.

"You're going down, you define the meaning of war!" roared Draco to the microphone, "to me what we do when we're bored!"

As Draco continued to sing his song, Johnny realized that he was last on the list to go up. That obviously made it easier for Courtney and Alejandro to find up with the help of Zerg who was in the area.

"I better have this done quickly" said Zerg as he gave Alejandro a hi-tech device, "this should sabotage any electronic device to make it go haywire."

"And cause an explosion or two?" asked Alejandro.

"Most certainly" laughed Zerg.

As Alejandro and Courtney were prepared to sabotage Johnny in getting the device setup, it was Danielle's turn after Draco finished his.

"Beat that" laughed Draco to Danielle.

"I give Draco a 10.0" laughed Chris, "he didn't screw up once."

"Same here" added Shrek.

"I don't know, I still don't like him, 8.0" laughed Chef.

Suddenly a chime went on for Danielle signaling her song.

"Making my way downtown" sang Danielle in a soft poetic voice, "walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way through the crowd."

As Danielle continued to sing her lyrics, Alejandro was having a hard time setting up the device.

"Bah, I have to do everything myself!" cried Zerg as he came into the scene and helped the two setup the device, "There, now it should go off right when this Johnny goes on."

Yet Danielle indeed didn't say some of the lyrics right to which gave her quite a shock.

"I have to say 7.5" said Chris.

"8.5" said Chef.

"5.5" laughed Shrek who enjoyed Danielle getting shocked.

It was then Isabella's turn who came up on the stage to sing her song.

"Come on, come on, oh, whow" sang Isabella to which the trio of judges were enjoying her song so far, "I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century long nights! Waiting for someone to release me!"

"She's good" said Chris as Isabella continued to sing without getting shocked.

"Is she really subverting the song to be a love song about someone?" asked Shrek referring to perhaps Phineas.

"I don't know, but I am giving her a 12.0" laughed Chris.

"But it's ranked out of ten" said Chef.

"I know" laughed Chris.

After Isabella finished her song, Fanny got up on the stage to which a chime went on.

"I guess I am gonna wake up, yes and no" sang Fanny to which the trio of judges were surprised of her talent, "I am going to kiss, some part of, I'm going keep this secret, I am going to close my body now; I guess I'll day another day!"

As Fanny started to sing louder, it started to charge up the device that Zerg had setup. Right on the moment Johnny came on the stage.

"Beat that" laughed Fanny to Johnny.

A chime went on signaling Johnny's song.

"Buddy you're a boy with a big noise, playing the street going to be a big man some day; you got mud in your face, you're a big disgrace!" continued Johnny to which the device was going haywire which was setup below the stage, "Kicking your can all over the place, we will we will rock you!"

It was just then that the device started to make the stereos on the stage started to go haywire to which Chef noticed something was not right.

"They're going to blow!" cried Chef.

The stereos did blow up thanks to Zerg's hi-tech technology, sending poor Johnny flying right off the stage landing him straight in some mud. Poor, poor Johnny was indeed hurt thanks to Draco sabotaging his act to which Draco was quite pleased everything went according to plan.

"Whoa, let's get some first aid to the little fella" said Chris as members of the Total Drama alumni rushed to Johnny's aid.

"For the shack of not getting sued by his parents" added Chef.

"That too" laughed Chris.

As the remaining contestants were gathered, there wasn't going to be a camp fire ceremony since poor Johnny got hurt and was promptly out of the game because of it.

"I have decided to make this a reward challenge since old Johnny couldn't take this challenge quite literally" said Chris.

"What a relief" sighed Fanny.

"However, Draco and Isabella, you two can get to share the train since you're the only ones who got the highest scores" laughed Chris.

"What, you have to be kidding?" roared Riley.

"I'm afraid not" laughed Chris.

After a few hours later after poor Johnny was eliminated from the game due to his injuries, Draco ended up meeting with his trio of allies along with Zerg.

"I knew that sound device would come in handy someday" laughed Zerg.

"You still have Blaineley on the line?" asked Draco to which Blaineley was joined in by Zerg's portal hologram.

"Had this installed in her apartment" laughed Zerg to which Blaineley's image popped up which was a bit small.

"I am so glad you're ahead of everyone else Draco" said Blaineley to which the hologram was fading a bit, "but I am sure you can do better than this."

"Oh don't worry" said Draco, "I know who my next target will be."

"And we'll be ready to help you whenever you call upon us" laughed Zerg to which as everyone was laughing, a certain Duncan was spying on them.

"So that's how they managed to get old Johnny out" said Duncan, "time to give this information to Riley."


	45. Horde of Alumni Challenge

Chapter 45: Horde of Alumni Challenge

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was a rock concert for the King, namely me. The remaining contestants were to sing a song for me, and they'd be judged by not just me, but also Chef and Shrek.

Rather simple challenge, but what could hurt than putting some electrical shock if they got the lyrics to the song wrong? This indeed brings me back to Season 2 of Total Drama Action with one of the challenges being very similar to this, except it was with guitars. As for those in the lead, Johnny seemed like he somehow got the song lyrics right, oddly enough since the boy is very bad at school. Maybe, it's because Draco could hoodwink Johnny into an alliance, making it possible for the flaming-headed boy to literally explode on stage, which he literally did, blowing up the stage, and turning the challenge into a reward challenge for the rest with excluding Draco and Isabella who outranked everybody else in the challenge as the two winners who'd have received immunity had Johnny not been injured.

So the two will have to share an awkward moment within the train itself! So who'll be voted off, and just what kind of dastardly tricks would Draco pull off next? Find out here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Isabella was indeed quite uncomfortable sitting in the same train as Draco. Draco was indeed trying to figure out how Isabella could stay on so long versus the others whom had stayed longer than she did in previous seasons.

"I must say, I am most impressed with whatever skills you're applying" said Draco to Isabella.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I am just being me" continued Isabella.

"I see" said Draco who thought to himself about this.

Yet while Draco was trying to figure out a way to see if there is any way possible that Isabella could meet her demise, Fanny along with Danielle were quite worried one of them might be next so they went to Riley who was alone in the boys cabin.

"This stinks, I was having a fun time here by myself" said Riley.

"Well excuse us for being concern that Draco's going to target one of us next" replied Fanny.

"He's already got Hiro, I hope he's doing okay" said Danielle who suddenly was developing real feelings for him.

"Well, that's your fault, why should I care about you?" asked Riley who didn't seem to care about the two in question referring to Danielle and Hiro, "You got yourselves into trouble with that Draco, and Draco pulled you two like voodoo dolls that you were."

"Voodoo dolls don't have strings" said Fanny.

"It's a figure of speech" roared Riley, "if you don't mind, I will fight Draco my way, you two are on your own."

As the two girls left the cabin, Duncan who overheard Riley's comments couldn't believe Riley had turned down an opportunity to take down Draco for good.

"You know, I respect someone with your status in society" said Duncan, "but you just threw away the perfect chance to squash this Draco before he gets to the final two."

"What makes you think that I want him to be the only one to duel with me?" asked Riley.

"Then again, you do have the ability to stay on longer than the others do" replied Duncan.

"Yeah, that's what I am talking about, that Draco wants to face me, he has to face me alone" laughed Riley.

As the remaining contestants headed into the mess hall for breakfast, the trio sitting at their table knew one of them was going down, except for Riley who felt more confident in facing Draco than the other two.

"You know, I am just glad that I am the only one who doesn't have anything Draco can exploit off of" laughed Riley as he ate his meal.

"Just keep it up, because when the challenge is threw, you'll be the one who'd be gone!" roared Fanny.

"We'll see about that" laughed Riley.

About a few minutes later, the trio gathered with Isabella and Draco to await Chris who was going to announce the challenge for the day.

"Today's challenge is an Olympic style torch race, except the Olympic style torch would represent the winner who'd be receiving immunity as he or she will lead a band of Total Drama alumni soldiers to victory" said Chris.

"All we have to do is carry a torch?" asked Danielle, "This one will be easy."

"Oh you think so?" laughed Chris.

As the contestants were shown to a large field where members of the alumni were decked out in Medieval style knighthood gear, each of the remaining contestants received one torch, to which cannons on a nearby hill were being setup by Shrek which were really from his world that were brought to the camp site.

"Er, what are those cannons for?" asked Danielle.

"Thought this was going to be an easy challenge, right?" laughed Chris, "You are to guide members of the alumni with your torches lit up, the first one who leads the alumni to the finish line first wins the challenge, oh, and also watch out for exploding cannons, and other obstacles like pure rotten garbage!"

Suddenly a chime went on signaling a song for the contestants.

"And just what couldn't it be more suiting to have a song to start off the challenge?" laughed Chris.

"To victory, we go" said Danielle who started off as she was in the lead.

"To victory, I will be the one going" said Draco who was neck and neck with her.

"You two might think that, but you're forgetting me" laughed Riley who passed them both.

"Hey rap boy, forget about someone?" asked Fanny as she was catching up.

"Watch out for that pile of garbage!" cried Isabella as it was coming straight toward them.

The five did their best to dodge the oncoming garbage that was being shot out of the cannon by Shrek's people.

"This is rather quite fun!" laughed Captain Hook who was leading the cannons.

"Isn't it nice to be on the same side?" laughed Shrek.

"Yeah, it is!" laughed Captain Hook to which his men loaded up another cannon and began to fire.

Suddenly a cannon exploded right close to Riley, nearly hitting him.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" cried Riley.

Yet it wasn't long before a pile of garbage managed to strike out poor Riley. However, the flame on the torch managed to survive to which Duncan decided to help out Riley and interfere with the challenge.

"Never fear, help is here!" cried Duncan as he then dragged Riley right out of the garbage, "Face it kid, you need my help here."

"Alright, alright, you can help me!" cried Riley.

"It seems that Riley has recruited Duncan to help him" said Alejandro who was running side by side with Draco.

"Bah, I know, we need a way to take out the flames of the torches of the others" said Draco.

"Way ahead of you" said Alejandro to which he began to run toward where Heather and Courtney were running, "take out the flames of the torches except for Draco's."

"Got it" said both of them.

As Heather and Courtney both split up, Heather decided it was time to take out Danielle's torch to which she noticed they were traveling in mud which would indeed get rid of the torch should it fall in the muddy water. While Danielle was paying attention only to win the race, she didn't realize that Heather was about to do a simple thing by just tripping her to which Danielle tumbled down to the ground which sadly ended her flame's life.

"My torch!" cried Danielle.

"Eva, catch!" cried Duncan who grabbed Riley's torch.

"Hey, I need that!" cried Riley.

"She needs one too!" replied Duncan.

"Got it" said Eva to which she then helped lit Danielle's torch again and threw it back to Duncan.

"Thanks" said Danielle as she ran off.

Both Riley and Danielle were neck and neck for last place, while Isabella was in first place, with Draco in second and Fanny in third.

"It's neck and neck!" cried Chris as Draco was getting closer to Isabella.

Suddenly another cannon was sent right toward where the two were, to which Danielle had to do something to at least save Isabella to which she had to use her powers to race toward where the cannon was about to hit not knowing she'd be the one to take out her own torch flame by doing so at a fast speed. She created a shield for the two to continue pass to which the cannon itself evaporated right on the shield.

"Now that's what I call a big sacrifice!" laughed Chris.

Isabella thankfully made it across the finish line first with Draco in second and Fanny in third, Riley sadly came in last place being carried by Duncan on piggyback.

"Hey, at least I made it" said Riley.

"Wow, Isabella, you just received immunity, and who might you pick?" asked Chris, "To come to in first class?"

"I'd choose Fanny" said Isabella.

"Fanny it is" said Chris, "the rest of you, time to vote for someone."

About a few hours later, Chris typically had the marshmallows laid out for the ones who'd be staying for another day. Draco obviously indeed got one for at least coming in, yet there was one other marshmallow left to which Riley and Danielle were the ones who didn't receive one.

"Danielle, that was quite courageous of you to make that sacrifice for your friend, even though it made you lose the challenge" said Chris, "Riley, you got covered in garbage, and had to receive help from Duncan who is being scolded by the producers for interfering with the challenge."

"Hey, that's not fair, Draco's allies Heather, Alejandro and Courtney did too!" roared Riley.

"And that's why you're staying for another day" said Chris as he threw the marshmallow to Riley, "sorry Danielle, looks like you'll be taking the Cannon of Shame home."

"Well, I should really thank one other person here, Draco, I hope you did get that A in that potion class for creating that love potion" said Danielle who appreciated Hiro liking her, "anyway, it doesn't matter to me who'd win in the end, because I already got my prize."

Riley then made a barf-like face as Danielle was leaving signaling that he hated that obvious mention of love. Chef then placed a helmet on Danielle which was oddly enough a very special hi-tech helmet that Hiro had donated to the show just in case she was voted off. As she stepped into the hatch for the Cannon of Shame, Chris pressed the button firing her out of it with her screaming for her life.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations when we get down to the final four here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the scene seemed like it was going to end, Danielle who was still flying in the air was indeed caught in the arms by Hiro who was on his jetpack.

"What took you so long?" asked Danielle.

"Hey, I had to get my jetpack ready" replied Hiro, "come on, let's head home for now."

As the two flew off, Chris indeed caught that on camera as well as he was reviewing the security videos on the train in his private room.

"Those two are meant to be with each other, if her artificial father was indeed her father, she'd be almost as wealthy as he is" laughed Chris, "let's hope there'll be some Total Drama with the remaining final four!"


	46. An Explosive Undoing

Chapter 46: An Explosive Undoing

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was a race between the remaining contestants in an Olympic style race with our own Total Drama alumni participating in it! But not only did the contestants had to keep up in ensuring the torch that was lit stayed that way, they also had to dodge a number of cannon balls, and garbage coming their way thanks to Shrek and Captain Hook from his world!

Poor Riley got hit first, yet he was helped out by Duncan who did a no, no by interfering in the challenge. But Riley wasn't the only one to interfere in the challenge as Draco got some of his alumni allies to try to eradicate Danielle's torch, ensuring that she'd be delayed, if it were not for Duncan's quick thinking in having Riley be forced to help her light her torch!

Now that's what I call good sportsmanship! Yet it wasn't compared to Danielle's own sacrifice right before when one of the cannons nearly took out Isabella and Draco, she decided to flew toward the two and protect them with her powers, but at the price of losing her flame. In the end, even though she was sent home on the Cannon of Shame, while Isabella and Fanny got to share invincibility. With just four down, just what kind of dirty tricks will Draco do next? Find out next here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Isabella knew Fanny would become Draco's next target to be eliminated.

"Look, we all know Draco will go after you, it's the reason why he exterminated your former team" said Isabella.

"Since when did you ended up having a mind that could come up with strategies?" asked Fanny so rudely, "You cared more about that Phineas what's his name boy."

"Hey, at least I didn't let my feelings get in my way so Draco could exploit them, I am trying to come up with a way to save both of us" said Isabella.

"Fine, but don't bring in this yucky love" replied Fanny.

As the two girls were strategizing on how to handle Draco's tactics, both Draco and Riley within the boy's cabin were doing a staring contest to which Duncan, Eva, Gwen along with Draco's trio of allies Alejandro, Heather and Courtney arrived and noticed it.

"Just look at how immature they are doing a staring contest" said Courtney, "the only reason I decided to join this alliance with Draco was to make the others miserable, he better not fall apart."

"We better let them duke this one out" said Duncan as the six alumni members then left.

About a few hours it was finally breakfast for the final two left contestants as they headed to the mess hall where a certain Zerg who ended up staying in the mess hall the entire night had eaten most of the good food to which Chef had to serve them the food left over.

"This is all that's left?" asked Riley who wasn't going to eat it.

"We got word on the street that an intruder snuck in and ate all the good food" replied Chef, "this is all that's cookable."

"Well, I am not going to eat it either" said Draco as he pushed his tray of gross food aside to which Draco felt Zerg was still somewhere nearby in the area, "excuse me for a moment."

As Draco got up and headed outside, he headed to the back of the mess hall where Zerg was waiting for him.

"Do you have everything for this coming challenge?" asked Draco to Zerg.

"Yes, blaming whoever might win invincibility if it isn't you for blowing up the train is a great idea" laughed Zerg, "I got everything ready for such a post-challenge challenge."

As the remaining contestants gathered in the center of the camp, they met up with Chris who had some clone trooper-style armor for them to be handed out to them.

"Today's challenge will be an explosive one!" laughed Chris, "Thanks to some donators to the show, we were able to get these nifty clone trooper armor for the rest of the contestants."

"And just why do I have to wear such ridiculous armor?" asked Draco.

"You'll find out" laughed Chris.

As the four placed on the armor, they were led to what seemed like a large desert-like area that was already dug out long before they arrived.

"We have some of the interns work their butts off digging through this" laughed Chris, "to make it seem like it's a desert. The challenge would be rather quite simple, you are to grab the most flags wins immunity, but also you should be warned, you'd be fired back with live ammunition!"

"This is just like my good old days back in the hood" laughed Riley.

"Ha, as the head of the Decommissioned Squad, I can easily defeat even the likes of you" laughed Fanny.

"I'd like to see you try" laughed Riley.

"We'll see about that" replied Fanny.

As Chris started the race as he fired a gun filled with blanks in the air, a chime went off signaling a song where Fanny was in the lead.

"This is a piece of snap!" laughed Fanny who started off the song, "I am in the lead!"

"Not if I am going to keep it up" said Riley as he then grabbed some of the flags.

"Unless if I can help it" laughed Draco.

"Don't count me out" laughed Isabella as she took another flag.

As the four were trying to grab the flags, they were indeed taken fire by members of the alumni whom were firing the hi-tech weapons.

"Who the heck gave us these?" asked Duncan to Chris.

"We got an advisor who has connections" laughed Chris.

Below, Riley knew he had to provide cover for the others, so he ran out as a distraction for them.

"Go, go!" cried Riley.

"But you're sacrificing yourself!" cried Isabella.

"Just do it before that Draco does!" cried Riley.

As Isabella and Fanny raced passed Draco, Draco knew he had to somehow get by the line of fire. He did his best by literally using Riley as a human shield in his wicked scheme.

"Hey, what the heck?" cried Riley as Draco was using him as a human shield trying to get pass the line of fire toward another area in the fake desert.

"Looks like you'll have to sit this one out" laughed Draco as he knew Riley would not be getting a marshmallow.

As Draco took off, he was catching up to Isabella to which Draco then simply tripped her which scratched up her armor and falling into a hole. It was just between him and Fanny as Draco was trying to grab the remaining flags, Draco knew they were not enough to beat Fanny, but enough for him to likely survive being voted off. The two passed a series of explosive mines that were placed, along with also several live grenades too. As Fanny made it all the way to the end, and finished with the most flags, Chris knew who the winner was going to be.

"Looks like we have here our winner" laughed Chris.

"Ha, beat that!" laughed Fanny, "Looks like I will squash you during the final two!"

Draco knew that he had to get rid of Fanny if he wanted to ensure his victory against either Riley or Isabella in the final challenge. He met up with Zerg who was prepared to use his cloaking technology during the ceremony and destroy the train itself.

"Do you have everything prepared to make Chris believe Fanny blew up the train?" asked Draco to Zerg.

"Don't worry, I got everything prepared to make it seem like she'll be the one to be rightfully blamed for blowing up the train" laughed Zerg.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, to which Fanny was just there to watch one of the two being voted off. She didn't like neither of the two Riley, or Isabella because of her various reasons. Riley in spite of not getting any flags had receive a marshmallow, while Isabella and Draco were the only ones who didn't. While Chris was about to go through the dramatic pause, Zerg who was invisible thanks to his cloaking device threw a live grenade.

"Grenade!" cried Fanny as it was tossed quite close to the fire.

"No, don't!" cried Chris as Fanny picked it up, and accidently threw it toward the train.

"Get out of the train!" cried Donkey as he and everyone else who was on the train ran out of it.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred blowing it up. Some of the debris from the train ended up landing near Fanny, yet the only thing that survived the train was the Cannon of Shame still quite intact.

"My train!" cried Chris as he ran toward the wreckage crying in tears, "My hot tub, my private car! All gone! Well, I was going to let go Draco for losing the challenge to Fanny, but since Fanny blew up my train, she's out of the game!"

"The only thing that did survive was the Cannon of Shame" said Chef.

"Well, I was going to put Draco in it, but since Fanny blew up my train, she's out of the game!" roared Chris who was quite curious with Fanny's deed.

"Hey, I just saved your life pal!" roared Fanny referring to the same grenade getting too close to the camp fire.

"And you're gone for destroying the train" said Chris as he grabbed Fanny, as Chef then placed a helmet on her, Chris pushed her into the Cannon of Shame and pressed the remote button, "still works."

Poor Fanny was sent out screaming for her life in the Cannon of Shame which was still quite intact in spite of the explosion.

"So let me guess, it'll be jus down between me, Riley and Draco?" asked Isabella to Chris.

"Yes, yes" replied Chris to which the camera turned onto a tearful Chris, "tune in next time for the final three for Camp Drama World of Fantasies!"

Poor Chris continued to cry as the camera faded, to which the scene changed to where Draco was meeting in a secret area of the camp where Zerg was waiting for him along with Draco's trio of alumni allies.

"This is who we're teaming up with that Blaineley sent?" asked Heather.

"Hey, he helped get rid of Fanny, give him some credit" replied Draco.

"Now, for the next challenge I might have to warn you four, that it would be impossible to tell what could come next" said Zerg.

"Whatever Chris would throw at me, I will take it head on" said Draco.

"Are you sure, because this is a challenge paying homage toward another previous challenge of another season" said Zerg who was going to give Draco further hints.

"No, I can handle things now" said Draco.

"Fine, but when there's a part of the challenge that you can't complete, forget about coming toward me" said Zerg, "unless if Blaineley pays me more."

"Let's hope that arrogance won't be your undoing" said Alejandro as the four others were going to leave.


	47. Daring Draco or Not

Chapter 47: Daring Draco or Not

Everyone expected a certain Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience on what happen, but instead Total Drama alumni member Trent was there, since Chris still isn't over with the explosion that took his train.

Trent's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, it was down to the final four between Fanny, Draco, Riley and Isabella, whom were to reenact a now classic sci-fi film with an epic battle scene! It was explosive for sure, Fanny was certainly going to make it in spite of Draco doing his dastardly tricks and what not such as using Riley as a human shield, or tripping Isabella in a hole which she couldn't get out.

Yet in spite of Draco's dastardly tactics, that didn't stop Fanny, yet Fanny would have win immunity if it were not for a lone grenade about to literally land right in the camp fire ceremony! She had no other choice but to throw the grenade, which sadly was not in the direction that Chris wanted the grenade, causing everyone on the train to flee before it exploded. Must have been one powerful grenade!

The only good thing that was left intact was the Cannon of Shame, which in spite of Fanny's own injuries was shot out of it, though Draco was the alternative who ended up receiving immunity, there is no more first class here. So now it's down to the final three, find out who'd outwit Draco here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like it was down to the last three, as Riley, Draco slept in the boy's cabin, and Isabella in the girls, which she was the only girl left, they were woken up by what was the noise of a helicopter landing.

"Yo, what's up?" cried Riley as he got out of the cabin and noticed it landing.

As the helicopter stopped its engines, a certain Vlad Masters was the first one to get out of the helicopter, along with Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Solomon, and Mr. Burns.

"It has come down to all this?" asked Vlad who was surprised Isabella and Riley could outwit Draco.

"Yeah, pretty much so" replied Solomon, "I expected either Lance or Ilana to get ahead, but hey, what can I say here."

"I must say, we must wait until the others arrive for the big challenge that'll come ahead" said Mr. Burns.

"Sounds good to me" said Lord Voldemort.

"Lord V, what's cooking my man!" said Chris who was ironically cheerful to see them.

"You better have the nerve to call us here" said Lord Voldemort, "losing something that's precious to you isn't to cry over."

"Well, you're not the one who has a collection of items he thought the train would be able to keep safe" replied Chris.

"I must say son, I am impressed with your skills" said Lucius to Draco.

"Of course, I will be able to win this next challenge very easily" continued Draco.

"Let me see this odd one" said Solomon as he headed toward Isabella, "hmm, she seems like she could have even the skill to even beat you Draco."

"Impossible!" roared Lucius, "My son will be the winner of this challenge, you can all bet on that."

But it seemed like some former contestants were just on heading in, with a large flying bus driven by Hoogie, and guided with approval by Rachel.

"That Draco forged copies to take you out of the game!" cried Rachel who wasn't happy.

"Hey, I don't think we got any two-by-four technology to detect magic" replied Hoogie who was steering the bus to land right next to the helicopter.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally here" said Cleveland Jr. as he stepped out.

"Ha, can't wait to see you trip and have a nice fall on this one" laughed Marceline to Draco.

"You are certainly going to get this one" said Rachel.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I want to see Draco fall" added Huey.

"Same here" added Jack.

"Alright, alright, we'll get to it eventually" said Chris, "in the mean time, everyone will be served Chef's breakfast surprise!"

"Yeah, so come on down to the mess hall" laughed Chef.

"Er, I think I already ate" said Vlad.

"Same here" added Mr. Burns.

As everyone except the billionaires act breakfast of Chef's food, the mess hall was quite full with former contestants eating on Chef's grub.

"I can't imagine how disgusting this is, I'm glad I got voted off!" cried Jimmy.

"Same here!" cried Wally.

"Zim on the other hand appreciates this food!" replied Zim.

"What are you trying to do make us Irkens, er humans look bad?" asked Tak who didn't like Chef's food.

After breakfast, it was finally time for the challenge to which everyone was there, including all the Total Drama alumni members, along with also other family members who had arrived of the final three contestants.

"Today's challenge is indeed a special challenge" said Chris, "as I'd like to introduce you to Isabella and Riley!"

Mostly everyone in the crowd cheered, excluding Draco's family, yet for some reason Lord Voldemort oddly cheered along.

"What?" asked Lord Voldemort to Lucius who didn't seem to like it, "Can't the Dark Lord have fun?"

"And they'll be facing Draco!" said Chris to which drew jeers and boos from the crowd excluding Draco's family, and his TDI alumni allies.

"I must say, you're son does have quite the skills" said Alejandro as he whispered to Lucius.

"Well, for a muggle, you're not bad either" said Lucius.

"As for the challenge, I'd like to bring back an old favorite, we had the losers come up with a variety of dares that the remaining trio should try out, the final two go onto the final challenge and one of them will be going home with the grand prize" said Chris.

"Yes, indeed' said Chase Young who showed up with the brief case, "I am going to donate a huge sum of my treasure to the winner."

"Getting back to the challenge" said Chris as Chef was bringing out the Wheel of Misfortune with the faces of the losing contestants on it, "if the arrow lands on the face of the contestant, you'll be doing that dare! However, if you know something about that contestant, you'll be asked a trivia question providing you a freebie to bypass the dare."

Suddenly a chime went off signaling an obvious song.

"And just what wouldn't it be without a song starting things off?" laughed Chris.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin that wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as Isabella got up to spin the wheel.

"Isabella, you got Flapjack whose dare is to lick a lollipop that's covered in mold, unless if you can answer this trivia question about him, where does Flapjack resident in?" asked Chris.

"I think I can tolerate this one" replied Isabella who obviously didn't know that Flapjack lived in a whale.

"So where are we going to get such a lollipop?" asked Vlad.

"I got it" said Flapjack as he then dug through Captain K'nuckles jacket.

"Hey, I was going to save that!" cried Captain K'nuckles.

Everyone turned away as Isabella tolerated the taste of ugly mold on Captain K'nuckles lollipop.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin that wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was Riley's turn.

"You landed on Cleveland Jr., his dare is play catch with a beehive!" laughed Chris, "Unless if you can ask this question about Cleveland Jr., which was once his former hometown? Quahog, Rhode Island, Cleveland, Ohio, or Los Angeles, California?"

"Hmm, I'm going with Quahog" replied Riley to which he received a freebie and not having to do the dare.

"Dare, dare, dare spin that wheel we dare!" sang everybody as it was now Draco's turn which the arrow landed on Karin's face.

"Draco, your dare is to jump rope with rattlesnakes, unless if you can answer this question about Karin, just how much wealth does her family own?" asked Chris.

"Not as much as my family, but enough to be wealthy" replied Draco.

"You're absolutely correct" said Chris as Draco was given a freebie.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare" sang the crowd as it was now Riley's turn again to which the picture that landed on was Phineas.

"Riley, you can choose to do this dare which is to bungee jump off of this island's cliff!" laughed Chris, "Or you can get a freebie by answering this question about Phineas."

"Nah, I'd do the bungee jumping" replied Riley.

About a few moments later, Riley and everyone were at the main cliff of the island.

"Oh, this brings me back to the first challenge" said Owen.

As Riley was tied to his waist, he immediately jumped down being held by Shrek and Chef whom were doing their best to ensure his safety. Riley then leaped right back up with no problem at all.

"Isn't that something" laughed Chris.

Next it was Draco's turn who got up to spin the wheel.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as Draco then spun the wheel.

"Draco, you get Fanny's dare which is to kiss a dead fish!" laughed Chris, "Unless, you can obviously get a—"

"No, I have no desire to know anything about her, kissing a dead fish is better than knowing anything about her" said Draco.

"Man, harsh, bring out the dead fish!" laughed Chris.

Everyone cringed as Draco gave the dead fish that kiss to which Fanny was indeed recording it.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare" sang the crowd as Isabella then spun the wheel the picture landed on Jimmy.

"Isabella, your dare is to disarm a stink bomb, unless if you can answer this question how smart is Jimmy Neutron?" asked Chris.

"I'd have to say as smart as Hiro" replied Isabella who guessed right obviously.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was now Riley's turn which landed on Johnny.

"Riley, your dare is to land in a pool of hot sauce, unless if you'd like a freebie in answering this question about Johnny" said Chris.

"Nah, I'll take it" said Riley.

"He's really going for it!" laughed Chris.

About a few moments later, a large diving board was provided with the pool filled with hot sauce down below. Riley dove right in with no trouble at all, and didn't feel a scratch in spite of the hotness of the sauce.

"Do you want first aid?" asked Chris.

"Why, I'm having a blast" laughed Riley.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd, as it was now Isabella's turn to which the arrow landed on Huey's face.

"Isabella, you can use a freebie or you can take Huey's dare in feeding Great White Sharks with your hands!" laughed Chris, "You can also answer this question about Huey if you choose to also get another freebie."

"I think those sharks are just misunderstood" said Isabella to which Vivian fainted as a large shark tank was brought in by Chef, Shrek and even Jorgen.

Isabella indeed had no trouble feeding the sharks meat by hand, to which the sharks didn't mind at all, and Isabella even patted one of the sharks on its forehead.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd to which it was now Draco's turn as he spun the wheel, it landed in Danielle's picture.

"Draco, you can gain a freebie if you answer a question about Danielle or you can take her dare which is to eat five Madagascar cockroaches!" laughed Chris to which Chef brought them out which Draco's mother fainted.

"What's the question?" asked Draco who felt curious, "Who are Danielle's parents?"

Draco instead had no other choice but to start eating the cockroaches to which some members of the crowd got sick, and some even barfed such as DJ who couldn't stand to see the sight, making Kadie and Sadie barf as well.

"Dare, dare, dare, we dare you to spin the wheel!" sang the crowd as it was now Draco's turn again which landed on Cindy's picture.

"Draco, your dare is to walk on a tightrope over a hot boil of water!" laughed Chris.

"I'd choose to use my freebie" said Draco.

"You sure, that's one of the few freebies you'd only be getting" said Chris.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was now Riley's turn to which the arrow stopped on Gaz's picture.

"Riley, your dare is to give a wolverine a hair cut!" laughed Chris.

"I don't mind giving a trim to the animal" said Riley to which Chef brought out the cage with the angry wolverine in it.

Riley went right to work to which the cameras turned away knowing some animal rights activists wouldn't be happy with the show.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was now Isabella's turn to which the wheel landed on Tony's face.

"Isabella, your dare is to slap yourself silly from Tony!" laughed Chris, "Unless you can bypass it with a question."

"No, I can do this" said Isabella.

Isabella indeed went to work in slapping herself quite silly, even giggling to it as being fun.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was Draco's turn, to which the wheel landed on Marc.

"Draco, your dare is to eat Chef's food until you puke" laughed Chris.

"Order coming right up!" laughed Chef as he handed Draco a banquet of his dishes.

Draco went through with eating the entire banquet of food by Chef, to which he began to feel something in his stomach to which he then barfed out the food.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was now Riley's turn to which the wheel landed on Abigail.

"Riley, your dare is to moonwalk for fifteen minutes nonstop!" laughed Chris.

"That's a dare?" laughed Riley.

Riley indeed did manage to do it for fifteen minutes.

"Dare, dare, dare, spin the wheel we dare!" sang the crowd as it was again Riley's turn to which the wheel landed on Wally's face.

"And this dare includes from Wally is giving Chef an atomic weggie!" laughed Chris.

"Pleasure is all mine!" laughed Riley.

Riley indeed ran after poor Chef who was trying to escape him, yet it was no use, Riley gave poor Chef that atomic weggie of a lifetime.

"Why, why, what did I do to deserve this!" cried Chef who couldn't see.

As Riley and Isabella both ganged up on Draco by sharing their freebies they had achieved, Draco had to do the following dares, one by Lee which was to wear a kick me sign as he walked through the crowd; Timmy which was to eat Gorgonzola cheese in massive quantities; Manny which was to pull a tiger's tail; Frida which was to sing one of her songs backwards; Hiro which was to have a mouth filled with marshmallows; Carl kiss a dirty underwear puppet; Sakura, where a school girl's uniform like her's; Kuki dance the ballet with a tutu; Zoe, wear red in affront of a male bull; Mandy, spend an hour with Billy; Billy, play Pat The Baker with him which is his favorite video game; Tak, eat rotten hot dogs; Zim, have Gir follow him around; Molly, stand on your head and keep it there for thirty minutes; Marceline which was to drink cow blood; Sissy, behave like a dog; Janet, kiss an ugly old grandmother on the lips; Jack dribble like an idiot; Lance, take a punch by Chef; Ilana, wear a mini-skirt; Libby, try to sing at a very high voice; Ferb, kiss a cow; Fanboy wear underwear on your outside; Chum Chum, prance around silly; Princess Jillian, lift something as heavy as her father could lift with his Vegan powers for which Zerg secretly helped Draco via cloaking device; Sally was to eat loads of molded candy; Rachel which was being ordered by Chef around like a military drill instructor and finally Jazmine's.

"And now Draco, Jazmine's dare" laughed Chris, "have your hair be dyed pink!"

Chef indeed had everything prepared for Draco, which included hair dye.

"Just sit tight!" laughed Chef as Draco was strapped on a chair, "This won't take long."

Draco indeed detested pink, it was one of the colors he liked the least, and Chef was going to ensure his blond hair was going to be pink for good. Yet as Chef was going to use the hair spray on Draco, Draco managed to have all the strength and break out of the straps that tied him to the chair, yet not being Chef could spray some of the dye onto his hair revealing part of it to be pink.

"Wow, Draco, it looks like you lost this one" said Chris.

"But this isn't fair!" cried Draco as he was being taken away by Chef and Shrek, and loaded onto the Cannon of Shame, with a helmet provided for his safety.

Poor Draco screamed for his life as he was shot out of the Cannon of Shame.

"Tune in next time when we go into the final two, Isabella versus Riley, who will win, and who'll be taking home the grand prize? Find out here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!" laughed Chris.

Yet as the cameras faded, the scene goes to Draco still screaming, yet he was saved in the nick of time by Zerg.

"Stop it please, it's embarrassing!" cried Zerg who was carrying Draco who was caught while Zerg was using his jetpack.

"Do you have some special helmet to cover my head from shame?" asked Draco who ironically gave puppy eyes to Zerg.

"I'll see what I can do until Blaineley arrives" said Zerg, "but now we must make a plan to take the prize!"


	48. Sneak Peek and Party

Chapter 48: Sneak Peek and Party

The scene opens up with Geoff doing the obvious last Aftermath commentary, with a wild party scene which was lasting for about an entire day after Draco was voted off.

Geoff's Commentary:

Isn't this quite an amazing party? Welcome to the final Aftermath for Camp Drama World of Fantasies, as one can see, after Draco's dramatic end that brought Total Drama to the show for sure, things are starting to heat up!

We got a great show warmed up for everyone, with some of our donators such as Vlad Masters and Lord Voldemort giving a sneak peak for Season 4! So fast in your seat belts for some more Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a mess as the cameras changed to the camp site, as everyone except for Draco's alumni allies were partying very hard.

"I can't believe it, he's gone!" cried Danielle who was dancing with Hiro, "You know that Draco did give you that love potion, right?"

"Yeah, but hey, the only thing good I can say about him is that he gave me you" laughed Hiro.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I think about too" said Sierra, "if he could only have been more kinder to help me do the same with my Cody!"

"Let's kick this up a notch!" said Marceline who had her guitar out and was obviously playing a few songs jamming with Frida who also had her own guitar as well.

"Hey, it's Vlad Masters" said Geoff as he managed to find Vlad laying low a bit, "not much into the music are you?"

"Not really" replied Vlad.

"So, can you show us our viewers more sneak peaks for Season 4?" asked Geoff.

"Certainly" replied Vlad, "you know the studios where you did the second season for your Total Drama series?"

"Yeah, I know, what about it?" asked Geoff.

"We're almost nearly finished completing in converting all the studios into one major lot where it'd be a fictional Western town" replied Vlad.

"So we'd be like role playing?" asked Geoff.

"Yes, that's exactly it, and I am in charge of being the Mayor" replied Vlad.

"Really, you'd be the Mayor of this fictional Western town?" asked Geoff.

"Oh most certainly" replied Vlad, "we're planning to have a certain rival of Chris also having some competitors of her own join in the game which will be bigger than this one."

"Well, I can't wait for this to happen!" laughed Geoff.

As Geoff was going through the crowd of partiers, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney were trying to find where Draco went as they had wondered off into the forest to search for him.

"Are you sure you know he might have fallen here?" asked Heather to Alejandro.

"Positive" replied Alejandro, "let's hope Zerg had picked up our friend, so we can find him soon enough to catch up. It's still not too late for him not to take the prize by force."

"Well, Zerg also said he had a surprise in store to shield Draco from embarrassment" added Courtney.

"I wish someone had shielded me from embarrassment when my hair was cut off!" cried Heather who still remembered what happen to her in first season.

"Like anyone would have cared" laughed Courtney as they headed further into the forest.

As the trio were heading to meet up with Draco and Zerg, meanwhile back at the camp site, Geoff had managed to find Chris who was listening to Frida and Marceline jam it out on their guitars.

"These two rock!" laughed Chris.

"They certainly do" replied Geoff.

"So, any word on Blaineley showing up yet?" asked Chris to Geoff as the music was still playing quite loudly.

"Nothing yet, but we're hoping she'd show up soon, we're almost ready with the challenge with the final two" continued Geoff.

"I'll get to it once these two get tired of jamming so hard" laughed Chris.

As Geoff continued to go through the crowd, he eventually came across Bart and Lisa whom were having a good time.

"Sounds like you two are indeed having a good time" said Geoff.

"Yeah, last Aftermath for the season!" laughed Bart.

"I hear that, are you two going to take on another season? It will be a bigger one than this one" continued Geoff.

"I think Bart and I can handle anything you can throw at" replied Lisa.

"Well, we might get someone to help out for you two besides old Jorgen for the Aftermath" said Geoff., "he knows Marceline since he's also a vampire like her."

"I can handle anything you can throw at me, like my sister said" added Bart.

"Okay, but if you run into any trouble, don't blame me for sending Jorgen to break things up" laughed Geoff.

As Geoff continued to walk through the crowd which was getting to be quite wild, he finally came across Bridgette, Sierra and Cody whom were sitting by the sidelines.

"About time you made it through" said Bridgette.

"Shouldn't you three be out there partying?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, but I got this strange feeling that we're missing a few people" said Sierra.

"I also have that same strange feeling" added Bridgette.

"But we got everyone here" said Geoff.

"Not everyone, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney are nowhere to be found" continued Sierra.

"Hey, why are you folks on the sidelines?" asked Lord Voldemort who oddly looked happy in a scary manner.

"Hey, that's the same question I asked them" added Geoff.

"We're wondering what happen to Alejandro, Heather and Courtney" continued Bridgette.

"Actually, I am only here because there's no other way I can get around her" whispered Cody to Lord Voldemort and Geoff who was referring about Sierra.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, the trio you two mentioned are not in attendance" continued Lord Voldemort, "I better consult with the others."

"You do that Lord V" laughed Geoff to which he then turned to Bridgette and Sierra, "oh come on, he said he was going to look into it."

"I am just afraid that Draco isn't really out of the picture just yet, it's as if he almost wants everyone to lay down their guard against his presence" continued Bridgette, "even the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort at first didn't seem to realize it."

"Hmm, that's true" said Geoff who then was having second thoughts, "maybe I better go help Chris make the next coming challenge Draco-proof in that he won't be able to tamper with it."

"Yeah, do that please" said Sierra.

"Will do" laughed Geoff as he headed off to find Chris again.

As Geoff headed off to find Chris, Lord Voldemort met up with Vlad, Solomon and Mr. Burns in another area of the camp.

"That Draco is up to something" said Lord Voldemort.

"But we all saw him be shot out of the Cannon of Shame" said Solomon.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, but there must be someone still helping him to stay here on the island" said Lord Voldemort, "we need to find out where he is fast, before he can disrupt the upcoming challenge for the final two."

"Hmm, that boy might be the right ticket to boost the shows ratings, if it IS true that he IS still here on the island" continued Mr. Burns.

"What, you would rather have him ruin the upcoming challenge?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"Hey, he did boost the shows ratings when he snuck that vampire girl onto the train, right?" continued Mr. Burns.

"Hmm, he does have a point" added Vlad.

"What's not to say Draco's only doing this to help the show's ratings? Along with ensuring the arrival of our friend Blaineley who I suspect might have already secretly traveled here" added Solomon.

"Hmm, you three do have good points" said Lord Voldemort, "alright, we'll pretend to Chris and the others that everything is okay."

"Agreed" replied the trio.

Solomon was right on the mark, as Blaineley did arrive right before everyone else did a few days earlier, yet she was obviously lost in the forest and did not know the place that well until she came across the cave that Zerg mentioned he'd be staying in.

"Bah, what a dump!" cried Blaineley.

"Hey, it's the only place I could find that'd bring shelter and not bring any unwanted attention toward me" continued Zerg.

"And where are Alejandro, Heather and Courtney?" continued Blaineley to which the trio finally appeared from the forest from the other end.

"So this is the place you're keeping Draco?" asked Alejandro.

"A smelly old cave?" asked Heather.

"Hey, it's the only thing that would make the others least suspect where he might be" said Zerg, "for all they care, they think he's home crying on a pillow in his room."

"Excuse me" said Draco who overheard Zerg's comments, "but I am right here."

"Now what can we do about the hair issue you said was so embarrassing" said Blaineley to which Draco showed his face and hair as he came out of the dark part of the cave revealing his ridiculous hairdo which was partly pink.

His allies tried their best to hold in their laughter, including Zerg himself.

"You also said you'd shield me from this brand of embarrassment, show me what you have" said Draco to Zerg.

As Zerg then took out what he had in his inventory, he had a helmet that would cover Draco's entire face, along with also his hair, along with also a special suit of armor.

"Where did you get that?" asked Blaineley.

"Found it" replied Zerg.

"You mean I am going to be a walking tin can like you?" asked Draco to Zerg.

"Hey, it's either this or you'll be walking around like that until your hair gets back to normal" replied Zerg.

"Fine" replied Draco as to which Zerg also setup a table to place the armor on, about a few hours later, everything was finished to which Draco couldn't believe the brand of armor he had on as he managed to break free from the straps that tied him to the table.

"I, I live!" laughed Draco in a deeper voice than usual, "Say, why does my voice sound deeper?"

"It comes with the armor" said Zerg, "this will be only temporary for you."

"Good, let's make those two wish they never had gotten to the final two in the first place" laughed Draco.

Yet while Draco and his allies were plotting to intervene those whom were opposed to him were unaware that he was still on the island as Geoff was going to end the Aftermath, Lord Voldemort approached Geoff once more.

"Don't worry, let Chris go on with the challenge without any worries" said Lord Voldemort who was covering up the obvious fact.

"Hmm, I'll take your word for it then, until next season here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies Aftermath" laughed Geoff to which the cameras faded.


	49. The Final Two

Chapter 49: The Final Two

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience which would be the last time he'd be doing it for the season.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama World of Fantasies, after yours truly got over my entire train being blowing up, I decided to have some fun with the remaining trio, Draco, Riley and Isabella in paying an homage to the challenge that got Heather booted off the game from Season 1 of my Total Drama series!

Yes indeed, the losers got to get the remaining trio to do a variety of dares, for which Riley seemed like he'd be the most capable of winning them, Isabella not so much. But things turned grim for old Draco, as worse did come to worse for him when he was forced to do a variety of dares from the losing contestants! One such dare from Jazmine sadly ended Draco's reign, which he detested the color pink, as old Chef was going to give Draco a good lesson on how to dye one's hair.

That got Draco sent home on the Cannon of Shame, but is he really gone for sure? Find out here on Camp Drama World of Fantasies!

End of Commentary.

Both Riley and Isabella were getting worn out on being on the island, in spite of their victory against Draco. As they received breakfast from Chef who brought it to their cabins as a nice gesture from Chris with the help of Shrek, the two were given first class meals.

"Is this a joke?" asked Riley to Chef.

"No joke, Chris wants you and Isabella to eat up nice food like this" replied Chef.

"It's no joke" said Robert who was finally healed from the hospital as he arrived.

"Granddad, I thought you were in the crowd!" cried Riley.

"The hospital didn't let me go until now" said Robert, "but I am proud of you that you made it this far, hope you can get that prize money."

As Isabella was eating her breakfast, Phineas, along with Ferb, Hiro and Danielle came over to wish her good luck.

"You know that Draco isn't a bad guy, he did get us together" laughed Danielle referring to her and Hiro, "maybe if I made him make another love potion, I can give it to Phineas here."

"That, er, sounds unsettling" said Phineas.

"No thanks, but thanks anyway, I will get Phineas to come to me on my own thank you very much" said Isabella.

"I can actually help you create a love potion like Draco's, but it won't be with magic" added Ferb.

"Please don't give her any ideas" said Phineas who was obviously in denial.

"Isn't that precious, you two are giving tips on love" laughed Chris as he came to see Isabella and noticed Danielle and Hiro.

"When are we going to have the challenge?" asked Isabella.

"In a little while" replied Chris, "we just need to get your riding animals ready."

"Oh, I hope I get to ride a unicorn, or even one of those Rainicorns, that would be fun" added Isabella.

"It's kind of like that" laughed Chris.

After meeting with Isabella, Chris headed to Riley, to which Riley was doing a series of warm ups just to prepare himself for the challenge.

"I am ready and waiting for whatever you'll throw at me" said Riley to Chris as Chris peaked his head in the cabin.

"The challenge is going to start in a few minutes" said Chris, "and it will indeed be a big surprise."

About just amount of that time indeed, the two ended up meeting up with Chris and the others with two very large covered cages in front of him.

"Are those the cages that have the animals we'll be riding on?" asked Chris.

"Oh indeed, Duncan, Sierra, please reveal them to the rest" laughed Chris to which revealed two rancors with the ability to be mounted.

"Your final challenge will be a race around the island riding one of these!" laughed Chris.

"How the heck did you find them?" asked Riley.

"We have our connections" laughed Chris.

"So how the heck are we going to tame something like that?" asked Riley referring to the rancors.

"You'll be needing some special helpers, Isabella, you'll team up with Phineas, Ferb and Sierra, Riley, you'll be taking Duncan, Huey and Jazmine" laughed Chris.

"Hey, what are these steak costumes are for?" asked Huey as he was handed one by Chef.

"And why do they still smell like rotten meat?" added Jazmine.

"It's for flavor, these rancors need their exercise, and they're starving!" laughed Chris.

"I knew you were going to get me back for interfering with one of the challenges" said Duncan.

"Yes, yes I was" laughed Chris to which a chime went on as Isabella and Riley had managed to mount themselves on their rancors, "and just what wouldn't this be without a song?"

"This show was a train, it was moving fast; too bad our alliance wasn't made to last; we took down the snake, and that was sweet, but watch out now or you'll feel the sting of my heat" sang Riley as he was moving his rancor ahead of Isabella's while chasing poor Huey, Jazmine and Duncan dressed up as smelly steaks.

"Playing Mr. Tough Guy now are we? We just started getting here, see! Don't you be acting so smug!" sang Isabella as her rancor was moving neck and neck with Riley's.

"Hey, it's the way of the thug" laughed Huey who joined in as he was running from the rancors.

"I am going to make it just try to stop me" sang both Riley and Isabella as they were neck and neck in the race, "you'll never stop me, just try; my fortune's waiting at the end!"

"I never thought Isabella would get this far!" cried Phineas as he was running for his life.

"And I also never saw Riley as a reality star" added Jazmine who was running with Phineas.

"She's going to make it, he can't stop her!" sang Sierra.

"His fortune is waiting, and she can kiss it good bye, and so long" sang Duncan.

"You're a deuce, a formidable opponent!" sang both Riley and Isabella whom were still neck and neck, "But you will never stop me from taking the last component for victory!"

"I'm going to make it!" sang Duncan, Sierra, Ferb, Phineas, Jazmine and Huey as they were running for their lives, "They can't stop me now! Our fortune better be waiting at the end, or we might say bye, bye and so long!"

As the rancors continued trying to chase after the six, Draco, who was in his new suit of armor looking quite sharp was admiring his new look.

"Excuse me, but we need to get your prize" said Zerg to Draco.

"Hey, just let me look at this new look for a moment" said Draco.

"A moment, you don't have a moment, the moment one of those two crosses the finish line, and reaches Chase Young who has the prize with him, you'll lose out on everything" said Blaineley to Draco.

"You better get a moving, because even I can't stand her sometimes" whispered Zerg to Draco.

"Excuse me?" asked Blaineley who overheard Zerg.

Zerg indeed felt guilty for helping Draco get the reward money, and the only other individual who knew he was going to be onboard season 4 besides Chris was Jorgen who was also watching the race from afar. Zerg zoomed off to search for Jorgen while Draco and the others were prepared to sabotage the challenge to get the reward.

"Psst, Jorgen" said a voice unfamiliar to him in the bushes.

As Jorgen headed to the bushes, Zerg snatched Jorgen.

"Look, I need your help, Blaineley has gone too far this time, demanding that I sabotage the last few challenges to help Draco was one thing, but the prize money, even I wouldn't even do something dastardly as that" said Zerg.

"What would you want me to do, Chris and Chase Young are at the finish line ready and waiting for one of the two to cross it!" cried Jorgen.

"We'll have to move fast, very fast" said Zerg, "I will use my cloaking device to get ahead of the two and stop Draco, you also have to get help from the others to keep a watch out for him, he is still on the island."

"Where on the island?" asked Jorgen who wanted specifics.

"I can't give it to you now" replied Zerg, "by the time I've already given it to you, they'd have already left to go forward with their plans."

"Fine, I'll get help from the others" said Jorgen as he went off.

As Zerg was doing his best to double cross Blaineley, Jorgen raced toward Owen, Eva and Gwen to which he was out of breath.

"Draco, is still on the island, planning to sabotage challenge!" cried Jorgen.

"No way,, that Draco is still on the island?" cried Owen with a big surprise of excitement, "I mean, how horrible! Truly, truly evil!"

"I am sure Draco had some help of surviving the Cannon of Shame" said Gwen.

"Yes, Zerg helped him" said Jorgen, "but he's doing his best to show some remorse from helping Blaineley."

"I knew that Blaineley is up to no good" said Eva, "I say we find Draco's alumni helpers first before we find him, he can't do anything without them!"

As the three left to find where Draco would be or Alejandro, Heather and Courtney, Draco who was already sneaking back into the camp unseen with Blaineley, they passed the entire camp, and headed toward the area where the cliff was located for which there was a pile of meat for the rancor that won the race waiting.

"So disgustingly smelly!" cried Blaineley who couldn't stand the smell of rotting meat.

"Where the heck is Zerg?" asked Draco, "He said he'd be helping me sneak pass Chris and Chase, and get the prize."

"Right here" said Zerg who popped right up from behind using his cloaking device.

"What took you so long?" asked Blaineley.

"Er, I had to go to nature's calling?" asked Zerg.

"Just get us pass the crowd, and where Chris is!" continued Blaineley.

At the very moment, Riley's rancor who was hungrier than Isabella's ran pass the finish line first, thankfully Huey, Jazmine and Duncan who were still in their smelly meat costumes were not consumed by the rancor, as it went toward its meal while the runner up rancor got its meal as well so that Chris wouldn't have to face a lawsuit.

"Riley, come on down, Chase Young has indeed something special for you!" laughed Chris.

"Oh boy!" cried Riley as he got off his rancor and headed up toward the cliff to which Chase opened up the treasure revealing the treasure.

As Riley took the treasure that was within the suitcase with joy, Chris along with Chase were unaware that Zerg had used his cloaking device to get Blaineley and Draco pass the two.

"Forgive me!" cried Zerg who knocked out Chase Young unconscious with one swoop of his bear fist.

"Blaineley?" cried the crowd of onlookers.

"It's come down to this Chris, we're taking the prize for ourselves, isn't that right?" asked Blaineley as she turned to Zerg and Draco.

Draco who then approached Riley wasn't going to let Riley keep his prize.

"I won this prize fool!" said Riley in a defiant mood, "If you're going to take it, you'll have to pry it out of my cold lifeless body!"

"That can be arranged" said Draco who took out his wand.

"Hey fool, you're forgetting someone?" asked Huey who leaped in with a flying kick which kicked Draco right in the face.

The armor was quite strong for Huey, but Huey was able to use his karate and martial art skills to deliver another roundhouse kick which knocked off the helmet revealing Draco's embarrassing pink hair to which everyone began to laugh at him.

"Stop, stop laughing!" cried Draco as he was about to use his wand on everyone else, Zerg had no other choice but to take out a stun gun and use it on Draco zapping Draco unconscious but still alive.

"Zerg, how could you!" cried Blaineley who was more outraged that he double crossed her.

"Just look who we found" said Eva who brought in Alejandro, Heather and Courtney with help from Owen and Gwen.

"Wow, now isn't this made for some Total Drama!" laughed Chris who was most impressed, "I think Riley deserves that reward for being the winner of Camp Drama World of Fantasies! Zerg, we'll talk about raising your pay for ironically helping to save the day here for next season."

"You will regret helping them!" cried Blaineley to which some Death Eaters appeared after witnessing the events.

"We'll be taking things from here under Lord Voldemort's orders" said the Death Eater to Chris.

"Hey, Lord V's rules" laughed Chris.

As the Death Eaters took Blaineley, even Zerg in spite of betraying Blaineley and also Draco, and his trio of alumni helpers away, things looked pretty good for Riley who was enjoying his prize money. A few months later, he ends up buying the entire CD collection of his favorite rap musician with the prize.

[Alternate Ending: Isabella's Ending:

As the two rancors were heading toward the finish line, Chef who was putting the last pile of meat had accidently placed in some good steaks that Isabella's rancor which she was riding on certainly loved to eat. It managed to pass Riley's rancor just in the nick of time to head to the pile of meat, along with Riley's rancor also receiving a meal to not finish off poor Huey, Jazmine or Duncan for losing and to avoid a lawsuit.

"Isabella, I think a prize is waiting for you, come on down!" cried Chris.

"Oh boy!" cried Isabella as she got off her rancor.

"So close!" cried Riley who couldn't believe it.

As Isabella was still running up to Chris, Zerg who had arrived had used his cloaking device to get him, along with Draco and Blaineley pass the cheering crowd and also Chris and Chase for which they'd indeed make a surprise attack. While Isabella was still waving to her adoring fans from the contestants who lost the game, Zerg who had arrived on the scene behind Chase Young smacked him from right behind in a dirty sneak attack.

"You're next!" laughed Blaineley.

"She's making me do this" whispered Zerg to Chris who was hinting he'd just pretend to fight him like in wrestling.

As Chris was preoccupied, the crowd gasped to see Blaineley and Draco there, with Draco picking up the suitcase of prize money.

"Looks like this one is going to be mine after all" laughed Draco.

"Ferb, I know what'll have to do" said Phineas who wanted to protect Isabella.

As Draco took out his wand and was about to aim it at Isabella, Jorgen who had arrived to help out Ferb launched Phineas like a bowling ball heading right toward Draco which knocked both of the two right off the cliff.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella as she cared more about him than the prize itself.

As Isabella ran up the cliff, Zerg who had stopped fighting with Chris also went to help out the two. Draco and Phineas were hanging on a root that was from the bottom of the cliff with sharks in the waters below ready for a feast of their own.

"I can't hold on much longer!" cried Phineas to which he accidently dropped the prize money into the water, "No, the prize!"

"You fool!" cried Draco, "I will make you drop to your doom!"

Suddenly the two were brought right back up by Zerg.

"I don't think so" said Zerg to which he then turned to Blaineley, "and you, you've gone way too far!"

"Indeed she has" said Chris, "and sadly the only thing lost was the prize."

"That's okay, I got my prize right here" said Isabella as she gave Phineas a hug to which everyone couldn't be even happier for the two.

"I will make you two-!" cried Draco who was about to take out his wand and do harm to the two who was then zapped unconscious but alive by Zerg.

Suddenly the Death Eaters came into the scene with Eva, Gwen and Owen who had helped them locate Alejandro, Heather and Courtney.

"We found these three helping Draco, we'll take it from here in cleaning things up" said the Death Eater.

"Hey, it's Lord V's rules" laughed Chris.

As Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Zerg, Blaineley and an unconscious Draco were carried off by the Death Eaters, the scene ends back a few months in Dansville with Isabella being happy that Phienas finally recognizes her emotions for him.]


End file.
